El Conde Montepulciano
by L0kiicita Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920- T.H. OOC
1. La Vida después de

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-_

_Chicas, agradecer una enormidad a las chicas que me siguen en esta historia desde "un amo en 1920" mi primer fic, que hoy oficialmente estrena su secuela, espero que les guste de la misma manera que a mi me tiene encantada escribirla, para las chicas impacientes, solo decirles que este es el primer cap, a mi me parece excelente que comiencen a especular y decir sus teorias, pero si no se dan las cosas tan rápido como ustedes las quisieran, pucha, no se que decirles pas que paciencia, confien en la autora :P y no la maten en el primera capitulo, espero que me hagan saber que les parecio y agradecer a las chicas que estaban impacientes por su estreno, espero que les guste...sin más acá les dejo el primer cap ^^_

* * *

"**La vida después de"**

:::::::: 8 años después ::::::::

-Mami Charlie me tiro el pelo- me dijo mi pequeña hija Anne quien comenzó a lloriquear.

-Charlie compórtate y no le jales el cabello a tu hermana- le dije a mi hijo mientras arreglaba los tirabuzones rubios de la pequeña.

-Mamá ella empezó, dijo que iba a sacarle el agua a Gregorio- el pequeño se refería a la rana que le regalaron en su último cumpleaños número seis.

-Hijo tu hermana no hará eso por que ella te ama- le dije acariciando sus mejillas que estaban húmedas por haber llorado de miedo a que le pasara algo a su mascota –A ver, quiero ver una abrazo grande entre los dos hermanos- les pedí a ambos, quienes se miraron desafiantes al principio, pero mi pequeña Anne sonrío tímidamente.

-Disculpa Charlie, jamás le haría eso a Gregorio- y le tendió su pequeña manita, la que fue aceptada con una enorme sonrisa por parte de mi hijo quien luego la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla. Como amo a mis hijos, los únicos que me han dado la fuerza necesaria para poder vivir luego de que "él" se fue de mi vida.

-¡Isabella!- escuche gritar a mi esposo, quien jamás en todos estos años consiguió un ápice de amor por mi parte, ni siquiera una milésima parte a la que siento por él…aún.

-¿Qué quieres Alec?- le pregunté desganada cuando llegue a él luego de unos minutos, por nuestros hijos intentaba llevar las cosas en paz, después de todo ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si me encontraba sola en el mundo. Cuando decidí casarme con Alec por esta misma razón, toda la familia Cullen se había apartado levemente de mi, los entendía lo se, pero no me dieron la oportunidad de explicarles siquiera como me sentía, pase 3 meses en estado de shock, nadie, absolutamente nadie conseguía sacarme de aquel pozo negro, no comía, no dormía, no hablaba, solo lloraba en mi interior por la perdida de mi corazón, ese que se rearmo lentamente cuando tuve en mis brazos a mis hijos, estuve así hasta que solo llego Esme quien nunca me a dejado sola, incluso hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Esa es la manera que tienes de atender a tu esposo?- me pregunto mirándome con repulsión.

-Vine en cuando pude, estaba jugando con los niños en el jardín- le explique.

–Si te llamo debes venir enseguida- me objeto, por el rabillo del ojo vi a nuestros hijos correr hacia nosotros, por lo que intente fingir mi mejor sonrisa para que vieran que nada pasaba, aunque la pequeña Anne de dos años no entendía nada aún de problemas conyugales, Charlie era bastante inteligente.

-No se repetirá- le susurre bajito.

-Eso espero- me dijo sin siquiera intentar fingir molestia –Necesito que prepares minuciosamente una cena para este fin de semana, tendremos invitados realmente importantes- me informo, cuando los pequeños estuvieron cerca de nosotros, la pequeña Anne me levanto sus brazos para que la tomara y así lo hice, mientras Charlie jalaba la camisa de su padre.

-Papá prometiste que hoy iríamos a elevar cometas al río- le recordó mi pequeño.

-Estoy ocupado Charlie, ve con tu madre- le espeto enojado, girándose sobre sus talones sin siquiera mirar a sus hijos, Charlie tenía sus ojos vidriosos y me dio la espalda para ocultarlo.

-Hijo no te pongas así, sabes que tu padre tenía ganas de este paseo, pero tiene mucho trabajo- le dije acariciando su espalda. Charlie en un arrebato se zafo de mi mano y corrió en dirección a la casa, yo simplemente suspire frustrada.

Camine de la mano con Anne en dirección a la casa, cuando ya estuve dentro Heidi, la sirvienta de la casa se acerco a mi.

-¿Algún problema mi señora?- me pregunto, yo la mire con mi mejor cara inocente, aunque existiera el mínimo problema no se lo diría, ella creía que yo no sabia que estaba siempre vigilándome, pendiente de mi por ordenes de Alec para contarle la mínima información.

-Nada Heidi ¿has visto a Charlie?- le pregunté como si nada.

-Lo vi correr hacia su habitación- me informo, yo asentí para subir a su cuarto y ella se fue dejándome con Anne.

-Tengo una idea- le dije acuclillándome al lado de mi pequeña –Por que no vas a la cocina y le pides a Heidi unas galletas de avena y un vaso de leche y piensas en alguna mascota que quieras- cuando le dije mi idea los ojos de mi hija se iluminaron junto con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Siiiii! ¡Quiero un perrito!- se fue gritando por los pasillos hacia la cocina, yo sonreí orgullosa. Subí las escaleras a paso lento pensando en las mejores palabras de aliento para mi hijo, toque suavemente tres veces a su puerta.

-Toc toc ¿puedo pasar?- dije asomando solo la cabeza a través de la puerta, observe sobre su cama, en la mesita donde dibujaba, donde tenia sus juguetes y no estaba, sonreí al pensar en donde se encontraba.

Camine hasta su cama y me subí en ella estirándome completamente.

-Dios sabes, hoy tenia unas ganas enormes de elevar cometas, lamentablemente nadie quiere acompañarme, me siento tan solita y lo peor de todo es que mi hijo desapareció- dije con un fingido tono de tristeza, sonreí cuando escuche como se removía algo de debajo de la cama, seguido por unos golpecitos en el colchón que hicieron que se levantara un poco –Oh ¿Qué es eso?- pregunte como si estuviese asustada –Es que habrá algo bajo el colchón- y escuche su pequeña risita, débil de seguro por que estuvo llorando, pero no por eso menos hermosa, para mi era el canto que calmaba mi mellado corazón -¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunte temerosa mientras me bajaba de la cama y me arrastraba lentamente hacia el interior de su pequeña cueva que había construido con algunas mantas y almohadas, dentro de ella tenia sus cosas más preciadas, una foto de los cuatro el día que llego a nuestras vidas Anne, una foto cuando le regalaron a Gregorio, su mantita que tenia desde bebé pero tuvo que esconderla ya que Alec jamás permitiría que la conservara ya siento un niño grande, como le decía él. Cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, quien se escondía de detrás de unas almohadas salio para asustarme.

-¡Buuuu!- me dijo con sus manitas cerca de su pecho como si fuera un zombie.

-Oh Dios me han asustado- le dije y me hice la desmayada.

-¡Mamá!- me regaño pero yo no me moví –Mamá ya, se que estas despierta- me decía pero yo no me movía -¿Mami?- y me empujaba rápidamente para que reaccionara, al escuchar su voz preocupada abrí mis ojos para que viera que estaba jugando, sus ojitos me transmitían la preocupación que sentía.

-Aquí estoy amor, solo jugaba- le dije calmándolo.

-Prometo no asustarte nunca más mami- y me abrazo, así quedamos tendidos bajo su cama abrazados –oye mami- me dijo llamando mi atención.

-Dime- le conteste.

-¿Tu jamás morirás verdad?- su pregunta me tenso pues yo jamás hablaba de esos temas, al menos no desde aquel entonces.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le contra pregunte.

-Henry, mi compañero de puesto me dijo que la gente se moría a los 99 años- me dijo, su teoría hizo que una leve sonrisa se formara en mis labios, una sonrisa que oculte ya que este era un tema importante para él –Me dijo que cuando se pasaban de los 100 la gente moría, yo no quiero que me dejes mami- el tema de la muerte y dejar a las personas era algo que no había podido superar fácilmente, me pase dos años intentando que me entregaran el cuerpo de él para poder darle una sepultura digna del amor de mi vida, hasta que finalmente Alec me ayudo, solo me trajo sus cenizas ya que le informaron que lo cremaron debido a las enfermedades que producían los cuerpos, ya con sus cenizas en mi poder y junto con Esme, le hicimos un funeral enterrándolas cerca de la casa que un día él me regalo, cada vez que podía escaparme sin ser vista por Alec o Heidi lo visito, es mi manera de estar cerca de él, llorar lo que no puedo estando en esta fachada de vida perfecta.

Cambie el tema de Charlie, mentirle acerca de estar siempre con él no era la mejor solución, después de todo seguiría siendo una mentira, como aquella que él me dijo ocho años atrás, aquella en la que me decía que jamás me dejaría.

-¿Me enseñarías a elevar cometas?- le pregunte inocentemente.

-Mamá tu sabes elevar cometas- me dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Pero soy horriblemente mala y tu eres excelente- le dije con una enorme sonrisa, una que me devolvió mostrándome sus diminutos y blancos dientes.

-Esta a punto de caerse tu muela- le dije contenta viendo lo grande que estaba mi hijo –Recuerda de dejarlo bajo la almohada cuando eso suceda- le dije mientras salíamos de debajo de la cama.

-Mamá, ya se que la hada de los dientes no existe, así como santa o el conejo de pascua- me dijo desganado.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- le pregunte asombrada.

-Me lo dijo papá el año pasado cuando le entregue mi carta para santa, me dijo que ya estaba grande para creer en tonteras- y se encogió de hombros como si no importara, pero a mi claro que me importaba, una rabia creció en mi interior por haberle robado la ilusión a mi pequeño.

-¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?- le dije sentándome en su cama y sentándolo a él en mi regazo, conocía a mi hijo y cada vez que le decía que era secreto su animo subía exponencialmente, junto su cabeza con la mía para que hubiese el mínimo espacio –Tu papá no cree en santa ni en el hada por que ellos ya no lo escuchan, por que se porta sumamente mal y no se come las verduras- le dije, vi en sus ojos un leve brillo.

-Mamá si no existen- me dijo dubitativo.

-Bueno si tu no quieres creer, mejor para mi y tu hermana, así nos traerán más dinero y regalos en estas fiestas- le dije sonriente.

-¿Entonces de verdad existe?- me pregunto esperanzado.

-Pero claro hijo, siempre que tu lo aceptes en tu corazón existirá- y bese su cabeza, él se abrazo a mi.

-Te quiero mami- y unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, pensando en otros tiempos que hubiese querido para mí y para él.

Bajamos al primer piso donde encontramos a Anne con su boquita llena de restos de chips de chocolate de las galletas y un tierno bigote de leche.

-¿Comiste galletas con chocolate?- le pregunte seria como si la pillara en una maldad.

-No mami- me dijo mirando al techo, Charlie y yo reímos fuertemente por su pequeña y mala mentira. Me acerque a la pequeña y con mi dedo le saque parte del chocolate y se lo mostré, al sonreírme inocentemente vi en sus dientes más chocolate.

Luego de lavarla nos fuimos al río para elevar las cometas, Charlie ya se veía bastante animado luego de nuestra conversación y Anne, bueno Anne es Anne, una pequeña inocente que disfruta de todo.

-Charlie, mamá me regalara un perrito- escuche que le contó a su hermano, quien llevaba en sus manitas a su mascota y la acerco a su pecho temeroso.

-¿Un perrito? ¡Ey! Que no se vaya a acercar a Gregorio- le dijo asustado.

-Pues yo tengo una idea- le dije a ambos mientras seguíamos caminando – ¿Por que mejor no llevamos la pecera donde vive Gregorio a tu cuarto y cuando llegue el perrito de Anne le hacemos una casita en el patio?- Charlie me miro radiante –Así nunca se encontraran ambos en el mismo lugar.

-¿Puedo llevarme a Gregorio a mi habitación?- la esperanza en la carita de mi pequeño era impagable, ver sus ojitos brillar con tal intensidad era una paz concentrada, yo asentí y mi hijo se echo a correr de felicidad.

-¡Yo igual quiero a mi perrito en mi cuarto!- protesto mi pequeña, yo me lo pensé un rato, ya seria complicado convencer a Alec de dejar la rana de Charlie en su habitación, pero el perrito seria otro cuento.

-Lo veremos Anne, quizás mientras sea un cachorrito pero cuando crezca deberá vivir en su propia casita de perro ¿Por qué no quieres que se enferme por estas encerrado, verdad?- y la pregunta la asusto, asintió inmediatamente.

Al llegar cerca del río Charlie le hizo una especie de muralla con diversas piedras a Gregorio, para así comenzar a elevar la cometa, él sostenía el hilo mientras que yo le lanzaba la cometa al cielo para que comenzara a tirar de ella, Anne animaba a que la cometa volara más y más alto.

Mis hijos reían por sus ocurrencias, se veían en paz y feliz, lo que a mi me calmaba y me hacia feliz, pero esta felicidad no estaba completa.

Recuerdo el día que nació Charlie y la entereza que tuve que sacar de lo más profundo para poder criarlo, seguía bajo una fuerte depresión y la familia de Alec no era una muy buena ayuda, Dídima siempre me chantajeaba con contarle a Alec acerca de mi boda con él, pero finalmente conseguía sonsacarme lo que quería, conocía a Alec perfectamente en estos ocho años sabia muy bien que se formaría la segunda guerra mundial si él se enteraba, sobre todo temía que me quitara a mis hijos, ellos seguían teniendo un poder absoluto provenientes de no se que parte de Italia, ahora ellos eran casi la ley desde que mi padre murió.

Estaba tan abstraída en lo mío que no me percate de que Anne sujetaba la cometa, en realidad la arrastraba intentando elevarla, pero ¿y Charlie?

Mi corazón se acelero erráticamente al no verlo en ninguna parte.

-¿Tu hermano, donde esta Charlie?- le pregunte desesperada a mi hija.

-Gregorio se escapo así que fue a buscarlo, dijo que volvía pronto- me informo mi pequeña. Mire para todos lados intentando buscarlo, pero nada.

-¡Charlie!- grite, pero nada respondía, pasaron un par de minutos más y la histeria comenzaba a tomar parte de mi cuerpo, Anne me miraba preocupada al verme así, no a él tampoco podía perderlo.

Tome la mano de la pequeña y caminamos al interior del bosque gritando el nombre de mi hijo.

-Mami ¿y la cometa?- me pregunto Anne.

-Luego vendremos por ella- le dije mientras caminaba un poco más apurada al interior, seguía gritando por mi hijo pero el silencio era desgarrador, solo se escuchaba el flujo de agua del río, de pronto se escucho unas pisadas un poco más adelante, tome en brazos a Anne para así poder correr y llegar al dueño de aquel ruido, pero grande fue mi asombro cuando encontramos simplemente un caballo, ¿un caballo? Es decir que alguien más estaba aquí, pues tenia montura, mi cuerpo se puso rígido al pensar que alguien podría estar con Charlie, podría ser incluso peligroso.

El miedo ya se había apoderado de mi y gruesas lagrimas salían por mis ojos al pensar en que mi hijo estaba herido o en peligro.

-Mami ¿Por qué lloras?- me preguntó afligida mi hija pasando su pequeña manita para quitas las lágrimas, al verme llorar comenzó a preocuparse y a sollozar también -¿Charlie esta mal?- y sus ojitos comenzaron a anegarse en lagrimas, al verla así intente calmarme para no traspasarle la preocupación.

-No amor, tu hermanito esta bien, solo esta haciéndonos una broma, tu jamás debes hacer algo así por que preocupas a mami, pero él esta bien- bese su cabecita y rogué a Dios por que mis palabras fueran verdad.

Caminamos orillando el río, quizás Charlie aún seguía buscando a Gregorio ¿y que mejor lugar que los sectores húmedos?

Mi corazón se acelero cuando escuche unos murmullos, hice mis pasos más silenciosos al igual que le hacia un gesto a Anne para que no hiciera ruido, al acercarnos más escuche su inconfundible risita, corrí con Anne en mis brazos hasta llegar donde estaba mi hijo sentado a orillas del río, me asusto verlo al lado de un hombre con una complicidad extraña, a aquel hombre nunca lo había visto pero sinceramente en estos momentos no era relevante.

-¡Charlie!- grite enojada, al verlo vivo y sano el enojo por haberse separado llego a mi -¿Dónde te habías metido? hijo por Dios- me arrodille ante él para abrazarlo, sentí que al fin podía llenar mis pulmones con aire sin provocarles dolor.

-Mami Gregorio se salio de mi fuerte y no lo encontré, así que seguí sus pisadas, no lo encontraba y pensé que le había pasado algo- escuche como su voz se quebraba, lo entendía de cierta forma pues su mascota era un regalo de su padre y eso significaba mucho para él –Bueno, encontré a Gregorio- me dijo, pero en su tono de voz note que quería pasarlo desapercibido.

-¿y donde fue que lo encontraste?- pregunte extrañada de que no me relatara su gran acto de heroísmo.

-Bueno él…él saltaba…ya sabes como siempre- me dijo con su sonrisa de niño bueno –Como siempre mami saltaba de aquí para allá- me seguía diciendo.

-Charlie- le apure para que fuera más detallista.

-Ma no te espantes- me dijo y ya solo con escucharlo decirme "ma" supe que algo no andaba bien –Gregorio salto hasta el acantilado- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y de seguro todo el poco color de mi cara se fue de puro espanto –pero no me paso nada- me dijo poco convencido, escuchamos un leve carraspeo por parte del hombre que seguía de espaldas escuchando el relato de mi hijo, algo en la actitud del hombre me molesto pero no estaba interesada en estos momentos –Bueno, puede que Gregorio haya saltado más de la cuenta y yo por trata de alcanzarlo haya resbalado- y mi respiración se agito –¡pero no paso nada ma!, el señor me sujetó y me salvo de que cayera- y en sus ojitos algo nuevo vi, un atisbo de emoción, como si hablara de un súper héroe –Wow mami lo hubieses visto, salto de su caballo con suma agilidad, así como cuando tu montas y luego se lanzo sin importarle su vida para rescatarme- los ojos de mi hijo brillaban con emoción mientras movía sus manitas para explicar la acción.

-Hijo pusiste en riesgo tu vida- le dije ya un poco más calmada, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y todo el amor que le tengo –Creo que le debemos más que la vida a este señor- dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba tímidamente al señor que estaba de lado con los ojos cerrados, algo en su perfil llamaba mucho mi atención pero no podría decirlo a ciencia cierta, pues el hombre tenia un sombrero que le tapaba en mayoría el rostro y una espesa barba –Muchas gracias señor, no sabe la deuda que tengo con usted al salvar a mi hijo- le dije tendiéndole la mano, el hombre abrió sus ojos y contemplo mi mano, dudoso de si tomarla o no, yo por mi parte me sentía incomoda al tener mi mano tendida y que él no la tomara, cuando la iba a bajar el la tomo y de cierta forma me asusto, su tacto se me hizo familiar y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, de seguro por que su mano estaba helada –Si nos honrara con su visita en mi casa esta noche para agradecerle su ayuda con una cena, sería muy importante- le dije mirando a mi hijo quien sonreía feliz.

-¡Siii! El me estaba contando muchas historias, quizás pueda seguir contándolas- le dijo mi hijo sumamente emocionado, y me percate de que el hombre aún continuaba sujetando mi mano fuertemente, intente zafarme pero él tenia más fuerza.

-Mami yo también quiero que me cuente historias- dijo mi pequeña que ya estaba de la mano con su hermano, el hombre se tenso y soltó mi mano.

-¿mami?- pregunto el extraño, su voz me paralizo por completo deteniendo mi corazón y cortando mi respiración, el hombre alzo la vista, su sonrisa arrogante que tenia mientras mi hijo relataba lo que él había hecho por él desapareció inmediatamente para darle paso a la tristeza y la decepción, algo seguía removiendo todo en mi interior, hasta que el hombre me miro directamente a los ojos y vi aquellos verdes esmeralda que solo había visto una vez en mi vida, ese verde que jamás podria olvidar y confundir, recordé respirar y me dolió al sentir los latidos de mi corazón en mis oidos… era él, pasarían los años pero siempre lo reconocería…era mi Edward.

-¿Edward?- y me rendí a la inconciencia, perdiendo todo sentido del razonamiento.

* * *

_¿Que tal? ¿muchos tomates? aahhh de eso estoy segura, mucha de las chicas querran matarne por los hijos de Bella, pero aahh no me odien y disfruten la historia como venga, que cada cosa tiene su sentido!!_

_Para quienes me preguntaron por "El Conde de Montecristo", si algo de eso tendra pero escenas especificas, nada de adaptaciones, en si toda la accion viene de mi cabeza xD_

_Una chica me preguntaba por ahi como seria la narración, con povs de quien, y le digo que eso ira mezclado dependiendo de quien necesite la explicacion, quienes me leen en mis otras historias sabrá que me gusta escribir en tercera persona tambien, así que de eso tambien habrá aquí, bueno chicas me ire a dormir que aquí en Chile ya es media noche y tengo mucho sueño por que tuve un día full de actividades_

_las quiero montones, gracias por su apoyo, del que espero contar tambien esta vez!_


	2. ¡La Verdad!

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920_

* * *

**"¡La verdad!"**

_-_¿Mami esta bien?_-_ escuche de lejos la voz de mi pequeñita, sonaba extraña pero podía distinguir claramente lo que decía.

-¿Qué la puso así Charlie?- escuche la voz de Alec preguntarle a mi hijo, con el miedo a que Charlie hubiese escuchado lo último que dije y lo comentara reaccione completamente.

-¡Mami despierta, mami despierta!- gritaba alegre aquella vocecita aguda de Anne.

Tuve que abrir y cerrar los ojos un par de veces para acostumbrarle a la brillante luz de la lámpara que se encontraba sobre el buró, lo que me indicaba que en el exterior los rayos del sol o eran tenues o ya no estaban.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunte, pero al ver los ojos expectantes de Alec, llenos de duda replantee mi pregunta -¿Dónde estoy?

-Te desmayaste, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?- ¿Qué iba a decir? "Alec resulta que por unos minutos creí verlo a él, el amor de mi vida, el…" -_¡No! Eso no podría decirlo en voz alta- _pensé para mí.

-Creo que no desayune como es debido y me bajaron las defensas- me excuse con lo primero que se me vino a la mente -¿Estuve inconciente todo el día?- pregunte extrañada, Alec asintió.

-Charlie me contó lo que sucedió en el acantilado ¿es verdad que lo salvo aquel hombre?- ¿no fue un sueño? ¿De verdad había un hombre que ayudo a mi hijo? Me levante de la cama como pude, en cuestión de segundos Alec estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome del brazo, en estos ocho años el que me abrazara o intentara besarme en publico para mi era una mera cuestión de actuación y hacer de tripas corazón, como se dice, nunca lo había hecho realmente con un sentimiento, nunca me había importado la verdad, pero ahora, ahora que cabía la posibilidad remotamente fantástica de que "él" fuera real, de que su presencia aunque sea milagrosa fuera más palpable, más tangible, algo más que el hermoso recuerdo en mi alma, me producía un asco que me tocara, aunque sea como un abrazo, para mi era como serle infiel.

-Necesito agradecerle personalmente que haya ayudado a mi bebé- le dije soltándome de su agarre, él me miro extrañado pero al ir junto a Charlie, sentarme a los pies de la cama y abrazarlo vio que necesitaba estar con mi pequeño, o al menos eso entendía él claro esta.

-Mamá, ya no soy un bebé, tengo seis- me dijo mi hijo quien intentaba zafarse de mi abrazo; claro que era grande, lo sabia claramente ya que me lo recordaba a diario incluso más que respirar, siempre más maduro que sus compañeros, más valiente y responsable, siempre más.

-Lo se pequeño, es solo que no me hago a la idea de que cada día te hagas más grande, eres todo un hombrecito- le dije acariciando su cabecita, Anne se acerco a nosotros para que la incluyéramos en la muestra de cariño, la senté en mi regazo mientras abrazaba a mi hijo por los hombros.

-¡Claro que si, es igual a su padre! ¿Verdad?- le dijo Alec, tendiéndole una mano, así Charlie salio de mi agarre para ir con Alec, a veces me desconcertaba su modo de tratarlo, podría intentar ser un buen padre o a veces simplemente olvidaba todo.

-El Sr. Sanguinetti ya se fue, pero esta cordialmente invitado para mañana a cenar con nosotros como una muestra de agradecimiento por lo que hizo por Charlie- Me informo Alec –Así que te encargaras de preparar y ordenarle al servicio que quiero lo mejor para mañana, al parecer nuestro invitado se adelanto- algo de lo ultimo que dijo me quedo dando vueltas la cabeza y antes de que saliera le hable.

-¿A que te refieres con que se adelanto tu invitado?

-¿Recuerdas que te informe que este fin de semana vendrían unos invitados muy importantes? Bueno resulta que él es uno de ellos y al parecer viene en representación de toda la familia, necesito que brilles mañana por la noche ¿de acuerdo?- yo solo asentí.

-Tengo sueño mami- me dijo mi pequeña, besé su cabecita y me dirigí a su cuarto con ella en mis brazos para acostarla, le cambie su ropita a su pijama de conejito que tanto le gustaba por que tenia un pequeño pompón de colita en la parte trasera, nos fuimos al baño a lavar sus dientes y ya lista la metí bajo las mantas, ella como todas las noches me miraba con esos ojitos de "quiero un cuento", ya estaba tan acostumbrada que no tenia que verbalizarlo, fui hasta la repisa y tome "Hansel y Gretel" ya que era uno de sus favoritos por que tenia muchos dulces.

Así comencé a leerle mientras estábamos abrazadas, ella mientras escuchaba, con sus manitas jugaba con el lazo de mi vestido enrollándolo y haciendo pequeños nudos, de pronto los bostezos comenzaron a hacerse más seguidos y sus manitas a decaer un poco, lo que me hizo sonreír, verla en paz, tranquila era el mejor premio que podría recibir por tanto sacrificio, ¿Qué culpa tiene un hijo de los errores de los padres?

Cuando Anne finalmente dejo caer sus manitos, me levante lentamente sin emitir ruido, acomode las mantas para taparla bien, deje encendida la lamparita que ella le llamaba "espanta cuco" y salí de su habitación dejando la puerta levemente abierta. Camine hacia el cuarto de Charlie para acostarlo, pero al parecer Alec ya lo había echo ya que cuando llegue Charlie estaba ya metido en su camita con solo la luz de su lámpara, me asome para verlo descansar.

-¿Mami?- escuche su vocecita, asome mi cabeza por la puerta y lo vi con sus ojitos abiertos sin una pizca de sueño.

-Sigues despierto- le dije cuando entre y me senté a su lado.

-Si mami, quiero dormir para que sea mañana pero no puedo- me dijo triste, pero en su voz se escuchaba la ansiedad.

-¿Por qué tan ansioso?- le pregunte con una sonrisa juguetona para que me contara lo que lo tenia así.

-El Sr. Sanguinetti me dijo que vendría más temprano mañana para continuar contándome sus historias, mamá son geniales- me dijo emocionado, pero solo con escuchar a ese tal Sr. Sanguinetti, el nuevo héroe de mi hijo, aquel hombre con esos ojos que tanto me recordaban a él, mi corazón se contrajo de miedo.

-A sí ¿y le dijiste a tu Alec que vendría antes?- pregunte como que la cosa no quiere.

-Si, me dijo que lo atendiera bien por que él llegaría a la hora de la cena- y sus ojitos brillaban con la emoción.

-Entonces duerme- le dije pellizcando suavemente su naricita –Así el día de mañana llegara más rápido- y le sonreí para apoyarlo, mi pequeño me sonrío de vuelta y abrió sus bracitos para invitarme a su pequeño calor infantil.

-Te quiero mami- y yo sonreí como boba por sus palabras, me separe de él y lo llene de besos por toda su carita, me sonrío y lo deje descansar.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me quede estática al verlo metido en mi cama, él me sonrío como yo supuse seria una sonrisa seductora, pero para mi era una simple sonrisa.

-Alec ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte algo desganada dirigiéndome al tocador para quitarme los aretes y el leve maquillaje de mi rostro, intentando hacer el máximo de tiempo.

-¿No puedo pasar la noche con mi esposa?- su pregunta hizo que mi estomago diera un vuelco.

-Alec, aún estoy cansada y no tengo fuerzas- rogaba por que no insistiera, pero escuche como se levantaba de la cama y por el espejo vi que se acercaba a mi desnudo, me levante de un salto y fui hacia los cajones del armario para tomar mis ropas de dormir, cuando me gire él ya estaba detrás de mi acorralándome con su cuerpo.

-Yo podría darte fuerzas- y se acerco a mi cuello para besarlo, lo empuje para salir de ahí y camine rápidamente hasta el baño.

-Por favor Alec, me desmaye y estuve inconciente todo el día, no creo que sea adecuado para mi salud- lo escuche gruñir pero no daría marcha atrás.

-¡Es solo que me molesta que cada vez que hemos tenido relaciones yo haya estado tomado, no lo recuerdo y ahora que estoy completamente lucido no quieres!- una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, pero como seguía de espaldas a él, no lo percibió.

-¡No es culpa mía que andes borracho!- le dije molesta cuando me gire a encararlo -_ninguna sospecha_- pensé para mi, contenta.

-Vamos Isabella- me dijo intentando acercarse a mi, yo alce mi mano para que se detuviera y negué con mi cabeza -¡Después las mujeres se quejan por que los hombres tenemos amantes!- escuche que dijo enojado antes de salir de mi cuarto azotando la puerta.

-Como si me importara- susurré cuando entre al cuarto de baño, ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? Llevaba ocho años de mi vida convertida en una mujer sumisa, consumida por la soledad y la pena y hoy por primera vez desde entonces, solo con ver unos ojos parecidos a los de él, me llegan todas las fuerzas –Mídete Isabella, recuerda que Dídima es tu sombra y él sigue siento un hijito de mamá- me repetí mientras veía mi rostro en el espejo y un brillo nuevo apareció en el.

Decidí darme una ducha para relajar mi cuerpo, cuando ya estuve lista, seca y cambiada, me metí a mi cama para dormir, pero al parecer las ansias de Charlie eran contagiosas por que no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en que mañana saldría de esta absurda idea de que lo había visto, parecía cerdito en el barro de tanto que me giraba en la cama, aún así no pude encontrar el mejor lugar, claro, el algún punto de la noche derrotada me quede dormida.

-¡Mamá levántate!- salte asustada de la cama ante el grito de mi hijo, que no dejaba de brincar en ella -¡Levántate!- seguía gritando emocionado, cuando enfoque mi vista ya un poco más despierta lo vi ya vestido y peinado, algo raro en él ya que nunca lo hacia, le gustaba su pelo al viento, sonreí al ver lo que vestía, una camisa verde a cuadros y un pantalón azul nada combinable.

-¿Tanto entusiasmo hijo?- le pregunte, lo tome de la mano y lo jale hacia mi, haciéndolo caer al colchón, le sonreí maliciosamente y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, escuchar sus risitas eran un bálsamo para mi magullado corazón y alma.

-¡Detente…detente!- me gritaba entre risitas – ¡Ma detente!- y cuando comenzó a ponerse rojo de tanto reír, me detuve.

-Eso es por despertarme tan temprano bribón- y cuando alce la vista vi a mi pequeña Anne aún en su pijamita bajo el marco de la puerta, tallando sus ojitos y arrastraba a su mantita.

-Ven aquí- le dije cuando miro la escena entre su hermano y yo, ella me sonrío y corrió con sus cortos pasitos hacia nosotros, con pequeños saltitos intentaba llegar a la cama pero como no podía, Charlie la tomo en brazos y la ayudo a subir, definitivamente me había ganado el cielo aquí en la tierra con mis pequeños.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- les pregunte animadamente, Charlie me miro como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza y recordé la visita -¡OH!- dije nerviosa –Bien, entonces es hora de levantarnos e ir a tomar desayuno- y Charlie para variar fue el primero en bajarse de la cama, Anne aún tenia carita de sueño así que la acomode en mi cama y basto un par de cariños más para que quedara nuevamente dormida.

Me duche y vestí en un completo silencio para no despertar a mi pequeña, cuando baje a la cocina, Heidi ya había preparado el desayuno.

-Buenos días mi señora- saludo Heidi, yo asentí con mi cabeza –El Sr. Alec me dijo de la cena de esta noche, tengo que prepararlo todo según usted disponga- e hizo una leve mueca, como si le doliera tener que seguir mis ordenes, sabia que así era pero no le quedaba de otra,

-Alec quiere que se utilice lo mejor, saca la vajilla de plata y referente al menú creo que los camarones serian una buena opción, acompañarlo con algunas salsas y de fondo, papas asadas y el Carpaccio de lomo que tan bien te queda- le dije despreocupadamente, mire a Charlie quien me sonrío y así comenzamos a comer, él no paraba de hablar de su nuevo héroe y yo con cada una de sus palabras me ponía más nerviosa, era absurdo lo sabia, pero la sensación de conocerlo era extraña, más extraño era que él impacto de verlo a los ojos me había causado aquel desmayo, finalmente tras comer, subí con Charlie a su habitación para ayudarlo con su ropa, le aconseje simplemente que cambiara su camisa por una color rojo sangre muy bonita que tiene.

Por ordenes de Alec, toda la servidumbre estaba ordenando y arreglando lo mejor posible la casa, era algo inquietante verlo tan preocupado por esta visita, algo me había mencionado que vendrían unos señores de grandes cargos de allá de la Italia, lugar de descendencia de sus padres, era una mera cuestión de títulos pero al ver a ese hombre, algo desaliñado, uno no pensaría que pueda tener un cargo mayor que el de Alec o sus padres, en fin, si era una especie de socio, debe ser igual de turbios que todos los Vultiri.

Mi cargo de Condesa hace mucho había dejado de tener validez, ahora era simplemente la esposa de un Vultiri y para los demás eso era más poder, para mi era simplemente un peso que cargar.

-Mamá, Anne ya despertó- me aviso mi hijo.

-Dile a Heidi que prepare el desayuno de tu hermana, por favor cariño- le pedí al Charlie, él asintió y corrió escaleras abajo – ¡No corras!- le grite, escuche como en el acto sus pasitos se hicieron más lento. Primero pase por la habitación de mi pequeña por sus cosas, cuando llegue a mi cuarto Anne se estiraba con un gran bostezo –Veo que la pequeña durmiente a despertado- le sonríe y me senté junto a ella, la tome entre mis brazos, la lleve hasta el baño y la bañe para luego cambiarla con un lindo vestidito rosa.

Luego de que Anne tomara su desayuno, pasamos gran parte del día en el jardín, Charlie y Anne jugaban con Gregorio, Charlie le recomendaba cual sería el mejor perrito para Anne, sonreía al verlos tan entusiasmados, yo por mi parte recostada en una de las bancas leía un libro, esta mañana había despertado con la necesidad de leer "utopia", lo malo fue que para sacar el libro, tuve que hurgar en aquella cajita metálica con llave que tengo muy bien escondida bajo una de las tablas de mi habitación, dentro de ella tenia muchos recuerdos, aunque son hermosos recuerdos, siguen siendo dolorosos, unas partituras, unas escrituras, este libro, algunas cartas, mi argolla de matrimonio, en fin.

-¿Cuándo iremos por el perrito?- me saco de mis pensamientos mi pequeña, lo pensé un momento y le sonreí.

-¿Qué te parece dentro de dos semanas cuando cumplas los 3?- le pregunte, ella comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de felicidad, y grititos que por unos minutos me recordaron a Alice… _Alice- _suspire triste, como los extrañaba, como extrañaba a toda la familia, como extrañaba poder ver a Esme a diario, sin tener que escondernos para poder charlar, como me gustaría poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte y sincera para poder explicarles las cosas, así como lo hice con Esme, lamentablemente no me dieron la oportunidad y para mi eso fue suficiente prueba de su falta de confianza.

_Ding dong_

Escuche y mi cuerpo instantáneamente se tensó.

-¡Es él!- grito entusiasmado mi hijo, su ansiedad no ayudaba mucho con mis nervios, estire mi mano hacia Anne quien la tomo de inmediato y caminamos hacia la entrada principal de la casa, a medida que avanzaba el nerviosismo crecía y podía escuchar claramente los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos.

A lo lejos divise a mi hijo conversar con el mismo señor de ayer, incluso a esta distancia podía vislumbrar el entusiasmo de mi pequeño, cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente lo vi, se veía más elegante y formal, con ese toque arrogante y elocuente que gusta de una mujer, pero sobre todo…_era él_

Mis rodillas inmediatamente se convirtieron en arena, provocándome que casi cayera al suelo, digo casi por que aquel hombre ya me tenia firmemente aferrada contra su cuerpo, sentía un calor único emanar de sus manos que se encontraban en mi cintura, lo que me provocaba a mi a la vez un calor nuevo, más que nuevo, podría decirse que era como un viejo recuerdo, abrí mis ojos titubeantes por el miedo.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señora Vulturi?- _su voz, sus ojos, su piel, _mi respiración seguía atorada en mi garganta, esto no podía ser, yo lo enterré.

_-Edward__ ¿Cómo…tú?- _dije con la voz temblorosa, tantos años evitando decir su nombre producto del dolor que me causaba, pero decirlo esta vez frente a él había aminorado aquel efecto, sentí como sus músculos se tensaban y de inmediato me dejo firme sobre el suelo, separándose de mí.

-Disculpe señora Vulturi pero creo que me confunde con otra persona- dijo dándome la espalda, su voz, era él, pero estaba entre nervioso y enojado.

-Charlie ve con Anne al jardín trasero, ya que Gregorio quedo solo en la pileta- le dije a mi hijo quien frunció su ceño y conociéndolo como lo conozco iba a comenzar a protestar -¡Ahora!- le dije un poco más molesta, me dio pena tener que gritarle pero los nervios los tenia a flor de piel y no ayudaba mucho que no obedeciera.

-Creo que esta un poco nerviosa Señora Vulturi ¿quiere que le traiga un vaso con agua?- definitivamente su actitud era la que me estaba enfermando.

-¿Qué es eso de Señora Vulturi? Edward soy yo Bella- le dije mientras me acercaba a él y acariciaba su rostro, él tomo mi mano para sujetarla en el aire y quitarla molesto.

-Creo que esa es una actitud un poco osada para una mujer _casada _sobre todo si no nos conocemos- se escuchaba la rabia en sus palabras.

-No sabes lo que dices, Edward ¿Dónde has estado? Tu estabas muerto, yo te enterré junto con Esme- su rechazo estaba haciendo un hoyo en lo poco que me quedaba de corazón.

-Señora por favor- su voz se escuchaba débil, como si estuviese bajando la guardia –No sabe lo que dice.

-¡Edward! Se que eres tu me lo dice el corazón- le dije acercándome a él, tome su mano y la puse sobre mi corazón, él se veía igual o peor de nervioso que yo –Es solo que no entiendo por que me mientes, no entiendo donde has estado todo este tiempo- las preguntas desbordaban mi cabeza.

-Por favor- me dijo casi rogando, apartándose de mí.

-Ya me dirás donde has estado, hay muchas cosas que debo decirte, explicarte, contarte- le dije mientras el me daba la espalda, pienso que quizás estaba igual de nervioso que yo al verme, pero eso no importaba en estos momentos, una nueva esperanza creció en mi pecho pensando en la nueva vida que tendría con él, con mis hijos, esta sin duda era una segunda oportunidad de Dios.

-¿Sr. Sanguinetti?- me puse rígida al escuchar la voz de Alec a mis espaldas, me gire rogándole a Dios que ahora si estaba conmigo, que no haya escuchado nada.

-Sr. Vulturi siento si llegue muy temprano- le dijo Edward, quien se acerco hacia Alec para darle la mano como saludo, Alec sonreía, esa sonrisa que solo indicaba una cosa _"un buen negocio", _tenia todas las ideas patas arriba, no entendía que hacia Edward de amigos con Alec, de hecho, si Dídima se enteraba que estaba vivo, era como si hubiese vuelto a la vida solo para morir a manos de ellos.

-Veo que ya conociste al Sr. Sanguinetti, Cariño- me dijo Alec, quien me tomo de la mano para acercarme a su cuerpo, luego me abrazo por la cintura y beso la comisura de mis labios, yo no había reaccionado pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no entendía nada y necesitaba que me explicara, que me dijera la verdad ¡ahora!

-¿Sanguinetti?- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, esa duda, esa pequeña debilidad que demostró minutos atrás se vio opacada por la arrogancia y la soberbia.

-Así es cariño, el Sr. Sanguinetti viene desde Italia específicamente desde Toscana para hacer negocios con la familia, él es el Conde Montepulciano- me informo, ¿Italia? ¿Conde? –Y además por lo que me a contado Charlie es un héroe- me soltó y fue donde él para tomarlo de la mano y abrazarlo en agradecimiento.

Los tres nos adentramos a la casa, el tal Sr. Sanguinetti iba delante de nosotros y podía ver que de vez en cuando se giraba levemente a mirarnos, yo iba detrás de él con Alec de mi mano, me molestaba de sobremanera que quisiera hacerse el esposo ejemplar, tratándome de cariño, querida y una sarta de tonteras sin sentimientos.

-¡Papá!- grito mi hijo que venia desde el jardín trasero, la pequeña Anne venia caminando directo hacia mi -¡Sr. Anthony!- ¿Anthony? Mi piel nuevamente se erizo y lo mire nuevamente.

-¿Anthony?- pregunte en voz baja, una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era una risa socarrona.

-Hola campeón ¿Cómo te encuentras?- se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y lo saludo con la mano, la situación me ponía un poco tensa.

-Bien, Gregorio parece un poco estresado si- le dijo mi hijo con algo de tristeza, al parecer su ranita desde que se había enfrentado con la muerte saltaba menos.

-Deberías llevarlo con el doctor de animales- le aconsejo poniéndose de pie y despeinando sus cabellos color café claro.

-Mi amor iremos al despacho para que nadie nos moleste, si necesito algo se que estarás ahí para atenderme- me dijo Alec, una mueca de asco se poco en mis labios, pero al parecer no era suficiente demostración para él ya que pensó lo que no era, se acerco más a mi dejando un leve beso en mis labios, de inmediato mire a Edward quien tenia la vista fija en Anne, pero percibí que nos había estado mirando.

-Que linda pequeñita- dijo de pronto -¿Qué edad tiene?- y me miro de inmediato a mi, yo me ruborice sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad?, va a cumplir 3 en un par de semanas, esta demás decir que está cordialmente invitado- le dijo Alec.

-Se parece a usted Sr. Vulturi- su vista seguía fija en mi.

Creo que si vamos a hacer negocios podríamos trataron de tu ¿no le parece?- ahora Anne se encontraba en mis brazos, sus manitas acariciaban suavemente mi rostro que aún seguía enrojecido.

-Me parece bien Alec.

-¿Te parece si nos dirigimos al despacho a tratar cosas de hombres?- le pregunto petulante, él asintió dejándonos a los tres mirando por donde iban, dejando a mi hijo expectante por seguir hablando con él, a la pequeña Anne sin entender mucho que sucedía y a mi en lo particular sumamente confundida, físicamente era él, pero su forma de ser no lo era, éste era un hombre lleno de rencor, dolor y arrogancia, el no era _mi Edward_ –crack, dolor en mi pecho- no era el mismo que me esperaba en el altar, no era _mi Edward_ –crack, dolor en mi pecho- no era mi esposo, no era _mi Edward_ –crack, dolor en mi pecho- ¿podría existir una persona en el mundo igual a otra? Este debe ser el caso, por que yo tuve su cuerpo, que yace enterrado en aquel cementerio improvisado por Esme y por mí.

Era increíble como pasaba la hora de rápido, Alec nos pidió que almorzáramos los pequeños y yo en el jardín ya que ellos tenían aún cosas importantes que tratar antes de la cena de ésta noche, quien se seguía mostrando desconforme con que lo sacaran de la conversación era Charlie, de solo ver su entusiasmo por su nuevo "héroe" me causaba algo de risa y de nervio.

Así es como había llegado la hora en donde comencé a vestir a mis bebes, a Charlie lo vestí con un pequeño traje de sastre negro, camisa blanca y su pequeña corbatita, se veía realmente hermoso, todo un caballerito. Anne eligió un vestidito color rojo carmesí que contrastaba con sus hermosos cabellos rubios que caían liso sobre su espalda y así a ambos listos los deje bajar para que estuvieran ya con los invitados que estaban en la planta baja, cuando ya era mi turno de elegir algo me encontraba en un debate, por una parte vestir lo de siempre, mostrarme como una dueña de casa más y así dar a conocer que tan diga de ser una Vulturi no era, por otra parte podría arreglarme lo mejor posible, sacar cualquier atributo que pudiese conservar e intentar impresionar a cierto invitado, pero también se podría pensar que lo hacia por Alec, ¿finalmente que decidí?...ya lo saben, ustedes igual son mujeres.

Saque mi mejor vestido azul, uno de los pocos que había podido comprar por mi cuenta, era bastante ajustado y llegaba a la rodilla, tenia un pronunciado escote cuadrado y por esta vez opte por zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el vestido, solté mi cabello y acomode lo mejor posible aquellas ondas, me mire al espejo y decidí que ya más nada podía hacer, suspire pesadamente pidiendo un poco de suerte para esta noche. Me tome del barandal de la escalera, enfoque mi vista en la lámpara de araña del siglo XI que colgaba desde el centro de la recepción, con cada paso que daba la respiración más se me atoraba, la sensación era como si caminara por una larga tabla en donde solo me esperaba el vacío, varios invitados, en su mayoría hombres, se voltearon a verme, eran miradas cargadas de lujuria lo que me daba una mayor confianza, era extraño sacar esta nueva personalidad, una personalidad que se encontraba dormida en alguna parte de mi inconciente.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y como un deja vu, una escena se repitió en mi cabeza, mientras terminaba de bajar los últimos peldaños lo divise, al fondo del resto de los invitados, estaba él junto a mis hijos y Alec, camine en su dirección con una confianza renovada, los hombres se volteaban a mirarme pero para mi nada de eso tenia importancia, yo solo veía sus ojos y camine, recordé aquel día en el que él me esperaba bajo aquel arreglo floral en la iglesia, pero ésta vez hubo un cambio bastante diferente, cuando llegue junto a ellos unas manos diferentes tomaron las mías, unas manos heladas y nada suaves en comparación con las de él.

-Luces magnifica- me dijo Alec quien beso mis manos cuando llegue a ellos.

-Si me lo permite amigo mío- le dijo su invitado –Tiene mucha suerte de tener una _esposa_ tan hermosa- y me sonroje de inmediato, un halago de Alec nunca surtía efecto en mi, siempre tuve la sensación de que simplemente yo era un trofeo para él, algo que el gano pasando sobre cualquier persona.

-Si Ma, estás muy linda- me dijo mi pequeño, yo baje solo un poco para besar su mejilla, mire a Anne y repetí la acción.

-Ustedes son los que lucen encantadores- les dije a ambos.

-Bien ¿Qué era lo que nos estabas diciendo Charlie?- pregunto Alec.

-A si, ¡Fue increíble, lo hubieses visto papá!- escuchar el entusiasmo de mi pequeño me hizo sonreír, siempre tan apasionado hasta para contar la más minima idea.

-Cualquiera en mi posición hubiese hecho lo mismo- _su voz_, cerré los ojos al escuchar su voz, aquella melodía que me había sido arrebatada y hoy inexplicablemente estaba ante mi.

El timbre de la entrada principal sonó y Alec de inmediato vio de quien se trataba, mi mirada siguió la suya y ahí entro el resto del clan Vulturi, sus primos Demetri, Feliz y Jane entraban con ese garbo petulante y superior que han tenido siempre, detrás de ellos sus tíos Cayo y Aro, Cayo siempre a sido algo arisco, en cambio Aro a sido algo más amable que el resto de la familia, incluso más que Marcus y Dídima, bueno cualquiera puede ser más simpático que Dídima.

-Querida espérame un momento, iré a saludar y volveré con ellos para que los saludes- me dijo, se acerco para besarme en los labios pero desvíe levemente mi rostro para que fuera en la mejilla, el enarco una ceja pero no le di importancia, luego miro a su invitado –Anthony permíteme unos momentos para saludar a mi familia- él asintió para dejarlo ir.

-¿Puedo ir contigo papá?- le pregunto Charlie, Anne también se unió y así los tres partieron a saludar.

Tras encontrar algo de determinación lo mire, él ya me estaba mirando fijamente lo que me cohibió un poco.

-Es una hermosa casa, tiene todos los lujos dignos de una señora como usted- me dijo burlesco.

-¿Por qué estas así? ¿Por qué no viniste antes a mi?- le pregunte con dolor –Ocho años creyendo que estabas muerto y apareces de la nada, como un Conde- lo miraba extrañada, quería de vuelta a mi _Edward._

_-_Siendo una mujer casada no debería estar pensando en buscar a alguien que ya no esta, bueno por lo que se ve así es, dejo de buscar- me dijo enojado.

-No sabes nada, pase años buscándote- le dije con mi voz quebrada –Años, hasta que un día trajeron tú cuerpo y el mundo ya no tenia sentido.

-Por favor Señora no siga con eso, no soy quien dice ser- y había dolor en su voz.

-De eso estoy de acuerdo, eres muy distinto al Edward del que me enamore un día- respire para mantener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir -No puedo creer que estuviste lejos todos estos años para conseguir un titulo, dinero, estatus- le dije con repulsión, me gire para marcharme cuando él tomo mi brazo y me giro fuertemente para encararlo.

-¡Dijiste que me esperarías el tiempo necesario!- me gruño con los dientes fuertemente apretados -¿Y que me encuentro? Que tienes dos hijos ¡Dos!- su mano temblaba fuertemente en mi brazo – ¿A eso le llamas amor?- y con este echo confirme lo que ya sabia y él intentaba negarme, era él -Tu si que sabes amar- me espeto, su mirada asqueada estaba causando una pena tremenda en mi.

-Tu no entiendes, hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte pero no es el lugar, no es el momento- le dije triste, ya no queria que me hablara así, no podia escucharlo más –Pero esta es una nueva oportunidad- nuestras voces cada vez bajaban más de volumen, por miedo a que alguien nos oyera.

-Tu tienes tu vida y yo tengo la mía, de lo único que puedo agradecerte es el haberme mantenido con vida- su voz volvió a ser arisca y arrogante, me soltó el brazo como para dejarme ir pero ahí me quede ya que estaba comenzando a enojarme pero igual necesitábamos hablar, no era el lugar y eso esta claro, la casa estaba atestada de Vulturi y lo que menos quería era que supiera que _Edward Cullen_ estaba vivo, tuve que sacrificar mucho para que el resto de los Cullen pudieran estar en paz, como para que nuevamente se abrieran cierto odio.

-Entiéndelo ¡necesito decirte la verdad!- le grite enojada.

-¿De que verdad le hablas amor?- y al escuchar la voz de Alec me gire inmediatamente asustada, ahí frente a mi me miraban expectantes Alec, sus primos, sus tíos, mis hijos, Marcus y…_Dídima._

* * *

_Si lo se, ya quieren matarme verdad?, desde hace unas semanas todas las chicas quieren asesinarme Y.Y ahahaha bueno chicas al menos les deje un cap larguitooo. Les cuento, me ire de vacaciones a la playita luego de un estresante año universitario, así que como ven me e portado muy bien ya que e actualizado mis 3 historias, en fii, llego en marzo así que apenas este de vuelta al mundo moderno actualizare seguido como siempre, solo espero que no me odien por que yo las adoro!!_

_siii dejenme sus comentarios, haganme feliz así los vere cuando llegue y mi inspración será aun mayor, las quiero espero que esten supeeer, besos ^^_


	3. Invitado Especial

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920_

* * *

"**Invitado Especial"**

_-¿De que verdad le hablas amor?- y al escuchar la voz de Alec me gire inmediatamente asustada, ahí frente a mi me miraban expectantes Alec, sus primos, sus tíos, mis hijos, Marcus y…Dídima._

Sinceramente la mirada expectante de Dídima era lo que más me preocupaba, estaba a la espera de mi respuesta al igual que el resto de la familia Vulturi.

-¿Y bien?- presiono Alec, por unos segundos me permití mirarlo a él para poder relajarme de la penetrante mirada de Dídima, necesitaba la cabeza fría para que pronto se me ocurriera algo, pero involuntariamente volví a mirar a Dídima, ¡PEOR!

Ahora Dídima estaba mirando directamente a Edward, en parte podía percibir esa mirada especulativa, tenia miedo a que lo reconociera, mire a Edward para que se fuera antes de que lo descubrieran, pero cuando lo mire vi que le sonreía a Dídima y ella ¿le estaba devolviendo ahora la sonrisa?

-Alec, su esposa me estaba intentando convencer por su cuenta de que hacer negocios con su familia es lo mejor que debería de hacer- le soltó Edward como si nada aquella mentira, lo mire a él, luego a Alec, luego a Dídima y de regreso a él, por patética que fuera simplemente asentí con la cabeza afirmando sus palabras, Alec sonrío y palmeo su espalda y luego me beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Desde cuando estas interesada en la economía familiar?- me pregunto divertido como si todo esto fuera una diversión, yo estaba casi con el hígado en la mano y a él le hace gracia las cosas que inventa Edward ¿Edward? -¿Te sientes bien? Te pusiste pálida- me dijo Alec abrazándome por la cintura, yo baje la mirada ya que no me estaba sintiendo muy bien.

-¿Ella es tu hermana?- escuche preguntar Edward ¿a quien se refería?, ¿es una broma verdad? Dídima miraba ahora a Edward de una manera extraña, no sabría decir como pues era la primera vez que la veía así, podría jurar que ella estaba mirándolo de modo seductor -¿No me vas a presentar a tu hermana Alec?- le volvió a preguntar, ahora él se encontraba ya al lado de Dídima sosteniendo su mano, ¡puaj! Y se la beso, no es que fuera a sentir celos ni mucho menos, pero esto era muy extraño, a mi me trataba como una completa desconocida, sumamente molesto y a ella, a ella precisamente, la única culpable de nuestra separación y ahora la trata como si fuera de cristal.

-Ella es mi madre Anthony- le respondió Alec, Dídima no dejaba de sonreír.

-Oh, mis disculpas Sr. Vulturi- le dijo a Marcus –Tiene una esposa encantadora- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla, ¡Basta! Que deje de hacer eso.

-Así me doy cuenta- dijo Marcus con su mandíbula levemente apretada mirándola Dídima quien no apartaba la mirada de Edward, es que sin duda nadie podía pasar por alto aquellas miradas que le estaba dando a _mi_ Edward, si Marcus que es su marido se dio cuenta.

Al menos ya podía respirar tranquila, la excusa de Edward había sido suficiente para Alec y el resto de la familia, pero al parecer había sido más útil las miradas que le daba a Dídima, quien iba encantada riendo de su brazo mientras Edward le iba contando anécdotas de una vida que yo no entendía, una vida que no existía ¿o si? Había pasado ocho años en los que estuvimos separados, habíamos pasado cerca de un año desde que mi padre me había hecho ir vivir a la casa del campo, ¿habría sido ese año más fuerte que los ocho que él vivió lejos de mi? Al parecer así era, éste era otro Edward, uno más petulante, altanero, orgulloso e incluso más elocuente.

Ya estábamos todos sentados para la cena, Charlie no cabía más de la emoción al contar nuevamente el relato de cómo el "Sr. Sanguinetti" lo había salvado a él y a Gregorio.

-Es que debieron verlo, él salto de su caballo tan rápido, luego desenvaino su espada para cortar la cuerda del ronzal del caballo, la ató a un árbol y se lanzo a salvarme- sonreí al verlo tan entusiasmado, a decir verdad, hace mucho no lo veía así y si en algo por primera vez en la vida podía coincidir con Alec, era que Charlie se parecía a su padre.

-Anthony creo que tienes un seguidor- le dijo Jane una de las primas de Alec, todos en la mesa rieron por lo dicho, claro, todos menos yo que no podía encontrarle la diversión a la noche, Edward estaba frente a mi, luego de largos ocho e inexplicables años en los que no tengo la menor idea donde estuvo, pues Dídima no deja de acapararlo, ¡y vuelve la celosa!

-¿Sabes utilizar bien la espada?- le pregunto Alec, pregunta que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-Algo- dijo Edward ¿intentara no parecer menos o de verdad sabe? Sin duda muchas cosas nuevas tenía este nuevo Edward.

-Vamos ¿estas intentando ser modesto o de verdad no sabes mucho? Por que mi hijo te esta haciendo quedar como todo un héroe- le bromeo Alec –Podríamos hacer una apuesta quizás- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y que podríamos apostar?- ahora Edward le seguía el juego, un juego que podría ser peligroso.

-Lo que quieras, tengo tanta confianza en mis habilidades que seria capaz de apostarte una cena con cualquier mujer de esta casa- y alzo sus manos dando a conocer que se refería a todas las mujeres que nos encontrábamos en la mesa, yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido para advertirle que no dije más –Hasta mi mujer, para que veas la confianza que me tengo

-¿Cualquier mujer entonces?- le pregunto Edward con esa sonrisa que hace tanto no veía, esa que me hizo sonrojar al sentir un leve cosquilleo en cierta parte privada de mi anatomía –Pues entonces es un trato- le dijo estirando su brazo para estrechar su mano, ambos se miraron desafiantes pero con una sonrisa el rostro.

-Cuando gustes Anthony, ¿ya tienes donde vivir?- me tense al entender aquella pregunta, Alec quería ser tan hospitalario que de seguro lo invitaba a quedarse en ésta casa.

-Antes de venir aquí, envíe a mi brazo derecho y muy buen amigo Theo quien compro la mansión de Rockingham- informo, ¿Rockingham? Como podía ser eso posible si era uno de los lugares más caros y exclusivos de Londres, yo desde que me case con Alec es verdad que vivía llena de lujos, lujos que nunca disfruto pues intento ser lo más austera posible, pero incluso los Vulturi no podían darse el gusto de vivir en un lugar así.

-¿Rockingham? Wow si que sabes vivir- le dijo Jane con una sonrisa seductora, podía ver los signos de chelines por todo su rostro, ¡perfecto más competencia!

-La verdad es que yo hubiese preferido algo más pequeño pero ya deben de conocer como vive mi abuelo- dijo como si nada

-Es decir que tu eres descendiente directo de los Sanguinetti de Montepulciano?- le preguntaba Dídima completamente embobada.

-Así es ¿los conoce?- le pregunto él con ese tonito de voz tan meloso, ¡Aggg! Si se, estoy celosa ¿y que?

-Pero Anthony deja de tratarme de usted, si casi tenemos la misma edad, a Alec lo tuve muy joven- le dijo con esa sonrisa que ya me estaba asqueando, pronto necesitaba inventar alguna excusa y salir de ahí, sino pronto armaría algún espectáculo de adolescente hormonal enamorada –Además claro que los conozco, solía tomar el té con Amelie, la esposa de Arch mientras Marcus hacia negocios con él- le contó.

-Amelie murió hace algunos años ya- y la voz de tristeza de Edward fue real, me dieron ganas de abrazarlo pero debo decir que solo quede en el "ganas" pues mi Dídima, que "coincidentemente" estaba sentada a su lado, ya le estaba acariciando el brazo.

-Lo lamento Anthony, hace mucho que no sabemos de ellos, pues desde que murió el jefe de policía de esta ciudad, prácticamente nosotros ponemos el orden aquí- la mención de mi padre frente a Edward provoco que tosiera fuertemente expulsando parte del vino blanco que tenia en la boca –Pero síguenos hablando de ti, si eres descendiente directo de los Sanguinetti, prácticamente tu tienes más poder que nosotros aquí- y pude ver como los ojos de Alec y Marcus flameaban en llamas por aquel comentario de Dídima ¿será eso verdad? ¿Pero de donde saco él tal posición?

-¿Y que paso con el jefe de policía?- Edward cambio de tema, no se si lo hizo por que aquel tema le concernía a él o por que le interesaba más el tema de mi padre, tema bastante doloroso aún.

-Un campesino lo mato- soltó Dídima como si nada.

-¿Lo mató?- pregunto Edward, pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente.

-Es una larga y desagradable historia- le contesto Dídima –Pero al menos se hizo justicia y se llevaron a esa escoria de aquí ¿no es cierto Isabella?- trague en seco, ¿sabrá que él es Edward? O ¿simplemente es una pregunta? Del modo en que la hiciera para ambas partes no puedo complacer, suspire, pensando siempre en la prioridad.

-Dídima, sabes que no me gusta hablar de lo sucedido con mi padre- baje mi mirada ya que sentía fuerte y penetrante la de Edward.

-Pero al menos estarás contenta de que se lo hayan llevado a ese muerto de hambre ¿no?- y esa sonrisa de triunfo tenia que salir a relucir una vez más, una vez más de tantas ya.

-Claro- dije sin ganas, al mirar a Edward por el rabillo del ojo pude notar como se tensaba –Fue lo mejor- dije sin ganas, ¡perdóname! Le gritaba con la mirada, pero no tenia de otra, juro que le diré la verdad en cuanto pueda, haré todo lo humanamente posible por hacerlo, por evitar a toda costa esa mirada triste y asombrada que estaba teniendo él en estos momentos.

-Al parecer no le tenían en la mejor estima a aquel hombre- dijo Edward.

-No te preocupes Anthony, no pienses que viniste a un lugar rodeado de _ese_ tipo de personas, él simplemente fue el primero de muchos que cayeron bajo la mano de la ley de los Vulturi- y seguía acariciando su antebrazo, que irónica es la vida, si ella supiera a quien esta tratando de impresionar.

-¿Qué paso con él?- pregunto un poco más ofuscado.

-El campesino fue…- pero fue cortada.

-¡Ya basta mamá! No creo que a Anthony le interese la desagradable vida de ese muerto de hambre, nosotros ya hicimos lo correcto en su debido momento por haber asesinado a mi suegro y eso es suficiente- le dijo Alec, pronto en la mesa se instauro un incomodo silencio del cual solo se podía escuchar los sonidos de los cubiertos sobre la vajilla.

-Mami ya tengo sueño- me dijo bajito Anne, con tantas emociones me distraje de mis propias responsabilidades, ya era hora suficiente para que mis hijos fueran a dormir.

-Si me disculpan- dije levantándome de la mesa a lo que el resto de los hombres hacia lo mismo con una venia –Debo ir a acostar a estos pequeñines- les informe mientras tomaba entre mis brazos a Anne y Charlie también se levantaba para seguirme.

-Gracias Sr. Sanguinetti- y vi como se acercaba a él para estrecharle su mano.

-Cuando quieras- le dijo Edward sonriéndole.

-Tiene que enseñarme a utilizar la espada- aunque se acerco a él y le susurro bajito, todos en la mesa pudimos escuchar lo que le decía.

-Nunca me lo habías pedido a mi- le dijo Alec con el ceño fruncido –Pensé que no te interesaba- antes de que saliera a flote un nuevo desplante machista de Alec preferí llevarme a Charlie.

-Vamos a dormir Charlie, ya es tarde- le dije mientras le estiraba mi mano para que se la tomara, pero antes de eso Edward se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-Cuando quieras campeón- y le alboroto los cabellos -¿Cuánto años tienes?- le pregunto de pronto, su mirada se engancho con la mía poniéndome sumamente nerviosa, iba a contestarle pero no alcance.

-¡Tiene seis!- le contesto rápidamente Dídima –Es un encanto mi nieto ¿no? Saco lo mejor de Alec- y la mirada de Edward se entristeció, nuevamente aquel dolor que tantos años me había costado mantener oculto afloro, ver sus hermosas esmeraldas sufrir internamente me mataba ¿pero que podía hacer en estos momentos?

-Vamos Charlie- le presione nuevamente para que viniera conmigo, él nuevamente estrecho la mano de Edward y luego corrió hacia mi para tomar mi mano, ya los tres subimos al segundo piso, primero acomode a Anne en su camita ya que era la que estaba más cansada, luego me fui con Charlie a su cuarto.

-Mami, el Sr. Sanguinetti me va a enseñar a manejar la espada- me decía entusiasmado -tu me vas a dejar ¿verdad?- como podía negarle algo así a mi hijo.

-Siempre y cuando Alec te de permiso- le dije advirtiéndole, no me gustaría que se ilusionara y luego él no lo dejara. Me quede un buen rato acostada al lado de Charlie ya que con la exaltación y la emoción, el sueño nunca le llegaba, cuando note que su respiración era más lenta ya compasada me separe brevemente para verlo dormir, así con suavidad me salí de su agarre, le deje un beso en su frente y baje nuevamente con nuestro tan "emocionante" invitado.

Ya no estaban en el comedor por lo que me fui a la sala más amplia de la casa ya que de ahí provenían los ruidos y una exquisita pieza musical, cuando cruce el umbral me encontré que era Edward quien tocaba en el piano de cola de la casa.

-Isabella cariño ven, mira Anthony es un excelente pianista- me dijo Alec y tomaba mi mano para acercarme a él, él se posiciono detrás de mi y me abrazaba por la cintura, yo no podía dejar de mirar a Edward quien me miraba a mi con rabia y pena a la vez, las notas musicales cambiaron de pronto…_mi canción._

El aire huyo de mis pulmones al escucharlo tocar mi canción, aquella canción que él había compuesto para mi, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos mirándome intensamente, lleno de preguntas, reclamos pero sobre todo tristeza y desilusión.

-¿Quién es el compositor de esta canción? Se que la he odio en otro momento pero no recuerdo donde- le dijo Alec quien no me soltaba.

-Era de un compositor iluso que murió de amor- le dijo Edward sarcásticamente, al menos para mi lo fue ya que para Alec fue como una broma por que soltó una pequeña risita que fue acompañada por Edward.

La melodía nuevamente comenzó a cambiar al igual que su actitud, ahora se veía como este nuevo Edward que apareció tras ocho años, lleno de rabia, arrogancia, indolencia, sus dedos ahora tecleaban con furia las teclas del piano…_Tristesse__, _esa era la nueva melodía que él comenzó a tocar, esa única melodía que él sabia que para mi era evocar todo lo malo de mi vida, esa canción que únicamente él sabia lo mucho que me lastimaba, el corazón se me contrajo tanto por la pena que creí que me desarmaría en ese instante, lo mire sin entender por que hacia eso y una sonrisa petulante apareció por su rostro, ¿Quién era él y que había hecho con mi Edward? Hubiese llorado en ese mismo momento de no ser por que Alec hablo.

-Vamos Anthony toca algo más alegre- alentó Jane, quien al escuchar la nueva música que tocaba Edward saco a bailar a Alec, así el resto de los presentes comenzaron a bailar por la sala dejándome a mi sola con él.

-¿A que estas jugando? ¿Te divierte venir después de ochos años a martirizarme de ese modo? ¿A eso viniste, a hacerme sufrir?- le susurre enojada mirando por el rabillo del ojo si alguien se acercaba.

-¿Qué yo te vine a hacer sufrir? Veo que seguiste tal cual los pasos que tu padre quería para ti, una niñita caprichosa que cree que todo es por ella- me dijo, en sus ojos podía ver la rabia –No todo en esta vida es por ti, puede que en algún momento lo haya sido pero eso ya es pasado.

-Nada de lo que crees saber es como es, hay mucho que debemos hablar- le dije a la defensiva, no me gustaba verlo así, cuando le dije eso nuevamente sonrío sin ganas, de modo arrogante -¿Quién eres tu y donde esta mi Edward?- le pregunte con la voz quebrada, sentía las lagrimas a punto de salir.

-Creí tener algo de él aún, pero fue cosa de verte unos segundos, con tu nueva, feliz y lujosa vida para que todo eso muriera- su mirada era penetrante.

-¿Feliz? ¿Que sabes tú de si he sido feliz o no? ¡te creí muerto maldición! Como puedes pensar que era feliz de esa manera- le espete enojada y salí corriendo de la sala, escuche de paso la voz de Alec pero no me detuve a escucharlo, llegue a mi cuarto y ahí me encerré, me encerré en esas cuatro paredes dejando al fin fluir aquella pena tan grande que por miedo no podía expresar libremente, aquella pena que incluso en mis meses de catatonía no demostraba, es que haber creído muerto a Edward todos estos años y llevar esa pena sin chistar era doloroso, el saber ahora que estaba vivo era una de las felicidades más grandes que había sentido en mucho tiempo, tan igual como cuando Charlie nació, pero él verlo ahora así me estaba lastimando incluso más que aquella muerte que creí.

Estaba pensando en como mi vida había cambiado en un par de días, en como las cosas podrían llegar a cambiar si solo me dejara explicarle, si dejara de tener miedo, ese miedo que había crecido con los años y con las amenazas de Dídima, estaba tan abstraída en ello que no escuche cuando la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta, estaba por gritar del miedo cuando unas manos me apretaron la boca, incluso entre las sombras podía reconocer al dueño de esas manos, fue cosa que se moviera unos pocos centímetros para que la luz de luna que se filtraba en el visillo lo iluminara, el intenso verde de sus ojos me invitaban a olvidar su actitud, a olvidarme de esta nueva y mentirosa vida que llevaba.

-No grites soy yo- me dijo bajito mientras quitaba sus manos de mi, mis labios ya extrañaban su tacto, incluso en estos largos ocho años mi piel lo reconocía con facilidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Alguien te puede ver- le dije nerviosa mirando hacia la puerta.

-Dije que iría al baño, Alec y el resto de la familia ya están algo pasado de copas y piensan que yo lo estoy de igual modo- me dijo y por un instante vi como sonreía como un niño haciendo travesuras –Solo vine a decirte una cosa- y lo mire fijamente, expectante –Si realmente tienes razones para haber hecho todo lo que hiciste, te daré una sola oportunidad para que me las digas y expliques- sus ojos me rogaban de cierto modo que realmente tuviera esas razones –Te espero en el jardín trasero cuando todos se hayan ido y… _tu esposo ya este acostado- _lo último lo dijo casi escupiéndolo, yo iba a protestar y decirle que no dormía con él pero me acallo poniendo sus dedos en mis labios –Solo una oportunidad Bella, no me defraudes, solo espero que sean razones de peso- me dijo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta, algo lo hizo dudar ya que se detuvo, yo seguía semi recostada esperando a ver que le sucedía, se giro para mirarme directamente a los ojos y en cosa de segundos estaba frente a mi con sus ojos intensos puestos sobre los míos, con una de sus manos me apretó de la cintura y la otra la llevo a mi nuca, con una fuerza exquisita unió nuestros labios en un beso fiero y lleno de pasión, de igual manera sus manos aferradas firmemente en mi espalda me apretaban a su cuerpo lleno de necesidad, solo de sentir esa misma urgencia me hacia tiritar de pies a cabeza, es que ocho años reprimidos para ambos y ser liberados de golpe era una experiencia cautivante, pronto lleve mis manos a su espalda para unirlo más a mi, me beso de una manera única, nueva, una excelente fusión entre éste nuevo Edward y _mi_ Edward, lamentablemente lo bueno siempre se acaba, él se separo levemente de mi y podía sentir su sonrisa en mis labios, yo aún no podía abrir los ojos ya que intentaba recomponerme y recuperar el aire, además intentaba grabar lo mejor posible aquel momento, exhalé todo el aire contenido de mis pulmones al fin por la fascinación, en realidad más que exhalar aire fue un suspiro, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme nuevamente esa mirada arrogante llena de satisfacción.

-No creo que tu marido te haga sentir así solo con un beso- me dijo con esa voz petulante antes de dejarme tendida nuevamente en la cama con el corazón y cierta parte baja de mi anatomía a mil y él, salir como estoico de la situación.

Decir que no podía dormir esperando a que la fiesta acabara, era decir una gran mentira, sin bien, no podía darme el lujo de dormir unos minutos y luego despertar para reunirme con Edward, pues existía la posibilidad de que me quedara hasta el siguiente día, esto no tenia nada que ver, claramente sufriría de insomnio una buena cantidad de días ya que aún continuaba híper ventilando luego de semejante beso, de sentir como quemaban mis labios por la ausencia de los suyos, así espere impaciente a que las luces se fueran, así con el corazón en la boca y la respiración a mil me levante de la cama cuando ya habían pasado cerca de diez minutos desde que escuche la puerta de la habitación de Alec cerrarse. Camine entre nerviosa y ansiosa por este encuentro, encuentro que conciente e inconcientemente estuve anhelando por ocho años, un encuentro en donde dejaría mi corazón, mi alma y los inmundos secretos de los que me he tenido que ver envuelta solo para proteger a mis hijos, para proteger a quienes más quiero en esta vida.

Cuando llegue a la puerta que daba al jardín pude divisar su silueta, tan perfecta incluso solo a la luz de la luna, tan magnifica como antes e incluso más, ya que inexplicablemente aún para mi, él poseía un nuevo garbo, una nueva prestancia que solo se adquiría cuando se tenia estudios, cuando se era todo un conocedor, esa elegancia arrogante que lo hacia verse más atractivo aún, incluso con su cabello y barba más crecida a como lo conocía cuando era solo un adolescente, camine en su dirección intentando no hacer mucho ruido para así sorprenderlo, tal error, la sorprendida fui yo.

-¿Anthony?- escuche de pronto y me oculte ya bastante cerca de Edward y de ésta nueva "visita".

-¿Jane?- le pregunto él igual de extrañado que yo.

-Si ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Y _solo-_ mis manos se cerraron en puños al percibir ese tono pícaro en su voz.

-Necesitaba aire antes de irme, creo que bebí más de lo acostumbrado- le dijo.

-¿Pero estas bien verdad?- le pregunto y pronto se acerco a él para tocarle la frente, ese simple gesto me hacia hervir más la sangre, en el mismo momento en que la vi poner sus ojos sobre Edward supe que sentía alguna clase de interés.

-Si, gracias por la preocupación Jane pero ya me iba, mi chofer debe estar por recogerme si es que no esta ya- podía ver como él me buscaba disimuladamente -¿No lo has visto, a él o a alguien más?- le pregunto despreocupado, Jane sin entender la segunda intención simplemente negó.

-Sabes- le dijo con esa vocecita inocente que no le creería jamás –Si quieres puedes descansar en mi habitación mientras esperas a tu chofer o mejor aún puedes irte por la mañana- y pasaba su inmunda mano por el pecho de mi amado -No tengo problema en que pases ahí la noche- y podía ver como lentamente se acercaba a él, por otra parte no es que Edward estuviese oponiendo mucha resistencia –Alec me invito a quedarme esta noche ya que se me hizo muy tarde- le explico.

-Realmente la oferta es muy tentadora mi querida Jane, pero hay que hacer las cosas bien y jamás podría abusar de la gentil hospitalidad de los Vulturi, menos faltándole el respeto en su propia casa con una de sus mujeres- y él paso su mano por una de sus mejillas poniéndome más enojada aún, sin pensarlo y solo dejándome llevar por la rabia, estampe mi mano hecha un puño en la pared de concreto.

-¡Aush!- grite despacito pero lo suficientemente audible –Duele como un demonio- dije ya más para mi, pero me alerte al escuchar que Jane y Edward me habían oído.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto ella -¿Anthony lo oíste verdad?- le pregunto ella, me hinque para no ser vista, teniendo mi puño aferrado sobre mi otra mano al percatarme de que éste sangraba por los nudillos, ¿Cómo era posible que los hombres pudiesen pelear con una facilidad y más, sin salir lastimados?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- le dijo Edward –Puede que simplemente alguien haya despertado- y vi que intento llevarla al interior de la casa.

-Creo que es mejor ir a ver quien es, para asegurarnos- le dijo ella saliéndose de su agarre y caminando directo hacia mi, pensé en que podría decirle cuando me descubriera ¿pero que le diría? Si literalmente estaba escondida husmeando con una mano ensangrentada, me extraño dejar de escuchar sus pasos por lo que me asome levemente para ver que tan cerca de mi estaba, pero miles de dagas llegaron a mi pecho al verla a ella colgada del cuello de Edward…besándolo o debería decir, besándose pues lo veía a él bastante animado besándola sin intentar apartarla. Eso dolía, de verdad dolía en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Cretino arrogante- dije en voz alta antes de salir de ahí, corrí directo a mi cuarto para no ser vista, para refugiarme en el una vez más, para dejar de ser espectadora de aquel beso, yo quería ser participe de sus labios, jamás la espectadora, y verlo por primera vez incluso de antes, era doloroso, habíamos perdido mucho tiempo ambos, había perdido mi oportunidad de decirle la verdad pero esta vez no había sido mi culpa, ¿tendría una nueva oportunidad? ¿Realmente él se la merecía ya que había llegado con esa nueva actitud? ¿él en si, se merecía la verdad? Jamás creí pensar en la posibilidad de no querer tenerlo cerca de mi, pero al parecer así era, él estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo si lo que venia luego de ocho años era venir a terminar de matar mi corazón ¿el problema? El problema es que lo amo más que a mi vida y conociéndome, sería capaz hasta de humillarme, una vez más, por él.

* * *

_Siiiiiiiiii ya estoy de vueltaaaa, como las e extrañado mis niñas, como e extrañado escribir y actualizar para ustedes, extrañaba meterme a mi correo para encontrarme con sus lindos reviews q me llenan el alma de emoción, siiii sin duda y a pesar de q acabo de llegar hace 6 hrs atras, necesitaba aunq sea actualizar una historia, pense q podria hacerlo con todas o al menos dos o tres, pero las horas de viaje me estan pasando la cuenta y me duele tooo, necesito mi camitaaa!!!_

_ayyy siii pero ya me pondre al dia con caps = de larguitos q este, no sere mal agradecida y dire q la pase increible, salí un monton, conoci mucho y carretie uffff pero insisto, las extrañaba, es q ustedes son incambiables e intranferibles!!_

_bueno chicas, espero q asi cm me tuvieron paciencia cerca de un mes, a si bueno no llegue en marzo xq me llamo mi madre para informarme q tenia q llegar a inscribir mis ramos para la universidad pues entro este lunes 1°, siiii me quiero puro moriiir, pero en fin, la cosa es q este fin de semana tengo un bautizo asi q no podre actualizar, pero ya la siguiente semana me tiro con todoo ya q los primeros dias en la universidad son relajados._

_Bueno tambien queria contarles que mientras estuve fuera, una amiga mia se adueño por unos minutos de este espacio para subir una de mis historias q a ella en particular le gusta y quiere q la continue x aqui para leerla, yo no estoy muy segura pues es diferente a todo lo q e publicado, esta tiene fantasia pues trata de angeles, bueno no digo mucho ya q me gustaria q pasaran por ella y me dijeran si la continuo o de frenton la borro y la dejo solo para mi, chequeenla en mi perfil, se llama "**un ángel caido**" espero les guste y si no, tambien me lo dejan saber!!_

_y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante **"BETTY CULLEN" **mi niñaa **FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ CUMPLEEEE **(atrasadito pero igual sirve, lamento no haber estdo aqui para haberte dejado un msjito para el mismo dia, pero = es pokito los dias de diferencia) para ti este cap con mucho cariño y espero q lo hayas pasado increiblee!!  
_


	4. Cambios

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920_

* * *

"**Cambios"**

Habían pasado ya cerca de cinco días desde aquella cena, cinco días en los cuales no había visto a Edward, de vez en cuando intentaba sacarle alguna información a Alec acerca de su nueva amistad y jefe por decirlo de algún modo, cosa que a él no le hizo mucha gracia enterarse, claramente no le encontraba lógica al asunto, Edward desaparece ocho años en donde lo creí muerto y luego aparece con un extenso, notable e impecable prontuario de nuevos dotes y conocimientos ¿el como? Ese seguía siendo el misterio, para Alec que llegara un descendiente directo desde Italia era su verdadera maldición, conocía muy bien a ésta familia como para saber que debajo de esa capa de sonrisas amables y cordiales existía el rencor, la avaricia y las ganas de tener el poder absoluto, cosa que con la aparición de Edward y su nuevo apellido les dificultaba a los vulturi.

Cuando Jane o Dídima hablaban acerca de Edward yo intentaba parecer despreocupada pero claramente mis sentidos estaban alerta ante cualquier información, Dídima por su parte alentaba a Alec a invitarlo a cuanta cena, fiesta o reunión que se celebrara para mantener al "enemigo" cerca, claro que para mi sus intentos de flirteo no pasaban desapercibida y todo eso eran meras excusas, por otra parte Jane también colaboraba con sus muy "buenas" ideas para mantener a Edward cerca y sobre todo que confiara en la familia, había expresado claramente ser la novia de _mi_ Edward, yo lo único que esperaba era que no me hubiese delatado ya que cuando sugirió aquello no pude evitar atorarme y que parte del vino que estaba bebiendo saliese expulsado con cierta fuerza de mi boca.

-¿No te parece buena idea?- me había preguntado Jane con esa sonrisa victoriosa que solo ella podía tener.

-Me parece que tus excusas son muy malas, si estas interesada en el Sr. Sanguinetti deberías ser honesta y no camuflarte con tanta parafernalia- le dije un poco más calmada, solo le rezaba a Dios que éste nuevo Edward no cayera en la treta de Jane.

-No estarás celosa ¿no?- me pregunto sin rodeos, no se de que color me abre puesto pero justo en ese momento Dídima me salvo la vida ya que era ella quien se veía roja de furia.

-Creo que te estas equivocando de enemiga- le dije con una sonrisa arrogante y le daba una leve mirada a mi "suegra" que al verse descubierta decidió convenientemente cambiar de tema.

Así ya llevaba estos cinco días de espera por saber de él, el tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez era mi infierno personal, de lo único que estaba completamente segura era que debía decirle todo lo ocurrido éste tiempo en el que estuvimos separados ¿pero como hacerlo? Si cada vez que lo intentaba algo ocurría o alguien nos interrumpía, debía pensar en algún modo de poder encontrarme a solas con él ¿pero como avisarle?

-Mami ¿podemos ir a jugar con Gregorio al río?- me saco de mis pensamientos la vocecita de mi hijo –Prometo no perderme ésta vez, pero es necesario ya que desde lo ocurrido Gregorio está algo inquieto- me dijo con ese tono preocupado que utilizaba cuando realmente lo estaba, yo asentí con una sonrisa, es que jamás podría negarle algo cuando me pone esos ojitos que brillan con tanta intensidad. Así fuimos por Anne y los tres salimos a caminar, perdón digo los 4 junto con Gregorio.

-¿Gregorio esta enfermo?- pregunto la pequeña, esa pregunta alarmo de cierto modo a Charlie quien abrió sus ojitos preocupado.

-No lo creo, yo pienso que simplemente aún sigue asustado por lo ocurrido- estaba explicándole a mis hijos cuando escuche sonar los cascos de un caballo a cierta distancia, mi corazón comenzó a bombear aceleradamente al pensar en quien podría venir montando aquel animal.

Agudice mi mirada entre medio de los árboles mientras rezaba por que fuera él quien venia cabalgando, pero no, aunque igual estaba feliz de verla no fue suficiente de haber sido él.

-¡Esme!- le grite contenta cuando la vi y en ese momento pensé en que no la había visto hace mucho.

-Hija- me dijo en el momento en que se bajo del caballo y corrió a mi encuentro para abrasarme, en ese simple gesto percibí su inquietud y algo que claramente la tenia mal.

-¿Qué sucede Esme?- le pregunte cuando me separe levemente de ella, ella me miro a los ojos y pude ver los de ella rojos e hinchados, un claro indicio de que estuvo llorando.

-Mi hijo… ha vuelto- me dijo con cierta tristeza, luego bajo su mirada y se encontró con Charlie quien le miraba con cierta pena reflejada.

-Tía Esme ¿se encuentra bien?- le preguntó, ella se arrodillo a su altura y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Claro que si pequeño, es solo que los extrañaba mucho- dijo y luego miro a Anne y amplio más sus brazos para incluirla a ella en aquel abrazo que se me hizo muy reconfortante –Ahora, si les pido que corran por ahí no muy lejos para yo poder hablar con su madre ¿lo harían?- les pregunto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, los pequeños aceptaron sonrientes, la abrazaron nuevamente y luego vinieron hacia mi para darme cada uno un beso y asegurarme que estarían jugando tranquilos unos pasos más allá para que no me preocupara.

-¿Qué sucede Esme?- le pregunte preocupada una vez que me asegure que mis hijos se encontraban cerca de mi radio de visión.

-Él esta con vida- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, obviamente sabia a lo que se refería por lo que me acerque para abrazarla –Mi hijo Bella, ésta con vida.

-Lo se Esme, ya lo he visto- le dije algo apenada por no haberle informado antes.

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- me pregunto con cierto reproche, me mordí el labio algo nerviosa.

-Lo siento, es solo que a mi también me a dejado desconcertada al igual que tu y bueno él, no digamos que es el mismo que conocimos- le dije algo triste.

-Claramente esta muy cambiado Bella, no es el mismo que se llevaron hace ocho años- me dijo y nuevas lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos –Su actitud es otra- y ahora sus ojos reflejaban inquietud y miedo -¿Le dijiste la verdad?- me pregunto, yo negué con la cabeza algo apenada y vi cierto reproche en sus ojos.

-No es que no lo quisiera Esme, es solo que la oportunidad no se a presentado sin contar que él no a hecho muchos meritos por así decirlo- le dije algo más firme, pues era la verdad, desde él momento en que lo vi y supe que era él es que tuve la intención de decirle todo cuando había sucedido todo este tiempo, pero su actitud no estaba ayudando en nada.

-Bella, él me dijo que venia a vengarse de los Vulturi- me dijo preocupada - Me dijo que venia por ti pero no contaba con el hecho de que te casaras y menos aún de que tuvieras dos hijos- yo inmediatamente mire a mis hijos que jugaban felices unos metros más allá, Charlie intentaba saltar como rana para incentivar a Gregorio mientras Anne los esperaba unos pasos más allá, lugar que de seguro marcaron como la meta.

-Él me recrimino lo mismo cuando los vio- le dije con tristeza –Pero Esme, él no me a dado el tiempo necesario para explicarle absolutamente nada, está cerrado en ésta nueva caparazón que tiene- y sentía como cierto enojo se apoderaba de mi –No se a que esta jugando, la última vez que lo vi se estaba besando con Jane- espete ya claramente enojada, pude ver como Esme sonreía levemente para ocultarlo –no te rías, no le encuentro la gracia a esto- la mire enojada y frustrada.

-Se que no es gracioso cariño, pero me alegra saber que a pesar de todos estos años lo sigues amando- me acaricio levemente la mejilla y su sonrisa maternal se hizo presente una vez más, como extrañaba poder estar con ella constantemente, sin tener que ocultar nuestra amistad.

-¿Cómo esta el resto de la familia?- le pregunte con cierta congoja al recordarlos.

-Ellos están bien, aún no saben que Edward esta de regreso y por ti, se que te extrañan igual que tu a ellos pero son orgullosos, no te preocupes que sé que llegara el día que comprenderán todo y serán ellos quienes te pidan disculpas- me dijo ahora ella abrazándome a mi.

-No pretendo que se disculpen, pero hubiese sido bueno que no me juzgaran tan rápido.

-Las cosas se dieron así Bella por los hechos, tu hiciste lo correcto así que debes estar orgullosa de tu temple y entereza para sobrellevar todo esto tu sola- sus palabras calmaban de cierto modo mi atormentado corazón –Ahora lo importante es que ayudemos a Edward a dejar todo esto de lado, tu y él se merecen ser felices al fin pero con esta venganza tan peligrosa jamás lo conseguirán- mientras Esme me decía aquello yo pensaba en Jane, Alec, Marcus y sobre todo Dídima en lo que harían si se enteraban de que su "amado" nuevo invitado era Edward Cullen en lugar de Anthony Sanguinetti.

-¿Que podemos hacer?- le pregunte preocupada –Yo he intentado hablar con él a solas pero no lo consigo, sin contar que él no se ve muy interesado en escucharme- le dije afligida.

-¡Isabella!- escuche el grito de Alec proveniente de la casa, mire en esa dirección para asegurarme de no haber sido descubierta y luego mire nuevamente a Esme para disculparme con la mirada.

-Lo se cariño, ve- me dijo con una sonrisa –Yo intentare ubicarte nuevamente para que pensemos en que podemos hacer- me abrazo fuertemente y luego besó mi frente, podía sentir todo el cariño que sentía por mi y con mi abrazo trate de transmitirle el mío, mis hijos se acercaron corriendo a nosotros y la abrazaron a modo de despedida, luego la vi desaparecer entre los árboles montando a su caballo.

-Anne ¿quieres jugar a un juego?- le pregunte a mi hija, ella me miro con sus enormes ojos llenos de felicidad.

-¡Siii!- grito.

-Que te parece si jugamos a una especie de escondidas donde no debes decirle a nadie que vimos a Tía Esme ¿te parece?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, luego mire a Charlie quien me guiño un ojo a modo de complicidad, Charlie hace mucho comprendía que Esme estaba vetada en nuestras vidas y en general la familia Cullen, pero así como yo, él sabia discernir muy bien cuando una persona era buena y merecía nuestra amistad.

Llegamos a casa y nos encontramos a Heidi quien al verme me informo que Alec me esperaba en su despacho.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto molesto en el momento en que me vio entrar por la puerta.

-Estuve paseando con los niños en los jardines- le dije omitiendo ciertas partes.

-Si tenemos invitados tan importantes como Anthony te quiero en casa- me espeto y mi corazón se acelero al escuchar cierto carraspeo.

-Siento molestar- escuche aquella voz aterciopelada que me acelero el corazón a niveles sorprendentes, me gire lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

-Claro que no Anthony, pasa- le dijo Alec a Edward –Estaba aclarando ciertos puntos importantes, como no tienes esposa no creo que entiendas como hay que manejarlas- le dijo con cierto tono burlesco.

-Creo entenderte- le dijo Edward, yo no podía quitar mi mirada de él, así como él me miraba a mi, no podía descifrar lo que me decían sus ojos pero de que me apretaban el pecho, lo hacían –Una vez tuve una esposa que ame con mi vida pero eso no sirve de nada si no es reciproco- dijo con amargura –Hay ciertas mujeres que solo piensan en dinero y no en sentimientos- una sonrisa arrogante estaba plantada en su rostro, pero sus ojos no me engañaban ya que estaba claramente marcada la tristeza.

-No entiendo por que alguien te dejaría por interés económico si eres más rico que Isabella y yo juntos- se mofo Alec, pero claramente para Edward y para mi esto no tenia gracia, Edward le dio una leve sonrisa, falsa e irónica a Alec, pero él al parecer ni la percibió pues guió su mirada a ciertos documentos que tenia sobre el escritorio.

-Bien, no estamos aquí para hablar de líos de faldas sino para comenzar con los negocios- le dijo con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

-¿Qué tipo de negocios?- pregunte sin poder contenerme.

-Isabella, no creo que estos temas sean de tu incumbencia- me regaño Alec –Tu deber en estos momentos es de ir a cuidar a nuestros hijos- y su tono autoritario me enfermo por lo que decidí dejarlo por la paz y salir de ahí.

-Discúlpame- dije simplemente –Permiso- dije antes de salir mirando unos segundos demás a Edward quien me miraba con cierto aire desilusionado.

Habrán pasado cerca de tres horas desde que Edward se había encerrado con Alec en el despacho discutiendo ciertos "negocios" que moría por conocer, no estoy muy segura sobre si Edward esta al tanto de los turbios negocios de la familia Vulturi, pero si Esme esta en lo correcto y Edward vino a vengarse, espero que lo sepa por su bien.

En estos momentos me encontraba en el jardín trasero mirando a Charlie y a Anne hablar o mejor dicho discutir acerca de que raza canina seria la mejor.

-Yo quiero un pequines- dijo Anne cruzándose de brazos.

-Ese perro parece un rato- le dijo Charlie molesto –Tenemos que tener un perro que demuestre fuerza- y en un divertido intento de parecer fuerte contorsionó sus bracitos para mostrar sus "músculos" -Es mejor un labrador- le dijo Charlie y un leve recuerdo por aquella raza de perro llego a mi cabeza.

_-Ven acércate- me dijo Edward, empujándome hacia él con la mano que me tenía tomada, en ese momento note quien era Luna, en el centro del lugar rodeada de pasto seco se encontraba una hermosa perrita, no sé de razas pero era grande y de pelaje blanco, pero lo más hermoso se encontraba cerca de ella, habían unos seis cachorritos, que emitían débiles chillidos -Es un labrador, se llama Luna y me lo regalo Carlisle cuando tenía 6 años, ha estado aquí desde entonces, es muy dócil con la gente que conoce, pero tuvimos que intervenir para sacar a los cachorros, ya que se estaban ahogando, murió uno, pareciera que supiera que tuvimos que intervenir y ahora no deja que los cachorros se alimente- me contó Edward quien se acerco a su perra y comenzó a acariciarla mientras intentaba colarle los cachorritos a la madre –ven, acércate, no te hará nada si te ve conmigo._

-Excelente elección- escuche a mi espalda sacándome de aquel hermoso recuerdo de viejos tiempos.

-¡Sr. Sanguinetti!- grito emocionado Charlie, quien en cuestión de segundos estuvo a su lado con mucha confianza como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

-Charlie, Anne, Isabella- dijo con tono formal saludándonos a todos pero su mirada no se apartaba de la mía, lo que me coloco nerviosa y algo ruborizada.

-Yo le decía a mi hermana que ese seria el mejor perrito que podríamos tener- le dijo mi hijo.

-¡Pero el perrito será mío así que yo quiero un pequines!- dijo mi hija frustrada.

-Mamá- me dijo Charlie con esos ojitos de pena.

-Lo siento cariño pero Anne tiene razón, tu tienes a Gregorio y el perrito es para Anne por lo que ella debe decidir- le dije triste por no poder cumplir sus gustos.

-Tengo una idea- intervino Edward, mi hijo lo miro enseguida para luego Edward acercarse a su oído y compartir con el alguna clase de información que no logre escuchar, solo pude ver que mi hijo sonrío ampliamente y comenzó a saltar de felicidad, mire a Edward interrogante y el me regalo su mejor sonrisa torcida para deslumbrarme y hacerme olvidar cualquier pensamiento racional –Ahora ve con Anne a dejar dentro a Gregorio que quizás esta cansado- le dijo cordialmente a mi hijo y alboroto sus cabellos. Mi respiración no podía conseguir un ritmo acompasado y calmado pues el tenerlo frente a mí y a solas, me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le pregunte algo cohibida por su intensa mirada.

-Digamos que es un secreto entre el y yo- me dijo como si nada –Es un niño muy inteligente, se parece a ti- y un extraño brillo paso por sus ojos –Tiene el coraje y la arrogancia de Alec- y una sonrisa entre triste y asqueada paso por su tenso rostro –No como la pequeña Anne que es físicamente igual a Alec pero más tímida- y su mirada me carcomía el alma al verla triste.

-¿Estas aquí para hablar de mis hijos?- dije a la defensiva no queriendo tocar éste tema, precisamente en éste lugar donde podía llegar cualquier persona y no solo eso, sino también el hecho de que en este lugar las paredes oían.

-No, claro que no- dijo rápidamente –Solo estaba alabando tus dotes de excelente madre por como han criado a sus hijos- y chasqueo la lengua al decir aquellas palabras.

-Necesitamos hablar- le dije cambiando el tema

-Pensé que eso estábamos haciendo- me dijo con arrogancia.

-¡Podrías dejar esa actitud tan superior!- le dije molesta quedando a escasos centímetros de él, me sentía enojada y frustrada por su cambio de personalidad, tenia ganas de cachetearlo solo para que entrara en razón pero su aroma me llego de lleno, ese aroma tan único que emanaba de su piel, ese olor tan varonil y suave a la vez, ese olor que me domaron en cuestión de segundos.

-Veo que hay cosas que no olvidas mi Bella- y acaricio mi mejilla, al sentir su tacto inmediatamente cerré mis ojos ante la lluvia de emociones por aquella cercanía –No entiendo por que todas tus promesas las olvidaste- no fue una recriminación, él estaba afirmando un hecho que le parecía indiscutible, pero yo tenia mucho que decir a mi favor.

-Edward…yo…yo necesito explicarte muchas cosas- le dije abriendo los ojos para mirarlo y viera cuanto me dolía todo esto, tome entre mis manos su mano que seguía dejando pequeñas caricias en mi mejilla y me la lleve a los labios para besarla –Por el momento lo único que puedo decirte es que no e dejado de amarte- y sus ojos brillaron por primera vez desde nuestro reencuentro con una intensa esperanza –En todos estos años para mi nada de ese hermoso sentimiento a cambiado- afirme –Yo necesito saber que hay de ti- le pregunte con miedo, un miedo reflejado claramente en mi rostro.

-Bella yo…

-¿Anthony?- bufe fuertemente por aquella interrupción, la mano de Edward bajo lentamente para que fuese imperceptible ya que nuestra "visita" se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-¿Que tal Jane?- le pregunto Edward cortésmente, pero yo lo conocía muy bien y sabia que al igual que yo, se sentía frustrado por aquella intervención.

-De saber que estabas aquí hubiese preparado algo- le dijo ella en tono meloso, cosa que me asqueo por lo que decidí entrar a la casa.

-Isabella espero que sigamos con nuestra platica- dijo él como si nada cuando yo ya estaba casi en la casa dándoles la espalda.

-¿De que hablaban?- alcance a escuchar que le preguntaba Jane a Edward.

A estas horas de la tarde ya estaba completamente frustrada, es que Dios, el destino o el cosmos estaban confabulados en mi contra para evitar por todos los medios que no hablara con él a solas, si no era Jane, Alec o Dídima, era simplemente su falta de interés por mi única verdad, aquella verdad que me pesa desde el primer instante en que concluí que las cosas debían ser así.

-Isabella ¿Qué haces vestida así?- escuche a Alec preguntar de pronto, estaba tan concentrada en mi conflicto interno que no preste la más minima atención a su llegada a mi recamara.

-¿Así como? Estoy vestida como todos los días- le dije extrañada.

-Vamos a salir a cenar así que quiero que te veas hermosa para mi ¿esta claro?- en su voz estaba claro que no debía contradecirlo y antes de que se perdiera por la puerta le pregunte.

-¿Iremos solo nosotros dos?

-Irán mis padres, Anthony con Jane y nosotros dos, ahora por favor vístete como se debe- dijo algo molesto y cerro la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo normal, sea lo que sea mi instinto me decía que algo andaba mal.

Sea lo que fuese a suceder, Alec me había exigido vestirme lo mejor posible y claro que lo haría, sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta estaba claro que entre Jane y yo se había desatado una rivalidad por conseguir la atención de Edward, quizás ella no lo supiera pero así era, no dejaría, aunque fuese por un mero plan, que realmente cautivara a Edward así como yo lo había hecho una vez. Me maquille suavemente resaltando lo mejor posible mis ojos y labios, mi vestido negro era uno muy moderno que realzaba mis curvas y contorneaba lo mejor mis caderas y busto, con un corte rectangular, la espalda descubierta y que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla me sentí confiada, según Anne dejaría a todos los hombres con la boca abierta.

-Te ves hermosa mami- me dijeron mis dos hijos a la vez.

-Ponte esto para que nos lleves contigo- y Charlie me alcanzo un hermoso collar que me obsequiaron en mi cumpleaños pasado, con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón que en su interior se encontraban mis dos hijos sonriendo y abrazados.

-Siempre los llevo conmigo aunque no tenga un distintivo físico- les dije mientras los abrazaba y les daba a cada uno un beso en su naricita –Ahora, por favor pórtense bien, no hagan enojar a Heidi y así no tendrá excusas luego para acusarlos y que los castiguen ¿bueno?- y tras conformarme con sus enormes sonrisas traviesas como su mejor aceptación a mi petición, salí por la puerta para encontrarme con el resto de la familia que me esperaban en el recibidor.

Debo decir que al ver a Dídima me tuve que contener lo mejor posible para evitar reír, si bien Dídima era aún una mujer relativamente joven, no se comparaba a la juventud que poseíamos Jane o yo misma, el verla con un gracioso intento de parecer diez años menor la hacia lucir patética en aquel vestido rojo ultra ceñido a su cuerpo. Lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo de Jane, quien sin ningún pudor lucia un hermoso vestido verde oliva que mostraba incluso más que mi vestido, sus largas piernas resaltaban con un brillo único, y en general podría decir que era poseedora de un cuerpo escultural, suspire derrotada ante la obvia perdida de tiempo por intentar arreglarme lo mejor posible, mire al resto de los que irían a la cena, Marcus sostenía fuertemente a Dídima, Alec me miraba como un adolescente pero en ese instante note una mirada mucho más fuerte, Edward estaba casi boquiabierto, podría decirse que me devoraba con esos verdes jades suyos, una sonrisa triunfadora cubrió mi rostro cuando Jane intentaba llamar su atención modelándole aquel vestido pero él no despegaba su mirada de mi, me acerque a ellos y el beso mi mano como un gesto de saludo.

-Alec, debo decirle que tiene que cuidar muy bien de su esposa si no quiere que alguien se la arrebate- le soltó como si nada, sin dejar de mirarme. Alec me estrecho contra su cuerpo sosteniéndome por la cintura.

-Si ésta casada conmigo es por que soy el mejor y ella misma se ha dado cuenta de ello- le sonrío triunfante.

-Podrían salir otros hombres en el camino- Edward reto con la mirada a Alec, de un momento a otro la tensión comenzó a subir notoriamente, a pesar de que Jane intentaba jalar a Edward para que se quedara con ella, él ni se inmutaba de su lugar, así como Alec que no se apartaba de mi seguía desafiando a Edward con la mirada.

-Pero para ello Isabella tendría que estar interesada y se que no es así, ella me ama a su familia ¿verdad cariño?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente, yo simplemente le sonreí levemente intentando no decir nada en realidad.

-Ya vámonos y dejen ese cuento de macho para otro momento- zanjó Marcus.

-Estábamos bromeando papá- le dijo Alec a su padre, al pasar cerca de Edward le palmeo la espalda y salimos todos de la casa.

-Te ves hermosa- me dijo Edward cuando pase a su lado para ir al auto, no le dije nada y seguí de largo con una gran sonrisa y algo colorada.

Al llegar al restaurante nos atendieron de manera espectacular, es que ser visitado por los Vulturi era un acontecimiento muy importante para las tiendas comerciales, ellos lo veían como si le dieran más prestancia y mayor reputación al lugar.

-Gaspar quiero presentarte a Anthony Sanguinetti- le dijo Alec al maître –Te aconsejo que lo atiendas tan bien como a mi familia por que el desciende de un linaje muy importante también- y ese simple comentario basto para que en este restaurante y en muchos otros lugares el apellido Sanguinetti estuviese en boca de todos, todos hablaban de Edward como el nuevo millonario descendiente de los grandes ancestros italianos que poseían gran poder y control sobre la ciudad, Edward claramente ya estaba sumergido en el mundo de los Vulturi en cuestión de días tras aquella salida tan "familiar".

-Y dime Edward ¿Cuándo vivías en Italia que hacías?- le pregunto Marcus cuando ya estábamos asentados en la mesa, para mi mala suerte quede frente a Edward lo que me permitía mirarlo continuamente.

-Principalmente negocios, ya sabes, financieras, la bolsa pero también intento equilibrarlo con algunos pasatiempos- dijo –Me gusta la equitación, la esgrima con sables, espada o florete, el que gustes- le dijo mirando a Alec –Se de medicina, filosofía y filantropía- a estas alturas ya no sabia que más podía asombrarme, si bien, Edward cuando lo conocí era bastante culto para su situación, esto sobrepasaba enormemente cualquier expectativa. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron en una silenciosa pregunta moví mis labios -¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunte cuando vi que nadie nos prestaba atención, el me guiño un ojo y sonrío satisfecho.

Así la cena pasó relativamente lenta y aburrida, los hombres hablaban de negocios e inversiones, por otra parte Dídima y Jane alababan en susurros la galantería de Edward y el mejor método de hacer que se emparentara con la familia, el mejor lazo seguía siendo Jane.

-Y tu Isabella- escuche de pronto a Edward y todos los ojos se fijaron en mi – ¿No tienes algún pasatiempo que te pueda llevar a conseguir un trabajo?- me pregunto

-Isabella solo ocupa su tiempo para criar a nuestros hijos- dijo Alec por mi –Además hemos estado pensando en tener otro hijo ¿no es así cariño?- su pregunta me tomo de improviso, sentí mis ojos salirse levemente de sus cuencas por la impresión y mis labios se secaron al sentirme agitada, la mirada de Dídima era expectante y me sonreía maliciosamente, Edward por su parte me miraba entre enojado, desilusionado y triste.

-Eso seria fabuloso hijo, otro nieto más- dijo Dídima con un fingido entusiasmo que claramente percibí.

-Oh pues mis felicitaciones- dijo Edward mirando de Alec a mi –Su familia es envidiable con esos hijos que tienen.

-Aún no lo hemos decidido del todo Alec, no es prudente que hables de estas cosas con desconocidos- dije para zanjar el tema, Dídima y Alec me miraron enojados.

-Anthony es como de la familia ya si pasaremos un buen tiempo haciendo negocios- Alec se acerco a mi, estaba tan pendiente de la mirada de Edward que no me percate que tanto se había acercado Alec y me beso, Edward me sonrío con tristeza y comenzó a conversar con Jane, decir que peor no podía sentirme.

-Bueno Alec, Dídima, Marcus, _Isabella, _muchas gracias por tan encantadora velada- dijo Edward despidiéndose de nosotros cuando ya era suficientemente tarde para partir a nuestras respectivas casas –Decir que quedan cordialmente invitados cuando gusten a mi casa- y al llegar frente a mi beso el dorso de mi mano siempre mirándome fijamente, al retirar su mano sentí algo entre la mía por lo que la cerré inmediatamente. Salimos del lugar en un completo silencio, camino a casa Alec intento hablarme nuevamente sobre sus intenciones de que tuviésemos un hijo pero yo me limite a decir que me dolía la cabeza y no estaba para hablar de esos temas. Cuando puse un pie en casa le informe a Alec que me iría a dormir de inmediato ya que el "dolor" de cabeza era incesante. Entre en mi cuarto y lo cerré con llave, saque de entre mi brassier el papel que Edward me había dado y casi con desesperación lo leí.

"_Mucho de que hablar, te recojo mañana a las 7 en el pueblo, inventa lo que sea E.C"_

Decir que esa simple frase me hizo sonreír como una idota era quedarse corta, lo único que si tenia claro es que mañana como fuese necesario saldría de esta casa, mañana pasara lo que pasara le contaría mi verdad a Edward, así como también espero que él me diga donde estuvo estos ocho años.

* * *

_Mis niñas aahhhh que las he extrañado en cantidades, se que quizás no merezca perdón de Dios por la demora pero quizás no todas sepan que tras llegar de mis vacaciones lamentablemente en mi país sufrimos de una doble catástrofe natural, un terremoto y un tsunami, para quienes viven en la capital de Chile fue solo el terremoto, pero para personas como yo que vivimos en zona costera fue por dos, decir que mi familia, mi departamento (ubicado en el cerro) y yo nos encontramos en perfectas condiciones (al menos físicas), no puedo decir lo mismo de mucho de mis vecinos que sus casas se vinieron abajo y quienes viven en sectores planos a nivel del mar, sus casas fueron arrasadas con tal fuerza que las desplazo metros y otras simplemente no existen. He estado desaparecida por razones obvias, pude meterme un par de veces a contestar algunos mensajes preguntando por mi pero me es difícil poder hacerlo con normalidad pues no cuento con conexión a Internet en mi depa aún, al igual que el agua potable o el gas, por suerte ya tenemos electricidad por lo que al menos ahora puedo escribir y luego subiré los caps en casa de mi novio, bueno puede que hace algunos días atrás haya podido tener la oportunidad de escribir en casa de mi tía (donde estuvimos luego de todo lo sucedido) pero la verdad es que no había tenido cabeza para concentrarme, entre el nerviosismo y las replicas constantes que estamos viviendo, los nervios siguen a flor de piel, pero hoy, que me anime a escribir, debo decir que fue una gran terapia para relajarme, solo espero que no me hayan olvidado por que aquí estoy de vuelta y volver a mi rutina "normal", entrare en un par de semanas a la universidad pero se que ni eso me alejara de ustedes._

_Besos y espero que todas estén muy bien, fuertes abrazos a mis compatriotas y como puse en mi perfil, les pido una única cosa, recen por aquellas personas de mi país damnificadas, por aquellas familias que perdieron a algún ser querido, recen por que vengan tiempos mejores para todos ellos._

_Adicional, recuerden ver la nueva historia **Un ángel caido **que tambien intentare actualizar besooos ^^_


	5. Alcatraz

imer: Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos.

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920_

* * *

"**Alcatraz"**

_-Te recojo mañana a las 7 en el pueblo- _se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, la sonrisa en mis labios no desaparecía, incluso podría jurar que dormí tal cual, sonriente.

El problema sería como hacerlo para salir temprano por la mañana sin levantar sospechas, podría inventar un sin fin de cosas que hacer pero conociendo a Alec, se opondría por el simple hecho de sacar a los niños tan temprano de casa, a si ¿no lo mencione? La única excusa viable para poder salir seria con algo relacionado a mis hijos, de otro modo tendría que salir con el o con Heidi, ¿a escondidas? Era lo único que me quedaba, así que antes de dormir deje mis ropas listas para la mañana siguiente.

Por la mañana muy temprano me vestí en cuestión de segundos para no perder tiempo, obviamente sin dejar de preocuparme de lucir lo mejor posible.

Primero fui a la habitación de mi hijo y me asegure que aún se encontraba dormido, verlo con sus ojitos cerrados siempre me hacia suspirar de satisfacción, llena de dicha por haber conseguido hacer de él un buen niño a pesar de la familia en la que se encontraba inmerso, al menos Anne aún era muy pequeñita para darse cuenta completamente.

Con sumo cuidado baje las escaleras, rogándole al señor por no toparme con nadie de la familia, pero creo que el señor estaba durmiendo a estas horas de la mañana pues no me escucho para nada.

-¿Dónde vas a estas horas, Isabella?- me pregunto Dídima, intente que mi rostro no se desfigurara de miedo, tenia que verme segura y confiada de mi misma para no llamar aún más la atención.

-Necesito salir Dídima, es importante- le dije como si nada, sin bajar mi vista de ella, años sin poder hacerle frente pero las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente con la llegada de cierto hombre de ojos verdes, él siempre había sido mi incentivo en el pasado y en el presente estaba surgiendo nuevamente, ¿para el futuro? Esperaba de todo corazón que él se encontrara conmigo.

-¿Que es eso tan importante que te saca de la cama y de casa a estas horas de la mañana?- me pregunto escéptica con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Es una sorpresa para Alec- le dije de la nada, mis labios hablaron por si solos, algo me decía que si utilizaba a su hijo quizás hasta me ayudaría.

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?- pregunto nuevamente, no pude evitar mirar el reloj en la pared a sus espaldas, me estaba atrasando.

-El algo complejo de explicar- pero podía ver que no era suficiente para ella mi simple explicación –Alec quiere que le de un hijo- dije rápidamente –Pero es un poco complicado por lo que necesito asesorarme con un medico- al ver sus ojos iluminarse en mi fuero interno sonreí por mi mentira.

-Me parece fantástico, pero ¿Por qué a estas horas?- me dijo algo extrañada.

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa si es que resulta, quiero ocultárselo a Alec por el simple hecho de que si no resulta él no se desilusionara.

-Entonces déjame acompañarte- dijo con ese semblante arrogante nuevamente, aprecie que aún llevaba su ropa de dormir por lo que me aproveche de ello.

-Para la siguiente sesión, por que ahora voy retrasada- le dije con mi mirada triste, como si lo lamentara _–seguro-_ pensé para mi.

Con el corazón aún a mil salí de casa, ahora con el aire golpeando en mi cara pude despejar un poco más mi cabeza y razonar lo obvio, a esta vida llena de mentiras le sumaba una más y una bastante compleja, debía conseguir una cita con un doctor que se supone me trataría para poder tener un hijo –Que Dios me ayude- dije cuando camine en dirección a un taxi que me llevara lo más pronto a mi encuentro con Edward.

Sabía que iba retrasada por lo que le insistí un poco al conductor para que se apurara.

-Señorita voy en el limite establecido- me dijo cuando me miro por el espejo retrovisor, percibí en sus ojos algo que ya se me hacia un poco común desde que había conseguido que mi cuerpo cambiara al de una escuálida niña, desde mi embarazo es que había ganado un par de curvas que antes no poseía, acentuando así el cuerpo de una mujer, llamando la atención de varios hombres.

-Le pagare el doble- le dije con una sonrisa coqueta que a él le ilumino el rostro, pude sentir como el auto aceleraba su curso y sonreí satisfecha de mi misma.

Llegue a los pocos minutos encontrándome que por el lugar transitaban aún muy pocas personas, no podía verlo por ninguna parte, mirando mi reloj de pulsera solo vi que estaba retrasada por diez minutos, no era como para que pensara que lo había dejado plantado, suspire frustrada, esto se daba cada vez que queríamos hablar.

-¿Sra. Isabella Vulturi?- escuche que alguien me preguntaba a mis espaldas, me gire para encontrarme con un joven de no más de diecisiete años.

-Así es- le dije un poco confundida.

-Tenga- me entrego un papel y se marcho, seguí su camino hasta que se perdió por una de las esquinas de la calle, extrañada abrí el papel y en el solo había una pequeña frase, aquella letra la reconocería a pesar de los años, aunque ahora se veía más pulcra y más elegante de lo que era.

"_Florería Amanecer"_

Mire en todas direcciones, algo me decía que él estaba aquí observándome, simplemente sonreí y me encamine hacia donde me pedía, llegue a la florería pero seguía sin encontrarlo, un impulso me guío al interior de la tienda y lo busque, pero nada.

-Busca alguna flor en especial- me pregunto el vendedor con una sonrisa amable, no sabia muy bien como decirle que en realidad buscaba a un hombre más que flores –Tengo unas que son el reflejo de su hermosura- me dijo y desapareció por unos minutos por una habitación, entrando nuevamente ahora con un ramillete de unas hermosas flores –Fresias- me dijo con una sonrisa y me tendió el ramillete.

-Gracias- dije un poco extrañada, tome las flores en mi mano y me las lleve por instinto a mi nariz para poder sentir su aroma, cerré los ojos e inhale profundamente embriagándome con su aroma, al abrir los ojos note que de entre medio sobresalía una pequeña tarjeta en un sobre, la tome e inmediatamente la abrí, sonreí al reconocer nuevamente aquella caligrafía.

"_Sal por la puerta trasera y sube"_

¿Y sube?, me perdí. Mire al vendedor que me sonreía como si fuese mi cómplice, no entendía del todo pero él al parecer comprendía mejor que yo.

-La salida esta por allá- me indico con su dedo índice, lo mire confundida y el asintió guiñándome un ojo, seguí aquel pasillo hasta la puerta trasera, la abrí un poco temerosa de lo que me podría encontrar, al salir solo había una cosa en la calle, que debo decir se veía bastante lúgubre, un auto con todos sus vidrios oscuros y en el, un hombre recargado que al verme se movió y abrió la puerta para mi sonriéndome, me tendió su mano _"Sube"_ recordé de la nota, suspire y así lo hice, tome la mano de aquel hombre que me sonrío.

-Buenos días Sra. Cullen- y lo mire asombrada, parte de mi sonreía por lo hermoso que sonaba, pero él como lo sabia.

-¡Theo!- escuche la voz de Edward regañarlo, él se disculpo y me ayudo a subir al auto.

-Buenos días- me dijo él cuando ya estuve sentada junto a él, lo mire e inevitablemente sonreí –Discúlpalo, a veces es algo impertinente- lo dijo alzando un poco más su voz pero se notaba que le tenia en buena estima por que tenia una nota de humor en su voz al expresarse de él –Disculpa también si tuve que hacer todo esto pero tenia que asegurarme que nadie te siguiera y te viera conmigo- con la oscuridad propia de la madrugada y los mismos vidrios oscuros que impedían la poca luz del día, no conseguía ver bien su rostro, pero por su voz podría decir que intentaba sonar irónico.

-Dídima me descubrió por lo que de todos modos tuve que mentir- le dije un poco más triste por su poco entusiasmo de verme, yo por dentro estaba frenética por lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- y percibí cierta nota de humor en su voz.

-Nada relevante, algo que tendré que solucionar más tarde- le dije como si nada, pero sabía que ese pequeño "detalle" me causaría uno que otro dolor de cabeza.

-Muy bien, si necesitas ayuda me la pides y ya- dijo como si nada y en ese instante el auto comenzó a moverse en quien sabe que dirección, no preguntaría tampoco pues muy bien sabia que iría donde él me llevase.

El camino fue silencioso y algo largo, quería hablarle pero su mutismo me decía que él prefería llegar para poder conversar, quizás estar en un lugar más cómodo y agradable. El auto se detuvo y la luz del día me cegó en el momento en que su chofer o lo que sea que fuese abrió la puerta, me tendió su mano que tome para salir al exterior –Gracias- le dije y al salir me encontré con aquel lugar que había cuidado con mi corazón y mi alma, la casita que él un día me regalo, a su costado había enterrado "sus cenizas", cenizas que Alec me había entregado diciendo que eran de Edward. Todos estos años creyendo estúpidamente lo que Alec me había dicho, definitivamente no había aprendido nada con los años, él jamás me hubiese dicho la verdad de que Edward vivía.

-Lindo gesto- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona apuntando a la pequeña lapida donde estaba escrito su nombre y debajo de este las supuestas cenizas de su cuerpo, mi rostro cayo en la tristeza, años llorando en silencio y buscando en este lugar alguna especie de consuelo, pensando en que donde él estuviese nos cuidase.

-Era lo único que tenia- le dije con tristeza, Edward no dijo nada luego de mi comentario y caminamos al interior de la casa.

-Theo espéranos afuera- le dijo a su mayordomo y él salio con una pequeña reverencia, luego se giro hacia mí para mirarme directamente, esa mirada que traspasaba hasta mi alma –Decidí contarte mi vida estos últimos ocho años- mi boca se abrió ligeramente, yo en mi cabeza tenia pensado en una especie de cuestionamiento acerca de mi vida, no pensaba en que él me iba a contar de la suya.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte no muy segura.

-Mi madre así me lo a pedido- dijo como si nada.

-¿Es decir que solo lo haces por Esme?- pude percibir en mi misma la nota de desilusión en mi voz, de seguro igual de perceptible para él.

-No veo otra razón- y camino hacia uno de los silloncitos que Esme había puesto en el lugar cuando decidimos que este seria un lugar de encuentro para ambas, claro que eso fue hasta que llego Anne a mi vida ya que después se me dificulto mucho el poder salir de casa.

-¿Por qué tienes esa actitud conmigo? A veces eres el Edward del que me enamore y luego éste que…- no pude terminar pues él de un brinco llego a mi con sus ojos llenos de furia.

-¿Qué más quieres de mi? Si estoy aquí, vivo, es por ti ¿y que recibo yo? Resulta que tienes una gran familia con otro hombre- sus palabras salían como acido de sus labios –Y que mejor que a un par de meses de mi supuesta muerte, no se que hubiese sido mejor Isabella- me acerque más a él y eleve mis manos para tocar su rostro pero él se alejo como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa.

-Es que necesitas conocer todos los hechos Edward, yo aún te amo- le dije un poco más desesperada debido al nerviosismo y la tristeza que me embargaba verlo así, rechazando mi cercanía.

-Yo cumplo con contarte que fue de mi, ya veremos después lo demás- dijo y se acomodo en uno de los sillones indicándome con su mano que me sentara para que comenzara con su relato, así lo hice, un poco temerosa por sus repentinos cambios.

-Creo que esta demás aclarar que yo no fui quien asesino a tu padre- y vi sus ojos opacarse por la tristeza, yo asentí un poco avergonzada, no por que lo creyese, sino por que tenia la leve sospecha de que él lo creía así.

-Lo se- dije con un susurro, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi corazón latía más rápido indicio de mi propio nerviosismo.

-Recuerdo que cuando llegaron esos policías a arrestarme no hiciste mucho por mí, vi en tus ojos cierta desconfianza- me espeto.

-Edward yo no pensaba en nada, estaba aún en shock por la muerte de mi padre y luego todo aquello ¿Qué más podía hacer?- le dije en un hilo de voz, sentía que pronto las lagrimas de mi propia impotencia por no haber hecho más, llegarían.

-De cualquier modo, me dijiste que me esperarías- sus manos se formaron en fuertes puños provocando que sus nudillos se blanquecieran por la fuerza -¡Lo prometiste!- grito de pronto pero respirando de inmediato para conseguir calmarse, yo peque un salto por su repentino grito y me concentre simplemente en no llorar al ver su propio dolor –Lo siento- dijo un poco más calmado.

-Edward, ellos me dijeron que te ejecutarían- un pequeño sollozo salio de mis labios al recordarlo.

-Eso ya no importa Bella- dijo algo resignado –De haber sido inverso el caso, yo hubiese guardado tu recuerdo y podría jurarte que no hubiese buscado consuelo en otro hombre, menos en un hijo de _esa_ familia- escupió las últimas palabras.

-Pensé que eran tus nuevos _amigos_- le dije con sarcasmo.

-No pensaras que pase ocho años encerrado para volver y hacer como si nada pasara ¿verdad?- sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, mi cuerpo tembló como reacción a su intensa y oscura mirada.

-¿Encerrado? ¿Dónde?- le pregunte temerosa.

-En la Isla de Alcatraz- gemí impactada por sus palabras.

-Es…ese… ¿ese lugar existe de verdad?- pregunte acongojada, mis ojos se vidriaron con la imagen de Edward encerrado en un lugar como aquel, los rumores dicen que existía un lugar tan condenadamente frió, solitario y tortuoso que hasta el mismísimo infierno quedaría minimizado, gemí nuevamente.

-Tan real como tú, yo o tus hijos- dijo con una mueca, cuando pude salir de mi estupor recobre el habla.

-Edward, no tenía como saber que…- intente decirle.

-Al principio no entendía que pude haber hecho en la vida tan grave como para haber sido llevado a ese lugar, luego lo comprendí- me dijo cabizbajo –Simplemente fue amarte y tener ese conocimiento me trajo con vida, nunca me arrepentí- me miro intensamente y por unos segundos en sus ojos encontré una pequeña parte de mi Edward.

-Sigo sin entender- le dije.

-Nosotros estábamos juntos Bella, estábamos casados e íbamos a ser felices- que lo dijera en pasado me comprimió el pecho –Pero para cierta gente no debía ser así, tu debías tener otro dueño- hizo una mueca de asco, yo lo mire sin entender a quien se refería –Vulturi, Alec Vulturi ¿te suena?- me pregunto irónicamente y mi corazón se detuvo. Ciertas imágenes pasaron a gran velocidad por mi cabeza, recuerdos pasados de una vida que no quise llegaron a mí, pero antes de poder comprenderlas completamente volví al presente, a los ojos de Edward que me miraban expectantes.

-Alec nunca supo que estuvimos casados- le dije aún sin comprender.

-Pero alguien de esa familia si- me dijo como si fuese lo obvio, y estaba claro, alguien de su familia que sabia que me había casado con otro hombre, no con su hijo sino con Edward, un simple campesino para ellos, alguien que no solo sabia aquello, sino alguien que llevaba chantajeándome ocho años con hacerle daño a mis seres queridos, dañar a los Cullen pero sobre todo a mi hijo.

-Dídima- dije acongojada y aterrorizada, Edward me miro y asintió con rabia.

-Ella ha hecho mucho más de lo que crees- me informo Edward, pero mi cabeza giraba en mi hijo, en lo gravemente expuesto que se encuentra con esa familia sin escrúpulos, sin moral, sin conciencia o sentimientos.

-Incluso más de lo que conoces- pensé en voz alta, salí de mi trance y Edward me miraba un poco extrañado, yo moví mi cabeza evitando hablar.

-Bella ¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó preocupado.

-¿En que consiste tu venganza?- le pregunte directamente, él simplemente recobro su mascara de éste nuevo Edward.

-Ese es otro asunto que no vine a platicar- y se removió incomodo en el sillón.

-Edward es que tu no entiendes- le dije un poco ofuscada –Ellos y Dídima en especifico no pueden saber que estas vivo- le dije acercándome a él, mi cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de miedo, miedo por su familia a quienes seguía considerando también como Mia, miedo por mi y mis hijos.

-Por el momento no pretendo revelarlo, solo tu y mi madre lo saben y espero que sea así- me dijo alejándose un poco de mi, como si temiese algo –Espero que si lo prometes, lo cumplas- y retrocedí por cuenta propia al ver su desconfianza.

-Dalo por hecho- dije simplemente –Pero por favor ten cuidado que ellos, todos incluyendo a Jane son iguales, despiadados- le dije, recordar su cercanía con Jane me hacia sacar esta parte colérica de mi.

-No te preocupes por Jane- me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa –Se que quiere ser mi novia por dinero y así acercarme más a su familia- me dijo como si nada, yo suspire aliviada por que al menos él lo evitaría al tener aquel conocimiento –Y me parece excelente para mis planes- yo enmudecí y lo mire anonadada.

-Tu no puedes…- le dije molesta.

-Oh claro que si Sra. _Vulturi-_ me recordó- Quizás hasta me puedas ayudar- y ante tanto desden me hastíe, me levante para salir de aquel lugar, una cosa era que me despreciara por pensar que lo engañe, que lo olvide fácilmente, pero ya le había aclarado que aún lo amo y ¿él me hace esto? –Aún no hemos terminado- me dijo sujetándome fuertemente la muñeca, intente zafarme pero su agarre era mucho más fuerte.

-No quiero Edward, prefiero ya no saber nada si con cada cosa que dices me lastimas más, quizás ya no lo creas pero jamás he dejado de amarte- y algunas lágrimas consiguieron salir de su encierro, voltee mi rostro para que no me viera. Algo nuevo sucedió, él aligero su agarre y me giro hacia si, sus ojos estaban igual de tristes, llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla para limpiar tiernamente la humedad que le cubría, pasándola por mi mandíbula, ascendiendo a mis labios, nariz, ojos, provocando que estos se cerraran y de un momento a otro, sentí sus labios.

Dulces como los recordaba en mi mente pero nunca comparados con la realidad, cerré mis ojos más fuertes aún por la intensa emoción, quería recordar estos besos, suaves, delicados, con amor, no aquellos robados con ira, espere el inevitable momento en que se alejaría y vería en sus ojos el arrepentimiento o la rabia, pero no sucedió, su agarre en mi rostro descendió hasta mi cuello provocando que me acercara aún más a él, profundizando él beso y llevando su otra mano hasta mi cintura.

-Como no entiendes que nunca podría amar a otra mujer que no seas tú- me dijo aún en mis labios, mi corazón estaba desbocado lleno de dicha por sus palabras, embriagándome con su sabor, con su aroma y su tacto. Sus labios avariciosos codiciaron aún más mi cavidad, abriendo paso con su húmeda lengua se adentro con aquella intensidad que se produce en un primer beso, yo gustosa lo recibí como él único hombre que tendría aquel honor de llamarlo el primero en todo. Cuando nos separamos por aire, lo mire y le sonreí tímidamente esperando con el alma que no se arrepintiera por lo ocurrido, él me miro con sus ojitos llenos de amor y me sonrío abrazándome fuertemente, suspire entre relajada y emocionada.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos los cuatro y ya?- le dije cuando volvimos a unir nuestras miradas.

-No me pidas eso Bella por favor, con todo mi corazón quiero poder hacerlo, pero aún no puedo- me dijo un poco apenado –Necesito limpiar mi nombre, liberar a mi familia de aquel yugo impuesto por la sociedad ante una mentira tan monstruosa, necesito liberarme a mi mismo de este rabia que siento por todos ellos- su mirada se oscureció levemente perdiéndose en alguno de sus recuerdos, pero cuando él volvió a mi me sonrío amablemente.

-Quizás no tengamos una oportunidad como esta- me lamente.

-¿Me amas?- me pregunto de pronto, yo lo mire incrédula, obvio que lo amaba, con mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón.

-Más que a nada en el mundo- le conteste, me beso nuevamente y me sonrío.

-Te puedo asegurar que nuestro amor fue quien nos dio esta nueva oportunidad, no la desaprovechare, te lo prometo, solo confía en mi- acaricio el espacio entre mis cejas ya que tenia el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Es peligroso- le dije preocupada.

-Seré cuidadoso y cuando todo esto acabe estaremos juntos- me sonrío –Cuidare de tus hijos como si fuesen los míos- y su sonrisa amable estaba intacta, yo baje la mirada algo apenada -¿Dije algo que no debía?- me pregunto nuevamente preocupado, yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Es solo que te amo y no puedo creer que estés aquí- le dije. Nos sentamos nuevamente, pero ahora sobre el sofá ya que nos quedamos varios minutos abrazados disfrutando el estar en los brazos del otro.

-Esme sugirió que te contara que sucedió conmigo, pero la verdad es que ya tenia decidida el hacerlo- me dijo de pronto sacándome de mi burbuja feliz, respire pesado al imaginarme las cosas horribles que debió vivir en un lugar así.

-No es necesario- le dije para evitarle revivir aquellos recuerdos.

-Es necesario- me sonrío intentando calmarme –Si estaremos juntos nuevamente esta vez será sin secretos- gemí de miedo pero no por su relato, sino por el que pronto yo debía confesar.

* * *

_Hola mis niñas, siiii un nuevo cap un pokito más revelador para aquellas quienes creen que soy mala y me quieren mandar a matar cada vez que termino un cap :P jijiiji_

_Mis más sinceros gradecimientos a quienes me dan como unico pago sus mensajitos que disfruto enormidades "jovipattinson, mellanie, viszed, PatriciaaJayme17, Paoliiz B. Masen, , karito CullenMasen, viviPatCullen, sidneypatt, mabel, Ginegine, VanessaSwan, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Gery Whitlock, Adrirhage, amyel1806, -LoveAliceCullen-, Bia93, lizzy90, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, sara, NoiteBarbie, Blankilla, Karla, Car!13swan, grizzly" por ustedes es que me hago el tiempo que sea, escribo rápidito antes de que se me corte la electrididad (con el terremoto como que los generadores andan medios pifiados aún) pero de todos modos, esta no me la gana, aproveche de escribir de inmediato la continuacion de este cap para no retrasarme luego, ufff lo unico que les puedo decir es que Edward contara su historia en este lugar, lugar que por cierto y para quienes no sepan, es real, donde criminales tan famosos como Al Capone estuvieron ahí, mi unica y minima variacion es que es que esta isla se convirtio en prision federan el el 1934 y mi historia esta recien cerca del 1930, pero como ven son unos poquitos años de diferencia, en fiin, espero que les haya gustado el cap y me lo hagan saber =) y así y quizas me animo en subir más pronto xD_

_Para quienes solo leen esta, las invito a leer mis otras historias que tambien actualizo muy seguido (a mi en lo personal me carga caudno voy enganchada a una historia y actualizan muy tarde, pierdo todo el suspenso), **"Un Ángel Caido", "Madre Sustituta" y "Traidas por el mar" **la última intentare actu el domingo, ufff es que ya muchas quieren saber que era esa ilusion jijijiji Besos que tengan un hermoso fin de semana!_


	6. 090688 Part I

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920_

Espero no me odien despues de este cap, yo al igual que ustedes amo a Edward pero esto lo tenia pensado incluso antes de empezar a escribirla para publico, haganme saber que les parecio ^^

_

* * *

_

"**090688**** Part. I"**

**EPOV**

_-Amor yo no he hecho nada- le dije cuando me separe de ella, algo me decía que ella no creía en mi inocencia completamente, incluso su mutismo fue un hoyo lleno de incertidumbres que se creo en mi alma y que se instalo inevitablemente luego de que me subieron al auto y vi por última vez sus ojos achocolatados perder ese brillo tan único y tan lejano de ser el que yo conocía. Intente verla por el espejo retrovisor pero era lo suficientemente oscuro como para que ella no me viese a mi, yo podía ver que ella continuaba hablando con el policía y minutos después este mismo entrando al vehiculo escoltándome por uno de mis costados, mientras el otro lado ya era resguardado por otro policía._

_-Llévanos a prisión Henry- dijo uno de los policías con desdén, a mi me extraño con la soltura que hablo de prisión._

_-¡¿Prisión?! Tengo derecho a un abogado -les grite entre impactado y asustado -Yo no he cometido ningún asesinato, no existen pruebas en mi contra- me sacudí fuertemente intentando soltarme pero las esposas estaban fuertemente aferradas a mis muñecas. Los tres policías en el vehiculo se miraron y comenzaron a reír fuertemente sin importarles lo que les dijese, proteste a más no poder pero jamás prestaron atención a lo que les decía y hacían como si no me escuchasen, al fin por cansancio me quede en silencio intentando pensar en otra cosa que no sea esta desgracia, me concentre en Bella, en aquella mirada de incertidumbre, en aquella mirada que me decía que no estaba cien por ciento confiada en mi palabra, pensé en que debía hacer pronto algo para ir a su encuentro y explicarle esta terrible confusión. No se cuantas horas habrán pasado desde que subí a este auto, lo único que sabia con certeza era que solo Bella estaba en mi cabeza y de vez en cuando recordaba el sufrimiento que vi en mi familia._

_-Hemos llegado- escuche decir a uno de los policías en el preciso instante en que el auto se detuvo._

_-¿Dónde hemos llegado?- pregunte temeroso._

_-A tu nuevo y acogedor hogar- me dijo quien conducía, se volteo a verme con arrogancia y una sonrisa socarrona._

_-¿Has oído hablar de Alcatraz?- pregunto el otro policía que iba a mi lado con una sonrisa maliciosa, yo lo mire con los ojos fuertemente abiertos por la impresión, había oído hablar de ese lugar pero era más como un mito que como algo real por el simple hecho de que no existía algún sobreviviente que pudiese verificarlo._

_-No…no…no pueden dejarme aquí…no he hecho nada- dije nervioso, la burla y las risas de los policías me encolerizaba más, ellos estaban disfrutando a costa de mi desgracia, cuando pude enfocar claramente pude ver el lugar, nos encontrábamos en un muelle apartado de la ciudad, no se veía casa alguna, la única persona diferente a los policías era el encargado de la embarcación quien fue al parecer ampliamente bonificado por llevarnos a los cuatro, a medida que el bote avanzaba perdía la visión del muelle y ante mis ojos aparecía una gran isla que antes no se encontraba allí, los rumores no le hacían justica, solo con ver el lugar la sangre huía de mis venas y la piel se me erizaba, un gran castillo de murallas claramente reforzadas se encontraba en el centro del lugar, imponente, indestructible pero sobre todo impenetrable -Lo sabemos- afirmo uno de ellos –De no ser así no estarías aquí- continuo, entre dos me tomaron por los brazos y me arrastraron al interior de aquel terrible lugar, intentaba zafarme pero era en vano, las amplias puertas se abrieron de par en par mostrándome el interior del lugar carente de luminosidad._

_-¿Cómo es que lo saben?- pregunte mientras seguían arrastrándome por un amplio pasillo, ellos simplemente reían ante mis inútiles intentos, una vuelta en una esquina y seguimos por otro largo pasillo, yo por supuesto seguía intentando resistirme -¡¿Cómo es que saben que soy inocente e igual me traen aquí?!- volví a preguntar en un grito enojado, en el momento en que una nueva puerta se abrió entre en una especie de oficina un poco más iluminado que los mismos corredores._

_-Bienvenido- me dijo un hombre que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, el hombre era bastante mayor, con una larga y espesa barba gris, sus ropas indicaban cierto poderío pero su actitud arrogante, altanera, avasalladora y tirana me indicaban mucho más que simples prendas –Es correcto que eres inocente- me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante –De no ser así simplemente te hubiesen enviado a una cárcel- en sus ojos podía ver la satisfacción que le producía decir aquello –Alcatraz es un lugar para aquellos que se les desea incluso más que la muerte, es la muerte en vida- mi piel se erizo y realmente me golpeo una ola de miedo y terror._

_-No…no entiendo- dije con temor, su sonrisa se ensancho aún más produciéndome un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral._

_-Es simple de entender, te has ganado algunos enemigos y por lo que se son unos poderosos enemigos- los policías al notar que había dejado de forcejear me soltaron levemente._

_-¿Quiénes?- pregunte, los policías me miraron como si fuese anormal, pero aquel hombre me seguía sonriendo._

_-Eso es confidencial- dijo simplemente –Bien, basta de charlas y a lo que viniste, desde hoy serás un recluso más de Alcatraz, Nome interesa tu nombre solo serás el N° 090688, sigue las reglas y los castigos serán menos dolorosos- los policías rieron ante aquellas palabras, los mire sin entender y luego al hombre de barba nuevamente –Bueno no es que menos doloroso, sino que será más rápido por lo que costara menos superar- su sonrisa maliciosa termino por hostigarme, sentía miedo si, pero también tenia espíritu de sobrevivencia, me solté del agarre de los policías y me abalance hacia el hombre aprisionándolo del cuello._

_-¡¿Quién me hizo esto?!- le grite encolerizado -¡No merezco esto!- le volví a gritar, sentía el agarre fuerte de los policías que intentaban apartarme pero con la adrenalina mi fuerza era mayor, vi a los ojos a aquel hombre que sonreía complacido sin titubeos o miedos a que terminara por ahorcarlo, algo cruzo por sus ojos que me extraño produciendo que mis manos se debilitaran un poco, fue esa la instancia que los policías tuvieron para sacarme de encima de él. Cuando los policías me tenían nuevamente bajo su guardia uno de ellos me propino un puñetazo justo en la boca del estomago provocándome que me fuera directo al suelo por el fuerte dolor._

_-Eso no fue necesario Henry, me estaba divirtiendo- escuche al hombre mayor decirle, también escuche pasos acercarse a mi y tuve a aquel hombre agachado frente a mi –Me gusta tu estilo muchacho, tienes agallas, me recuerdas a mi cuando tenia tu edad- me dijo con una sonrisa –Pero eso no quita de la sanción que recibirás por lo que acabas de hacer- su mano palmeo dos veces mi mejilla, de haber sido un gesto paternal no hubiese sido tan fuerte como lo propino, se irguió para enfrentar a los policías –Llévenselo y prepárenlo para su bienvenida- dijo por último._

_Seguía contraído debido al fuerte dolor que me produjo el golpe de uno de los policías, por lo que fui arrastrado sin mucha objeción de mi parte, pasábamos por largos pasillos en los que podía escuchar claramente el choque de cadenas con el metal y personas gritando y quejándose. Tras unos minutos llegamos a un oscuro lugar que olía a humedad pero sobre todo a putrefacción y a deposición humana, sentí las manos de los policías sobre mi quienes del pelo me alzaron la cabeza dejándome frente a un nuevo hombre._

_-¿Este es el nuevo?- pregunto con cierta sorpresa, los policías afirmaron y el me miro con cierta tristeza –No parece peligroso, de hecho es bastante bonito, parece niñito fino- dijo con cierta gracia, los policías me giraron violentamente ante ellos y me miraron para luego reírse._

_-Líos de faldas- dijo uno de ellos, intente encontrarle significado a ello pero tuve que dejarlo para más tarde para poner atención._

_-Eso es nuevo- dijo el otro hombre -¿Poderosos?- le pregunto a ellos, uno de los policías susurro algo tan bajito que no pude oírlo, pero pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como este nuevo hombre abría sus ojos asombrados –Vaya que tienes mala suerte muchacho, de todos los enemigos que uno puede conseguirse, te topaste con los peores- su sonrisa desapareció dejando su aspecto completamente serio lo que me preocupo –Espero que sea de tu agrado tu nuevo y última habitación- y la risa de todos aquellos hombres retumbo por el inmundo lugar. Comenzaron a desgarrar mis ropas para quitármelas, cuando estuve completamente desnudo con bastante frío, éste se incremento cuando sentí el agua heladísima que me lanzaron aquellos hombres, mi cuerpo comenzó a tiritar pero no me dieron tiempo ni para intentar entibiarme cuando me tomaron de las muñecas esposadas para engancharlas a una cadena colgante, estaba completamente expuesto ante ellos, la puerta de aquel lugar se abrió con un fuerte chirrido dejando entrar a aquel hombre mayor de la larga barba._

_-Bien, estas aquí por que pagaron para que no olvidaras lo que es sufrir, puedo decirte que nadie a salido de este lugar, bueno al menos con vida claro, no te preocupes que pasados unos años te acostumbras al dolor, a la soledad- dijo como si fuese de lo mas común –Ahora- dijo con una voz áspera y de la nada sentí un fuerte ruido seguido del dolor más intenso que físicamente haya recibido, mi espalda comenzó a arder como llamas en el infierno, una y otra vez el dolor se intensificaba más, ramificándose por todo el lugar, incluyendo la parte baja de mi espalda y piernas, intente por dignidad no gritar o demostrar mi dolor para no satisfacerlos, pero al parecer para él era eso un estimulante para golpear más fuerte, los latigazos en mi espalda cada vez eran más fuertes y certeros, el golpear sobre la carne mojada ya abierta y viva era un catalizador más doloroso, no aguante más y los gritos desgarradores comenzaron a vibrar de mi garganta sin que pudiese detenerlos, uno tras otro, incesante, con alevosía sobre mi espalda era un recordatorio de que alguien en el exterior me deseaba incluso más que la muerte misma. Finalmente la frecuencia de los latigazos sobre mi espalda fue cesando levemente, perfectamente podía asegurar que mis huesos habían sido alcanzados por aquellos filamentos de cuero, mi cuerpo estaba agotado por el dolor, mi garganta ardía al igual que mi espalda debido a los gritos, el resto de mi cuerpo estaba enfriándose tanto que incluso servia para evadir el dolor. Con los ojos cerrados sentí que alguien soltaba el amarre de mis muñecas provocándome que me impactara de lleno contra el duro suelo azotando así mi cabeza, uno de los hombres se acerco a mi lo suficiente para tomar una de mis muñecas y lo siguiente que sentí fue más ardor, __reuní lo poco de fuerza que me quedaba y observe lo que hacía, con un atizador marco el número de mi celda, un gemido audible salió de mis labios cuando él lo aplasto aún más con cierta maldad, antes de quedar completamente tirado en suelo pude contemplar la marca "090688"_

_-Las vestiduras del principito- escuche la voz del otro policía._

_-Te aconsejo que no te rejales tanto, vendré cada cierto tiempo a recordarte tu bienvenida a Alcatraz- dijo el hombre de la barba, su voz cada vez se me hacia más lejana, el cansancio en mi cuerpo era evidente e imposible de superar, los parpados me pesaban impidiéndome el abrirlos, por lo que deje que la inconciencia me llevase no sin antes traer su dulce recuerdo a mi._

_-Te amo Bella- susurre para mi, deseando con todo mi ser que ella pudiese oírme con el corazón._

_Un estruendoso ruido me hizo volver de la espesa negrura en la que se encontraba mi conciencia, los parpados me seguían pesando pero el saber donde estaba y como estaba era más fuerte, al intentar levantarme el dolor de la espalda me hizo gritar de dolor impidiéndome erguirme y enviándome nuevamente a mi posición original, el dolor era agudo, intenso, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba así desnudo, con la parte posterior de mi cuerpo mal herido, unos centímetros más allá unos trozos de tela me indicaban que esas serian mis nuevas prendas de vestir, el entumecimiento me gritaba por que las tomara y me las colocara, pero el ardor del dolor en mi espalda me aconsejaban sabiamente que lo dejara para después, en esa misma posición pase varios días, no sabría decir cuantos pues en algún punto perdí el sentido del tiempo, el paso del día a la noche y viceversa, la comida fría y pegoteada llegaba dos veces cada cierto tiempo, podría ser una del desayuno y la otra la comida pero no podía afirmar con certeza cual era cual, por lo que solo decidí dejarlo, el comerlo era otra cosa, el aspecto repulsivo e incomible era una cosa, los olores del lugar que me impedía llevarme comida a la boca era otro, pero con el paso del tiempo podía notar como los olores cesaban, no precisamente por que el lugar estuviese más limpio o aromatizado, sino que simplemente era yo el que comenzaba a acostumbrarse al lugar, a mimetizarme con mi desgracia aceptándola de cierta forma, mi único consuelo era verla en mi cabeza, recordar su sonrisa, sus ojos, mi nombre en sus labios, el aroma de sus cabellos, su rostro contraído cuando la hacia mía._

_-¡Ey principito!- volví a mi realidad cuando la pequeña compuerta se abría para dejar mostrar solo la cabeza de un hombre -¿estas vivo?- pregunto con arrogancia, no le conteste por lo que comenzó a reírse –Debilucho, serías el primero en durar tan poco- dijo con petulancia, con un poco más de fuerza gire mi rostro para mirarlo, el escozor en mi espalda se acentúo con aquel movimiento pero intente no demostrarlo en mis facciones, la sonrisa del hombre desapareció cuando me vio vivo –Bien- dijo simplemente y volvió a cerrar la pequeña compuerta._

_Así siguieron pasando los días, solo que ahora aquella "comida", si es que se le podía llamar así, aquella que jure jamás comer por sanidad y por orgullo, ahora se me estaba haciendo de lo más apetecible, cada vez que pasaban a llenar mi plato y lo veían igual de lleno lo dejaban así pudriéndose por el paso del tiempo, cuando mi estomago me exigía alimento deje el orgullo atrás y comí de aquella pasta sin sabor que más que comida, parecía pan remojado._

_-Bella- suspire, era en lo único que pensaba sobre todo cuando la soledad me invadía, pensaba en como estaría tras la muerte de su padre, en que si ella creería aquella mentira tan horrorosa que alguien dejo sobre mi, sobre que yo fui el asesino de su padre, solo pensaba en algún modo de salir de aquí, en que me esperase fuese lo que fuese pues yo viviría solo por ella, ella era mi pilar y mi ancla para seguir aquí, no existía otro motivo, solo ella._

_Tuve conocimiento de que los días habían pasado por el simple hecho de que podía sentir la tirantes de mi espalda, las cicatrices comenzaban a formarse permitiéndome un poco de movilidad, ya había logrado poder ponerme unos pantalones de una tela muy delgada, pero algo me quedaba de dignidad y no permitiría que me siguieran viendo desnudo, usar alguna camiseta era otro tema, aunque las cicatrices ya comenzaban a formarse cuando intente colocarme aquella prenda la picazón debido al mal material de la tela no se hizo esperar, no estaba en condiciones como para rascarme por lo que seguía con el torso desnudo, intentando resistir al frío viento que se colaba de entre las grietas con un susurro un poco más sonoro que el mismo silencio, de vez en cuando la pacificad del sonido era cortado con algún nuevo integrante para este lugar, el aniversario de llegada o alguna reprimenda, yo sabia que yo no me encontraba libre, simplemente esperaban a que mi piel volviese a estar un poco más normal y no morir desangrado, ya me había quedado bien claro que ellos se divertían más si me encontraba vivo que muerto._

_Y pasaban y pasaban las horas, los días, quizás los meses, pasaba parte del tiempo caminando en círculos, buscando explicaciones a quienes me encerraron aquí, imaginaba o soñaba con el día de mi liberación y reencontrándome con ella, la única dueña de mis pensamientos, imaginándome su larga espera, recordando aquel pasado que me hizo tan feliz, intentaba recordar su aroma, pero cada vez me era más escaso, era como si mi nariz ya no percibiera la dulzura de un buen aroma, intentaba recordar la calidez de su tacto, la suavidad de su piel, el estremecimiento de sus caricias pero cada vez era más vago, mi cuerpo entumecido estaba dormido, intentaba recordar el brillo de sus ojos chocolates pero a mi cabeza solo volvía la opacidad de sus ojos cuando era apresado y la duda en ellos, con ese último recuerdo supe que había cumplido un año en este lugar, pues aquella puerta que en un año no había sido usada se abrió con un fuerte estruendo para mostrarme a mi verdugo, aquel hombre de barba larga que había hasta olvidado._

_-Felicidades principito- me dijo aquel viejo de aspecto arrogante, aquel apodo que un año atrás me habían impuesto por considerarme lejos del canon de hombres que traían a este lugar –Has resistido bastante bien para ser un simple muchachito, tienes valentía y eso lo hemos venido a celebrar- dos hombres que venían a sus costados me alzaron, aquel dolor que ya había olvidado reapareció tenuemente en las marcas claras de mi espalda, suspire sabiendo lo que venia, todo aquello que había dejado atrás reapareció, el agua fría para entumecerme los huesos, desnudo ante ellos y los fuertes latigazos que me dejaban claro que llevaba un año lejos de mi vida pasada, lejos de ella, un año desde esta tortuosa condena inmerecida, nuevamente mi garganta se saturo con los gritos adoloridos de este nefasto ritual, sus risas lejos de ser una diversión para mi, era la suma de un nuevo granito de ira, de sed de venganza, de fuerzas para resistir y buscar al primer resquicio de debilidad de este lugar para huir, aquel pensamiento me hizo sonreír -¿Qué es gracioso?- pregunto el hombre claramente molesto –¿Estoy siendo muy sutil?- pregunto, sentí su rabia en mi espalda, con cada nueva arremetida, suspire rendido, era a algo que debía acostumbrarme._

_Cuando estuve nuevamente en la soledad espere paciente a que nuevamente mi piel sanara, irrisorio decir esperar, si era lo único que podía hacer, aquí el tiempo era una simple palabra carente de sentido, carente de lógica e incluso innecesario._

_Llegados a este punto podría decir que el aburrimiento, la pereza o la desgana era algo que sentir, simplemente como me habían afirmado cuando llegue a este lugar, era como estar muerto en vida, el respirar y el alimentarse escasamente para seguir manteniendo vivo el cuerpo era lo único que aquí se podía hacer, de vez en cuando dejaba volar la imaginación para sentirme como en casa y darme un granito de esperanza e ilusión para sobrellevar esta nueva vida, estaba meditando aquello cuando escuche unos ruidos en el exterior, por el pasillo. Me acerque en completo silencio y por primera vez me atreví a deslizar aquella compuerta que me era prohibida el correr, asome mi cabeza y unos metros más allá dos hombres que supuse serian los carceleros jugaban ¿ajedrez? Se veían sucios pero al menos tenían estilo para pasar el rato, mire medio escondida sus jugadas, bastante carentes de estrategia por lo que bufe aburrido, ambos se giraron de inmediato para observarme y de inmediato me escondí adentrándome a mi habitación, sentándome lo más alejado de la puerta que pudiese. Escuche sus pasos arrastrarse y acercarse a mi puerta, trague pesado pensando en mi sanción, podía imaginarla pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba en este lugar nunca había cometido falta, simplemente me resignaba a sobrevivir._

_-¿Qué estabas viendo?- me pregunto uno de ellos que entro claramente molesto._

_-Yo solo…sentí curiosidad- dije temeroso._

_-¿Qué nunca viste a alguien jugar ajedrez?- me pregunto con sorna, yo lo mire levemente molesto, puede que haya sido campesino pero esa no era razón para no poseer algún conocimiento, mis padres siempre se esforzaron para enseñarme siempre más._

_-Se como se juega- les dije con un poco más de valor –Por lo que pude apreciar claramente su falta de estrategia- me arriesgue a decirles, el que estaba más alejado observando la conversación se acerco con paso fiero y decidido a golpearme, me tape el rostro con los brazos cuando escuche al otro hombre con el que hable en un comienzo._

_-Lucio espera- escuche decir al otro hombre, saque mis brazos para mirarlo y el me sonreía con cierta arrogancia –Te reto a una partida de ajedrez- me ofreció, una leve sonrisa se formo en mis labios, algo que produjo cierta molestia en los huesos de mi mandíbula, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sonreír._

_La jugada ocurrió en el limite de la puerta, esta se encontraba cerrada y yo me encontraba acostado con parte de mi tórax fuera de la pequeña compuerta, ambos hombres se encontraban en el exterior previniendo si es que a su jefe se le ocurría dar un paseo por el lugar, era bastante improbable pero no forzaría a que me quitaran este pequeño regalito del cielo, algo que hacer para pasar el rato, decir que ya llevaba cerca de 4 partidos consecutivos ganándoles era quedarse corto, las dos primeras jugadas con cada uno me decían que era suerte de principiante, sus socarronas sonrisas comenzaron a decaer luego de la tercera y así sucesivamente, realmente me la estaba pasando bien, era un descanso y una pequeña ventanita de luz para tanta oscuridad que había vivido, así la prueba se convirtió en desafío, el desafío en revancha y la revancha en rutina, largo rato pasábamos jugando ajedrez en sus horas de guardia, de vez en cuando, cuando sentíamos pasos aproximarse yo cerraba la compuerta y ellos simulaban jugar solos._

_Que irónica la vida, Theo y Lucio habían participado en mi encierro, incluso en ayudar a facilitarle las cosas a mi verdugo y heme aquí, jugando con ellos como grandes camaradas, un par de veces me habían explicado que no era mucho lo que ellos podían hacer ante la orden de su jefe, aquel hombre tan poderoso que si quisiera podría incluso levantarse como un gran aristócrata dueño del mundo, pero como me decían, él prefería el anonimato y las sombras a como estaba acostumbrado por algo del pasado, algo doloroso de su vida, la verdad es que poco me importaba, alguien tan déspota y tirano como él no merecía mi compasión._

_-Edward ¿Qué es lo que hiciste realmente para que te encerraran aquí?- me pregunto Lucio, ya habíamos cruzado cierta barrera con el paso del tiempo, sabía que no podía confiar en ellos pues ellos tenían un jefe al cual obedecer pero no exigía confianza, a estas alturas estaba muy conforme con un poco de relación social, pasado el tiempo las relaciones interpersonales comienzan a olvidarse y a tomar el último escalón de las prioridades, mire a Theo y simplemente negué con la cabeza, llevaba más de un año en este lugar sin conocer el verdadero motivo por el que fui condenado._

_-No lo sé Theo, solo sé que hubo un día en que fui muy feliz, tenía a mi familia y a la mujer que amo - suspire recordando el día que nos casamos –Y al siguiente fui encerrado injustamente por asesinar a alguien por asesinar al padre de mi esposa- suspire al ver mi dedo anular sin aquella alianza símbolo de nuestra unión, había sido una gran pérdida el día que me lo quitaron al entrar en este lugar._

_-¿Tu esposa era la hija del jefe Swan?- me pregunto Lucio con su rostro claramente asombrado, yo asentí y él de inmediato miro a Theo quien tenía la misma expresión en su cara._

_-Te casaste con la joven Swan, alguien te inculpa de la muerte de su padre ¿y aún así no logras entender quien te envió aquí?- me pregunto Theo como si fuese evidente, lo mire con el ceño fruncido intentando pensar, unir piezas, la verdad es que desde mi llegada había pensando mucho en ello, pero en especifico en quien me envió aquí, nunca lo uní al hecho de haberme casado con Bella, eso era un tema aparte pero ahora que Theo lo unía en una sola frase, los motivos eran suficientes, ¿pero para quién? Alguien que no quería al jefe Swan cerca, quizás alguna rencilla, alguien que utilizo justo el momento en que me reuní con su padre para comunicarle de nuestra boda, pero nadie más sabía de nuestra boda, el día que fui a hablar con su padre…_

_-Dídima- susurre asombrado por el hilo de mis pensamientos, Theo y Lucio me miraron acordando mi teoría –Los Vulturi- dije más generalizado, Alec era un hombre que se había encaprichado con Bella, podía verlo en su mirada cada vez que la miraba, pensé en ella y en que estaría sola, en la posibilidad de que él le hiciera algo, solo rogaba a Dios, a aquel Dios que una vez profese, que la cuidara de aquella ruin familia._

_-Sí que sabes escoger a tus enemigos- me dijo Theo con cierta nota de humor, lo mire serio y él dejo el tema._

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Lucio, algo de su mirada me preocupo, le hizo una especie de mueca a Theo y así ambos salieron de mi celda._

_Pase largas horas pensando en todo aquello, en la oportunidad perfecta que Dídima utilizo mientras estuve con Charles Swan, una y otra vez di fuertes golpes al duro suelo debido a la rabia y a la impotencia por no haberlo visto antes, eran esos los enemigos a los que se refería cuando entre a este lugar. Theo seguía visitándome pero sin la compañía de Lucio, él se quedaba como un simple carcelero como si nunca hubiésemos hablado en la vida, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo con mi amigo pues sus visitas que en un tiempo fueron constantes ahora más bien eran esporádicas, hasta que llego el día que simplemente no apareció. En su lugar, aquel viejo de larga barba apareció ante mi puerta, en su mano llevaba aquella vara que tan bien conocía._

_-Ya conoces la rutina- me dijo aquel viejo de barba larga, lo mire extrañado, ¿ya llevaba tres años? Al parecer el comprendió mi titubeo –Aquí los carceleros están para eso, para vigilarlos y no para hacer vida social- de inmediato mire a su espalda y solo vi a Lucio quien se rehusaba a mirarme a los ojos, suspire derrotado y sin decir palabra alguna me posicione para lo inevitable –Ese marica te tiene en buena estima- me espeto molesto mientras dejaba su huella en mi espalda con cada latigazo, no sabría decir si le molestaba el hecho de que hablara con uno de sus lacayos o por temor a que existiese cierta complicidad entre él y yo._

_-no me arrepiento- le espete molesto, decidido me gire levemente para mirarlo a los ojos y viera en ellos la verdad de mis palabras, el sonrió con burla y un nuevo azote con suma alevosía se incrusto en mi espalda, podía sentir mi espalda bañada en sangre, podía sentir como aquella carne cicatrizada volvía a reabrirse con cada arremetida._

_Como ya era de esperarse, el dolor intenso, permanente, como filosas navajas pasar por mi espalda al rojo vivo era lo que quedaba luego de la tan poco esperada visita de mi verdugo, la verdad es que cada vez se me hacía más llevadero, una vez sanado podía sentir las notorias marcas en mi espalda, un recordatorio que llevaría hasta el último día de mi vida de éste lugar._

_Pasados unas semanas Theo volvió a visitarme aunque ya no con la misma frecuencia de antes y aunque él no me lo dijese sabía que había sido castigado al igual que yo por relacionarse con un preso, era un hecho, Theo sentía esa misma cercanía, esa misma camaradería que yo sentía por él, quizás fuese por simple apego o por el hecho de que ambos veníamos del mismo lugar._

_Las veces que estuvimos juntos él me hacia reflexionar sobre aquel nuevo descubrimiento que había hecho días atrás, los Vulturi eran un objetivo que debía cobrarme ya sea en esta vida o en la otra. Varios días me consumió aquel pensamiento, debía hacer algo, pero ¿el qué y el cómo? era el problema._

_-Se que estas preocupado Edward, pero déjalo así, no hay modo que salgas de este lugar, tienes que dejar que ella intente hacer su vida- intento reconfortarme Theo, pero lejos de ayudar fue para peor, la sola idea de imaginarme a Bella en brazos de otro hombre, en formar una familia que no fuese conmigo me llenaba de una tristeza única, pero algo se me tenía que ocurrirme, necesitaba hablar con ella, yo…_

_-¡Theo!- grite con una sonrisa –Ayúdame Theo- él me miro disculpándose con la mirada._

_-No puedo sacarte de aquí Edward, aunque quisiera, no puedo- me dijo lamentándose, la verdad es que no había pensado en ello, así que negué._

_-No Theo, ayúdame a hacerle llegar una nota- le pedí suplicante, en el tono de mi voz y con mi mirada, sabía que me estaba arriesgando y no solo por mi sino por él, si lo descubrían podía cambiar drásticamente su situación de carcelero a encarcelado._

_-No creo que pueda Edward, si me descubren ambos estaremos en problemas- me dijo lamentándose realmente, suspire lamentándome más yo que él._

_-¿Y a mis padres?- pregunte como si aquello cambiase en algo las cosas, él me miro considerándolo y su silencio me dio un poco de esperanzas, pasos se escucharon desde el pasillo contiguo lo que nos indico que la visita había terminado, con una mirada amable Theo salió de mi celda, lo que considere la hora de dormir, pensé en Bella y en que ella me recordara, solo esperaba que si porque yo no la podía sacar de mi cabeza, pasadas varias horas luego de que Theo me dejo, escuche de la nada como la compuerta era entreabierta y me lanzaban una pluma y un trozo de papel, sabia a quien se debía aquel favor.

* * *

_

_**PERDON PERDOOON!!!! se que he demorado mucho pero no es con intension, no he tenido suficiente tiempo no al menos el que requiere poder continuar escribiendo, tampoco quiero entregarles cualquier cabeza de pescado, por eso este cap larguito como medio de pedirles disculpas, de hecho me quedo tan largo (generalmente escribo entre 5 a 7 pag de word, ahora hice 16) que decidi subirlo en dos partes, la segunda ya esta lista por lo que la subire más prontitoo y sera menor la espera. Decirles chicas que nuestra parejilla tendra obviamnte su momento de relajo, no se preocupen, no piensen que los tendre sufriendo todo el rato, me encantan sus teorias, y mas me gustaria decirle si estan en lo cierto o no pero creo que les quitaria la ilusion, una chica me pregunto de cuantos caps será esta historia, la verdad es que nunca tengo clara esas cosas, simplemente los necesarios para desarrollar bien la trama, bueno esooo, espero que no me odien y nos leemos prontitooo, dejenme saber que les parecio este cap, pues sus comentarios son un lindo tesoro para esta loca autora ^^**_

_**Nota: como no se me ocurria un numero en especifico para el numero de la celda, utilice la fecha de mi cumpleañoooos xD siii el 9 de junio de 1988 jijjijiji!!!  
**_


	7. 090688 Part II

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-_

_Mis siempre y más sinceros agradecimientos a las chicas que me dejan un pedacito de ella, más por mis historias no pido nada más que sus agradecimientos, besitos para ustedes **"amyel1806, Paoliiz B. Masen, viszed, Joss Alvarado, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, lizzy90, PatriciaaJayme17, mabel, creogv, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Karlia Cullen, atalvira, valivali, jovipattinson, Lanchiitaahh Swam, Lily Malfoy Potter, karlita the Cullen, Gery Whitlock, susana, -LoveAliceCullen-, linda de Vzla, miraura, ElizabethCullen , Blankilla"**_

* * *

"**090688 Part. II"**

**EPOV**

_-¿Y a mis padres?- pregunte como si aquello cambiase en algo las cosas, él me miro considerándolo y su silencio me dio un poco de esperanzas, pasos se escucharon desde el pasillo contiguo lo que nos indico que la visita había terminado, con una mirada amable Theo salió de mi celda, lo que considere la hora de dormir, pensé en Bella y en que ella me recordara, solo esperaba que si porque yo no la podía sacar de mi cabeza, pasadas varias horas luego de que Theo me dejo, escuche de la nada como la compuerta era entreabierta y me lanzaban una pluma y un trozo de papel, sabia a quien se debía aquel favor._

_-Gracias- susurre bajito antes de que la pequeña compuerta volviese a cerrarse, me abalancé sobre aquel pedazo de papel y lápiz, llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir, los huesos de mis manos estaban entumecidos por lo que me costó más de lo normal siquiera empezar a plasmar lo que tenía pensado._

"_**Padres, estoy vivo, los extraño cada día más, quisiera tenerlos en estos momentos junto a mí, el apoyo y fuerza de ti padre y el abrazo acogedor y cálido de ti madre, hubiese querido hacer algunas cosas diferentes y así evitarles el sufrimiento que les ocasiono mi alejamiento, recuerden que están siempre en mi corazón dándome la fuerza necesaria para seguir con vida y esperar, de algún modo llegare a ustedes nuevamente, por favor cuiden de Bella y díganle que sigo amándola incluso más que antes, los ama Edward".**_

_Suspire recordando la imagen de mis padres y de aquella mujer por la que pasaría todo esto nuevamente de saber que sería la condición para casarme con ella, la doble cuidadosamente escribiendo en el membrete __**"Para Familia Cullen Masen"**__. _

_Escondí mi nota muy bien en una de las grietas de la muralla, ahora solo debía esperar la oportunidad que tuviese Theo para hacerla llegar, pasaron las horas y nada hasta que escuche pasos aproximarse por el pasillo, sonreí pensando en que pronto mis padres sabrían de mi, de que ella tendría la certeza de que me encontraba bien y luchando para que estuviésemos juntos un día, pero toda aquella vana emoción, aquella loca idea se desvaneció cuando por esa puerta entro aquel viejo de la barba larga, mi verdugo, el jefe de este infierno._

_-Feliz aniversario- me dijo con emoción, mis ojos se ensancharon ante sus palabras ¿Cuántos llevaba ya, cuatro años? Desde mi segundo aniversario había perdido la cuenta, quizás un par de castigos provocando que la cuenta exacta la perdiera por completo –Bien principito, conoces la rutina- me dijo como si nada, yo no proteste, la verdad es que lo único que quería era que se fueran rápido y que la poca luz del lugar me ayudaran a ocultar aquella nota que en algún momento fue mi mayor esperanza._

_En mi posición para recibir aquellos ya tan conocidos azotes, espere por las arremetidas, sabía que esta vez dolerían más pues no había sido hace mucho las del castigo._

_-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- escuche la voz de voz de Lucio preguntar, cerré mis ojos rogando porque no fuera lo que estaba pensando, pasados un par de segundos lo descubrí._

_-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?- me pregunto el viejo, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza en un completo mutismo, escuche un gruñido por parte de él seguido de los ya conocidos azotes –Tráiganme a Theo- pidió con la voz encolerizada, más azotes y el ya conocido dolor._

_-¿Si señor?- escuche la voz de Theo, me gire levemente para verlo a los ojos y pedirle perdón solo con mirarlo._

_-Con que haciéndole favorcitos a éste- espeto molesto el viejo, Theo lo miro con miedo y luego a mí nuevamente, suspiro aceptando las palabras de él –Enciérrenlo- dijo el viejo simplemente._

_-¡No!- grite intentando zafarme, todo lo que había hecho Theo lo había hecho con la mejor intensión, de ser alguien culpable ese era simplemente yo –Castígame a mí, es mi culpa no la de él- le pedí._

_-¿Crees que no lo haré? No necesitas pedírmelo- y más azotes, podría decir que la fuerza que estaba empleando esta vez era mucho más intensa que las anteriores, que su furia se estaba desatando._

_-Jefe- le dijo Theo interrumpiendo su labor –Jefe- le volvió a decir lo que enojo un poco más al viejo._

_-¡¿Qué quieres?!- le grito molesto, Lucio temeroso se acerco a él y le entrego mi nota, el viejo se la arrebato de las manos y la leyó, luego lo miro a él sin entender._

_-El dorso- le dijo y el viejo giro la nota, pude apreciar claramente como sus ojos se abrían asombrados y luego me miraba a mí como si no pudiese creerlo._

_-¿Para quién es esta nota?- su voz ya no sonaba demandante, sino temerosa._

_-Eso no es de tu asunto- dije debilitado debido a los azotes._

_-Contéstame o te azotare hasta que digas a quien le envías esta nota- me dijo ahora molesto._

_-Mis padres- solté derrotado –Como dice en la nota, lo mire a los ojos y en ellos reflejaba cierto miedo pero había algo nuevo, la tristeza era clara._

_-¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?- su pregunta me pareció extraña pero llegados a este punto ya todo era de lo más extraño._

_-No los lastime a ellos por favor- le suplique con un hilo de voz._

_-¡Contesta!- me grito impaciente tomándome del cuello y apretándolo más de la cuenta, solo esperaba no haberlos metido en problemas a ellos._

_-Carlisle y Esme- dije temeroso, sus ojos se ampliaron y me soltó de inmediato, apartándose sin poder dejar de mirarme, su escrutinio incluso me puso nervioso._

_-Suéltenlo y llévenlo a mi oficina, pero antes cura sus heridas- le dijo a Lucio quien no daba crédito a lo que oía al igual que yo._

_-¿Está seguro señor?- le pregunto temeroso._

_-¡He Dicho que lo suelten!- le grito._

_-Así será señor, ¿Qué hago con Theo?- le pregunto temeroso._

_-Después hablare con él, déjenlo que se vaya a su cuarto- se giro y sus ojos incrustados en los míos se disculpaban por sí solo, dio media vuelta dejándome ahí sin entender nada, lo que podía deducir es que algo referente a mis padres causo todo esto._

_Tal y como el viejo lo pidió, Lucio y otro hombre más que llego luego me soltaron de mis amarras y me llevaron a un lugar bastante iluminado, cuando estuve ahí vi como traían trapos húmedos para limpiar mis heridas, ardía como un demonio pero de cierta manera era refrescante, luego me pusieron mis vestimentas y entre los dos me llevaron a la oficina que exactamente cuatro años atrás conocí como única vez, me sentaron con algo de cuidado dejándome a solas con aquel viejo._

_-Se que te parecerá extraño todo esto, más no sé cómo actuar- me dijo con voz triste y por primera vez en todos estos años en los que lo había visto me pareció realmente cansado, agotado, ya no con ese aspecto imponente, arrogante y petulante._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunte entre dientes, aquel cambio de actitud tan brusco me estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza._

_-Me dejarías contarte la historia de un viejo amigo mío- pidió amablemente, lo que me extraño de sobremanera, sobre todo cuando me sonrió intentando darme confianza, simplemente asentí sin darle mucha importancia._

_-Años atrás conocí a un hombre poderoso, arrogante que sentía que tenía todo el mundo a sus pies, y todo debió a la gran herencia que le dejo sus padres, un poderoso apellido que abría la puerta más imposible de este mundo, toda aquella arrogancia y poder que utilizaba incluso con los más débiles lo hacía sentirse más y más fuerte, superior a cualquiera que se le cruzara, sus ambiciones eran tan grandes que pensó incluso ser dueño del mundo, adquirir poderío zona a zona, pero todas aquellas prioridades cambiaron drásticamente cuando conoció a la joven más dulce y amable que puedas llegar a imaginar conocido en su vida, Amelie Sanguinetti Platt- dijo con un fuerte suspiro lo que me hizo mirarlo extrañado –Ella realmente llego a cambiar su mundo, le enseño que la vida se vive de otro modo, que el poder y el dinero carecen de valor ya que el amar y ser amado es lo necesario para vivir, ella le enseño a amar y a valorar la vida desde otra perspectiva, él creyó que ella con su sola presencia era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero se equivoco- fruncí el ceño –Ella además le dio el regalo más hermoso y valioso en toda su vida, una hija, la niña más hermosa que pueda existir, con unos ojitos tan intensos como los de su madre que logro abrir en él las emociones mas inexplicables que puedas a llegar a entender- me miro nuevamente, algo en su mirada por primera vez me hacían sentir pena por él, quizás aquel hombre del que hablaba fuera su mejor amigo –Los años pasaron y ella se convirtió en la jovencita más hermosa, tan hermosa que varios hombres pretendieron su mano incluso a una edad muy prematura, su padre sentía celos de que alguien intentara cortejar a su princesa, ella era aún muy pequeña para esas cosas, o al menos así lo vio él hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ella estaba enamorada y no del mejor hombre que su padre hubiese escogido para ella, ella se enamoro de un campesino- contuve el aliento, algo de todo esto me estaba resultando algo conocido –El no estaba de acuerdo por lo que utilizo todo su poder para separarlos, incluso la comprometió a ella con otro hombre a sabiendas de que ella jamás respondería a algún sentimiento, su madre intento interceder por la joven pero el padre estaba cegado por aquel amor tan fuerte, por aquel amor que él sintió por su hija, tenía miedo de perderla, no vio el amor real entre los jóvenes, solo le importaba el saber que su princesita jamás se separaría de él, tarde se dio cuenta de ello, pues la joven poseedora de la belleza de su madre y la fuerza y coraje de su padre, lo dejó, dejo todo aquello que para él alguna vez fue importante, lo dejo todo para estar con el hombre que ella amaba, a pesar de todos los impedimentos que el padre puso entre medio de ellos, finalmente el hombre se gano lo que se merecía y ella se alejo tanto que él jamás pudo conocer a sus nietos, el padre la siguió de cerca muchos años, los suficientes para asegurarse de que era feliz, incluso viviendo en la carencia, fue un tapa boca muy grande que recibió por parte de aquel campesino que cuidaba a su hija incluso mejor que él mismo, anteponiéndola ante cualquier cosa, amándola con todo su ser, hasta que el rastro lo perdió por completo- suspiro- su pequeña, su pequeña princesa ya era toda una mujer, enseñándole hasta el día de hoy que posee lo mejor de su madre y solo la valentía y espíritu de lucha de su padre- lo mire y a medida que seguía su relato, cada vez me parecía más viejo, más agotado y triste, tomo un portarretrato que yacía sobre su escritorio, lo mire confundido y él me sonrió tristemente –Ese hombre era yo, Edward- su voz decayó completamente y comenzó a acariciar aquella fotografía que se encontraba en el portarretratos -¿Quieres ver a mi hija cuando aún era mi princesita?- pregunto con una clara melancolía, yo asentí estirando mi brazo para tomar la foto, cuando la puse delante de mis ojos la respiración se me quedo atorada en la garganta, mi madre en sus quizás quince años se encontraba abrazada de una mujer muy hermosa, lo mire a él nuevamente sin poder dar crédito a todo ello –Esme Masen Sanguinetti es mi hija, Edward- me sonrió con tristeza y disculpa en su mirada, yo estaba sin poder moverme debido a la impresión, me levante de la silla listo para salir de ahí, necesitaba volver a mi celda, a mi soledad, a que aquel viejo que ahora me parecía más miserable me azotara con todo su poderío, no necesitaba ver esto de él, no de mi verdugo, no necesitaba ver a quien por ley debía llamar abuelo._

_Deje la foto en su lugar y camine hacia la puerta, antes de poder traspasar el umbral él ya se encontraba a mi lado sosteniéndome del brazo –Se que no podrás perdonarme- lo corte._

_-Bien, entonces si lo sabe no tenemos nada más que hablar- le dije con cierta molestia, debido a la rapidez con la que me levante de la silla, el ardor de mi espalda volvió a recordarme mis cuatro años en este lugar –Si gusta puede pasar por mi celda y a terminar mi regalo de aniversario- ironice mirándolo fríamente._

_-Descansa, hablaremos más tarde- me dijo soltándome ante la mirada despectiva que le di -¡Lucio!- grito llamando a uno de sus lacayos –Lleva a Edward a una de las habitaciones superiores- le dijo, Lucio lo miro desconcertado._

_-No es necesario, me gusta mi celda- dije intentando pasar, pero Lucio me lo impedía._

_-Haz lo que te pedí- le dijo a su sirviente, él asintió y me llevo tomado por el brazo a unas escaleras, unos largo pasillos hasta llegar a un amplio corredor circular, en el habían cuatro puertas, entramos por una de ellas mostrándome una habitación muy amplia decorada con finos muebles, con amplios ventanales en los que el sol entraba de lleno, mire a Lucio quien se retiro de inmediato, dejándome completamente solo, con la cabeza girándome a toda velocidad, hace una hora atrás me encontraba "celebrando" mi aniversario en este lugar y ahora me encontraba atendido casi como rey en una suite de lujo._

_Di un pequeño paseo por el lugar, todo me parecía tan irreal, llevaba cuatro años sin poder ver la luz del día, años sin poder recostarme en un colchón, y vaya que lo hice a mis anchas, cuando estuve frente a la gran cama no pude resistir el lanzarme a ella como si fuese un niño pequeño, lamentablemente el dolor de mi espalda era punzante e intenso, por lo que me acomode y me quede quieto, disfrutando al menos un poco de normalidad, pensé en mi madre y en la vida que tuvo que haber pasado tras haber optado por mi padre, ambos siempre tan bien compenetrados, tan iguales, cuando mi madre nos contó levemente su vida pasada, algo así como que venia de otra familia pero su padre no la dejo ser feliz junto a mi padre, nunca comento detalles, solo lo superficial, ahora irrisoriamente en este lugar pude conocer toda la verdad. Derrotado ante tanta información me deje llevar por el cansancio y quede completamente rendido._

_-Edward, Edward despierta- escuche de pronto, lo que me hizo sobresaltar, enfoque la mirada y me encontré con Theo quien me miraba con una leve sonrisa._

_-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte cuando pude acomodarme sobre la cama y quedar frente a él, el asintió y me indico una charola de comida que se encontraba sobre el buró frente a la cama, en ella habían una gran cantidad y variados tipos de frutas, pan, jugo, café -¿Qué es todo eso?- le pregunte, el camino hacia la bandeja, la tomo y la trajo para mi._

_-Tu solo come Edward, no te pongas difícil, el Sr. Masen ya me explico quien eres y él se imaginaba que rechazarías la comida, pero por favor no lo hagas, come- me ordeno con una sonrisa amigable. La verdad es que si, la iba a rechazar pero mi cuerpo me suplicaba que dejara el orgullo de lado y comiera, por lo que lo hice, me asombre verme a mi mismo comer como un caníbal, sin importa que los cubiertos estuviesen ahí, lo comí todo con mis manos, así como llevaba haciéndolo por tanto tiempo, me detuve desconcertado y mire mis manos, sucias y con algunas cicatrices, respire pesado, ya estaba olvidando mi vida pasada, lo que era la higiene y la educación, lo que iba quedando de ese Edward era solo las ganas de sobrevivir, para verla a ella, aunque fuese un momento -¡Bella!- dije de pronto, ahora que existía la posibilidad de irme lo haría feliz, necesitaba estar junto a ella._

_-Todo a su tiempo mi querido amigo- me dijo Theo –Por ahora come, vendré en unos minutos a recoger la charola vacía y alguien vendrá a ayudarte a que te bañes y te vistas- me quede mirándolo mientras salía de la habitación, ¿Qué alguien vendría para ayudarme a bañar? Reí sin ganas, como cambiaba la situación en cosa de minutos._

_Como Theo dijo, pasados unos minutos llegaron dos mujeres de no más de treinta años que se fueron de inmediato al cuarto de baño, podía escuchar el agua caer, aquel sonido que se me hacia tan irreal esperaba por mi._

_-Sr. Cullen su baño esta listo- me dijo una de ellas que salio para tomar la bandeja y llevársela, la otra mujer salio junto a ella pero llego en un par de minutos con algunas ropas que las dejo sobre la cama._

_-¿Necesita algo más Sr. Cullen?- me pregunto, yo negué y ella salio de la habitación dejando una pequeña reverencia, lo que me hacia sentir extraño._

_Cuando entre al cuarto de baño todo parecía aún más irreal, decorado en tonos marfil y dorado, un amplio lugar que en el centro descansaba una bañera rebosarte de agua caliente, me aproxime a ella pero antes de entrar algo llamo mi atención, me gire y frente a mi un amplio espejo, ¿ese era mi reflejo? Moví ambas manos para convencerme que aquel muchacho que en lugar de tener 22 años parecía de un hombre con más de 30 años, la suciedad de mi pelo que llegaba a eso de los hombros no era nada en comparación a la larga barba __mullida y bastante sucia, mis ojos se veían cansados y la curvatura que había adquirido mi espalda así me lo confirmaba, no sabia como procesar todo esto, parte de mi subconsciente ya estaba acostumbrado a esta forma de vida, quizás incluso ya hubiese aceptado el hecho de morir encarcelado y jamás volver a ver a mi familia, pero ahora, en esta extraña situación en la que conocí a mi abuelo, al gran Archibald Masen quien al parecer me estaba ofreciendo su ayuda a modo compensatorio por lo sucedido con mi madre años atrás ¿pero como aceptarlo? Como olvidar cuatro años de encierro injustificados, como olvidar los maltratos de mi verdugo y la poca indolencia que tuvo a sabiendas de que era inocente, quizás a cuantos ansíanos, hombres, jóvenes, pasaron y pasaran por lo mismo que yo. _

_Decidí olvidarme de todo y aceptar algo bueno, lo escucharía, puede que no lleguemos a sentir cariño uno por el otro, pero al menos le daría la oportunidad, me despoje de lo que debía llamarse ropas y me adentre de inmediato a la bañera, el contacto de mi piel con el agua caliente me erizaron todos los poros del cuerpo, era como si estuviese en aguas heladas, no sentía la diferencia pero a medida que me fui acostumbrando y mis músculos relajando recordé la sensación y la diferencia entre caliente y frío, tuve que arquearme levemente cuando el contacto del agua caliente llego a mi dañada espalda pero espere hasta que al fin encontré la confortabilidad. No se cuanto tiempo estuve metido ahí, simplemente relajándome, saboreando la sensación de alivio, tranquilidad, paz que pensé no volver a sentir, note el paso del tiempo cuando el agua estaba comenzando a enfriarse y los dedos de pies y manos ya estaban arrugados, sonreí como un niño que descubre el mundo. Me levante a regañadientes, tome la toalla y la envolví en mi cintura, me mire nuevamente al espejo y decidido a rescatar algo de aquel joven Edward me rasure y corte mi cabello, mi rostro limpio y fresco me daba la bienvenida a tiempos mejores._

_Una vez vestido me quede mirando el horizonte, aquella extensión enorme de mar que tocaba tierra en algún punto que yo no podía ver, recordé mi pasado y con ello algunas situaciones que debía de arreglar. Me gire para salir y me encontré con mi abuelo afirmado en el marco de la puerta observándome._

_-Tienes los ojos de tu madre- me dijo con una tímida sonrisa, yo intente devolvérsela, con un gesto de su mano me invito a que lo siguiera y así lo hice, caminamos por los largos pasillos hasta llegar nuevamente a su oficina –Toma asiento- me dijo cortésmente, así lo hice quedando frente a __él._

_-Así que- presione tras varios minutos de absoluto e incomodo silencio. _

_-Se que tienes las peores impresiones de mi y no veo como remediarlo, no pretendo justificarme solo te pido que no me juzgues de inmediato- podía ver la el paso de los años bajo sus ojos, si, sentía rabia pero la sangre siempre llama más que cualquier odio._

_-Necesito salir de aquí- dije tajante, el sonrío de lado como si entendiese a lo que me refería._

_-Se que quieres salir de aquí Edward…- lo corte._

_-¿entonces que, no me puedes dejar salir?- le pregunte molesto._

_-No es eso, claro que puedes salir de aquí, cuando gustes- y me indico la puerta, estuve tentado a levantarme y salir de inmediato –Pero dime una cosa, ¿todos estos años en este lugar no te han llevado a nada?- lo mire sin comprender –Yo no fui el responsable de que estuvieses encerrado, yo solo cumplí con mi trabajo- y comprendí de inmediato a lo que se refería._

_-Los Vulturis- espeté entre dientes, y de sólo recordarlos el dolor punzante en mi espalda regreso._

_-Así es Edward, debes ser siempre más inteligente que tu adversario, no siempre la fuerza bruta o el dinero puede llevar a alguien a la victoria- y un brillo especial cruzo sus ojos, le fruncí el ceño intentando descifrarlo –Conocimientos, Edward- y su sonrisa se ensancho –Déjame enseñarte todo lo que se y así iras un paso más delante de los Vulturis, __dame la oportunidad de redimir mis pecados de algún modo- su semblante decayó nuevamente, hubiese querido ir a su lado y abrazarlo, años sin conocerlo, sin saber de él y hoy irónicamente nos encontrábamos de esta manera, le daría tiempo a la relación, sin presiones, que fluyera como debiera._

_-Quiero saber de Bella y mi familia primero- le dije determinado._

_-Concéntrate en lo principal Edward, dame los datos de donde encontrarlos y sabre si están bien y te informare- me dijo, lo mire con cara de pocos amigos pero él no iba a cambiar de parecer, asentí rendido, le anote la dirección de donde encontrar a mi familia y a Bella._

_-¿Qué quieres enseñarme?- le pregunte animado volviendo al tema del aprendizaje._

_-De todo, economía, filosofía, medicina, sicología, hasta el arte de la esgrima si te parece- y su sonrisa fue verdadera._

_-¿Por qué estas en un lugar como este?- le pregunté pasados unos minutos, esa sin duda era una pregunta que me venia rondado hace un rato._

_-Ese es tema para otro día- y supe que había pasado a remover cierta herida, por lo que lo deje pasar, al menos por ahora._

_Así fue como comenzamos ciertas lecciones, mi abuelo hizo venir a varios sastres para que me confeccionaran ropa a la medida, __por la mañana estudiábamos economía y filosofía y por las tardes ciencias y esgrima, pasábamos largas horas estudiando el comportamiento del mercado, de vez en cuando me desconcentraba recordando a mi familia pero sobre todo a Bella, mi abuelo me pedía que me concentrada que pronto tendría noticias de ellos pero que tardaba debido a que estábamos en otro continente, y así lo hice, me concentre pero más que nada tenia un solo objetivo o mejor dicho un objetivo en común…Los Vulturis, al parecer a mi abuelo le sentaba muy bien los planes que estábamos creando, parte de mi "entrenamiento" era conocer de ellos, sus fortalezas y debilidades ¿Cuál era la más fácil de atacar? La codicia, me explicaba que ellos tenían todo cuanto se podía pedir ¿pero que es lo que quiere alguien con poder? Más poder, y yo llegaría a debilitarlos a amenazar su imperio, por linaje sanguíneo era un conde, para poder ser Conde Cullen heredero de Archibald Masen, mi madre tendría que aceptar nuevamente su titulo y eso era algo descartado, no la sometería a ella en estos momentos para seguir con mi venganza, por lo que decidimos utilizar un poco sus contactos y convertirme así en el Conde Montepulciano, un digno heredero de los Sanguinetti. Mi abuela quien era poseedora de un linaje 100% puro de familia noble, era mi mejor carta al poder._

_-¿Has tenido alguna respuesta?- fue la última vez que le pregunte, el tiempo estando ocupado volaba, ya llevaba dos años de aprendizaje, para mi abuelo nunca es suficiente, siempre es necesario y jamás es en vano, él aún con todo su poder no había podido dar con el paradero de mi familia y con el de Bella, mi abuelo me explicaba que mi familia desapareció como con arte de magia, pues nadie sabia de ellos Y Bella al parecer había cambiado su apellido para poder vivir mejor, decidí dejarlo por la paz, algo simplemente me decía que esperara, que llegado el momento seria yo quien los encontraría._

_La relación con mi abuelo fue en aumento, en su principio lo odie, lo aborrecí por el simple hecho de haber sido él mi verdugo, con el paso del tiempo aprendí a conocerlo, a entenderlo, a entender que aquel hombre que podía verse déspota, arrogante y lleno de coraje, era solo un hombre viejo, cansado en espera de su momento para ir al encuentro de la mujer que más marco su vida, Amelie, mi abuela quien murió hace unos años, la causa no es completamente clara, ¿la información extraoficial? Necesitaban debilitar a mi abuelo, en si lo habían conseguido, pero más que debilitarlo lo llevaron a las sombras, a actuar desde lejos pero siempre eficiente y poderoso, ¿sospechosos? Adivinaron, los Vulturis. Mi abuelo me comento que él no es la cara visible de Alcatraz, sino que un amigo suyo, de ese modo cuando Dídima y Alec me enviaron a ese lugar, nunca supieron que me dejaban en manos del Conde Archibald Masen y de lejos sabrían que él era mi abuelo._

_Así finalmente comenzamos a unirnos, a confiar en el otro, a compartir ideas, secretos y sueños, a darnos una oportunidad como familia y como amigos, logre conocerlo y comprenderlo, pero sobre todo a no juzgarlo. Aprendí de él no solo de ciencias, sino que de comportamiento humano, __a siempre estar un paso delante de mi adversario, a mantener la cabeza fría para lograr mis planes, incluso a pesar de su edad me enseño como utilizar mi cuerpo como un arma destructiva para una mujer, a desnudarla con mis palabras e incluso a hacerles el amor con una mirada, en la teoría me costo comprenderlo, pero el momento de llevarlo a la practica me asombre yo mismo de verme rodeado de las mujeres más finas que podrían alcanzar el cielo si así lo quisiesen, pero no, ellas me codiciaban, al principio me sentía expuesto y vulnerable, con el tiempo, era todo un experto en provocar tentaciones y deseos. _

_Mi cabeza y mi virilidad siempre se encontraban en la misma frecuencia cuando era debido, más, mi corazón jamás actúo, muchas veces me vi superado por el recuerdo de Bella, sin poder olvidarla, sin de__jar de pensar que seria de ella._

_Mi venganza estaba lista, mi abuelo me instruyo sobre cada uno de los integrantes de aquella familia, desde Marcus Vulturi hasta el pequeño heredero. Jane y Dídima eran tía-sobrina, aunque su relación la describían como las mejores amigas ¿el plan? Quebrar aquel lazo y ponerlas en contra, Marcus seguía a la cabeza de los negocios pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, éste estatus se lo iba legando a Alec, mi primer reto. ¿Qué sabia de él? El maldito se había casado y tenia un hijo de cinco años, su esposa quien por los dichos era poseedora de una belleza indiscutible era la luz de sus ojos ¿el plan? Era evidente, le daría donde más le duele, su familia._

_Ahora que era un hombre poderoso, lleno de vida, conocimientos, dinero y lleno de venganza, estaba listo, mis metas estaban trazadas y yo solo debía mover mis mejores piezas para alcanzar mi mejor jaque mate._

_-Veo que estas listo- me dijo mi abuelo con una sonrisa orgullosa cuando me le enfrente decidido, ya era el momento de recuperar mi verdadero yo, jamás como el de antes, pero si la parte verdadera de Edward, desde hoy seria Anthony Sanguinetti, el Conde Montepulciano –Ocho y productivos años han pasado, has acatado al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, mis consejos y mis enseñanzas, te has concentrado en tu enemigo y apartado por tu venganza los deseos de tu corazón- asentí._

_-Así es- le dije decidido, el me seguía sonriendo como si viese por primera vez a su hijo, era 100% orgullo pero al verme a los ojos, estos decayeron en tristeza, años sin verlo así tan vulnerable -¿Qué sucede?- pregunte dubitativo._

_-Siempre atente al plan Edward, pase lo que pase las cosas volverán a ser como antes- lo mire ceñudo sin comprender claramente._

_-¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?- le pregunté dudoso, el me miro a modo de disculpa y asintió._

_-Bella- susurro bajito, lo mire horrorizado y rogándole a Dios que ella estuviese bien, esperándome sana y salva como una vez juro hacerlo._

_-¿Sabes algo de ella?- pregunté ilusionado, él abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y tomo el folder ya tan conocido para mi, tomo las fotos y las regó sobre el escritorio, toda la familia Vulturi ante mis ojos, día tras día memorizándolos, lo mire nuevamente sin comprender._

_-¿Sabes por que nunca te he mostrado la foto de la esposa de Alec Vulturi?- me pregunto, yo mire nuevamente las imágenes y de nuevo a él._

_-Dijiste que seria arriesgado encapricharme de su belleza, podría nublarme la cabeza y así olvidar el plan- le dije recordando las veces que le había pedido más información de ella, lo único que sabia era que ella seria mi mejor conexión a la destrucción de Alec, mi abuelo me dio una sonrisa triste y saco otro folder del cajón, lo miro nervioso y me lo tendió. Lo tome y saque las fotos, el aire se agolpo en un instante en el momento exacto en que reconocí aquellos orbes chocolatados, algo tristes pero irreconocibles…era ella_

_-No puede ser- dije sin poder creerlo, ¿Bella era la esposa de Alec? Imposible, Charlie Vulturi era su hijo, mire a mi abuelo espantado y lleno de miedos y dudas, solo esperaba que él me dijese que esto era una horrible pesadilla._

_-Bella Swan ahora es Bella Vulturi, ellos están casados hace 8 años- mi cabeza estaba girando a toda marcha, estaba mareado y asqueado por todo aquello, años pensando solo en ella, viviendo por que algún día estuviésemos juntos, pensando en recuperar algo de mi antiguo yo, pero eso ya no era posible, ella me había olvidado y le había dado los hijos que creí algún día serian míos a mi peor enemigo, ella me olvido en el mismo momento en que desaparecí de su vida. De un momento a otro estuve vertiendo todo lo que ingerí esa mañana en el contenedor de basura del escritorio de mi abuelo, el palmeaba comprensiblemente mi espalda._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le pregunté cuando ya estaba un poco más calmado y los mareos habían cesado._

_-Todos esos años que te informe que la buscaría así lo hice, cuando lo deje de hacer y nos concentramos en los Vulturis llegue a ella, no te lo había dicho por que no quiero que mezcles las cosas Edward, llevamos años con una sola idea, no dejes que ella te nuble en tu misión, tendrás tu oportunidad de aclarar las cosas pero no aún, cuando me entere que ella era Bella Swan deje de investigarla a modo personal por respeto a ti hijo mío, tu conocerás su verdad pues la información puede tergiversarse._

_-¡Tienen un hijo!- le espete enojado -¡¿Que se puede tergiversar de ello?!- sentía como la sangre comenzaba a subir rápidamente a mi cabeza, respire profundo para no perder la compostura nuevamente._

_-Eso lo sabrás cuando hables con ella, más que esto no se- me dijo comprensivamente. Salí de aquel lugar enojado con todo y nadie a la vez, necesitaba pensar y reordenar el plan de cierto modo._

_Finalmente tras ocho años de cautiverio con mi realidad y en compañía de mi mejor amigo Theo salí en busca de mi venganza, aquella que saborearía como a los mejores manjares que puedan existir._

¿La única diferencia? La esposa de Alec Vulturi no estaría muerta para que él sufriese, ella seria mía como mi trofeo personal, ella pagaría caro su traición, pero seria agradecido pues gracias a ella es que hoy estoy con vida.

Así finalmente termine mi relato, así fue como le conté mis ocho años alejada de ella, claro que omití mi último pensamiento y quizás el hecho de que provoque de cierta manera el modo en que conocí a su hijo, el día que lo salve puede que lo haya causado yo mismo para acercarme al pequeño, pero eso era algo que no tenia por que conocer en estos momentos, alce mi mirada a ella y en sus ojos la tristeza y coraje eran evidentes.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo simplemente limpiándose el rostro todo surcado en lágrimas, sus ojos rojos e hinchados eran la clara muestra de las lagrimas a borbotones que salían de ella, me acerque para abrazarla sinceramente.

-No importa todo eso ya cariño, estoy aquí junto a ti y es lo que importa- acaricie su espalda para calmarla, mire por la ventana hacia el exterior y ya el sol se encontraba en su punto medio, cerca del crepúsculo.

-Entiendo tus ganas de vengarte Edward, te prometo que así es- me dijo una vez que se separo de mi para mirarme a los ojos, me tomo de las manos –Solo te pido que no incluyas a mis hijos en esto, ellos son inocentes de todo lo que a hecho Alec, incluso de lo que yo misma te he causado- dijo llorando aún más, trague en seco, recuerdo que cuando vi a Charlie la primera vez me pareció un niño encantador, incluso olvide el hecho de que fuese un Vulturi y solo vi rastros de Bella, estúpidamente podría decir que rogué por un error y que ese niño fuese mío, no solo por orgullo, sino por tener un pedacito de ella y de mi juntos, pero todo eso se deshizo cuando supe que él tenia seis años, prácticamente lo concibieron en cuanto se casaron y no solo eso, seis años más tarde trajeron a la vida a otra pequeñita, Anne quien era la copia de su padre, con la dulzura de Bella.

-Es tarde y en tu casa deben estar preocupados por ti- le dije zanjando el tema, no era capaz de prometerle algo que no podría cumplir, ante todo era un hombre de palabra.

-¡Edward por favor!- me rogó sujetándome del brazo para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Dídima para escapar de casa?- cambie el tema, había prometido ayudarla con ese "pequeño" detalle que había mencionado, pero no me paso desapercibido el cambio en su rostro cuando le pregunte -¿Qué fue Bella?

-Alec quiere que tengamos un hijo- se fue a sentar nuevamente al Sofá acunando su rostro entre sus manos, yo la mire con cierta ira más no podía hacer nada, era lógico que su esposo quisiese más hijos, si ella fuera mi esposa así también seria, como un gran bate en contra mi cabeza recordé la platica final con mi abuelo.

_-Necesitas tener presente algo Edward, ella cree que tu estas muerto, por lo que me has dicho Alec y Dídima sabían de tu casamiento con Bella, por lo que al creerte muerto han dejado ese __"detalle" de lado- lo mire sin comprender –El matrimonio entre Alec y Bella es nulo, carece de verdadero valor pues tu aún estas casado con ella._

_**Uy chicas, que lindas son conmigooo, agradezco una enormidad todo el cariño que me demuestran con sus hermosos comentarios, varias pensaron que seria Theo quien lo ayudaria, pues no, ¿olvidaron la historia de Esme que les mencione en la primera parte? jijiji nunca escribo algo por relleno, todo tiene su pieza como puzzle ^^ se que varias mueren por conocer la historia de Bella, la verdad es que me estoy debatiendo de si hacerlo en un par de capis más o lo dejamos al final ¿que dicen ustedes? siii haganme saber si les gusto el cap, jijijiji. las quiero montooones, besitooos bye =D**_

_**p.d: recien pude ver Remember me, pues en mi pais se estreno el jueves pasado, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh la ame, osea amo a Robert pero el final Y.Y sin comentarios para las chicas que no la han visto, al menos el nuevo trailer de Eclipse me subio considerablemente el animo!!!**_


	8. Amantes

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-_

_Mis agradecimientos a las chicas que me tienen paciencia, en lo personal se lo que es esperar por una historia por lo que les pido mis sinceras disculpas, más abajo nos leemos **"Wawis Cullen , thecat, Olinka gracias por animarte a comentar bienvenida, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Juliana, Lizitha, Elizabeth Lecter, vanessa13swan, valivali, NoiteBarbie, Petycullen, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, VaneIan., karina, mabel, Blankilla, -LoveAliceCullen-, sister vampire, Karlia Cullen, Gery Whitlock, Pure-blood Princess Cullen, Dark Shadow-uy, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Ginegine, menchuz, viszed, Paoliiz B. Masen, Lily Malfoy Potter, PatriciaaJayme17, loquibell, lizzy90, atalvira, miraura"**_

* * *

"**Amantes"**

**BPOV**

¿Es posible ser amante de tu marido? Se puede, vaya que si se puede.

Luego de que Edward terminara por contarme su trágica vivencia en aquel lugar, no pude parar de llorar, ese dolor punzante que sentía en el pecho solo de saber las atrocidades que tuvo que vivir exclusivamente por que según mi nueva familia se había atravesado en su camino como una vil garrapata, lo hacia mucho peor.

He incluso me hacia sentir aún peor el hecho de que terminara siendo yo la consolada en lugar de él, él había estado ocho años alejado de su familia y de esos ocho años, cuatro fueron a puros maltratos ¿Qué podía decir en una situación así? ¿Lo siento? Como decirle que lo sentía si nunca había pasado por algo semejante, el sentir, lo que implica la palabra sentir en si, estaba lejos de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiese pasado en comparación a lo que él vivió, si podía decirle que lo lamentaba y que sin pensarlo dos veces cambiaria mi lugar por el de él, pero antes incluso de que pudiese formular palabra él ya estaba junto a mi consolándome por mi llanto.

-No quiero que estés así por mí, aunque no lo creas todo esto me sirvió y mucho ahora nadie me hará daño y será más fácil luchare por ti, por nuestro amor y nuestro matrimonio que a quedado inconcluso- y me sonrío orgulloso.

-Alec nunca me dará el divorció- le dije triste, la verdad es que ni siquiera se lo preguntaría por temor a que me quitara a mis bebés. Edward me sonrío más ampliamente mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Hable de nuestro matrimonio inconcluso, nunca mencione a esa rata de hombre que tienes como supuesto marido- lo mire extrañada sin comprender sus palabras, Edward sonrío mucho más amplio, como si hubiese cometido una travesura de la cual a sido pillado infraganti –No estas casada con Alec Vulturi- me soltó así como si nada, mis ojos se ensancharon por sus palabras, lo mire a los ojos para ver si comenzaba a reír por la broma, pero nada, se veía completamente serio.

-¿De que estas hablando Edward? Esto no es divertido sabes- le dije enfurruñada saliéndome de su abrazo para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, no me gustaba esa clase de bromas, sobre todo por que podría llegar a creerle.

-Lo que escuchaste es la verdad, tú no eres esposa de Alec Vulturi- y dicho eso se llevo las manos al cuello para remover una cadena de oro, la movió solo un poco para dejar al descubierto una argolla, su argolla…_nuestra alianza._

-No entiendo- le dije confundida sin apartar la vista de aquella pieza de oro que llevaba mi nombre grabado en la parte interior.

-Alec nunca tramito los documentos de defunción de mi supuesta muerte, ellos simplemente me dieron por muerto y así fueron felices, de hecho entre menos tramites más limpios salían ellos de todo el asunto, por lo que tu matrimonio con él queda anulado- se quedo pensativo –En realidad ese matrimonio nunca fue valido pues sigues casada conmigo- dijo satisfecho, yo aún seguía sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo, me tomo varios minutos, pestañadas y sacudidas de su parte para caer en cuenta de que no me estaba mintiendo.

-Júrame que no me mientes- le pedí, en realidad le rogué pero necesitaba que no mintiera, que no jugara con algo así pues las cosas cambiarían considerablemente a como las tenia pensadas, incluso habrían muchas cosas que podría decirle ahora mismo sin temor a nada.

-¿Realmente crees que te mentiría con algo así?- y el verde profundo e intenso de sus ojos me traspasaron llenándome de dicha, felicidad, emoción y muchas cosas más que se aglomeraban dejándome aturdida, no deje de mirarlo a los ojos debido al impacto, finalmente me lancé él como si mi vida dependiera de ello y lo bese como nunca, dejándonos sin aliento en aquel ósculo que sello en silencio nuestra nueva unión, lamentablemente mi cuerpo me pedía más así como el de Edward, podía sentirlo en sus caricias fervientes, pero ya era tarde y si quería sacar a mis hijos de ese lugar, debía hacerlo cuanto antes, con todo el sacrificio me separe de él.

-Iré por mis cosas y de mis hijos, nos veremos en unas horas más, puede que Anne sea muy pequeña y no entienda nada pero Charlie estará encantado, además tengo que decirte que…- pero él me corto repentinamente colocando sus dedos en mis labios.

-Tranquila amor, yo también muero por estar contigo pero no es así como debemos hacer las cosas- mi sonrisa decayó en ese instante.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no estaremos juntos?- le pregunte extrañada, él me sonrío entre divertido y como si se estuviese disculpando.

-No por el momento- iba a protestar –Amor entiéndeme por favor, necesito limpiar mi nombre para que mi familia deje de esconderse de los Vulturis, necesito hacerles pagar por todo lo que tuve que pasar, pero si ellos se enteran de quien soy yo, me será mucho más difícil- suspire para tranquilizarme, comprenderlo era lo único que me quedaba, inconcientemente espere muchos años este momento, creyendo que algún día él volvería a mi, ahora que ese sueño se cumplía lo haría como era debido, con paciencia y coraje para soportar todo los obstáculos, esta vez si seria valiente y decidida.

-De acuerdo, lo haré como tu creas que es conveniente- le dije decidida y en ese momento otra duda me asalto -Cuándo mencionaste que te vengarías de Alec con lo que más le dolía ¿Explícitamente a que te referías?- le pregunte temerosa, Edward como acto reflejo desvío su mirada hacia la ventana que daba al exterior y se quedo en esa posición pensativo varios minutos.

-Cuando me entere de quien era la esposa de Alec, mi abuelo me dijo que no debía mezclar las cosas, que debía ser fuerte en mi meta sin anteponer nada que no fuera aquello, pero creo que él en el fondo sabia que no podría cumplir con ello, ya que después de todo, todo cuanto pienso hacer es para estar contigo nuevamente- me sonrío amablemente abriéndome sus brazos, invitándome nuevamente a aquel refugio lleno de paz.

-Considera siempre que mis hijos no tienen nada que ver en todo esto- le dije, con todo esto de su venganza comprendí que no era el momento de explicarle aún mis razones para actuar como lo hice, de que lo haría lo haría y eso era un hecho, solo debía esperar el mejor momento.

-Mi vida- me dijo cuando tomo mis manos entre las suyas, suspire como una adolescente con su ternura –Tus hijos estarán a salvo en todo momento, incluso de su propio padre- asentí segura de que así sería.

-Ya debo irme- le dije después de haber estado un rato más entre sus brazos, es que sinceramente se me hacia dolorosamente el alejarme de él pero el ver que el sol cada vez alumbraba menos me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Dídima para que te dejara salir sin escolta? Theo me informo que nadie venia siguiéndote- no me asombre por aquello, es que la posesividad de Alec no tenia limites ni control, si no era Heidi seria otro de sus empleados, recordar aquella mentira de la cual en algún momento me pasaría factura me hizo ruborizarme -¡Bella!- me dijo Edward como si me advirtiera que es mejor decirle a que ocultarlo, bufe frustrada.

-A Alec se le puse como idea fija tener más hijos- le dije con una mueca que indicaba claramente que no era lo mismo que yo quería, el dolor que cruzo por su rostro me dolió incluso más a mi –No te preocupes que no es algo que tengo en mente- le dije con una leve sonrisa para calmarlo, el me sonrío pero sin conseguir que aquel gesto llegase a sus ojos.

-Lo que necesites sabes que cuentas conmigo, con dinero es muy fácil conseguir un falso certificado de embarazo- y su sonrisa picara me hincho el corazón de felicidad, entre su entusiasmo de que todo mejoraría y que ahora contaba con su ayuda, era un claro indicio de que todo comenzaría a estar bien –Theo te dejara en el pueblo y de ahí tu puedes llegar a casa- me dijo amablemente, yo asentí.

-Te amo ¿lo sabes verdad?- le dije cuando ambos nos encontrábamos bajo el marco de la puerta, él me sonrío ampliamente y me atrajo hacia si para besarme de aquella forma que tanto me gustaba, de aquella forma que me quitaba la respiración y me aceleraba el corazón.

-No más que yo- me dijo luego de que nos alejáramos solo un poco por algo de oxigeno, su sonrisa torcida apareció cuando lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Tramposo, todo por que sabes que me deslumbras y me dejas sin palabras- le dije cuando golpee suavemente su brazo con mi puño, luego nos dimos otro corto beso y camine en dirección al auto en donde Theo sostenía la puerta abierta para mi.

-¡Bella!- me llamo Edward, de inmediato me gire para verlo -¿Aún conservas tu anillo verdad?- me pregunto una vez que se acerco a mi, en sus ojos había cierto miedo.

-Por supuesto que si, junto con muchas cosas que me recuerdan a ti, pero están ocultas en una cajita para que nadie las descubra- le sonrío traviesamente pero aún así había una pizca de dolor en su semblante y lo entendía si después de todo, viví ocho años ocultando no solo de Alec su recuerdo, sino que de mi también evitando así un poco el dolor, lleve mis manos frente a él y deslice el anillo de mi falso matrimonio con Alec para dejar al descubierto aquel símbolo que una vez él me regalo, su anillo simbólico de hilo.

-¿Cómo es que…?- me pregunto dudoso.

-Siempre lo he llevado oculto de la misma forma, cuando lo vio el día del matrimonio me hizo quitármelo pero le dije que era un recuerdo de mi padre y de ese modo no obligo- le dije con una sonrisa –Aunque fuese masoquista, siempre necesite mantenerte en mi mente, cada día- le dije, él me atrajo nuevamente asía él para llenarme de besos húmedos y sonoros.

-Sabes- me dijo como un niño pequeño –Creo que desde hoy eres mi amante- me dijo divertido, yo lo mire confundida he hice una mueca como si algo apestase.

-No por mucho mi amor- le afirme con toda la convicción que pudiese.

Escuchamos un carraspeo y ambos nos giramos hacia Theo quien sonreía avergonzado.

-Disculpa Edward que te interrumpa pero creo que se le esta haciendo tarde a la Señora Isabella- me dijo respetuosamente, yo mire a Edward asintiendo a las palabras de Theo, un par de besos más y subí al auto para regresar a aquella vida nefasta llena de mentiras, pero al menos tenia el consuelo de lo único verdadero que tenia además del amor de Edward, mis hijos.

Así fue que extrañamente soy amante de mi marido y del único hombre al cual amo ¿extraño verdad?, podía sentir la mirada de Theo a través del espejo retrovisor, yo iba sonriendo como una adolescente a la cual le acaban de proponer una cita por primera vez, así fue que llegamos lo más cerca hacia el palacio Vulturi, antes de caminar en dirección a este me gire hacia Theo quien no se esperaba mi reacción.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- le dije besándolo por toda la cara, el se avergonzó un poco pero me sonrío amablemente, así con mi enorme sonrisa traspase la lúgubre extensión hacia la puerta principal, la abrí lentamente para no emitir sonido alguno y no ser descubierta, camine directamente hacia la planta superior e ir en dirección hacia mis hijos, la verdad es que llevaba bastante suerte pues ya estaba en el segundo piso y no había sido descubierta.

-¡Isabella!- carajo, si es como si llamase a la mala suerte cuando me alegro de la buena, me gire lentamente para encontrarme con Alec que se veía sumamente enojado -¿Dónde has estado? Maldición me tenias preocupado- me dijo encolerizado llegando en dos zancadas a donde estaba, me tomo fuertemente del brazo para zarandearme y hacerme hablar.

-Yo…yo- no sabia como sacar las palabras de mi boca, verlo así tan encabritado me asusto bastante.

-No me vayas a mentir Isabella por que sabes que tengo ojos en todas partes- me amenazo.

-Hijo, calma- escuche a su espalda, ambos miramos en esa dirección y vimos aparecer a Dídima, quien llevaba de la mano a Anne y Charlie corría hacia mi encuentro.

-Mami- grito mi hijo emocionado -¿Es verdad lo que dice abuelita Dídima?- me pregunto con sus ojos que no cabían de la emoción, yo mire a Dídima asustada y luego a mi hijo que no parecía triste por alguna noticia, sino más bien feliz.

-¿Y eso seria…?- pregunte abiertamente, mi hijo rodó los ojos y me abrazo las piernas.

-¡Que Anne y yo tendremos otro hermanito!- grito emocionado, me quede de una pieza sintiendo como mis hijos me abrazaban feliz.

-Isabella ¿eso es verdad?- me miro Alec emocionado, yo movía lentamente mi cabeza sin poder creer como las cosas se habían dado vuelta, como es que Alec había cambiado de lo furioso a lo esperanzado – ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas lo que te pedí?- silencio, estaba en completo silencio, sin poder decir palabra alguna, la mirada satisfecha de Dídima no me paso desapercibida, pero tenia otras cosas en que pensar.

-Alec no lo se, eso lo decide Dios- dije saliéndome por la tangente, puede que sea fácil decirlo así pero los niños hay que encargarlos y lamentablemente no podía hacerlo como según Charlie se hacia, no podía llamar a la cigüeña para que me viniesen a dejar la semillita que tragaría con un vaso de agua y ¡pup! Bebé en camino.

-Ya verás que si quiere, desde hoy llamaremos todos los días a la cigüeña ¿verdad hijos?- le pregunto emocionado a mis pequeños, ambos gritaron llenos de emoción y comenzaron a brincar haciendo el baile de la victoria, -¿Cómo saldría de esta Dios?- me preguntaba mentalmente.

Finalmente pude salir de aquella nefasta felicidad que tenían Alec y Dídima, de la cual yo no era participe ni ahora ni nunca, ya pensaría en algo al menos para esquivar esta noche, quizás para mañana Edward podría pensar por los dos.

Con esa idea me fui con los niños al cuarto de Charlie, quien estaba tan emocionado con la idea de tener un hermanito con el cual poder compartir sus juguetes que no dejaba de hablar.

-Duerme- le dije por enésima vez esa noche, Anne había caído derrotada al escuchar atentamente a su hermano, era como si ella también en su cabecita recreara ideas de tener una hermanita, pero Charlie era otro cuento, el no dejar de hablar y llenarse de ideas, lejos de hacerlo dormir, lo despertaba aún más.

-¿Y si es como papá dice y Diosito no nos quiere enviar un hermanito?- me dijo tristemente, en segundos sus ojos se cristalizaron ante tal idea, provocando que mi corazón se contrajera, no tenia las fuerzas para negarle algo a mi hijo, eso nunca, debía hacer algo, inclusive el replantearme a la idea de tener un hijo, pero ¿sería el momento adecuado? ¿Edward lo entendería?

Así en algún punto ambos nos quedamos dormidos, entre la sobrexcitación de mi hijo y mi cansancio emocional debido a tanto por aquel día, caí derrotada en un profundo sueño.

-Isabella, Isabella- escuche de lejos una voz llamarme, me removí solo un poco para apagarla y que me dejara dormir –Isabella despierta- escuche claramente la voz de Alec y me tense de inmediato, sus palabras vinieron a mi rápidamente _"hoy llamaremos todos los días a la cigüeña" _y me hice aún más la dormida, pude escuchar su bufido de frustración claramente –Esta bien descansa por hoy mi princesa- sentí su mano acariciar mis cabellos y mi mejilla, dejo un suave beso en una de ellas y se separo -Pero mañana no te escaparas tan fácilmente- me extraño sentir una caricia y escuchar una palabra cariñosa de él, él nunca era así conmigo ni con nadie.

-¿Qué haces hijo?- escuche la voz de Dídima proveniente del pasillo, abrí un ojo levente para verla mirando hacia el interior del cuarto y a Alec erguirse de inmediato.

-Nada, solo quería saber si Isabella estaba dormida- dijo como si nada, Dídima entro al cuarto y nos vio a los tres durmiendo y luego se dirigió hacia Alec.

-¿Cómo puedes permitir que tu esposa duerma en otra cama que no sea la tuya?- le espeto molesta -¿Qué crees que dirían nuestras amistades si saben aquello? ¡Quedarías como un poco hombre!- le dijo asqueada –Un Vulturi dejándose controlar por una simple muchachita- y sentí su acidez fluir tan naturalmente.

-Sabes que la amo, madre- escuchar aquellas palabras tan sinceras de Alec me impactaron de una manera que de haber estado con los ojos abiertos, hubiese quedado así largas horas –Aunque ella no sienta lo mismo por mi, sabes que la amo- le dijo con un claro dolor en su voz y por primera vez en estos ocho años, sentí lastima por Alec.

-De que te sirve ese supuesto amor por ella, si ella no deja de pensar en el otro ¿eh? ¿Por qué sabes que aún ama a ese campesino aunque este muerto, no?- a través de mis pestañas pude ver esa sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro de Dídima y me dieron ganas de gritarle que mi Edward estaba vivo.

-Tan presente como cada día, pero ella decidió casarse conmigo, reiniciar su vida conmigo y con nadie más- se defendió Alec.

-Sabes muy bien como yo por que lo hizo, no seas ingenuo Alec, a veces te pareces tanto a tu padre que das pena- me entristecía ver como Alec se dejaba acabar por las palabras de su madre, era verdad que nunca llegue a sentir amor por él, pero al menos tenia mis respetos y cierto cariño por como había sido con mis hijos, aunque a veces se ocultaba en su máscara fría cultivada por su madre, en el fondo sabia que intentaba amarlos.

-Ahora existe la posibilidad de otro hijo madre, esas son buenas noticias- le dijo con una nota de esperanza.

-A este ritmo veo difícil un nuevo heredero, tienes que ser más estricto con las mujeres hijo, ya vez como termino todo aquel asunto con Gianna- los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron al escuchar nombrar a aquella mujer.

-No me lo recuerdes madre, creo que Isabella aún piensa en ello y es por eso que no me deja tocarla- volví a cerrar mis ojos cuando vi que las siluetas de sus cabezas se giraban en mi dirección, de no ser por la luz que entra por la puerta podría verlos perfectamente y no ellos a mi.

-No seas ingenuo hijo, esas son excusas- udi Dídima –Recuerda que aquí quien primero falto a su palabra fue ella, ella estaba comprometida contigo cuando se caso con ese muerto de hambre- chirríe mis dientes enojada y por aquel motivo Charlie se removió un poco.

-Aún así madre, yo prometí cuidarla a ella y a nuestros hijos- le dijo firmemente.

-¿Por qué te has puesto tan débil, hijo? Me extraña- le pregunto asombrada.

-Puede que no lo parezca, pero yo por Isabella daría mi vida si fuera necesario, por ella lucharía contra quien sea si intentara arrebatármela, pues ella es solo mía al igual que esas dos pequeñas criaturas- el corazón se me acelero ante aquella declaración, sentí como la sangre comenzó a moverse por mi cuerpo de modo más acelerado, es que sin duda sentí miedo, por mi, por mis hijos, pero sobre todo, por Edward.

-¿Quién crees que va a intentar arrebatártela? No seas paranoico- le dijo burlona.

-Siempre he tenido aquella sensación, de que alguien vendrá por ella y por mis hijos- le dijo Alec preocupado –De cualquier modo, siempre estoy alerta.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que Charlie cada día…?- se detuvo en seco cuando Charlie comenzó a removerse aún más y se frotaba los ojitos debido a la luz que entraba.

-¿Abuela, papa?- pregunto aun adormilado, yo gruñí internamente por que haya gusto interrumpido lo que iba a decir Dídima.

-Duerme Charlie- le dijo antes de salir y llevarse a Alec con ella.

Lo único que podía concluir de aquella extraña declaración por parte de Alec, es que debía acelerar las cosas con Edward, si dejaba pasar más tiempo, la vida de mis hijos y de algún posible retoño peligraban poderosamente he incluso la mía misma.

* * *

_**Si lo se, se que me querran matar por la demora o que dira, ahi viene otra vez con alguna excusa, pero la pura y santa verdad es que no tengo tiempo con la universidad, es como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para dejarme el peor horario de mis cuatro años de universidad, salgo practicamente todos los días tarde y los que no, tengo que quedarme a estudiar con mis amigos para que me expliquen o yo enseñarles algo. La cosa es que les subi este adelantito, se que quedo cortito pero es para que no me regañen, la buena noticia es que me comprometo con mis tres deditos de frente (a lo boy scout) a actualizar esta misma semana el siguiente, y les aseguro que ahi me perdonaran todas ^^ un adelantito (será en rating M, de cualqier modo saben que les aviso para que no lean las chicas menores de edad =P) así que me comprometo desde hy para decirles que no pasa del domingo xD y eso que tngo que estudiar para calculo Y.Y pero que más decir, soy adicta a esta cosa, por ejemplo, ahora deberia estar estudiando economia y le dijea mi madre que buscaria datos acerca de los impuestos y la economia del pais, por eso es que amo a mi teclado que me permite cambiar las pestañas de internet cuando mi madre anda cerca xD espero que Dios me perdone por mentir y que valga la pena y les guste mi cap, aaahhh otro aviso, como en el cap anterior le fue tan bien decidi que seré buenita y en los sgtes caps, contare un pedacito de la historia de Bella a peticion de ustedes, ahh despues no se quejen si no les gusta mis decisiones (bromita, saben que siempre las considero) así que espero que en esta le vaya igual de bien, y lo otro que me han preguntado mucho acerca de la similitud de esta historia y el libro "El conde de Montecristo" pues salta a la vista que me inspire fuertemente en "Edmond Dantés" pero como se han dado cuenta, no es una copia o una adaptación, simplemente he tomado algunas cosas que me parecen maravillosas en una historia de epoca, en fiin, no las molesto más y ahora si me ire a estudiar ^^ las quiero montones y espero que ustedes a mi tambien y no me quieran linchar mucho =P**_

**_Besos y pinchenle al botoncito verde, todos sus comentarios son impoartantisimos para mi, así como las chicas que se han animado desde el cominzo hasta las chicas que quieran comenzar a hacerlo ahora ^^_**

_"El amor concede a los demas el poder para destruirte" - Bella Swan_


	9. Juego Peligroso

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-_

_Mis simpre infinitos agradecimientos a las chicas que me dejan sus comentarios, mi adicción y demostración de agradecimiento por compartir mi historia con ustedes **"bahecca-vzla, Beatriz, Petycullen, Karina, Karlia Cullen, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Lily Malfoy Potter, valivali, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: mi niña tiempo sin hablar contigo, la uni realmente me tiene sin tiempo pero en cuanto lo tenga charlaremos =), Mikaelavc wooow no sabes lo que me alegra tus palabras saber que te gusta mi historia es relamente bueno no te lo imaginas espero verte nnuevamente por aqui =), aNii LoVe, Gery Whitlock, Olinka jamás las abandonare si es algo que me encanta no te preocupes que estar siempre fielmente aqui, puede que demore pero nunca las dejare y menos mis historias, Blankilla, loquibell, PatriciaaJayme17, -LoveAliceCullen-, Paoliiz B. Masen, Jaslicecullen, Nabi Cullen, miraura, mabel, Ginegine, viszed, Roxa Marvola Riddle D' Malfoy, lizzy90, amyel1806, Fran Masen" lamento si no he podido contestar los RR como antes pero pienso que me entenderan que el pokito tiempo libro lo utilizo para escribir**_

* * *

_*******Este Cap contiene escenas para mayores de 18 (+M), como a mitad del cap se daran cuenta (aunque será facil saber en que momento) yo solo cumplo con avisarles pues no tengo el poder para evitar que menos lean, de cualquier modo saben que taaaan explicita no soy xD*******_

* * *

**"Juego peligroso"**

**BPOV**

Que difícil era poder sacar a Edward de mi cabeza, aunque solo fueran unos minutos, habían pasado un par de días desde que nos habíamos visto y es que sinceramente necesitaba buscar otra excusa para encontrarnos ya que estaba intentando hacer olvidar a Alec acerca del nuevo bebé.

Al menos pasar tiempo con mis hijos me ayudaba a calmar la ansiedad y las locas ideas de salir corriendo a su encuentro, extrañamente desde aquella plática que escuche entre Alec y Dídima es que sentí cierto intento de cercanía de Alec hacia mí.

Me encontraba en la habitación de Anne jugando a las tacitas con ella y sus muñecas cuando Alec entro esa tarde con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo están mis amores?- pregunto cuando entraba y se acercaba a nosotras, Anne salto de su asiento para ir por su papá y así poder invitarlo. Yo me extrañe al escuchar su demostración de cariño.

-Papi ¿queres un panecillo?- le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa mi hija, Alec acepto igual de contento y se sentó a mi lado luego de dejar un suave beso sobre mi frente, yo me quede estática sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Po supuesto- le dijo –Eso se ve realmente apetitoso- era bastante extraño ver aquella interacción de Alec, puesto que el panecillo era de plástico y él no acostumbraba en seguirle la corriente a los niños ya que decía que al hacer eso lo que conseguíamos era engañarlos y hacerlos parecer tontos, cuando Anne fue hacia su caja de juguetes para ir por más "comida" aproveche para hablar con Alec.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?- le pregunte con suspicacia y él me miro entre asombrado y molesto.-

-¿Es que acaso no puedo disfrutar una tarde con mi mujer y mi hija?- me pregunto molesto –Se que tienes un mal concepto de mi pero realmente quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad, ahora más que nunca ya que decidiste darme otro hijo- su tono de voz cambio drásticamente a uno más amable y amoroso lo que me desconcertaba bastante.

-Ya te dije que ese es un tema discutible Alec, no sé si este lista tan pronto para comenzar a criar nuevamente, Anne aún es muy pequeñita y requiere cuidados y a pesar de que Charlie es más grande, no quiero descuidarlo- le dije nerviosa pero haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas para que él no lo notara.

-Bella créeme que te entiendo- pestañee cuando utilizo el "Bella" –Pero te prometo que las cosas cambiaran, nuestros hijos los criaremos juntos…- Anne lo interrumpió.

-Papi aún no te has tomado tu té, seguro eta frío- le dijo con su ceño fruncido, aquel gestito aunque la hacía verse igual a Alec la hacía parecer más dulce aún.

-¡Oh! Perdóneme- le dijo con una reverencia -¿Y has decidido ya que perrito vas a querer?- yo lo mire asombrada, luego a Anne que lo miraba con completa adoración y luego mire nuevamente a Alec que le sonreía cálidamente –Creí que eso era lo que querías- le dijo a Anne ya que no contestaba.

-¡Siii!- grito emocionada mi pequeña quien empezó a correr haciendo círculos por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué le sucede a Anne?- pregunto Charlie cuando entro en el cuarto, yo le abrí mis brazos para que viniese conmigo.

-Tu papá le comprara el perrito que Anne quiere- los ojitos de Charlie brillaron al igual que los de Anne y en cosa de segundos él ya estaba junto a ella manifestándose de igual forma.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- le pregunte extrañada y en un susurro para que los niños no nos escuchasen -¿Qué quieres conseguir?- Alec me miro ofendido y bufo.

-Se que piensas lo peor de mi y no negare los porque, solo dame el beneficio de la redención ¿quieres? No lo hagas por mí, sino por Charlie y Anne que merecen una verdadera familia- me pidió con sinceridad, al menos eso fue lo que sus ojos me reflejaban, yo asentí sin decir más, ambos nos giramos hacia los pequeños que seguían en éxtasis.

-¿Cuándo iremos por el perito papi?- Anne al fin dejo de dar vueltas y se acerco a nosotros para quedar sentada sobre el regazo de Alec.

-Esta misma tarde si gusta mi princesa- otro grito igual de fuerte que el anterior lleno el cuarto, Anne no dejaba de besar a su padre por todo el rostro, aunque era muy pequeña podía llegar a ser muy astuta.

Un leve golpe a la puerta nos hizo a los cuatro girarnos hacia ella para ver quién era.

-Mi señor- se anuncio Heidi –El Señor Sanguinetti acaba de llegar y solicita su presencia- mi corazón se alegro y comenzó a latir fuertemente, así los cuatro bajamos para recibir a nuestro invitado.

Charlie que iba tomado a mi mano caminando más adelantados que Anne y su padre, se soltó para correr en cuanto vio a Edward, yo le sonreí al verlo y el me guiño un ojo con complicidad, Charlie al llegar a él le tendió su mano como todo un caballero.

-Buenas tardes Isabella- me saludo Edward con su mirada intensa puesta en la mía mientras besaba mi mano, me sonrío de lado dejándome completamente deslumbrada, salí de aquel trance cuando escuche la vocecita de Anne acercarse a nosotros, ella seguía en su mundo con Alec hablando acerca del mejor perrito, para desgracia de Alec, quien tenía pensado en un perrito pequeño para no causar tanto alboroto en la casa y en el cuidado, fue sorpresivo para él cuando Anne le dijo que tenía decidido que el perrito debía de ser un labrador.

-Es un perro muy grande para ti- le dijo cuando llego a nosotros, luego miro a Edward.

-Anthony ¿Cómo estás?- lo saludo cortésmente, él me miro a mi nuevamente y con solo aquella mirada él me estaba diciendo que estaba ahí por mí.

-Muy bien, vine para informarte acerca de las nuevas inversiones- le dijo con su tono serio, es que si no supiera que todo esto era parte de su plan para llegar a la verdad, yo también le hubiese creído todo aquel cuento de los "negocios" solo me preguntaba ¿Qué tipo de negocios eran?-Hola Anne- saludo a mi pequeña que ya se encontraba en el suelo y era saludada con un suave beso de mi Edward, la pequeña le mostro sus pequeños dientes y se quedo junto a su papi quien le contesto a Edward.

-Claro no hay problema- le dijo mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano para hacerlo pasar a su despacho –Hay podemos seguir con la plática.

-Papi, creí que iríamos por mi perito- le dijo Anne con un puchero tan tierno que podría llegar a derretir hasta el corazón más frio.

-Lo sé hija, pero esto es importante para papi- le dijo Alec, Edward que estaba ya a su lado lo miro comprensivamente y me guiño nuevamente un ojo mientras Alec continuaba con su mirada en Anne.

-Por mí no hay problema Alec, si gustas puedes ir con la péquela por su perito y yo puedo quedarme aquí a esperarte, puedo terminar de leer los informes y así será más fácil cuando lo hablemos- le dijo, yo sonreí internamente con la idea de estar a solas con Edward.

-¿Estás seguro? No sé cuando demorare- le dijo casi convencido con la buena idea.

-Por supuesto, dime donde encuentro los últimos contratos y asunto arreglado- le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda, Alec le sonrío agradecido.

-Bella tú conoces donde guardo los documentos importantes, ¿puedes llevar a Anthony?- necesite mucha fuerza de voluntad para no ponerme a gritar como minutos antes lo había hecho Anne debido a la emoción, un simple "SI" basto para Alec, quien se despidió afectuosamente de Charlie quien también quería ir junto a ellos para la elección del perrito.

-Papá yo también quiero ir- le dijo triste, Alec me miro como pidiéndome ayuda, pero él debía de saber que yo no le negaba nada a mis hijos.

-¿Y que pasara con Gregorio, lo dejaras solo?- le pregunto Alec.

-Podemos llevarlo también, verás que el no molestara ¿verdad mami?- me pregunto, yo revolví sus cabellos y le sonreí para luego asentir, él me regalo una enorme sonrisa por mi apoyo –Ves papi- le dijo a Alec satisfecho.

Finalmente Alec acepto salir con los dos pequeños, no sin antes reclamarme por mi falta de apoyo para con él, yo simplemente le dije que era una excelente idea para que compartieran los tres, si realmente Alec quería ser un buen padre, éste era un buen momento para demostrarlo con ellos, no conmigo.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunte seductoramente a Edward una vez que estuvimos solos, para mi excelente buena suerte, Heidi había ido al mercado para preparar la cena de esta noche ya que Alec le había pedido algo especial por que se encontraba de tan buen humor que quería compartirlo con su nuevo "amigo" Anthony. Por otra parte, Dídima y Marcus habían salido de visita con unos viejos conocidos suyos, por lo que me otorgaba la mansión para mi sola.

-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez hoy?- me susurro Edward al odio en cuanto cerré la puerta del despacho, sus manos se fueron directo a mi cintura aprisionándome entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

-Aún no- le dije coquetamente girándome para mirarlo a los ojos, lo que me hizo estremecerme de pies a cabeza ya que sus ojos estaban intensamente llenos de pasión.

-Pues lo estas- me dijo acercándome a su cuerpo y besando solo la comisura de mis labios, provocándome al extremo de que un leve pero audible gemido salió de mis labios debido a la insatisfacción de no sentir sus labios completamente en los míos.

-Edward…para- le dije poco convencida ya que sus hábiles manos estaban ya bajo mi vestido acariciando avariciosamente mis piernas, desde la pantorrilla hasta los muslos.

-¿Estás segura? Porque tu cuerpo no parece querer lo mismo- me dijo con su sonrisa arrogante que estaba comenzando a amar pues se veía tan sexy.

-Es…estoy…segu…- dije a duras penas, un fuerte gemido salió sin poder contenerme cuando sentí sus dedos provocar en mi centro.

-No te imaginas cuanto te deseo, cuanto he deseado estar así contigo _mi Bella_- me susurro suavemente al oído, sintiendo además su aliento abrazarme fuertemente perdiéndome completamente en él -Y tu mi Bella ¿me deseas?- ¿Qué preguntas son esas? Lo mire fijamente solo para que viese en mis ojos todo lo que había despertado en mi, todo aquello que estaba dormido desde la última vez que hicimos el amor, o mire coquetamente y le coloque el cerrojo a la puerta y le sonreí complacida cuando me sonrío abiertamente, tengo que decir que Alec muchas veces había intentado provocarme de esta manera, pero nunca consiguió siquiera que el corazón se me acelerara, en cambio en este momento solo con pensar en lo que podría ocurrir, sentía el corazón desbocado.

-Hazme tuya Edward- le pedí en un leve jadeo cuando mi centro comenzó a palpitar por más atención, sentí como me levantaba y chocábamos con algo, no preste atención con que, un par de intentos más y estábamos sobre el sofá.

-Así es como será siempre mi preciosa niña, siempre mía- dijo besándome suavemente.

Cuando estuve tendida él se tomo un par de segundos para analizarme, cual bestia decide por donde comenzar a devorar a su presa, tomo una de mis piernas para comenzar a acariciarla lentamente, llevando sus manos más y más arriba, yo me mordí el labio para ser fuerte y no comenzar a híper ventilar tan pronto.

-No hagas eso o esto será más rápido de lo que esperas- dijo con sus ojos puestos sobre mis labios, yo le sonreí juguetona al sentir que podría conseguir sienta ventaja.

-Que no haga que- y comencé a bajar el cierre de mi vestido y luego bajar los tirantes para dejar a la vista mi sujetador, lo tente un poco más acariciándome levemente el inicio de mis pechos, sus intensos ojos verdemar no podían ocultar con totalidad la lujuria que comenzaba a emanar desde su interior.

-Estas más hermosa y exquisitamente deseable- le sonreí por aquel cumplido, sin duda el embarazo te otorgaba el ganarte ciertas curvas que quizás antes no poseía, el adquirir un poco más de forma y volumen era una buena ventaja cuando se quería cambiar del cuerpo de una niña al de una mujer.

-Todo lo que ves y lo que no es solo tuyo, eres el único con el derecho a desear más, el único al que quiero dentro de mí- lo mire a los ojos y seguí con mis delicadas caricias provocándolo –Ahora- le exigí, Edward se lanzó sobre mi levantando mi vestido y jalando mi braga hasta las rodillas, de ahí en adelante me deshice fácilmente de ella con mis pies, sus ojos se fijaron en mis pechos aún cubiertos por la fina tela, sus labios comenzaron a provocar mis ya duros pezones por su falta de atención.

Una exquisita sensación me invadió por completo cuando saco la tela y llevo a sus labios aquellas puntas tan erectas para recibirlo, mi cuerpo aún lo recordaba, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

-Me encantas- gimió audiblemente mientras seguía jugando con uno de ellos entre sus labios y lengua para luego mordisquearlo y excitarme aún más, si era posible.

-Más- le pedí ya dejando todo pudor de lado, esta agonía se estaba haciendo cada vez más larga y difícil.

-Tranquila mi vida, las cosas buenas toman tiempo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos pero sin apartarse de mis pechos, con una de sus manos atendió a aquella punta solitaria que gritaba por atención, gemí cuando sentí su otra mano acariciar mi centro ya listo para recibirlo, abrí mis piernas solo para que tuviese mejor acceso –Hmmm- lo escuche decir con su boca devorando mis pechos, yo cerré los ojos por aquella descarga dolorosa que estaba sufriendo en mi parte baja, lo necesitaba y estos ocho años sin tenerlo junto a mí se estaban haciendo presente tan fuerte que me sentía como una ninfomanía por la necesidad de tenerlo.

Dejo varios soplidos sobre mis húmedos pechos y varias caricias sobre mi centro antes de sentir un dedo en mi interior, con una exasperante arrogancia y parsimonia Edward se tomaba el tiempo para sacar y adentrar sus expertos dedos sobre mi, yo levantaba mis caderas por la necesidad de más fricción cuando sentí que introducía otro dedo y aceleraba un poco más, provocándome una exquisita sensación que me llevo a morderme el labio fuertemente, sentí el sabor de la sangre pero no le preste atención pues el sabor de aquel momento era mucho mejor que el oxido y sal.

-Un juegues más- le pedí mientras continuaba moviendo mis caderas, sentí la sonrisa de Edward y su necesidad tan palpable como la mía.

-Mi pequeña ansiosita- dijo antes de besarme fieramente en los labios y sentir como el removía rápidamente sus pantalones y ropa interior, abrí mis ojos emocionada cuando sentí la punta de su miembro tocar en mi entrada, cual intruso pide permiso para un acto tan pecaminoso como el que acontecería, no fueron necesario más palabras, solo con nuestras miradas conectadas vimos en nuestros ojos cuanto necesitábamos del otro, aquella necesidad que creíamos perdida pero que hoy se hacia presente tan palpable como este momento.

-Te amo- le dije cuando sentí una lagrima surcar mi rostro, él con su suave dedo la limpio y dejo varios besos en su reemplazo.

-Como yo a ti, _mi Bella-_ dijo antes de introducirse deliciosamente en mi, suspire ante aquella fricción tan exquisita que estaba casi olvidando, Dios cuanto lo había necesitado en mi vida, ahora podía comprender como es que había evitado tantas cosas en estos ocho años, mi respiración se volvió errática por la sensación de la penetración.

Sus embestidas comenzaron a aumentar de ritmo, el llevo sus manos hacia mis nalgas apretándome así más contra él, podía sentir su corazón palpitar tan acelerado como el mío y su placentero jadeo que me hacia vibrar desde lo más profundo de mi ser, sentía mi llegada acercarse tan poderosa que lo tome por los hombros y comencé a moverme a su ritmo incentivándolo para que tomase más de lo que quisiera.

-Vente para mi- pidió con su voz áspera que sirvió para cumplir su petición.

-Solo para ti- dije cuando sentí el orgasmo más delicioso que pueda llegar a sentir, a los pocos minutos Edward se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo pero siempre soportando su propio peso, sentí como su respiración comenzaba a regularizarse y en ese momento salio de mi, suspire en parte triste por no poder quedarme así toda la vida con él, compartiendo este momento tan intimo que me hacia olvidar todo a mi alrededor, por otra parte debíamos ser cuidadosos y no lo había sido mucho el hacerlo en el despacho de Alec en el cual él podría haber llegado en un mal momento.

-Debemos arreglar este desorden- me dijo con una sonrisa picara, yo lo mire sin comprender mucho sus palabras y mire el lugar, dos sillas botadas, un masetero dado vuelta y lo peor, todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio de Alec estaba regado sobre el suelo, lo mire aterrada ante la escena, él me sonrío para calmarme y se levanto para acomodar su ropa, aproveche ese instante para hacer lo mismo, ¿Dónde estaban mis bragas? Busque por el suelo y me ruborice cuando vi mi ropa interior colgando de la lamparita que Alec tenía al lado del sofá –Que puntería eh- me dijo Edward divertido, me levante de un brinco para tomar mis bragas y luego me acerque a él para darle un pequeño golpe sobre el brazo.

-Todo este desorden es tu culpa- le dije ofendida pero sonriéndole.

-No te vi protestar y negarte mucho que digamos- mi corazón se hincho de felicidad cuando lo vi sonreír sinceramente, desde su llegada es que no había visto aquel simple gesto ser más profundo y sincero como lo era en este momento, él me acerco hacia si para besarme una vez más.

-Por mi no hubiese acabado- le dije algo avergonzada por aquella admisión –Pero Alec y los niños deben estar por volver- le dije cuando vi el reloj que estaba en la muralla a su espalda, él acepto algo frustrado y comenzamos a ordenar todo como estaba.

Un par de minutos después el lugar estaba como si nada hubiese pasado, lo único que si necesitaba y con urgencia era una ducha para sacar la capa de sudor que había quedado en mi cuerpo –Me iré a duchar y vuelvo- le dije con una sonrisa, me acerque para besarlo y salí del lugar, iba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar a mis hijos y a Alec que se veía algo frustrado, suspire agradecida por que alcanzamos a arreglar todo.

-¿Cómo les fue?- les pregunte a mis hijos que corrieron a abrazarme en cuanto me vieron.

-No ta perito- dijo Anne triste cuando me abrazo por el cuello, la alce entre mis brazos y me acerque a Alec quien se veía triste.

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunte.

-Ha Anne no le gustaba ningún perrito- dijo Charlie que estaba sentado en la escalera, mire nuevamente a Alec quien asintió.

-Ella insiste en que debe ser un Labrador- sonreí internamente por su testarudez, sin duda Edward siempre dejaba su marca aunque no lo intentase.

-Ya encontraras un perrito que te guste cariño- le dije acariciando sus cabellos cuando sentí que comenzaba a llorar sobre mi hombro, sus cortas manitas se aferraban fuertemente a mi cuello.

-¿Interrumpo?- escuche la voz de mi amado llegar desde el pasillo.

-Las mujeres son ta complicadas- escuche el bufido de Charlie, comencé a reír por su intervención. Con Anne en mis brazos subí al segundo piso, aún necesitaba aquel baño y ayudar a mi hija a superar su penita.

-Hija, ya verás que pronto encontraremos el perrito que buscas- le sonreí y acaricie su rostro cuando la deje sobre la cama, ella me sonrío calidamente y minutos después apareció Heidi con el biberón con su leche –Hmmm que rico, un especial de lecha para calmar a la princesita de la casa- le dije con una voz infantil, bese su mejilla y ella me abrazo por el cuello.

-Te quero mami- mi corazón se contrajo por sus dulces palabras.

-Y yo te amo mucho más- le dije, la acomode entre sus mantitas y ella se quedo abrazada a su osito mientras se tomaba su leche, me acomode a su lado hasta que se quedo dormida y pude al fin dirigirme al baño.

Tengo que confesar que la ducha fue peor para mi sistema nervioso, mientras me enjabonaba el cuerpo inevitablemente recordaba las hábiles manos de Edward sobre mi y mi corazón de inmediato se aceleraba y cierta parte pedía atención, frustrada por no poder ni siquiera una ducha darme tranquila, active el agua helada y asunto arreglado. Me arregle casual para la cena de Alec pero al llegar a la sala presencie una pequeña discusión que hubiese preferido omitir.

-Pero señor la cena ya estaba casi preparada, solo había ido por unos detalles- le dijo Heidi apenada.

-Ya te he dicho que saldremos a cenar afuera- le dijo molesto –A mi esposa- dijo mirándome a mi y levantándome una de sus manos para que me acercara a él -¿Te apetece que salgamos a cenar afuera? Podríamos celebrar de paso que aceptaste darme un nuevo heredero- la mirada de Heidi se opaco y sus ojos reflejaban tanto odio que tuve que desviar mi mirada.

-Ya te dije que aún no esta decidido- le dije en un susurro para evitar que Heidi escuchara nuestra platica.

-Se que igual aceptaras- me contesto el con otro susurro y luego beso mi sien.

-¿Y tu invitado?- dije de modo despreocupado, pero el no ver a Edward realmente me preocupaba.

-Esta jugando con Charlie y Anne en el jardín- dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el lugar, mientras me duchaba Anne había despertado por una fea pesadilla que había tenido por lo que fue a buscar a su hermano para que cuidara de ella, por lo que me había explicado Alec. Al llegar al jardín la escena ante mis ojos me conmovió por completo, Edward estaba sentado sobre la banca del jardín con Charlie sentado en su pierna y Anne en la otra, ambos lo miraban con toda la atención posible, algo de lo que Edward le estaba diciendo los mantenía animados y entusiasmados.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Alec cortando aquel momento tan tierno que incluso me hizo sentir mal.

-Es un sequeto papi- dijo Anne con una sonrisa radiante, todo lo contrario a como había llegado minutos atrás.

-Está bien, esta bien, yo no me meteré- le dijo Alec quien me tenía abrazada de la cintura de modo muy posesivo, pude ver como Edward me miraba através del rabillo de sus ojos, la pena era palpable en ellos.

-¿Listos para la cena?- pregunto Edward con su actitud arrogante levantándose de la banca y dejando a los niños en el suelo.

-Claro, pero aún no me dices con quien iras, además tienes que decirme quien es ese nuevo inversionista tuyo- le dijo Alec curioso, yo solo podía pensar en con quien iría Edward, lo mire con una ceja alzada y él me sonrío complacido.

-Jane me acompañara a la cena como mi pareja- dijo de pronto, el aire se me atoro en la garganta provocándome que comenzara a toser.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Alec preocupado.

-Si todo bien, creo que se e fue la saliva por el lugar equivocado- le dije sin apartar la mirada de Edward, él me hizo un gesto indicándome las manos de Alec en mi cintura y volvió a sonreír, muy bien si quería jugar, juego le daría.

-¿Y quien es tu inversionista tan bueno para los negocios?- pregunto Alec volviendo al tema.

-Black- dijo de pronto Edward, provocando que mi corazón se acelerara por aquel apellido que llevaba años sin escuchar –Jacob Black es mi nuevo socio- dijo Edward con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia, mientras las manos de Alec se aferraban fuertemente a mi y podía escuchar como un fuerte gruñido salía desde su garganta.

* * *

_Promesa hecha, promesa cumplica, aquí con un nuevo cap esta misma semana enmendando la demora pasada, espero realmente que les haya gustado el cap, los lemmons no son mi fuerte por lo que espero no haber arruinado el cap, en fin espero sus comentarios y que ahora si me tengan paciencia pues esta semana comienzo con la ronda de mis certamenes (son las pruebas parciales) en todos mis ramos y termino el 3 de junio, por su salud mental y la mia propia por que comienzo a ponerme hiperactiva cuando no escribo, las ideas comienzan a fluir tanto asi que hago bocetos en clases de lo que quiero escribir para que no se me olvide, por lo que creo que igual me tomare una mañana para actualizar alguna de mis historias, creo que será **"madre sustituta**" pues le quedan pocos capis y quiero terminarla._

_En fin, recuerden que las quiero montones y que sin ustedes lo más probable es que abandonaria la historia frustrada por que no es del gusto de los demás, pero aqui me tienen siempre adicta a esta cosa y a los hermosos personajes de Meyer, que tengan una excelente semana, besooos_

_p.d: a las chicas que siempre me preguntan por Charlie, paciencia que pronto les dare una sorpresita, cuando menos se lo esperen. Ahhhh y a las que les gusta Jacob =) su aparicion en el sgte cap, persnaje importante en esta secuela! los Cullen obviamente que apareceran, solo paciencia!_


	10. Revelación

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-_

_Mis sinceros agradecimientos a **"Kamy, nadsart, Wawis Cullen, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, grizz, ..-., valivali, Gigi Black18, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Vanne Omega, Ginegine, Olinka, LoveAliceCullen, mabel, Elizabeth Lecter, Queen of Infinity, Pure-blood Princess Cullen, Priss Cullen Swan, Adri, Jaslicecullen, Gery Whitlock, Paoliiz B. Masen, Carmen Cullen-.i love, LiahDragga, cami-vero, aNii LoVe, Fran Masen, Lily Malfoy Potter, atalvira, Miss green ladybug, viszed, lizzy90"** por que siempre puedo contar con un pedacito de su tiempo y aprecio por mi historia ^^_

* * *

"**Revelación****"**

Debía relajarme o toda la famosa fachada que quería imponer Edward se iría por el retrete, pero con la sola idea de verlo con alguien tan arrastrada como Jane provocaba que me hirviera la sangre, mientras acomodaba mi cabello en un casual peinado me observaba por el espejo y vaya que mi semblante se veía enojado.

-¿Lista?- escuche de pronto preguntar a Alec desde el marco de la puerta, suspire internamente para calmarme y lo mire con mi mejor sonrisa de "esposa" si lo recordaba, ese era un excelente termino que me gustaría utilizar dese ahora, el saber que mi verdadero esposo seguía siendo Edward era algo que me gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero debía hacerlo como él, todo a su debido tiempo.

-Claro- le dije y él se acerco para tenderme su mano y ayudarme a levantarme, juntos pasamos a la habitación de Anne que estaba con su hermano ya que ambos querían por esta noche dormir juntos -Cuida de tu hermana ¿bueno?- le dije a Charlie, a él le gustaba toda clase de misiones que tuviesen una dificultad "elevada" y el hacer dormir a Anne –excepto yo claro- era realmente un reto, a él le gustaba que se le encomendara aquello ¿Cuál era su técnica? Jugaban hasta más no poder y así ambos caían rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Si mi capitán- y me hizo un saludo militar, le sonreí llena de dicha y amor, era increíble como crecían los hijos, todos aquellos miedos que aparecen en el mismo instante que ves sus ojos por primera vez y piensas en todos los males que existen en este mundo y sientes esa necesidad imperiosa de hacer un mundo mejor para ellos. Así fue que los bese y salí de la habitación dejando a dos revoltosos niños con sus cabecitas llenas de las "mejores" ideas para jugar.

-Otro hijo sería realmente genial- me tensé cuando Alec dijo aquello, íbamos escaleras abajo él rodeando mi cintura cuando se le ocurre sacar aquel tema –No te quiero presionar Bella, lo sabes, pero quiero que lo consideres como una nueva oportunidad para ambos- lo mire a los ojos para recriminarle lo que había pasado la última vez, pero me quede con las palabras atoradas cuando sus ojos reflejaban miedo, esperanza pero sobre todo amor.

-Buenas noches- nuestra conexión se perdió cuando escuche la voz de Edward, lo mire instantáneamente y él me sonrío abiertamente –Tengo que decir que luce realmente hermosa Isabella- por el rabillo del ojo podía ver que Alec seguía mirándome lo que me hacia ponerme nerviosa, Edward aprovecho ese momento para guiñarme un ojo a modo juguetón.

-Entonces ¿Dónde iremos?- pregunto Alec saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Es un lugar realmente hermoso a las afueras de la ciudad, he traído mi coche para que no se preocupen del trayecto- le comento Edward.

-¡Anthony querido!- lo que me faltaba, otra vieja arrastrada.

-Dídima que gusto de verla, cada día luce más hermosa- le dijo él cortésmente mientras besaba su mano, tuve que desviar la mirada para no comenzar a sufrir de arcadas.

-Y tú estás realmente guapo- ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada? -¿Dónde van?- que por favor no se le ocurra invitarse sola, suficiente tendré con Jane.

-Es una cena de negocios madre- le dijo Alec, algo andaba mal entre ellos dos, Alec nunca había sido tan cortante con su madre –Antes de irnos ¿me permites unos minutos?- ella acepto y ambos salieron hacia el despacho de Alec disculpándose por dejaros a solas unos minutos.

-¿Qué se traerán esos dos?- susurre bajito mientras los veía perderse por el pasillo, de pronto sentí dos fuertes manos alrededor de mi cintura, su toque era lejos el mejor cálmate o medicina para olvidar.

-Estás hermosa mi princesa- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdemar que cada vez que se unían a los míos brillaban de una manera única.

-¿Aún piensas ir con Jane?- le pregunte como si no fuera de gran importancia, pero tengo que decir que utilice toda mi fuerza para no sonar resentida o celosa.

-Bella confía en mi, mi corazón solo le pertenece a una mujer, que casualmente esta frente a mi- le sonreí como una tonta por sus palabras –Todo lo que veas hoy entre ella y yo no es más que parte de mi plan, es necesario estar cada vez más cerca de la familia y con Jane se me presenta una oportunidad única- asentí comprensivamente, yo sabia que todo esto era parte de su plan pero Dios sabe que se me hace realmente difícil el pensar verlo con otra mujer y verlo es aún peor.

-¿Jacob estará ahí?- le pregunte dudosa, él asintió con una sonrisa arrogante -¿Él sabe…él sabe? Bueno que tú eres tú- le pregunte.

-Él sabe que soy Edward, digamos que tenemos una sociedad por motivos similares- iba a preguntarle aquellas razones cuando escuchamos la puerta del fondo abrirse lo que nos indicaba que Alec y Dídima venían hacia nosotros –Otra cosa, pase lo que pase esta noche, confía en mi y acepta todo lo que diga, necesito que Alec vea que realmente te entusiasma cierta idea que tengo- besó mis labios rápidamente y se alejo lo suficiente para hacernos ver casuales.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Alec llegando solo y quedando a mi lado, yo quede en la nube con aquel pequeño pero significativo beso.

-Tu mujer tiene ideas realmente buenas- dijo de pronto Edward, Alec y yo lo observamos con la duda marcada en el rostro –Le estaba preguntando a Isabella que le parecía el negocio de los viñedos y ella tiene ideas muy buenas- intente componer mi rostro cuando Alec me observo meticulosamente.

-Nunca me habías dicho algo al respecto- mire a Edward algo molesta por haber dicho aquello sin informarme, ahora tendría que arreglármelas sola, con lo mala que soy para mentir.

-Nunca me lo habías preguntado directamente, además fue una tontera- dije despreocupadamente pero fulminando a Edward con la mirada.

-¡Que va! Esta noche hablaremos de ello y te darás cuenta de lo que digo Alec- no te excedas, no te excedas, dije para mis adentros mirándolo para que dejara el tema ¿Qué se supone que diría llegado el momento?

-Los negocios son los negocios Anthony, nunca se mezclan con las mujeres- ahora fue el turno de fulminar con la mirada a Alec por su comentario -¿Qué, te interesa?- pregunto contrariado.

-No seria malo conocer lo que hace mi marido- le dije seria, Alec se hecho a reír pero al ver que no cambiaba mi semblante se detuvo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, debo pasar aún por Jane- dijo Edward, bufe molesta pero al menos pareció que era por la reciente discusión con Alec en lugar de mis celos.

Pasamos a recoger a Jane, quien no dejaba de coquetear con Edward y decirle lo feliz que se sentía con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Piensas decirnos de que va el asunto?- le pregunto Alec, quien iba sentado a mi lado y me tomaba de la mano para acariciarla con su pulgar, Jane miro a Edward quien le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-En el restaurante te lo contaremos- aquella afirmación de que algo sucedía comenzó a preocuparme.

-¿Estará ese hombre?- pregunto ácidamente Alec, Edward lo miro despreocupadamente y asintió.

-¿Algún problema con él?- dijo como si nada.

-Digamos que es un asunto aún sin resolver- mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y lo mire preocupada, Alec intento relajarme con una sonrisa que más que calida me pareció siniestra, la primera vez que intento solucionar un asunto que se relacionaba conmigo, él opto por mandar al amor de mi vida al lugar más despreciable de la faz de la tierra, a su familia prácticamente exiliada de la ciudad escondiéndose por su seguridad y… y así más cosas que preferiría no pensar por que sino comenzaría a llorar.

-Espero no incomodarte Alec, pero Black es un muy buen inversionista con bastante dinero que podría ayudarnos en este negocio, digamos que él es algo inexperto y nuevo en este mundo- la sonrisa de Edward cambio a una fría y arrogante, lo que no me gustaba mucho por que se asemejaba tanto a esta familia que asustaba, Alec le sonrío entendiendo el punto de Edward.

Al llegar al restaurante el maître llego para atendernos y al ver reunidos a Edward con Alec sus ojos brillaron de inmediato pensando en la ostentosa comisión que recibiría por servirnos, rodee los ojos, esto era tan común ya que ni me moleste.

Así fue que nos llevo hasta nuestra mesa, no fue ni necesario que Edward le dijese que la mesa estaba reservada a su nombre, de hecho, pienso que si no hubiese tenido reservación igual nos daría la mejor mesa que tuviesen.

Al llegar a la mesa mi corazón dio un salto de felicidad al ver la espalda de mi amigo Jake, Edward toco su hombro y él de inmediato se levanto para saludar, al verme sus ojos se llenaron de la más tierna emoción y felicidad pero él estaba intentando guardar las apariencias y mantener su rostro lo más serio posible debido a Alec.

-Jacob un gusto de tenerte nuevamente- le saludo Edward, Alec simplemente le tendió su mano con el disgusto marcado en el rostro, Jane que parecía una completa adolescente colgada del brazo de _mi_ Edward lo saludo con una leve mueca de disgusto, yo le tendí mi mano y en su apretón sentí todo aquel cariño que nos hubiese gustado entregarnos estos largos ocho años.

Edward y Alec ordenaron salmón ahumado y el mejor vino blanco, yo asentí cuando Alec supuso que ese seria también el platillo que me gustaría comer, ya estaba acostumbrada a que él decidiese por mí hasta en esas mínimas cosas.

Cuando Edward y Alec comenzaron a planear no se que cosas acerca de unas hectáreas perfectas para el viñedo, yo aproveche de fijar mi mirada en los pozos oscuros de de Jake, se veía algo triste y cansado, realmente algo andaba mal con mi amigo.

Lo único en lo que pensé fue que ahora como sabia que mi amigo estaba cerca, haría hasta lo imposible por poder reunirme con él y saber que a sido de su vida estos últimos años.

-¿Qué crees según tú, que seria lo mejor?- me pregunto Alec, lo miré algo asustada sin saber que decirle –Anthony dijo que tenias muy buenas ideas- mire a Edward afligida pidiéndole ayuda.

-Le estaba comentando a Alec la idea que me dijo hace un rato atrás, si las hectáreas de terreno en lugar de utilizarlas para la ganadería, la acondicionáramos para plantar uvas y crear así un viñedo y exportar vinos- dijo Edward con toda naturalidad –Isabella piensa que ese es un rubro aún sin explotar en este país- Alec quien observaba a Edward con suma atención, giro su rostro a mi.

-¿De verdad tú pensaste en eso?- preguntó entre escéptico y orgulloso, el gesto leve de Edward me dijo que debía asentir.

-Si, así es- dije con naturalidad pero rogando a que no comenzara a preguntar más, el tema no sonaba difícil pero tampoco estaba lo suficiente informada como para dar mi opinión.

-Con Jacob teníamos unas ideas similares acerca de explotar cierto terreno familiar que posee- el resto de la velada fue en torno a los negocios que los tres comenzarían a llevar, Alec aún se veía renuente a tener como socio a Jake, pero Edward realmente lo estaba manejando muy bien, tan bien que asustaba.

Su abuelo había hecho un muy buen trabajo, el poder de convencimiento, convicción y de manipulación que manejaba era poderoso.

-Bueno creo que si la idea prospera como lo pensamos ira todo bien, lo que si me gustaría saber es ¿como convenceremos a Stevenson de que nos venda sus terrenos contiguos al de Black?- pregunto Alec.

-Estuve pensando en ello de camino para acá- le dijo Edward –Verás, Stevenson ama a su mujer y él realmente hace todo lo que ella quiere, aunque lo niegue- Alec rió por el comentario de Edward, bufe por la testosterona que comenzaba a florar.

-Piensas que su mujer pueda interferir por nosotros- pregunto Jake con un horrible intento de parecer asombrado, pues al menos yo lo conocía y podría jurar que simplemente le estaba siguiendo el juego a Edward.

-La esposa de Stevenson es algo solitaria debido a su forma de ser tan esotérica, no tiene amigas por lo que había pensado en que quizás a Isabella le gustaría serlo y plantearle nuestra idea- la mirada de Edward fue intensa bajo esa fachada de seriedad, Alec mientras lo miraba negaba por lo dicho.

-No dejaría que una mujer así este cerca de mi mujer, podría llenarle la cabeza de idioteces- me gire a mirar a Alec enojada.

-Que poca confianza me tienes- le dije indignada –Veo que ni para algo tan simple como hacerme amiga de una mujer para conseguirte algo para tu beneficio es lo suficientemente fácil para mi- Edward me guiño el ojo alentándome a que continuara.

-Bella cariño no es eso, no me gustaría que una mujer así de rara intentara cambiarte- Alec tomo mi mano y la beso delicadamente mientras dejaba pequeñas caricias para calmarme.

-Nunca me darás el lugar que me corresponde- le dije resentida.

-No es eso Isabella, pero las mujeres poco entienden de negocios- lo mire petulante.

-Según lo que dice Anthony, comprendo muy bien lo que se necesita para conseguir un muy buen negocio- Edward asintió pero Alec no cambio su decisión, de un momento a otro tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó quizás para intentar así apaciguarme, yo me quede congelada en mi lugar con los ojos abiertos y por el rabillo de uno de ellos podía ver como el semblante de Edward se contraía de dolor

-La próxima semana Stevenson piensa dar una fiesta para anunciar la llegada de un nuevo hijo a su familia-le informo Edward –Al menos podrías permitirle que asista a la fiesta- le aconsejó.

-La próxima semana se mi padre necesita de mi compañía para ir fuera del país por lo que no podría acompañarla- dijo apenado.

-Yo podría llevarla- mis ojos se ensancharon cuando Jake se ofreció ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? ¿Quiere que lo maten por intentar acercarse a mí?

-Ni loco la dejaría a tu cuidado, si yo no puedo ir ella no ira y asunto arreglado- dijo tajante Alec tensando todos sus músculos y mostrando toda la frialdad de sus palabras en su rostro.

-Tranquilo amigo- le dijo Edward palmeando su brazo –Si no puedes ir, puedo ofrecerme ¿solo si gustas, claro?- mi corazón salto de emoción e inevitablemente sonreí al comprender las intensiones de Edward, siempre un paso más adelante.

-No se si sea correcto que Isabella este tanto tiempo lejos de casa, los niños la extrañaran- dijo Alec pensativo pero sin negarse a la proposición de Edward.

-Puede llevarlos, no hay problema- le ofreció Edward –Tengo una propiedad allá por lo que estarán cómodos y como en casa.

-¿Y la escuela?- le contra pregunto.

-Solo serán unos días Alec, tómalo como unas vacaciones para tu mujer por su abnegada labor de madre y para tus hijos para que salgan a conocer, sin compromisos, solo unos días de descanso- Alec no dijo nada más del asunto, yo mire a Edward borrando toda esperanza, Alec no cedería.

Luego de aquella platica a la que no se llego a nada, ellos continuaron con sus negocios y programando unas visitas al terreno de Jake, Jane por su parte cada vez que daba su opinión era como si no lo hubiese hecho, me hacia reír ante sus fallidos intentos de llamar la atención, pero lo consiguió y de que manera.

-¿Ya podemos decirles?- le susurro bajito a Edward pero lo suficientemente audible para el resto, Edward asintió he hizo venir al mesero para pedir Champagne para celebrar ¿celebrar que?

-¿Qué sucede?- Alec le pregunto a su prima quien comenzó a híper ventilar como una loca.

-Anthony y yo somos novios- le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras que mi rostro decaía en uno completamente triste sin poder evitarlo, Jacob me miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza solo para que yo pudiese percibirlo _–recuerda Bella es solo parte del plan_- me repetí mentalmente.

Los felicitamos y brindamos deseándoles suerte, _si claro._ Alec le pidió unos minutos a su prima para felicitarla de modo personal y así los dos se levantaron a charlar en una habitación privada del lugar.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- le pregunte indignada.

-Tranquila Bella, que este tonto te ama como un loco- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa amable y divertida mientras Edward asentía sonriéndome amorosamente.

-¿y que, ahora son amigos?- pregunte confundida.

-Algo así- dijo Edward con la diversión plasmada en su rostro, él muy… estaba disfrutando con mi frustración de no saber nada.

-Nessie te manda sus saludos y dice que lo único que desea es verte- dijo de pronto Jake, lo mire asombrada y él asintió –Nos casamos hace ocho años y tenemos un pequeño de siete- le sonreí emocionada por lo que me contaba, mi amigo había conseguido hacer su vida, al menos alguien de los dos tuvo suerte todo este tiempo, pero de pronto sus ojos se oscurecieron y se llenaron de tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté preocupada.

-Nada Bella- dijo él.

-¿Cómo que nada? Nessie y Seth tienen que esconderse al igual que mi familia por culpa de esos malditos Vulturis- rugió Edward sumamente enojado, yo mire a Jacob para saber si era verdad lo que me decía, pasados unos minutos el asintió derrotado.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dije llevando mis manos hacia mi pecho para intentar serenarme -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- le pregunte preocupada, necesitaba hacer algo por mi amigo.

-Alec y su familia no son personas con las que se pueda entrar en razón, intente acercarme Bella, pero entendí cuales eran las consecuencias- lo mire sin comprender –Mi padre fue asesinado- dijo con su voz rota y llena de dolor, inevitable e inmediatamente de mis ojos cayeron dos lagrimas al ver la tristeza de mi amigo, otra persona que caía por mi culpa a manos de los Vulturis.

-Lo lamento, yo… ¡Esto es todo mi culpa!- grite frustrada, varios pares de ojos se giraron para observarme mientras que Edward y Jacob intentaban tranquilizarme.

-Cariño nada de esto es tu culpa- me calmo Jake.

-Mi amor, ellos hicieron todo esto, tú simplemente te cruzaste en el camino de uno de los peores- su mano tomo la mía y le dio un apretón reconfortante.

-Necesito ayudarlos- les dije decidida –Necesito hacer algo por todos aquellos que pagaron injustamente- ambos se veían tristes por mi cambio, ya no seria una niñita espectadora, ya no seria la Bella que simplemente observaría como Edward tomaba su venganza, yo también tenia la mía propia, no solo por mi padre, la familia Cullen y la de Jacob, sino por mis hijos y la mía propia.

Cambie mi semblante a uno más altanero y orgulloso, ya no pensaría en Alec con misericordia, si él realmente estaba dispuesto a cambiar que lo hiciera por su alma, pues yo ya no lo podría perdonar.

-No quiero que estés metida en esto, tú vives con él por lo que no puedo protegerte como yo quisiera- me dijo Edward con sus ojos suplicantes.

-No necesitare que me cuides Edward, déjame ayudarte- y él retiro su mano rápidamente de la mía, odia sentir los pasos de Jane y Alec aproximarse a nosotros.

La famosa cena ya no tenía el mismo gusto que antes, no dejaba de pensar en lo recientemente conversado y mi cuerpo inevitablemente reaccionaba cuando Alec intentaba tocarme, evitándolo, cosa que no paso desapercibido para él.

Cuando Theo nos dejo en casa, quise irme inmediatamente a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? De la nada te pusiste extraña- me recrimino Alec tomándome del brazo y haciéndome girar a él y haciéndome perder el equilibrio levemente ya que estaba en los últimos peldaños de la escalera para llegar al segundo piso.

-Nada- le dije sin mirarlo pues si lo hacia de seguro le recriminaría por todo lo que había hecho.

-¿Cómo que nada? Isabella me estoy cansando de tus jueguitos, e puesto lo mejor de mi parte para que estemos bien y te sientas a gusto a mi lado pero tus cambios no los logro comprender- me dijo alzándome la voz.

-Estoy cansada Alec- le dije intentando zafarme de su agarre pero él apretaba más fuerte impidiéndomelo -Me haces daño- le dije con un hilo de voz cuando su mano estaba cada vez más fuerte sobre mi muñeca.

-Puedes descargar tu furia esta noche bajo mi cuerpo- me asquee cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello ya pasar sus manos por mis pechos, el olor a alcohol que sentí era fuerte y repugnante lo que me indicaba que su actitud se debía a lo borracho que estaba, intente zafarme pero me era imposible, sus manos me tocaban fuerte y brutalmente

-¿Mami?- gimoteo la pequeña que observaba la escena unos pasos más allá, al aparecer Alec no había notado su presencia puesto que no me soltaba y yo solo podía concentrarme en la pequeña que se acerco a nosotros he intentaba sacarme de encima a su padre.

-Hija ve a tu cuarto- le ordene cuando vi que comenzaba a darle pequeños manotazos a su padre para que me soltara.

-¡Suéltala papi!- le grito tan fuerte que Alec la oyó, pero estaba tan ebrio que perdió el equilibrio empujando a Anne provocando que comenzara a rodar por las escaleras, un fuerte grito salio de mi garganta al ver a mi pequeña llegar hasta el último peldaño y corrí para auxiliarla, comencé a llorar cuando vi que su cabecita comenzaba a sangrar.

De inmediato apareció Alec a mi lado quien se veía consternado he intentaba sacar a Anne de mis brazos.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- le grite furiosa, en ese instante apareció Dídima acompañada de Marcus y Heidi, todos miraban la escena desconcertados y como caído del cielo la puerta principal sonó, Marcus abofeteo a Alec para que este reaccionara y le explicara lo sucedido mientras que Dídima gritaba para que alguien llamase a una ambulancia. Heidi fue en su bata a abrir la puerta y en ella apareció Edward.

-Estaba por irme cuando escuche unos gri…- me observo asustado y de inmediato estuvo a mi lado -¿Qué a sucedido?- yo no paraba de llorar por lo que no reaccione ante su pregunta –Debemos llevarla al hospital ahora mismo- solo asentí y deje que cargara a mi pequeña entre sus brazos y lo seguí al auto.

No me importo si alguien pensaba en acompañarnos, solo pensaba en que no fuese tarde y llegásemos cuando antes al hospital.

Theo al vernos salir se apresuro a abrirnos la puerta trasera, Edward no soltaba a mi pequeña mientras que yo a su lado sostenía su manita -¡Acelera!- le grito Edward a Theo y él así lo hizo, antes de perdernos por el camino vi a Alec con su mirada perdida correr hacia la salida seguido de sus padres y vernos marchar.

Al llegar al hospital de inmediato aparecieron unas enfermeras que se llevaron a Anne en una camilla y los doctores la siguieron hacia pabellón para revisarla.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunto Edward preocupado abrazándome fuertemente mientras yo recibía su apoyo y consuelo quedándome recargada en su pecho.

-Alec estaba borracho y comenzó a sobrepasarse- le dije algo perturbada recordando lo ocurrido –Anne apareció e intento ayudarme, no lo se Alec al parecer perdió el equilibrio y no la vio entonces la empujo por las escaleras- mi voz se quebró debido a un fuerte llanto que no fui capaz de contener.

-Tranquila mi amor que ella estará bien- acaricio mi cabeza y beso mi frente repetidas veces. Los minutos se me hicieron insoportables, necesitaba saber como estaba y ningún maldito doctor se dignaba a darme noticias.

-¡Que sucede en este hospital que no informan!- grite enojada mientras caminaba de aquí para allá en el pasillo y varias personas se giraban para verme.

-Tranquila, si sigues gritando te sedarán y no sabrás hasta que despiertes sobre Anne- me calmo Edward, respire profundo y asentí. Unos minutos más y un doctor apareció.

-¿Son los padres de Anne?- pregunto al vernos abrazados con Edward, me solté y quede frente al doctor.

-Soy su madre- le dije aterrorizada a lo que me fuese a decir.

-La niña se encuentra estable, pero perdió bastante sangre para su edad por lo que necesito hacerle una transfusión y sangre de los padres- me informo, cerré los ojos y respire derrotada sin poder aplazar más una verdad que no debía ser contada en esta situación.

-El padre es compatible y él aún no esta aquí- le informe al doctor.

-¿Usted se a hecho el análisis?- me pregunto el doctor confundido, mire a Edward con tristeza y una suplica en mi rostro, luego me gire al doctor.

-No soy la madre biológica- y tener que reconocer aquello en voz alta provoco que se reabrieran viejas heridas y todos mis miedos nuevamente afloraran.

* * *

_**Jijijijiji siii ven que buenita soy? como dice mi abuelita, de a poquito se desgrana el choclo =), el cap tenia pensado subirlo en la semana pero me acabo de enterar que una evaluacion que tengo para el martes me la aplazaron para el sabado (en parte bueno y malo, por que tendre que ir a la universidad un sabado pero al menos tendre más tiempo para estudiar) así que por eso hoy domingo descanso y que mejor que en FF =) Así que mi siguiente actualización será el proximo domingo debido al estudio pero ven que no me olvide de ustedes ¿merece un review este cap? espero les haya gustado!**_

_**pd: no se preocupen que mala no soy con los niños, tengo cuatro sobrinas que amo así que nunca utilizaria a un niño para cosas malas, mi cabeza aún no esta tan retorcida =P (eso corre solo para los niños por que para los malos siempre tengo buenas ideas xD)**_

_**besooos que tenga un reponedor domingo y una excelente semana bye ^^!**_


	11. Recuerdo

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-_

_=O Agradecer a **"Adrirhage, carlita16, karlita the Cullen, patty, Karina, bahecca-vzla, EliiCullenBlack, Wawis Cullen, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, LoveAliceCullen, Olinka, mellanie, princess hermioneR, JENY, NoiteBarbie, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Lily Malfoy Potter, otrisha, littlevampireMajo, Ginegine, sidneypatt, Kamy espero contestar a tus preguntas en este cap, Pure-blood Princess Cullen, Paoliiz B. Masen, nadsart, Bella de Cullen Swan , Joss Alvarado, Raquel, cullen's nicky, oquibell, mabel, adri-rhage-jaejoong, sister vampire cullen, rquiroga, Elizabeth Lecter, Priss Cullen Swan, Gigi Black18, Gery Whitlock, Eli mMsen, atalvira, YeY, PatriciaaJayme17, Fran Masen, viszed, Roxa Cullen Riddle, lizzy90, Miss green ladybug", **tengo que decir que aún sigo en extasis (49 Reviews en un solo cap, wooooo para mi es record personal ^^ y aunque recuerdo que una vez hable con una de las chicas que son re conocidas aqui en FF que me dijo que ella recibia de 150 RR y que eso era harto, para mi estos 49 son el cielo por que fueron con todo su cariño, para mi tiene mucho valor sentimental, de verdad) en fiin abajo les dejo mis explicaciones para que comiencen a leer!_

* * *

"**Recuerdo"**

__

-¿Usted se a hecho el análisis?- me pregunto el doctor confundido, mire a Edward con tristeza y una suplica en mi rostro, luego me gire al doctor.

_-No soy la madre biológica- y tener que reconocer aquello en voz alta provoco que se reabrieran viejas heridas y todos mis miedos nuevamente afloraran._

Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Edward, llena de asombro y dudas, me gire hacia el doctor que me miraba con comprensión.

-Entiendo, pero le agradecería que me informase en cuanto llegase el padre biológico de la pequeña- yo asentí algo aturdida por todo lo ocurrido, necesitaba tener a mi pequeña entre mis brazos y saber que estaría en perfectas condiciones.

Camine hacia la sala de espera y sentía los pasos de Edward seguirme a una escasa distancia, sentía mi cabeza desconectada con mi cuerpo, si camine hacia aquella sala era solo por que la intuición me decía que era lo único que podía hacer pero mi mente estaba solo con mi niña, tan pequeñita que no merecía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Me senté agobiada y cansada con un nudo el la garganta que amenazaba con romperse y hacerme llorar por el miedo que sentía, mis manos convertidas en puños debido a la rabia contenida por lo ocurrido con Alec tiritaban a su vez por no poder hacer nada, solo con recordar a Alec y en lo que había provocado, se me subía la bilis con los peores deseos para él.

-¿Qué está pasando, Bella?- la suave voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta, eleve mi rostro hacia él y en sus ojos pude ver las dudas cruzar a toda velocidad, también pude ver que estaba intentando ser comprensivo pero la situación recién pasada era más poderosa.

-No ahora Edward- le pedí con la mirada fija en sus ojos, rogándole que me entendiese –Prometo explicarte lo que acabas de saber pero no ahora, no cuando tengo solo en mente saber como esta mi pequeña y que se recupere- él asintió comprensivamente y tomo mis manos para comenzar a acariciarlas con sus pulgares y así ayudarme a tranquilizarme, así estuvimos varios minutos hasta que pude escuchar la inconfundible voz de Dídima acercarse por el pasillo y nos soltamos de las manos, mirándonos una última vez de aquella manera que nos envolvía solo a los dos.

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir cuando al primero que veo aparecer por la sala de espera fue a Alec y me levante de inmediato.

-¿Cómo está?- me pregunto asustado, al principio rehúyo de mi mirada pero no le quedo de otra que mirarme al no escuchar una respuesta por mi parte, al hacer contacto una necesidad imperiosa de atacarlo floreció en mi, saltarle al cuello y dejarlo morir desangrado en ese mismo instante.

-¿Realmente te importa?- le escupí las palabras con furia, podía sentir mis nudillos comenzar a helarse por la mala circulación de la sangre debido a que mis manos seguían convertidas en puños.

-Bella no digas eso, claro que me importa lo que le suceda a Anne- su mirada bajo a sus manos y su voz se escuchaba tan apagada que cualquier otro podía creerle lo mal que se sentía, pero yo no, ya no más.

-No pensabas eso hace casi cuatro años atrás- sabia que era un golpe bajo, pero era lo que menos se merecía. Alzó sus ojos con una evidente molestia.

-No veo la necesidad de tocar ese tema en estos momentos, menos aún cuando no estamos solos- y mire sobre mi hombro hacia Edward que seguía sentado mirando hacia otro lado, dándonos espacio.

-Quizás tus deseos se hagan realidad- y mi voz se quebró debido a un fuerte sollozo que no pude contener, la idea de que algo así pudiese ocurrir me aterraba, Alec de inmediato se acerco a mi y me abrazo intentando confortarme pero sin esperar más lo aparte de mi.

-Comprendo que estemos todos nerviosos por la salud de Anne pero déjate confortar por tu marido que tan preocupado está- la voz de Dídima me provoco que aumentara mi enojo, hice contacto con sus ojos y en ellos había cierta satisfacción ¡Maldita! Si ella realmente estaba disfrutando esto, ¿Cómo podían existir personas tan llenas de maldad? Anne aún era muy pequeñita para pasar por algo como esto y aunque no lo fuese, ella no lo merecía.

-No estoy para tus comentarios afortunados Dídima, no hoy- me atreví a decirle, de haber sido otros tiempos no hubiese tenido las fuerzas para enfrentarla, simplemente hubiese callado y bajado mi mirada como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, siempre con miedo, pero ahora, con Edward a mi lado, a escasos pasos de mi todo era diferente, él nos cuidaría. El rostro de Dídima se contrajo en una mueca que claramente expresaba su desconcierto, ella también había notado mi cambio hacia ella.

-Que valiente- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que me hizo temblar, Dídima no jugaba cuando se trataba de cumplir sus amenazas.

Vi pasar a Edward por nuestro lado y me fije que iba directo hacia el doctor a cargo de Anne, quien había aparecido recién.

-¿Ha llegado el padre?- pregunto éste, Alec lo miro y asintió con su rostro asustado, aún podía sentir el olor a alcohol por su cuerpo y al parecer el doctor así también lo percibió.

-Disculpe pero no esta en optimas condiciones para donar sangre a su hija, sus niveles de alcohol deben ser altos- le espeto el doctor molesto, Dídima lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Esta tratando de decirle algo a mi hijo?- le pregunto molesta, yo bufe más molesta aún ¿Cómo podía estar más preocupada por el que dirán de su hijito en lugar de la salud de su nieta?

-Disculpe ¿usted es?- le pregunto el doctor con altanería, claramente marcando su territorio de que él era quien mandaba ahí, sonreí involuntariamente, no todos los días se podían ver escenas como éstas en donde Dídima no tenia el poder en todo.

-¿Quién soy?- dijo asombrada y con un claro tono de molesta –Discúlpeme, quizás debería yo preguntar quien es usted y asegurarme de que mi nieta este en las mejores manos, quizás alguien más capacitado- el rostro del doctor se enrojeció claramente y para evitar tener que seguir el absurdo juego de Dídima, se giro a verme.

-Si no es el padre ¿existe la posibilidad de que la madre biológica pueda ayudarla?- sentí de inmediato la mirada de Dídima, su furia me quemaba tan poderosamente que tuve que desviar la mirada rogando por que no cumpliese sus amenazas, no era algo que hubiese querido confesar, pero era por la salud de mi pequeña, mire nuevamente al doctor y negué levemente.

Le pidió a Alec que lo acompañase para ayudarlo a limpiar su organismo del alcohol más rápido, trague seco cuando Dídima se acerco a mi lo suficientemente cerca como para incluso sentir su respiración.

-¿Qué has hecho?- me pregunto Dídima en un susurro tomándome del brazo fuertemente, la mire sin poder ocultar el miedo que sentí.

-Era necesario que se lo dijese al doctor, él necesita la misma sangre de Anne- le dije temerosa.

-Hubieses donado y cuando se diese cuenta de que no eran la misma te haces la desentendida y ya- dijo clavando ahora sus ojos en Edward quien nos miraba especulativamente -¿Todo bien?- le pregunto ella con una fingida sonrisa, Edward asintió con una de sus sonrisas que sabia que la estaba utilizando para confundir a Dídima, al parecer había dado resultado pues ella se acerco a él aforrándose a su brazo y sonriéndole como si fuese una adolescente.

En esa posición se quedo varios minutos haciéndose la sufrida por lo que le estaba sucediendo a su "querida" nieta, pero su escenita se estaba por acabar puesto que escuche una nueva voz por el pasillo.

-¿Dónde esta?- dijo la inconfundible voz de Jane, cuando apareció por la sala de espera miro directamente a Edward y sin importarle que, la que estaba aferrada del brazo de él fuese su tía, la aparto con un fuerte empujón que la hizo trastabillar y casi caer al suelo, debo confesar que la idea me parecía grandiosa – ¿Mi amor como éstas?- le pregunto Jane a Edward con tanta preocupación como si le hubiese pasado algo.

-Tranquila yo estoy bien, es por Anne que estamos aquí- le dijo mientras sus ojos estaban puestos en mi, su mirada estaba tan intensa sobre la mía que involuntariamente los colores se subieron a mi rostro, él me guiño un ojo, acto que solo yo pude notar.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué le a sucedido a mi sobrinita?- dijo Jane con un tono de preocupación que me molesto, en los casi tres añitos de mi pequeña jamás se había preocupado por ella, visitarla por alguno de sus cumpleaños o siquiera dignarse a tratarla de una mejor manera.

No conteste a su pregunta y me limite a salir de aquel lugar, estaba hastiada con las amenazas de Dídima, la supuesta preocupación de Jane y su petulancia ahora que era "novia" de _mi _Edward

El doctor apareció unas horas más tarde informándonos que Anne estaba fuera de peligro e incluso no había sido necesaria la intervención de Alec puesto que la pequeña comenzaba a recuperarse con sus propias fuerzas, sonreí al imaginar a mi hija tan valiente a pesar de su corta edad.

Alec me había pedido que me fuese con él a casa a descansar puesto que había pasado toda la madrugada sentada en una incomoda silla de la sala de espera, le dije que me quedaría en este lugar el tiempo suficiente esperando a que me dejasen ver a mi pequeña, Dídima también había intentado hacerme cambiar de parecer, con aquella mirada que más que pedirme algo me "recordaban" lo obediente que debía ser, gracias a la intervención de Edward ella lo dejo pasar y se fue junto con el resto de la familia, nunca nadie entendería lo que era ser madre, la aprensión y la preocupación era algo que no se podía olvidar o apartar y aunque la pequeña no hubiese crecido desde mis entrañas, ella era mía, mi otro pedacito de cielo junto con Charlie.

-Te ves cansada- me susurro Edward al oído mientras estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro y yo me recargaba sobre su hombro, él de inmediato me abrazo a su cuerpo.

-Ya tendré tiempo para recuperar energías- le dije simplemente, la conversación fue simple pero calida, sentir el apoyo incondicional de él era suficiente para mi, en algún punto de todo aquello me quede dormida en sus brazos, lo supe así cuando él me removió suavemente y me llamaba con su voz tan suave que me hizo sonreír al imaginarme despertar a diario con su voz.

-Bella, despierta- lo escuche decir, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con sus verdes tan llenos de amor –El doctor quiere hablarte- de inmediato reaccione y todo el cansancio y sueño desaparecieron de mi cuerpo, mire en la dirección contraria y ahí estaba el doctor que atendía a Anne.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunte preocupada, el doctor asintió y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Anne a despertado y no hace más que hablar de su mamá que quiere ver- sonreí ante el encanto de mi pequeña –Hoy la mantendremos en observación y si todo avanza como es esperado, mañana por la mañana podrían venir por ella y llevarla a casa- respire tranquila y lo abrace agradecida, él me sonrío comprensivamente y me llevo junto a mi hija, al ver que Edward no avanzaba junto a mi, le hice una seña con la mano para que me acompañase.

En cuanto entre en la habitación, el olor a desinfectante me tensó el cuerpo pero al ver a mi pequeña con una sonrisa y sus ojitos brillar con intensidad al verme, todo se me olvido, corrí a su encuentro y sentirla entre mis brazos fue el mejor bálsamo para mi preocupado corazón.

-Mi tesoro- susurre en sus cabellos tan suaves como hebras de seda.

-Mami los postes saben fuchi- dijo con su ceño fruncido, la mire con una sonrisa divertida y tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese sus mejillas.

-Prometo que cuando estés de regreso te haré tus postres favoritos- y ella me sonrío como si el mundo se abriese por completo ante ella, Edward se acerco a nosotros y se sentó a su lado.

-Tienes que recuperarte porque si no ¿Quién cuidara de el?- ese "el" no lo comprendí, mire a Edward quien miraba a mi pequeña con una sonrisa cómplice y luego mire a Anne quien le sonreíase igual manera, así estuve de uno a otro intentando descifrar su conversación.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho enfurruñada por no saber de que hablaban –Anne- dije esperando a que ella tomo las mantas de la cama y se las llevo sobre la cabeza para ocultarse y escuche sus risita.

-¿Me ocultas información?- le dije con voz resentida pero siempre manteniendo una sonrisa, ella bajo las mantas lo justo y necesario para mostrar sus ojitos llenos de diversión y me miro.

-Es un pequeño secreto que Anne me guarda ¿no es así?- le pregunto Edward, ella de inmediato agito su cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Y yo no puedo saber?- le pregunte mirando a ambos de hito en hito.

-Nop- dijo mi pequeña entre risitas.

-Malvada- le dije y comencé a hacerle cosquillas a lo que Edward se unió pero en mi contra, de inmediato Anne se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a atacarme.

-¡Traición!- grite cuando estaba tendida sobre la cama al lado de Anne –Mi hija me a cambiado- grite indignada mientras seguía riendo por como sus manitas intentaban avariciosamente hacerme cosquillas, me levante con dificultad pero lo hice ya que Anne no debía agitarse tanto, la acomode nuevamente sobre la cama y ella hizo un tierno pucherito ya que quería seguir jugando.

Pase toda la mañana junto a mi pequeña, estaba recostada a su lado abrazándola mientras ella dormía entre mis brazos y Edward nos observaba sentado sobre un pequeño sillón en la habitación. No se en que momento me dormí pero una voz llamo mi atención despertándome completamente.

-¿De verdad esta bien? Se ve cansada- la voz de mi hijo mayor me hizo despertarme pero continúe con mis ojos cerrados para escuchar con quien hablaba, me imaginaba que Alec tendría que haberlo traído para que visitara a su hermana.

-Ta durmendo- dijo Anne.

-Su madre esta agotada por que paso toda la noche aquí- y mi corazón se hincho de felicidad al escuchar la voz de Edward, decidí hacerme la que acababa de despertar y al ver a mi pequeño que me sonreía feliz, abrí mis brazos para él y así subió a la cama quedando sentado sobre mi regazo.

-Mi niño ¿Cómo has venido?- le pregunte luego de haber dejado un sonoro beso en su mejilla y el se ruborizaba como siempre lo hacia cada vez que su madre era tan efusiva con él.

-Tío Anthony fue por mi- mire a Edward agradecido y él simplemente me sonrió y asintió.

-¿Viste a Alec?- le pregunte a Edward y luego miro a los pequeños que conversaban entre ellos, Anne le contaba su experiencia en el hospital ya que Charlie nunca a tenido la necesidad de estar en uno, comprendí el gesto de Edward de no decir nada en presencia de mis hijos.

Así pasamos todo el día, jugando y contando algunas historias de terror que Charlie le pedía a Edward que le contase, Anne cada cierto tiempo saltaba y se escondía debajo de mi brazo, por lo que les pedí que no se contaran más historias de ese tipo, la noche había llegado, por supuesto Alec ni nadie de la familia se apareció, de todos modos no me extraño, cuando fue realmente tarde Edward llevo a Charlie a casa hubiese preferido tenerlo cerca de mi, no tener que dejarlo solo en esa casa que tanto detestaba pero necesitaba estar junto a mi pequeña. Edward regreso para hacerme compañía y así pasar un rato más juntos, tenia decidido no aplazar aquella conversación pendiente, se la debía después de todo lo sincero que él había sido conmigo al contarme su vida estos últimos ocho años, lo espere algo nerviosa mientras le relataba a Anne uno de sus cuentos favoritos hasta que finalmente se quedo completamente dormida, besé su frente y en ese preciso instante Edward apareció en la habitación.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto, yo asentí y le hice un gesto con mis dedos para que no hiciera ruido puesto que al fin había conseguido que la pequeña se quedase dormida, me levante y le pedí que me acompañase. Llegamos hasta la cafetería que se encontraba desierta solo con el mozo que atendía el lugar. Ambos pedimos simplemente café y cuando al fin tuvimos nuestra orden comencé a hablar.

-Necesito contarte lo que sucedió con Anne- le dije sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, él comprendió mis palabras y asintió.

-Solo si tú quieres y puedes- me dijo comprensivamente, le sonreí agradecida y le di un apretón a su mano pero de inmediato la aparte puesto que el mozo no dejaba de mirarme y me ponía nerviosa, no debía de dar motivos para que comenzaran a hablar de mi relación con el "SR. Sanguinetti".

_-Hace ya casi cuatro años atrás, descubrí que Alec tenia una amante- Edward hizo un gesto asqueado pero no dijo más y me escuchó con atención –La verdad es que siempre lo intuí pero nunca le di importancia por que simplemente no me importaba, él podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida siempre y cuando eso no afectara la mía y la de Charlie, cuando lo descubrí me dijo que se sentía terriblemente arrepentido pero que la poca cercanía física entre él y yo le estaba pasando la cuenta y como hombre no podía evitar cuando la carne se le ofrecía tan libremente- Edward maldijo por lo bajo algo así como un "Hijo de…y como se atreve" y apretó sus manos en un puño, yo le sonreí para que no se preocupara y continúe –Gianna era su asistente personal, ella le llevaba todo su horario y sus reuniones por lo que nunca le critique el que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, pero un día fui hasta su despacho y los encontré tendidos sobre la alfombra sin ropa en pleno acto- hice una mueca de desagrado al recordar ese día –Marcus por supuesto estuvo de parte de su hijo diciendo que era lo más normal del mundo que los hombres tuviesen de vez en cuando un revolcón adicional, por supuesto que Dídima también lo defendió culpándome por no satisfacer a su querido hijo, las semanas pasaron y yo simplemente lo olvide y no le dí más importancia, aunque Alec me lo recordaba a diario ya que intentaba disculparse cada vez que me veía, el ambiente en la casa inexplicablemente estaba tensó y podía percibir las miradas cómplices entre Alec y Dídima, me sentía exasperada sin poder saber que era lo que sucedía, tenia ese presentimiento de que fuese lo que fuese, me incumbía y por ende me afectaría, así que decidida encare a Alec y le pregunte que sucedía, su excesivo arrepentimiento lo llevo a confesar lo que tanto le estaba preocupando, Gianna estaba embarazada de casi tres meses, ella pensaba que con ese hecho me divorciaría de Alec y así ella podría estar con él, la idea sonaba tentadora pero Alec se negó rotundamente a aceptar algo como aquello y le hizo saber que todo lo vivido con ella era simplemente una aventura pasajera, Gianna no se lo tomo muy bien y fue hasta la mansión Vulturi a montar un escándalo, no solo a Alec sino que también a mi por no saber atender a mi marido y valorarlo como ella lo hacia, Dídima estaba realmente escandalizada puesto que ella los chantajeo de contarlo todo y dejar mal puesta a la familia. Ya no recuerdo muy bien como fue que me entere, creo que se lo escuche mencionar a Heidi, pero Dídima- suspire angustiada y temerosa, baje el tono de mi voz y me acerque un poco más a Edward, él comprendió al instante y se acerco a mi para escuchar –Dídima tenia todo preparado para hacerlo parecer un accidente- Edward me miro confundido y algo hizo click en su cabeza y me miro asustado y yo asentí –Intentaron matarla a pesar de llevar en su vientre una pequeña criatura indefensa sin una pizca de culpa por los errores de sus padres, en cuanto me entere fui a visitarla y ella estaba destruida al saber que el amor de su vida estaba involucrado en su "accidente", ella quería a ese niño por que lo había hecho con amor pero desde aquel accidente ella ya no lo deseaba ya que lo veía como objeto de discordia, le propuse un trato, que me entregara al pequeño y yo me separaría de Alec para que ella tuviese el camino libre, ella lo pensó y finalmente acepto, con mi ayuda se mantuvo oculta los seis meses restantes, nunca le falto nada puesto que todo lo costeaba yo, incluso el parto pero dos días antes de éste Dídima se entero y junto con Alec fueron en busca de Gianna, en cuanto me entere fui detrás de ellos y pude evitar que la matasen con el pequeño que ya estaba listo para salir al mundo, ella me traiciono y le contó a Alec sobre nuestro pacto pensando así que para él seria más fácil dejarme, jamás en mi vida había visto más furioso a Alec, tras jurarle que no lo dejaría pero que no lastimase al bebé y él así acepto a dejarlo bajo mi cuidado, como su madre- suspire -La bebé que yacía en mis brazos no llevaba ni siquiera un día de vida cuando ya era huérfana de madre por ordenes directas de su abuela y autorizado por su padre, Dídima me amenazo que si esto lo llegaba a saber alguien más la pequeña Anne, como había decidido llamarla, pagaría las consecuencias._

Un fuerte sollozo salio de mis labios al recordar parte de lo que tuve que soportar en la vida con esa familia, las manos de Edward viajaron hasta mis ojos enjuagando así las lágrimas que derramaban y que yo no había percibido a lo largo de mi relato.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto él, yo lo mire sin comprender -¿Por qué arriesgar todo aquello por un bebé que no era tuyo?- no sabia como contestar a esa pregunta, seria una mentira decir que no lo había pensado, el dejarla a ella y al bebé a su suerte y separarme de Alec así sin más, pero no pude dejar una vida morir teniendo el poder de evitarlo.

-El bebé no tenía la culpa de nada y sentí en él la necesidad de redimirme por todos los errores que había cometido- la cara de Edward me dejaba claro que con mis palabras tenia más dudas, pero aquel tema era incluso más sensible que éste y no estaba preparado para hablar aún de ello, demasiadas emociones por un día –Alec lo acepto por que le había prometido quedarme a su lado y si tu pregunta es por que decidí quedarme a su lado- lo mire directamente a los ojos para que me entendiese, suspire fuertemente -Charlie- dije con un leve susurro –No quería imaginarme de que serian capaces de hacerle a él si no cumplía con su voluntad, si Alec fue capaz de intentar asesinar a su propia hija ¿Qué lo hacia diferente con Charlie? Dídima tampoco dudo en acabar con su nieta, por lo que simplemente acepte mi responsabilidad de quedarme con la pequeña- ahora Edward me miraba asombrado y lleno de orgullo, me sonrío con más amor si era posible y yo le sonreí levemente.

-¿Lo dejarías ahora?- me pregunto directamente, yo baje mi mirada hacia mi taza intacta de café y le di un sorbo, estaba helado pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Tengo miedo- le dije al fin –Tu estas aquí para limpiar tu nombre y no quiero interferir en ello, el tener que estar pendiente de mi no ayudaría mucho, por otro lado Anne es legalmente mi hija y la amo con todo mi corazón y lucharía por ella como lo haría por Charlie pero si Alec intentara arrebatármela lo haría y yo no podría vivir con ello, amo a mis hijos sin diferencia alguna por que yo los he criado, por que yo pase las noches en vela cuando se enfermaban o me quedaba despierta velando sus sueños cuando tenían pesadillas, yo soy su mami- mi corazón se contrajo solo de pensar en la posibilidad de que me los arrebataran.

-Tu no tenias por que sufrir todo aquello, yo debí estar ahí para ti- gruño frustrado, tome su mano y me la lleve a los labios para besarla.

-Tu estabas pasando por cosas mucho peor, todo lo que me a ocurrido estos ocho años ni se compara a la mitad de lo que tú has tenido que pasar- sus ojos se entristecieron.

-Te prometo que todo eso cambiara, yo cuidare de tus hijos como si fuesen míos, no me importa si son de Alec pero los querré como míos propios- yo le sonreí agradecida.

-Y se que llegado el momento ellos te querrán como a un padre por que ese es un derecho que se gana no que se impone por sangre, yo lo e aprendido con mis hijos, ellos son mi vida- y sonreí aún más al recordar a esos pequeños.

-Eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco- me dijo y sus ojos se quedaron conectados con los míos largo rato, hasta que el mozo nos informo que cerrarían la cafetería por unas horas para la limpieza matutina, fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta de que había amanecido y Alec estaría por llegar para llevar a Anne a casa.

Esa mañana Alec y Charlie aparecieron por el hospital, el primero con un enorme oso de peluche como regalo para Anne y un ramo de rosas rojas para mi, simplemente lo tome sin darle mayor importancia y Charlie con una tarjeta llena de dibujos para su hermana, el doctor apareció para chequear por ultima vez a Anne antes de darle su alta medica.

Al llegar a casa la bienvenida que le dieron a la pequeña me extraño de sobremanera, no sabia si era un avancé por parte del resto de los Vulturis, era un plan o simplemente por que Edward estaba también en el lugar para recibir de vuelta a mi hija.

-Ya verás la sorpresa que te tengo- le dijo Alec a mi pequeña, él le tendió su mano para llevarla hasta el segundo piso pero Anne de inmediato se abrazo a mi pierna para que no la soltara, mire a Alec con el ceño fruncido, después de todo él se lo había buscado. Alec suspiro pesadamente y se encamino detrás de nosotros en dirección a la habitación de Anne, al entrar me quede contemplando la cantidad enorme de juguetes que estaban regados por el suelo y parte de la cama, la pequeña dio un grito de emoción y corrió al encuentro de sus tesoros, tocando y abriendo todo con una sonrisa feliz -¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Alec, la pequeña lo miro y asintió sin dejar de sonreír, lo bueno de los niños es que ellos tienen esa capacidad de olvidar las cosas malas cuando son compensados con regalos, lo malo era que no comprendían lo manipuladores que podían llegar a resultar los adultos.

-Gracias papi- y le sonrío mostrándole alguno de sus dientes, un pequeño _toc toc_ escuchamos desde la puerta de Anne y nos giramos para ver quien era, Edward junto a Charlie quien sonreía con un brillo tan especial que me hizo tragar seco, Charlie corrió hacia su hermana que estaba ya sobre su cama con sus nuevas muñecas entre sus manos jugando emocionada.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Edward, no me paso desapercibido una pequeña caja que llevaba entre sus manos con una enorme rosa de regalo sobre ella, yo asentí y él se adentro donde estaba mi pequeña -Bienvenida- le dijo amablemente a mi pequeña, quien sonrío aún más si era posible –Te tengo una sorpresa- y le dejo la caja sobre la cama a lo que la pequeña se abalanzo para ver su contenido, desde donde me encontraba no pude apreciar que era pero me basto con ver la emoción de mi pequeña hija para agradecerle a Edward lo que fuese.

-¡Gracias!- le grito fuertemente mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y llevaba sus pequeñas manitas hacia su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo frenéticamente por las mejillas, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver lo incomodo que comenzó a sentirse Alec, sonreí, definitivamente no le gustaba esa posición en la que su hija le dijese un simple "gracias" mientras que a Edward lo bañaba en besos.

Un pequeño ladrido salio desde la caja y de inmediato comprendí lo que era, mi teoría fue aún más corroborada cuando dos pequeñas patas aparecieron por el borde de la caja y una pequeña cabecita de un perrito blanco aparecía de ahí pero no era cualquier perrita, era el famoso labrador que tanto deseaba Anna

-¡Es muy dindo!- grito Anne.

-Es un ella- le dijo Edward, aquella información hizo que Anne gritara más emocionada aún -¿Cómo le pondrás?- le pregunto Edward, la pequeña llevo sus manitos hacia su boquita y miro al techo para pensar.

-¡Copita!- chillo emocionada –como un copito de nieve- y sonreí al verla tan feliz, lo que más quería era que olvidase cualquier escena que pudiese dejarla traumada o con alguna clase de miedo o aversión hacia su padre, después de todo, él lo era.

Un par de días más habían transcurrido desde la llegada de Anne quien pasaba prácticamente todo el día jugando con su perrita, verla sonreír de ese modo era la paz misma en mi corazón, Charlie por su parte no se despegaba de ella por si llegase a tener una recaída, el día que la habían dado de alta el doctor le dejo expresamente dicho "_como su hermano mayor debes cuidar de ella_" y así lo estaba haciendo, la acompañaba a todas partes y de paso jugaban ambos con la pequeña perrita. Mi situación con Alec no mejoro, a los dos días de haber llegado del hospital él se disculpo por lo sucedido prometiéndome que jamás intentaría sobrepasarse nuevamente conmigo, que tendría paciencia pero que por favor no olvidara lo importante que era para él un nuevo hijo.

Estaba esforzándose enormemente por conseguir mi perdón, todas las tardes llegaba con arreglos de diferentes flores, intentaba acercarse de modo cariñoso pero yo se lo impedía, incluso me ofreció que nos tomáramos unas vacaciones los cuatro como familia a donde yo quisiera.

Pero unos días después y debido a tanta insistencia, insistencia que sirvió a mi favor para pensar en ciertas cosas me ilumino.

-¿Realmente quieres que te perdone?- le dije mirándolo amablemente pero a la vez profundice mi mirada a algo más osada, pude apreciar que el había acertado en su percepción de ella puesto que trago pesado y pude ver a la pasada que sus pantalones comenzaban a achicarse en cierta zona, camine en su dirección moviendo mis caderas más de lo normal, desconcertándolo a niveles impensados.

-Cla…cla..ro- dijo a duras penas, sonreí triunfante y con la victoria ya en mis manos.

-¿Recuerdas aquel negocio aquel que hablabas con Anthony la noche pasada?- su mirada se oscureció fugazmente, de seguro al igual que yo lo primero que recordó fue aquella noche tan horrenda que me hizo pasar con el accidente de Anne, respire para tranquilizarme y no arruinar mi plan que tan bien me estaba resultando.

-Si- dijo simplemente, a esas alturas ya estaba sentada sobre su regazo, tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no expresar en mi rostro la repugnancia que me daba ésta cercanía, pero debía jugar bien mis cartas.

-Permíteme demostrarte que si puedo- le dije batiendo mis pestañas, el comprendió al instante y como un bobo me sonrío embelezado, con una de sus manos me aprisiono por la cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo y la otra la llevo a mi cuello para acercarme y besarme pero fui más rápida y puse mis dedos sobre sus labios a centímetros de los míos evitando así el tan anhelado beso que deseaba darme –Tú primero y luego te perdonare y hasta podría compensarte- le dije mientras batía mis pestañas coquetamente.

-Sabes que me tienes en tus manos- su voz se amortiguo en mi cuerpo puesto que descanso su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi clavícula intentando relajarse de su problema, su confesión me hizo sonreír, justo donde lo necesitaba.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿Puedo infórmale a Anthony que viajare con él la próxima semana?- Alec asintió aún embobado –Me llevare a los niños conmigo- le advertí, ni loca los dejaba a su cargo o peor aún, con Dídima revoloteando por ahí.

-¿Iras con Heidi?- le hice un tierno puchero –Como gustes, espero que Sanguinetti pueda solicitarte su sirvienta- le sonreí y salí de casa sin decir más.

Con toda propiedad le pedí al chofer que me llevase a la casa del Sr. Sanguinetti, éste me miro extrañado pero cuando apareció Alec corroborando mis indicaciones el accedió y de inmediato nos encaminamos hacia la gran casa. Fui recibida por Theo quien se veía levemente extrañado, le guiñe un ojo y el me guío al interior de la casa al encuentro con el amor de mi vida pero antes Theo le informo a mi chofer que me dejase ahí ya que él se ofrecía para regresarme nuevamente, éste se negó por el miedo a lo que diría Alec, pero le gusto la perspectiva que le di de tomarse la tarde libre junto con algo de dinero que le dí.

Camine junto a Theo por un largo pasillo, el toco levemente una gran puerta de madera de roble y escuche un "pase", mi corazón salto al escuchar la voz de Edward. Llevaba varios días sin saber de él, desde que estuvo en casa para la bienvenida de Anne para ser más precisa, sus negocios con Alec le impedían disponer de todo el tiempo que quisiese.

-Mi señor tiene una visita- me quede rezagada detrás de Theo ocultándome.

-Theo te dije que no estaba para nadie- dijo este con voz cansada y molesta.

-¿Ni para mi?- le pregunte cuando salí de detrás de su sirviente, los ojos de Edward se iluminaron de inmediato dejando todo el cansancio que apareció segundos antes.

-Amor ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Alec te ha hecho algo? ¿Anne esta bien?- su semblante cambio de la emoción a la preocupación en cuestión de segundos, yo lleve mis manos hacia sus mejillas y las acaricie con adoración, al fin podía sentir su piel y sin esperar más me acerque para besarlo, fue un beso suave, tierno y dulce pero no por eso menos especial, cuando me aparte lo vi con sus ojos cerrados aun por la conmoción de aquel beso, suspiro a escasos milímetros de mi rostro y su aliento me baño por completo, cuando abrió sus ojos me permitió ver todo ese amor que sentía por mi y sonreí como una boba, Theo ya no se veía por ningún lado y lo agradecí internamente su consideración.

Edward me llevo hasta su escritorio y me sentó en su silla mientras él se recargaba sobre el escritorio, verlo en esa posición lo hacia verse aún más seductor si fuese posible, era divertido recordar que minutos atrás era yo la que intentaba seducir a alguien que no me interesaba y éste cuando intentaba hacer lo mismo a mi simplemente no se me movía ni un pelo de la cabeza, en cambio con Edward era tema totalmente distinto, él sin proponérselo me seducía con su mirada, carraspee para alejar aquello de mi cabeza y concentrarme.

-Te he traído una buena y una mala noticia- le dije y el sonrío al darse cuenta de mi mala actuación, se acerco a mi y rozo levemente mis labios, cerré automáticamente mis ojos disfrutando su toque, su lengua comenzó a delinear mis labios y yo los entreabrí para darle acceso pero eso nunca sucedió, abrí mis ojos para verlo contemplarme con una sonrisa maliciosa, volvió a repetir aquel seductor acto de delinear mis labios con su lengua y yo simplemente lo deje sin protestar, sabia que estaba jugando con mis fuerzas pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Luego soplo sobre mis labios que estaban levemente humedecidos por su lengua y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Querías decirme ¿que?- dijo divertido, lo mire con el ceño fruncido luego de reaccionar coherentemente a sus juegos.

-Ya no se si deba- le dije con fingida molestia cruzándome de brazos como una niña pequeña, Edward se inclino aún más y deslizo la silla un poco más atrás para quedar con su vista fija en la mía con sus manos apoyadas en el posa brazos, cuando él hacia eso era imposible negarse algo –Ya va- dije resignada, escuche su risita y no pude evitar sonreír al escucharlo.

-¿Cuál es la buena noticia?- me pregunto como un niño pequeño lleno de curiosidad.

-He conseguido que Alec me deje salir de la ciudad contigo a la fiesta de la esposa de Stevenson y puedo llevarme a los niños- le dije con una sonrisa, él sonrío con sus ojos iluminados por aquella sonrisa pero su rostro se contrajo al instante en uno serio.

-¿Y la mala noticia?- pregunto preocupado, yo me puse igual de seria y me levante de su silla y con un ademán de la mano lo hice sentarse, Edward estaba nervioso y su mirada cada vez estaba más oscura llena de miedo, me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo y me acerque hacia el lóbulo de su oreja para succionarlo y susurrarle.

-No habrá fuerza humana que me impida llevarte a mi cama por toda una larga y extensa semana- el fuerte gemido que salio de los labios de Edward fue una dulce victoria para mi orgullo y sonreí al percibir el entusiasmo que emanaba desde sus pantalones, un entusiasmo que me apetecía como nada en el mundo y que ni de cerca se compararía con lo ocurrido minutos atrás con Alec, este era mi lugar y junto a él había conseguido los días más felices y esta siguiente semana no seria la excepción.

* * *

**_=O Literamente sigo saltando en mi silla con toda la cantidad de RR que recibí en el cap anterior, jijiji al parecer les gusto el cap, tengo que decir que me diverti una enormidad con sus teoiras y sus amenazas de muerte, se que dije que actu el domingo pero fue el cumple de mi Abu por lo que no estuve disponible el fds por tener que ayudar) sin dejar de mencionar que no e podido concentrarme 100% para escribir ¿quieren saber por que? uufff mi loca cabeza acaba de inventar una nueva historia y me tiene como niña chica, es que solo de pensarla me tiene suspirando como boba, siii tengo un problema de romanticismo al extremo, creo que en otra vida nací en la epoca del romanticismo, definitivamente soy ñoña xD, jijiji pero ustedes diran "¿que esta chica esta loca que ya esta pensando en otra historia y tiene otras sin actu?, bueno les cuento que a "Madre sustituta" le van quedando solo un par de caps por lo que creo que la subire cuando termine, de todos modos les informare, pero como recompensa por este cap les dejo uno bien larguito (9 hojas de word) y para aumentarles mi agradecimiento, ahora estoy comenzando a redactar un nuevo cai de "Madre sustituta" para las chicas que me siguen ahí, por lo que quizas lo tenga hoy o el jueves ([ojitos de perrito], no se si sepan pero mañana estoy de cumpleaños por lo que no estare por estos lados por el festejo familiar, con mis amigos y mi señor novio ^^) siii estoy vieja xD jijiji naaa apenas son 22 añitos!_**

**_En fiin, nos seguimos leyendo y espero que les haya gustado este cap y aclarara alguna de sus dudas, con respecto a Cahrlie jijiji(risa malvada) dejare que se sigan cabeceando con sus teorias que me encantan y espero que me las hagan saber._**

**_¿Este cap merecio un RR?_**


	12. El regreso de la Familia

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920_

_Mis niñas, mis disculpas por la tardanza pero estaba un poco liada con algunas cosas que debia hacer, una lata explicarle y menos a poco de leer un nuevo cap, en fiin mis agradecimientos a "**loreva95, PattyQ, VaneIanCullen, Shandra, Andree, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, mellanie, Paoliiz B. Masen, Lizitha, rquiroga, Gery Whitlock, EliiCullenBlack, Kamy, Raquel, sidneypatt, PatriciaaJayme17, thonita, nadsart, mabel, viviPatCullen, atalvira, jaslice hale cullen, Ginegine, bahecca-vzla, Adrirhage, Priss Cullen Swan, Wawis Cullen, carlita16, Karina, amyel1806, lizzy90, Pure-blood Princess Cullen, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, loquibell, sarydark, Olinka, viszed, Valivali, bells, Petycullen, Joss Alvarado, Fran Masen" **por relagarme algunos de sus minutitos y pasar a comentar esta historia, tambien agradecerles a las niñas que me saludaron para mi cumpleaños =) cuando sople las velitas pedí un Edward así que si me llega no les contare xq ya las veo fuera de mi puerta intentando robarmelo xD__

* * *

_

"**El regreso de la Familia"**

La tarde que fui a informarle a Edward que viajaría junto a él para ayudarlo con el "negocio" de los viñedos, fue lejos la mejor tarde de mi vida, fue una sesión de hacer el amor sobre su escritorio, el sofá, la alfombra, hasta que nos cansamos "literalmente" o quizás no, quizás fue simplemente un avergonzado Theo que me aviso que ya era entrada la noche y seria bastante malo que Alec sospechara ya tan cerca de haber conseguido mi propósito, paciencia era lo que nos aconsejo.

-Cuídalos mucho ¿bueno?- era como la décima vez que Alec le pedía lo mismo a Edward, las valijas ya guardadas en el maletero y los niños despedidos de su padre, ahora solo faltaba que Alec soltara al fin mi mano y me dejara ir al encuentro de una semana libre sin su presencia ni nadie de esa odiosa y repugnante familia y en plena compañía y merced de Edward y mis pequeñitos.

-Confía en mi Alec, que los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario- quería sonreír por las palabras tan dulces de Edward, yo mejor que nadie sabia el real y verdadero sentido de aquella frase, en donde sabia certeramente que él arriesgaría su vida por mi y mis hijos, lo mire a los ojos unos segundos apartando así la mirada de Alec, en ellos se veía tanto amor que incluso temí que Alec nos descubierta, con ese pensamiento volví la mirada hacia Alec que aún sostenía desde fuera del auto mi mano.

-Ya Alec sino llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto- me queje para que me soltara, tampoco quería verme tan impaciente o entusiasmada.

-Isabella es una semana que estaremos separados- bufe sonoramente, si había algo que detestaba eran estas famosas escenitas en donde debía parecer la esposa del año sumamente enamorada de su esposo, todo por las apariencias.

-Te puede servir para meditar- le dije bajito para que solo escuchase él, la mirada de Alec se entristeció y de ese modo me soltó, al fin.

-Cuiden a su madre niños- y eso fue lo último que escuche de él y partimos hacia el aeropuerto, aunque Alec era de la idea de ir a dejarnos al aeropuerto pero Edward prefería que fuese Theo y así se hizo.

Mientras íbamos de camino al aeropuerto vi cierta tristeza en la carita de Anne y de Charlie.

-¿Qué pasa mis niños?- les pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa para que se animaran a contarme, Charlie se encogió de hombros y miro por la ventana mientras que Anne sollozo suavemente.

-etraño a Copita- se lamento e inmediatamente entendí por que esas caritas tristes.

-Y tu extrañas a Gregorio ¿no?- le pregunte a Charlie, quien hizo un tierno pucherito al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo –Mis pequeñitos, sus amiguitos están perfectamente bien cuidados, ellos están felices por que ustedes salen de paseo y conocerán muchos logares lindos, además podemos ir a alguna tienda de mascotas y buscarles regalitos a ellos también- esa perspectiva los alegro un poco y les pude robar a ambos una linda sonrisa.

-Además donde iremos tendrán donde y con quien jugar- mire a Edward con el ceño levemente fruncido pero él se limito a sonreírme angelicalmente.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, Theo nos deseo la mejor de las suertes, yo lo mire extrañada puesto que pensé que él nos acompañaría ya que Edward me aseguro que tendríamos ayuda para cuidar de los niños.

-Confía en mí- y me besó la sien provocándome que cerrara mis ojos para disfrutar de aquel inocente pero placentero beso –Theo es de mi más plena confianza por lo que lo prefiero a vigilando ciertas personas- comprendí a que se refería, en ese momento escuche la vocecita de mi hija.

-¿Me cargas?- escuche que le preguntaba a Edward y batía sus pestañitas inocentemente, sonreí por las locuras de mi pequeña. Edward la tomo por la cintura y la subió a sus hombros mientras yo tomaba de la mano a Charlie y así los cuatro caminamos hacia la puerta de embarque de uno de los aviones privados de Edward.

Al llegar hacia nuestros asientos, Anne me pidió si yo podía sentarme junto a Charlie puesto que no quería que su hermano la molestase, pero en otros términos eso era "me puedo sentar con Edward".

-¡Ha Anne le gusta Tío Anthony!- comenzó a cantar Charlie, la pequeña de inmediato se ruborizo y escondió su carita en el pecho de Edward, él me miro asustado y yo le sonreí divertida, precisamente eso era lo que me estaba imaginando, Anne había comenzado a crear cierto sentimiento hacia Edward debido a su forma de ser con ella, muy común en las niñas pequeñas, yo cuando tenia cinco años decía que estaba enamorada de mi padre y que quería casarme con él cuando grande.

-Es imposible no quererte- me acerque a Edward, ya que ambos estábamos sentados en el lado del pasillo y los niños en el lado de la ventana.

-Yo te amo ¿lo sabias no?- le sonreí ampliamente por sus palabras, de no ser por Charlie y Anne lo estaría besando intensamente en este momento sin importarme el resto de los pasajeros.

-¿Dónde nos alojaremos?- le pregunte tiempo más tarde cuando los niños se habían quedado dormido sobre nuestros regazos.

-Tengo una propiedad muy cerca de la villa de Stevenson, ahí está esperando la niñera que cuidara de los niños mientras hacemos "negocios"- la manera tan seductora que dijo aquello provoco que mi corazón comenzara a latir más rápido de lo normal.

-¿Y quien es esa señora de la que tienes tanta confianza?- le pregunte curiosa.

-Alguien que sé que cuidara muy bien de tus hijos, como si fuesen de ellos- lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos verdemar que me robaban el aliento y me hacían suspirar como adolescente y supe que todo estaría bien.

Al llegar al aeropuerto una limusina nos esperaba, los niños corrieron entusiasmados al auto mientras que el chofer nos asistía y cargaba nuestras maletas.

-_Bon jour__ monsieur Sanguinetti_- le dijo un hombre a Edward.

-Edward donde estamos- le pregunte bajito para no llamar la atención de aquel hombre.

-En Francia- me dijo como si fuese lo obvio, yo lo mire con los ojos completamente abiertos por el asombro.

-¡¿Qué hacemos en Francia?- le grite algo asustada.

-Bella cálmate, vinimos a la fiesta de Stevenson, Alec nunca pregunto exactamente donde era y tú tampoco- alzo sus hombros despreocupadamente –_Jouit __ma princesse._*** **

Con la nueva idea de encontrarme a kilómetros de "casa" fue que llegamos a una hermosa y preciosa mansión con un jardín exquisitamente bien decorado y lleno de flores.

-Bienvenidos al _Fontainebleau_- dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa mientras me tendía su mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto, de igual modo lo hizo con Anne quien estaba encantada con las galanterías de Edward.

-¡Bella!- escuche mi nombre y de inmediato me gire, me quede estática de la impresión al ver a Esme sonreírme con aquella única y encantadora sonrisa tan propia de ella, estaba de pie en la puerta principal, sin pensármelo más corrí hasta ella y la abracé fuertemente.

-¿Esme que haces aquí?- le pregunto minutos después cuando ya había pasado un poco la euforia por haberla visto.

-Pues aquí vivo- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Edward con una enorme sonrisa, desvíe ahora mi mirada a Edward para que me explicara pero el me guiño un ojo y verbalizo un "después" con sus labios y se iba a darle ciertas indicaciones al chofer y a otras personas.

-Tenemos mucho que hablar- me dijo Esme –Pero antes ¿Dónde están mis retoños?- pregunto haciendo como si no los viera, siendo que los pequeños estaban a pasos de ella moviendo sus manitas y saltando para llamar su atención –Bella ¿viniste sola? es que no los veo- yo comencé a reír al ver el mucho esfuerzo que ambos estaban haciendo para que Esme los mirara, incluso se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a jalar su ropa.

-Aquí tía Esme- le gritaba Charlie.

-Meme aquí etoy- le decía Anne.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo es que no los vi? A de ser lo vieja que estoy que necesito lentes nuevos- les dijo y se arrodillaba ante ellos –Denle un fuerte abrazo a Tía Esme que los a extrañado muchísimo- mi corazón se encogió de tristeza por tener que separarlos, de los ocho años que Esme paso escondida de los Vulturis, siempre buscaba la manera de verme a mi junto a mis hijos y nos las arreglábamos con Anne para decirle que era un secreto, que nunca debía mencionarla, por suerte Charlie era más grande y no era mucho lo que debíamos mentirle pues el comprendía por si mismo ciertas situaciones.

-Meme tenes que conoced a Copita- le decía animadamente mi pequeña –Hace ¡guau! muy fuedte- y así ambos se quedaron con Esme, yo iba a ir donde Edward cuando el mundo se me cayo a los pies y vi a Alice frente a mi compartiendo mi expresión llena de dolor.

-Alice- dije con la voz ahogada y con unas ganas incontrolables de ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña, años sin verla o saber de ella, de sentir el rechazo del resto de la familia Cullen pero sintiéndolo el doble por su parte, ella había sido mi amiga desde la infancia.

-Bella- su respuesta fue igual de dolorosa que la mía, al parecer tanto a mi como a ella nos dolía este momento -¡Perdóname!- me grito con una voz llena de dolor y se arrojo a mis brazos para abrazarme tan fuerte que me quitaba el aire pero eso no me importo le respondí el gesto tan fuerte como me fuese posible, ella realmente no podía llegar a comprender cuanto la había extrañado –Bella perdóname por favor, yo…yo no…yo no supe comprenderte- y las lagrimas por parte de las dos no se hicieron esperar, realmente debimos de estar dando un espectáculo único aquí abrazadas en la entrada principal disculpándonos por los daños cometidos.

-Alice perdóname tú a mí por nunca haber confiado en ti pero todo esto ha sido muy difícil- solloce sin apartarme de ella.

-Hijas ¿Por qué no conversan en el interior de la casa?- nos pregunto Esme, con Alice nos miramos a los ojos y asentimos con una leve sonrisa, podía ver la mirada de Anne y de Charlie algo extrañado.

-Hijos vengan, quiero presentarles a una amiga- ambos se acercaron –Charlie, Anne, ella es tía Alice- ambos le tendieron su manito pero el entusiasmo de Alice fue mayor ya que los acerco a su cuerpo y los abrazo fuertemente.

Alice miro a mis hijos y luego me miro como si hubiese descubierto el mundo, yo desvíe la mirada algo asustada, me imaginaba con antelación las horas de plática que nos tomaría resolver ciertos asuntos.

-Yo soy su nueva tía ¿si?- y aquella emoción chispeante de Alice los lleno de entusiasmo a los pequeños quienes le sonrieron feliz y animados.

-¿Cómo de Alice en el país de las nanavillas?- pregunto Anne con sus ojitos a más no poder de la ilusión.

-No tonta, esa es Alicia no Alice, además es maravillas no nanavillas- le corrigió Charlie a lo que rodaba sus ojos.

-Charlie no trates así a tu hermana- le regañe.

-No Charlie te equivocas- le dijo Alice, ella se acerco más a mis hijos y les susurro bajito a lo que ellos expectantes se acercaron curiosos –Yo conozco al Señor conejo- Charlie abrió sus ojitos asombrados mientras que Anne llevaba sus manitas hacia su boquita para ahogar el gemido de asombro que salio de ellos –Incluso conozco a Peter Pan ¿ustedes no?- le pregunto extrañada, los pequeños negaron sin poder dar crédito a las palabras de Alice, ella les sonrío y los niños quedaron eufóricos.

-¿Nos llevaras con él?- le pregunto Charlie asombrado, pude ver como Alice les guiñaba un ojo y les sonreía.

Poder decir quien de los tres estaba más entusiasmado que el otro era imposible de acertar, Charlie y Anne simplemente estaban encantados con su nueva tía Alice y Alice por su parte intentaba remediar todos aquellos años separados de mis hijos, de los que afirmo que serian como sus sobrinos de sangre.

También me hizo prometerle que luego de la cena hablaríamos extenso puesto que ambas teníamos muchas cosas que decirnos, yo acepte encantada pues ella tenía toda la razón, había mucho que decir y de seguro mucho que llorar juntas.

-Tengo que presentarte a alguien- y me guiño un ojo llevándose a los pequeños a recorrer el jardín. Las sorpresas no se habían acabo ahí, pues en el interior de la casa estaba Jasper, Rose con Emmett y Carlisle, mi familia. Todos ellos reunidos ahí esperándome como una más.

-Hija, no sabes lo mucho que te hemos extrañado- me dijo Carlisle con sus brazos abiertos para mí, yo gustosa acepte aquella invitación, en sus brazos no pude evitar derramar ciertas lágrimas el sentir el calor de aquel hombre que por mucho tiempo vi como a un padre y que podría ver nuevamente así.

-Yo también- le dije entre sollozos.

-¿Qué hay de mi?- al escuchar la voz tan infantil de Emmett no pude evitar sonreír, incluso antes de girarme para verlo sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y que me arrebataba de los brazos de Carlisle para llevarme a su cuerpo y ahí abrazarme fuertemente.

-Emmett… no puedo…respirar- le dije con un leve jadeo.

-No seas bruto Emmett- esa sin duda era la voz de Rose, como pude me aparte de Emmett y busque con la mirada a Rose pero ella no estaba sola, a su lado una pequeña de no más de seis o siete años con unos cabellos tan rubios como los de Anne pero más ondulados que llegaban hasta su espalda la tomaba de la mano y así ambas me miraban atenta.

-¿Es tu hija?- mi corazón se contrajo al ver aquella pequeña, no solo ellos habían perdido parte importante de mi vida, sino que yo misma lo había hecho.

-Ella es Violet y por ahí anda revoloteando Aidan- me dijo con una sonrisa maternal tan llena de cariño que me sobrecogió el corazón.

-¿Dos?- le pregunte asombrada.

-Gemelos- me dijo con una sonrisa algo avergonzada, abrí mis ojos asombrada.

-Los Cullen no se andan con las cosas a medies eh- la voz de Emmett sonaba tan llena de orgullo que sonreí con emoción. Justo en ese instante apareció un niño que se veía más pequeño que Violet, como de unos dos o tres años, su cabello era del color de la miel, mira a Rose con la pregunta marcada en mi rostro de saber si él era Aidan, pero Jasper del cual no había aún saludado se adelanto.

-Lucio, hijo quiero presentarte a la tía Bella- mis ojos se ampliaron aún más si era posible por el asombro, esa pequeña diablilla había sido madre y no me había dicho aún nada.

Me acerque a Jasper y él me dio un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida, luego me arrodille para quedar a la altura de su hijo

-Hola Lucio, soy Bella- el pequeño de inmediato se escondió tras las piernas de padre y el resto de la familia comenzó a reír.

-Lo siento, es algo…tímido- dijo Jasper igual de tímido que su hijo lo cual los hacia verse adorables –Es extraño que teniendo una madre como Alice sea así- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Te oí eh- la voz de Alice nos hizo girarnos a todos.

-Por que no me lo dijiste- le pregunte a Esme sin poder entender, ella miro sus manos apenada.

-Cariño no era algo que quisiéramos hacer con intención pero no queríamos poner en riesgo la vida de más vidas inocentes- dijo Carlisle igual de apenado que Esme, de inmediato comprendí, "los Vulturis" mi familia al igual que la familia de Jacob se escondían de los males de los Vulturis, ellos seguían estando al igual que ocho años atrás en el mismo peligro por ser Cullen, por ser mi familia y la familia de mi verdadero marido.

Junto con Alice aparecieron mis hijos y otro pequeño igual de rubio que Violet, era fácil adivinar que él era Aidan.

-Mami aquí hay más niños para jugar- dijo emocionado Charlie en cuanto llego a mi lado, yo asentí y le sonreí contenta de verlo así.

-Esto parece una guardería- me sobresalte ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Edward a mi espalda -¿Dónde están mis sobrinos favoritos?- los pequeños al escuchar el llamado de Edward corrieron para lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo, sonreí encantada ante aquella imagen. Charlie y Anne miraron la escena algo entristecidos, sintiéndose apartados de aquel momento –Que extraño- dijo Edward de pronto colocando cara confundida –En mis cuentas de sobrinos favoritos me faltan dos- y miro a mis hijos quienes le sonrieron ampliamente y fueron a abrazarlo, no pude evitar sentirme mal por aquel momento, por aquella familia que lo único que estaba intentando conseguir era paz y tranquilidad para sus seres amados.

-¿Son primos?- pregunto Aidan a su tío, Edward le guiño un ojo y revolvió sus cabellos.

-Así es, como si fuesen hijos míos.

Después de aquellas presentaciones, todos juntos nos fuimos a la mesa para comer en familia, una idea cruzo mi cabeza fugazmente, aunque sabia que era prácticamente imposible con solo pensarlo una pequeña ventanita de esperanza se instalo en mi corazón.

-¿Qué sucede mi vida?- me pregunto Edward al oído, tan bajito para que solo yo lo escuchase, respire fuertemente sintiendo su aroma al tenerlo tan cerca de mi.

-Es solo que no puedo evitar el penar en que quiero esto para mi- Edward me miro algo contrariado y continúe –Todo esto, el vivir junto a ti, junto a tu familia y mis hijos- suspire entristecida.

-Paciencia mi amor, que no falta mucho para que todo eso se cumpla- su hermosa perspectiva me robo una sonrisa de ilusión pero llena de miedo a la vez.

-¿Tía Bella es novia de tío Edward?- pregunto Violet quien nos miraba fijamente, yo trague seco debido a los nervios mientras Edward le sonreía a su sobrina de modo cómplice.

-Ma ¿Quién es Edward?- me pregunto Charlie y de inmediato mire a Edward buscando ayuda.

* * *

***Disfruta mi princesa**

_Si lo se, varias me diran que esta muy cortito ¿no? bueno la buena noticia es que el siguiente lo tengo casi listo por lo que demorare menos esta vez en actualizar ^^_

_Ahora, quiero pasar dos informaciones, la primera y es que no se los habia comentado es que a peticion de varias chicas me cree un facebook para que sigan ahí mis noticias, informaciones lo que sea xD!_

_y lo segundo que me tiene realmente entusiasmada, es que acabo de subir mi nuevo fic llamado "Circus: Atrapados por el deseo" siiii, si hay algo que amo es el mundo del circo así que espero que a utedes tambien les entusiasme y pasen por esta historia, acá les dejo el summary y ambos (facebook y fic) puenden encontrarlos en mi perfil!_

_Summary: Bella trabaja y vive en el Circo desde pequeña, Edward por culpa de sus hermanos tiene que asistir al Circo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad aunque no le encontraba sentido alguno ¿que sucedera con él cuando la vea por primera vez?._

_Y por último, espero no me odien por la demora pero para congraciarme y vean que las quiero montones además de subir nueva historia y actualziar esta, tambien actualice "Madre Sustituta" ^^ ¿A que no me odian? besos y nos seguimos leyendo._


	13. Extraño

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920._

_Chicas gracias por sus comentarios incondicionales **"nadeishca, Wawis Cullen, VaneIanCullen, Karlia Cullen, Lunaromina26, vero, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Joss Alvarado, NoiteBarbie, nadsart, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Gery Whitlock, Pure-blood Princess Cullen, Paoliiz B. Masen, Lily Malfoy Potter, Fran Cullen Masen, lizzy90, loquibell, AtalCullen, sarydark, Kamy, rquiroga, viszed, carlita16, mabel, Esme Mary Cullen, karito CullenMasen, Priss Cullen Swan"**_

_

* * *

_

"**Extraño"**

BPOV

Mire de inmediato a Edward y al resto de la familia con un "ayuda" tatuado en el rostro, sin saber mucho que decirle a mi hijo lo mire con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Cuando tío Anthony era pequeño, nosotros le decíamos Edward de cariño- dijo Alice –Le decíamos así pero a él no le gusta- el mutismo era evidente mientras esperábamos la explicación de Alice que nos sacaría de éste aprieto.

-No era que se llama Ed…- Esme corto a Aidan antes de que cometiera una indiscreción con una tierna sonrisa.

-_Anthony_- dijo Esme enfatizando el nombre –Es su tío y le decíamos Edward por un superhéroe de aquellos tiempos y como a él le gustaba tanto que decía que también se llamaba así- no sabría decir si mis hijos quedaron conforme con esa explicación, al menos podía ver a Charlie procesar la información, también se podía ver las caritas confundidas de Aidan y Violet, al menos con ellos se les podía explicar ciertas cosas que a Charlie no.

-Entonces también le diré tío Edward- dijo Charlie con un gritito de entusiasmo y con aquella carita brillante por la emoción.

-¡NO!- grite asustada, él no podía mencionar ese nombre frente a Alec o Dídima, seria el fin de todos, Charlie se encogió asustado en su asiento debido a mi levantamiento de la voz.

-Lo que quiere decir tu madre Charlie, es que eso fue hace mucho- Edward miro a Esme con el ceño fruncido ¿no se le pudo haber ocurrido otra idea que no fuesen superhéroes? Suficiente teníamos con el súper _Anthony_ –Ese fue un apodo de mis hermanos cuando era pequeño pero no debes decirme así por que no me gusta ya que ahora soy un adulto, solo soy Anthony ¿bueno?- Charlie asintió con una sonrisa, sin duda Edward seguía estando en la lista de sus superhéroes.

Y como no, Charlie nos deleito con su relato de cómo _Anthony_ lo había salvado de morir cayendo al vacío en aquel acantilado, cada vez que escuchaba aquel relato se me erizaban los pelos del cuerpo.

El resto de la cena paso entre anécdotas de los pequeños revoltosos de Emmett y Rosalie y el tímido hijo de Jasper y Alice, era increíble como los niños podían formar rápidamente un lazo de amistad, el pequeño Aidan ya estaba comenzando a incluir en todos sus juegos a Charlie y Violet le relataba entusiasmada a Anne acerca de toda la colección de muñecas que le había regalado su tío "_Anthony_".

Así con sus caritas llenas de entusiasmo es que se fueron a jugar a los jardines siendo supervisados por Emmett que se veía igual de entusiasmado que su hijo y sobrinos.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- le pregunte a Edward mientras caminábamos tomados de las manos por los jardines traseros de la mansión, los más apartados del lugar para no ser vistos por mis hijos o el resto de la familia y así darnos algo de intimidad.

-Ellos se sienten muy arrepentidos por haberte dado la espalda, creo que aún no comprenden el por que de tú decisión de casarte tan rápido con Alec pero al menos dejaron de pensar en ello y se sienten mal simplemente por no haberte apoyado, después de todo, tú tenias todo el derecho a rehacer tu vida al creerme muerto- los ojos de Edward destilaban tristeza con cada palabra que salía de su boca, apreté su mano fuertemente y lo mire a los ojos deteniéndonos.

-Edward, es que tu no entiendes, yo lo decidí así porque…porque- ¿Cómo decírselo?

-¿Por qué…?- me insistió Edward como si adivinase lo importante de mi confesión.

-Bella disculpe que los moleste- dijo apenada Alice, Edward bufo molesto y yo la mire comprensivamente –Anne y Charlie quiere que les des su beso de las buenas noches ya que se fueron a la cama, esos revoltosos están exhaustos de tanto jugar- le sonreí sincera y agradecidamente a Alice y los tres nos fuimos juntos de regreso a la casa.

Al llegar al cuarto de Violet donde dormiría Anne, solo con verme ella grito.

-¡Mami beso!- y alzo sus manitas para que me acercara a abrazarla, podía sentir la mirada de Edward en mi espalda.

-Descansa mi pequeña- le dije mientras la arropaba con las mantas y besaba sus mejillas y su frente.

-¿No podemos jugad un poquito más? – me pregunto con un tierno pucherito, le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Sabes, entre más rápido duermas más rápido amanecerá y así podrán jugar con todas esas maqueñas- le dije con una sonrisa a lo que ella respondió cerrando sus ojitos forzadamente y respirando apresurado para así intentar quedarse dormida más pronto, bese nuevamente su frente y me despedí de Violet antes de salir del cuarto e ir con Charlie.

-Es adorable- me dijo Edward cuando salí del cuarto, me abrazo por los hombros y juntos caminamos hacia el cuarto de los chicos que insistieron en dormir los tres juntos, Aidan, Lucio y Charlie.

Cuando abrí la puerta Edward me soltó y juntos entramos al cuarto.

-Ma mira, tengo amigos casi de mi edad- dijo señalando a Aidan y Lucio con una sonrisa.

-Lo se cariño ¿estas contento?- le pregunte en cuanto me senté a su lado en la cama.

-Mañana iremos a jugar con soldaditos, Lucio tiene muchos que le regalo su papá y Aidan tiene tanques- me expresaba con sus manitos el tamaño de los juguetes.

-A dormir entonces que pronto amanecerá- él me sonrío con aquellos ojitos reflejo de los míos.

-Buenas noches ma, buenas noches tío Anthony, buenas noches amigos- y se tapo con las mantas, sonreí cuando los otros dos pequeños le contestaron de igual modo, ver a mi hijo interactuar con otros niños me hacia muy feliz, la idea de Alec de ponerle profesores particulares lo mantenían siempre algo aislado y retraído impidiéndole un normal crecimiento y desarrollo con los otros chicos.

-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?- le pregunte en un susurro cuando me agache para besar su mejilla, él me sonrío ampliamente.

-Yo también ma- y me abrazo por el cuello, le di varios besos y finalmente salí del cuarto.

-Es un hombrecito muy maduro para su edad- me dijo Edward, yo asentí levemente con cierta congoja.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta que me percate de que no sabía cual sería mi cuarto.

-Edward ¿Dónde dormiré?- le pregunte cuando me detuve a mirar el resto de las puertas como si de pronto se abrieran para informarme.

-¿No es obvio? En la mía claro- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿A sí? ¿Y por que nadie me lo había informado?- le pregunte con un falso tono de voz molesta.

-Pensé que te lo imaginarias- se acerco para abrazarme por la espalda y hablarme suavemente en el oído pero nuevamente fuimos interrumpidos por aquel demonio con carita de ángel.

-Sepárense tórtolos, Bella tú vienes conmigo, tenemos mucho de que hablar- y sin esperar mi respuesta me tomo de la mano y me arrastro al que supuse sería su cuarto.

-¡Alice! – escuche la protesta de Edward a mitad de pasillo.

-No protestes Edward, la tendrás todas las noches yo solo la quiero un par de horas para hablar cosas de chicas- llegamos a su cuarto y nos sentamos en la gran cama, mirándonos una a la otra esperando a ver quien rompía primero el silencio.

-Creo que a este paso Charlie ira a la universidad- le dije con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- bufo pero me sonrió –Ya te lo había dicho pero es necesario para mi salud mental volver a hacerlo, perdóname Bella, por dejarte sola- ver como su semblante tranquilo cambiaba a uno afligido y triste me producía el mismo efecto.

-Alice, no tengo nada que perdonarte, es completamente lógico y entendible que se hayan molestado, no actúe de la mejor manera- baje mi mirada hacia mis manos que jugueteaban nerviosas -¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo?- aquella duda aún saltaba en mi cabeza.

-Escondidos- dijo como si no importara –Luego de que te casaras, intentamos acercarnos pero fue entonces cuando tu "_maridito_" nos amenazo de que si nos acercábamos o si quiera intentábamos verte, él le haría daño a toda la familia, desistimos así de fácil puesto que Rose estaba embarazada ya y no la quisimos arriesgar- me sentía realmente apenada, dos familias se vieron en la necesidad de esconderse para sobrevivir y todo por mi culpa -¿Sabes como supimos que hablaban enserio?- me preguntó nerviosa, yo negué –Esme fue asaltada en el centro comercial, no le robaron nada pero le dejaron varias magulladuras- mi respiración quedo atorada con solo imaginar a Esme siendo sometida a algún tipo de maltrato, me lleve las manos a la boca para acallar así el gemido.

-No puede ser Alice- en ese punto mi voz se quebró completamente -¿Por qué no me habían dicho algo como aquello?- lagrimas de tristeza e impotencia comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

-Tranquila Bella, no paso a mayores puesto que unos hombres que iban de paso la ayudaron y fue en ese momento que tomamos la decisión de marcharnos, nos sentimos horrible por dejarte en las manos de esos demonios- bajo su mirada apenada –Pero no había manera de acercarnos- ahora era su voz la que estaba cargada de remordimientos y culpas.

-Alice no, nada de esto es su culpa, ustedes y la familia de Jacob se vieron en la obligación de permanecer ocultos por mis decisiones, si hay un único culpable, esa soy yo- ella me miro y me abrazo.

-Lo que no entiendo Bella es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así de rápido? ¿Es que nunca sufriste el luto por mi hermano?- respire fuertemente, recordar aquel dolor que viví por ocho años creyendo que Edward estaba muerto era intenso y aún seguía en parte vivó, es como no creer que él esta aquí conmigo, vivo.

-Por supuesto que si Alice, lo viví por ocho años hasta que él apareció, no sabes lo terrible que era tener que vivir con ello en mi corazón sin poder sacarlo fuera- la atención de Alice estaba fija en mi.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto sin comprender, tome aire llenando mis pulmones por completo y comencé aquel relato que sabía debía enfrentar tarde o temprano con el verdadero dueño de aquella información.

EPOV

Aún me encontraba en el estudio, debatiéndome si llamar de inmediato a mi abuelo o no, imaginaba el rumbo que tomaría aquella platica por lo que intentaba aplazarla lo más que podía, incluso llame a Alec para informarle que habíamos llegado sin novedad y así Bella y sus hijos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, luego de aproximadamente media hora de conversaciones en donde también tocamos algunos puntos de negocios y ciertas ideas a tratar y también repetirle cerca de veinte veces que Bella no podía contestar el teléfono por que ya estaba dormida en un cuarto "privado" fue que cortamos la comunicación.

Finalmente cuando el tiempo no lo pude detener más fue que llame a mi abuelo rogando por que ciertos temas no fueran sacados a conversación.

-¿Cómo ésta todo por allá? ¿Tu madre, hermanos, los nietos?- pregunto con su voz contenida de entusiasmo pero con un deje de tristeza, sabia en el fondo que mi abuelo se moría de ganas de volver a verlos a todos, incluso a Carlisle pero los nervios y el miedo lo superaban.

-Todos bien abuelo, ahora que están bajo mi cuidado todo esta bien- lo tranquilice.

-Me alegra escuchar eso hijo, ahora, ¿Cómo van los negocios?- comencé a detallarle la conversación con Alec acerca de cómo expandir mejor el negocio de los viñedos, parte de esta idea había sido de mi abuelo quien tenia un muy buen y fiel amigo en el área de las acciones, y gracias a un muy buen dato e informe detallado es que sabíamos que ciertas acciones iban a la baja, por lo que el plan consistía precisamente en darle la confianza a Alec de que invirtiera en dichas acciones y que paulatinamente comenzara a perder capital, debíamos ser rigurosos para que él en cada informe quedara satisfecho pensando en que comenzaba a llenarse los bolsillos de dinero.

-Lo que necesito saber con exactitud abuelo es acerca de la transacción con Stevenson, la fiesta es en un par de días y él querrá estar seguro de que no lo traicionaremos al igual que Alec- le dije.

-Hijo no te preocupes por Stevenson, ya hablamos largo rato y él muy bien sabe de ciertos favores que me debe, le explique acerca de cual era su trabajo en todo esto y accedió encantado primero por que su familia, en realidad la familia de su esposa, tiene ciertos asuntos pendientes con la familia Vulturi y segundo, una fuerte cantidad de dinero entusiasma a cualquiera a trabajar- podía imaginarme la sonrisa de satisfacción de mi abuelo.

-¿Has averiguado algo acerca de Dídima?- luego de formular aquella pregunta un fuerte silbido se escucho a través del auricular.

-La mejor, la tan respetable señora Dídima Vulturi tiene un amorío- sonreí –Y lo mejor de todo, ¿a que no te imaginas con quien?- aquel suspenso de mi abuelo me dejo entre ver que esta noticia era realmente jugosa.

-¿Quién?- pregunte entusiasmado.

-El menor de los Vulturis, Cayo- fue mi turno de silbar por el asombro –Así que como podrás darte cuenta, esta es una información digna de manejar a nuestro favor, tal y como lo habíamos planeado, la mejor manera de destruir a Dídima es poniéndola en contra del resto de la familia- asentí en acuerdo.

-Con lo que le importan las apariencias y el que dirán- le dije.

-Exacto, lo que si necesitamos es ser sutiles y cuidadosos, tenemos que idear la manera de que la familia se entere pero no por ti, para que no cuestionen la información o peor aún, las fuentes.

-¿Qué propones?- le pregunte.

-Aún no lo he decidido con certeza pero una idea superficial me cruza por la cabeza, quizás conseguir poner a tu favor a cierta aliada que confíe lo suficiente en ti como para dejar en evidencia a un familiar, quizás tan cercana como una tía- caí en la cuenta de lo que mi abuelo quería decir.

-Jane- afirme más que preguntar.

-Si tu nueva noviecita confía lo suficientemente en ti y por esas casualidades de la vida ella misma llegase a ver a su tía en ciertos actos indecorosos, puede que tu le siembres cierta semilla para que revele la infamación a su adorado padrino- pronto pensaría en la manera de descubrir a Dídima en compañía de Jane, algo se me ocurriría.

-¿No sabes si tienen un punto fijo de encuentro?- le pregunte.

-Comienzas a pensar como yo muchacho- sonreí –Por lo que me han informado, suelen juntarse en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad viernes por medio, Dídima dice que va a la opera y Cayo, pues él simplemente sale y sus hermanos creen que se va de juerga con mujerzuelas.

-Perfecto, sería una buena ocasión para salir a dar un paseo fuera de la ciudad con mi novia- dije con cierta arrogancia que fue alentada por mi abuelo.

-A todo esto, me han dicho que fuiste a casa con la mujer de Alec en lugar de tu novia ¿es eso verdad?- suspire frustrado, era inevitable llegar a ese tema, a mi abuelo nada se le pasaba por alto –Edward contéstame ¿es verdad?

-Si abuelo, estoy con Bella y sus hijos- escuche un gruñido.

-Pero Edward ¿en que fue lo que quedamos? ¿Cómo piensas destruir a Alec si la mayor arma esta durmiendo en tu cama?- apreté mis manos para contenerme y evitar soltar algún tipo de maldición.

-Yo la amo abuelo, no puedo utilizarla a ella ni a sus hijos, ni siquiera para acabar con alguien como Alec- dije con un fuerte gruñido.

-¿Qué te sucede? Esto ya lo habíamos conversado, sabias perfectamente que ella es la pieza clave para acabar con él ¿o encontraste otro método para bajar sus defensas? Sabes muy bien que ese hijo de puta no lo acabaría ni la perdida de su dinero, eso es un adicional, realmente la muchacha es su mayor flaqueza- mi abuelo tenia razón en cada palabra, habíamos investigado a Alec suficiente como para saber que ni la ruina lo acabaría lo suficiente, la muerte sería un premio demasiado valioso ¿Qué nos quedaba? El amor que sentía hacia la razón de mi existencia, pero yo no permitiría utilizarla, puede que lo haya pensado cuando estaba enojado por que creí que me había olvidado, pero poco a poco he ido comprendiendo su situación, sobre todo con Anne.

No puedo abuelo- dije en un murmullo perfectamente audible.

-Edward hijo, cuantas veces te he dicho "El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte" **(lo siento no pude resistirlo, amo esa frase) **mira lo que le hicieron esos mal nacidos a tu abuela para acabar conmigo, lo consiguieron y provocaron que pasara años encerrado- sabia lo mucho que le dolía al abuelo recordarla y de cierto modo lo entendía, él también necesitaba vengarse, pero por ella.

-Prometo buscar la manera- dije pero estaba seguro de que no lo dejaría pasar.

-¿Qué dirá tu nueva novia cuando se entere?- golpe bajo, pensé.

-Ella sabe que vine con Bella para persuadir a la esposa de Stevenson, nada más.

-Es mujer Edward, dudo que pase por alto que vayas a una fiesta con otra mujer, sobre todo con alguien tan hermosa como ella- mis labios se curvaron involuntariamente en una sonrisa, ella realmente es hermosa.

-Tienes que confiar en mi- le pedí, en realidad sonó como a un ruego.

-Esto no es un juego Edward, arriesgamos mucho para que no funcione, pones en riesgo a tu familia, a tus padres, hermanos y sus esposas e hijos- una opresión llego a mi pecho de imaginar a mi familia en peligro, estuvieron muy cerca de que algo les sucediera, de no haber llegado a tiempo no se con que me hubiese encontrado.

-No puedo- le confesé finalmente –La amo y la entiendo por que hizo todo aquello, hay cosas que ni tu ni yo sabíamos- le dije pero sin querer entrar a profundizar.

-¿Y los hijos que tiene? Dudo que la hayan obligado a tenerlos- eso dolió.

-La menor no es hija de ella, solo de Alec y una amante que tuvo, Bella decidió cuidarla por que solo era una bebé sin culpas- volví a sonreír pensando en su bondad.

-¿Y el hijo mayor? No puedes negar que no es de ella, es una copia a su madre, además ¿Cuántos años tiene? No se espero siquiera un año a tenerlo, de haber estado muerto tú cuerpo aún no se hubiese desintegrado cuando ella ya se estaba revolcando con ese hombre- lo corte.

-¡Ya basta!- le pedí molesto –Confío en ella y en sus razones, se que cuando este preparada me las dará, más no la presionare ¿creer que ella a vivido feliz en esa casa?

-Puede que si, puede que no, pero salta a la vista que no le a faltado cariño- dijo arrogante.

-Esta platica se a dilatado mucho, necesito revisar unos pendientes- dije tajante y molesto.

-De acuerdo, solo recuerda que estamos en el mismo bando y debes pensar con la cabeza fría, si lo que buscas es un revolcón, adelante, pero no vuelvas a perder la cabeza por una mujer, mira donde acabaste, de no haber sido mi nieto aún te estaría dando de latigazos- un frió cruzo por mi espalda ante los recuerdos amargos, después de todo, él tenia toda la razón.

Estaba tan abstraído en toda aquella plática con mi abuelo que no me percate de que Bella había entrado al estudio.

-¿En que piensas que estas tan ido?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad, me gire con una leve sonrisa para verla y vi que sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados y rojos.

-Amor ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte preocupado y levantándome de mi silla para tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Nada de que preocuparse- me contesto con una pequeña sonrisa –Ya sabes lo llorona que soy y bueno, la platica con Alice trajo ciertos recuerdos- y alzo sus hombros despreocupadamente.

-Cariño- le dije mientras acariciaba sus rizos -¿Estas cansada?- ella asintió y nos fuimos juntos abrazados hasta mi cuarto.

Ella entro al cuarto de baño para cambiarse mientras yo hacia lo mismo, ya dentro de la cama conversamos un poco, le conté mi pequeña plática con Alec.

-¿Estas seguro de que resultara como esperas?- me pregunto con cierta duda.

-Confía en mí- ella me sonrío y bese su frente.

Bella llevo sus manos hasta mi cuello y comenzamos un tierno beso que pronto do un pequeño giro, en donde ella bajo sus hábiles manos hasta mi camiseta para comenzar a subirla y acariciar mi pecho.

-Te amo Edward- yo suspire lleno de amor por aquella muchacha que ponía mi mundo y mi vida de cabeza.

-También te amo- y corte el beso al percatarme donde iban dirigida sus intenciones, Bella me miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Algo anda mal?- pregunto asustada, yo negué.

-Es solo que hoy no amor, estoy algo cansado por el viaje- sin duda aquella mentira funcionaria, de verdad estaba cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para negarme a tenerla entre mis brazos, pero mi cabeza no estaba precisamente en este lugar y no quería entrar a explicarle la conversación con mi abuelo, la conocía tan bien como para saber que ella se alejaría con tal de no "estorbar"

Ella acepto con cierta tristeza y se abrazo a mi pecho para descansar, minutos después el cansancio del viaje la derroto llevándola a un profundo sueño en donde me encargue de velar aquellos sueños.

En algún punto de aquella noche Edward también cayo en un profundo pero intranquilo sueño, aquellas pesadillas en donde veía a Bella encerrada contra una pared y siendo apuntada con un revolver a manos de Alec por haber descubierto su engaño y ella gritaba sin poder ser escuchada, aquella pesadilla lo atormentaba a diario.

-Edward ¿amor? despierta- escucho de pronto y tan pronto como se percato de la voz de Bella abrió sus ojos asustado.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- su respiración era agitada y su frente estaba perlada por el sudor frío que le recorría.

-Yo estoy bien tranquilo ¿mal sueño?- le pregunto mientras acariciaba su frente para borrar aquellas arrugas contraídas por el dolor que le producían recordar aquel mal sueño.

-Algo así, vuelve a dormir- le pidió él intentando acompasar su respiración, cuando Bella finalmente se relajo entre sus brazos fue cuando Edward también lo pudo conseguir.

Para Bella no paso desapercibido la extraña actitud de Edward, estaba ido y con el semblante preocupado, realmente algo no andaba bien.

Sin contar que ya llevaban tres días en Francia, alejados de todos los Vulturis y durmiendo bajo el mismo techo, en la misma cama, y Edward no había dado manifiesto de querer aprovechar esos pocos momentos a solas.

-¿Qué va mal Bella?- le pregunto Alice, quien la alcanzo hasta el jardín mientras ella cuidaba a los pequeños que corrían y se divertían ajeno a todas las preocupaciones de los mayores, Alice se sentó en el columpio vacío al lado de Bella.

-Realmente no lo se Alice- Bella se ruborizo un poco pensando en lo que le confesaría –ciertamente pensé que esta semana a solas con Edward seria diferente, que aprovecharíamos de estar más juntos- la miro a los ojos –Ya me entiendes, íntimamente- y miro rápidamente sus manos avergonzada –Pero él no me toca Alice, algo anda mal, cada vez que intento acercarme él se aleja o inventa alguna excusa tonta, algo lo tiene en otra parte y no me quiere incluir en sus preocupaciones pero sobre todo, me aleja- su voz se quebró levemente.

-Ya sabes como es Edward, quizás es simplemente que esta preocupado por aquel trato que debe hacer con ese hombre, dudo que Edward no quiera estar contigo de igual manera- Bella la miro agradecida por sus palabras, intentaría realmente pensar que ella tenia razón.

-¿Sabes en que va eso?- Alice negó.

-Él no quiere incluir a nadie de la familia, dice que no debemos de preocuparnos ya que él y el abuelo tienen todo calculado- Bella asintió –Pero sabes, puede que podamos hacer algo para que el tozudo de mi hermano abra un poquito esos ojitos ante lo que tiene en frente- Bella la miro sin comprender –Ya verás, sígueme.

Juntas fueron hasta la habitación de Alice dejando a Esme con los niños.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunto Bella mientras Alice se perdía en un gran armario que tenia en su habitación.

-Paciencia mi querida Bella- le contesto Alice mientras seguía en la búsqueda de algo puntual –Esto- le dijo- Es tu boleto a la felicidad- Bella frunció el ceño al no comprender, podía ver unos trozos de tela en las manos de Alice.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto confundida, Alice extendió el diminuto conjunto de lencería sobre la cama para mostrárselo a Bella –Estas loca si piensas que utilizaría algo como aquello- le dijo la castaña horrorizada.

-Vamos Bella arriésgate un poco, es algo que se utiliza mucho aquí en Europa, vieras como ayuda con los hombres, Jasper ya me a destrozado cuatro conjuntos- le contesto con una sonrisa picara –Verás como esto te ayuda a incentivar un poco a ese terco de mi hermano y lo traes de regreso de donde este, te aseguro que no podrá sacar los ojos y menos las manos de encima- Bella se ruborizo ante la imagen mental, pero ciertamente Alice tenia razón, debía hacer algo para cautivar nuevamente a su hombre, Alice le entrego una pequeña bata a juego con el conjunto.

-Gracias Alice- le dijo Bella mientras la abrazaba, ambas estaban felices de volver a sentir esa confianza y amistad que pensaron habían perdido.

Edward pasaba gran parte del día alistando documentos para presentarle a Stevenson por lo que estaba fuera gran parte de la mañana y de la tarde, pero en realidad parte de su ausencia se debía a lo mal que se sentía de saber que tenia que alejar a Bella nuevamente de su vida, no por que quisiera pero era para evitar que su abuelo siguiera incluyéndola en los planes de venganza contra Alec, no podría tolerar si algo le sucedía a ella por su culpa, por incluirla.

Aquella noche se fue de inmediato a su cuarto, no tenia ánimos de hablar con alguien de la familia y que estos cuestionaran el por que dejaba a Bella sola tanto tiempo, al entrar le pareció extraño no encontrar a Bella acostada puesto que ya era muy entrada la noche.

-¿Bella?- pregunto más por temor a pensar en que podía encontrarla.

-Salgo en un minuto- le contesto ella desde el baño, Edward suspiro tranquilo y se quito la ropa para meterse a la cama, rogó por que Bella no se le volviese a insinuar, le dolía tener que rechazarla, a pesar de que sus ganas y su hombría le exigían que la tomara ya la amara como solo él podría hacerlo, pero no quería lastimarla, para ella seria mucho peor cuando él tuviese que dejarla.

Se recostó y de inmediato tomo el libro que descansaba sobre el buró, así si ella volvía a insistir él ya tendría una excusa.

-¿Cansado nuevamente?- le preguntó Bella cuando salio del baño, Edward no alzo la mirada para no encontrar aquella tristeza en sus ojos o que comenzaran a pelear por que ella le exigía un poco de atención, por lo que la respuesta de la chica lo desconcertó.

-Te entiendo claramente, yo estoy exhausta- y se quito la bata dándole la espalda, Edward alzo la mirada para darse de lleno con su trasero casi desnudo, aquella ropa interior debía estar claramente prohibida si casi no cubría nada.

-Bella…que es…- preguntó con la voz ronca y seca debido a la evidente excitación, Bella lo miro sobre su hombro con una sonrisa inocente.

-Es algo que encontré por ahí para dormir, es refrescante para las noches de verano- ella se paseo un poco más por la habitación como si buscase algo pero en realidad simplemente se paseaba exhibiéndose un poco más para lograr su objetivo, picar un poco a Edward -¿Sucede algo?- su voz despreocupada pero aquella sonrisa ladina estaba volviendo loco a Edward.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- y antes de que Bella pudiese reaccionar, Edward había saltado de la cama lanzando su libro a algún punto de la habitación, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso desesperadamente –Me vuelves loco- le dijo con un jadeo al odio lo que provoco que Bella se humedeciese en ese instante.

-No lo parecía días atrás- ella se separo de él satisfecha por haber causado aquella reacción, iba a meterse a la cama para provocarlo un poco más pero él no la dejo.

-No puedes provocarme esto- restrego su evidente excitación sobre su vientre ganandose un jadeo -Y luego retirarte como si nada- la beso por el oído, cuello y clavícula, robándole varios jadeos más.

-¿Y que pretendes hacer?- le preguntó juguetona.

-Pretendo hacerte el amor hasta que me ruegues que pare- le dijo con la voz cargada por el deseo

-¿Y si no quiero que lo hagas?- la voz de Bella lujuriosa y confiada provoco mucho más a Edward haciendo que él se lanzará sobre ella.

* * *

_**Chicas lamento la demora pero e comenzado la segunda ronda de calificaciones en la universidad, ayer tuve certamen de calculo ¿y saben que? ufff ya tengo una asignatura menos, seeehh lo e pasado sin necesidad de dar examenes, ya solo me quedan cuatro por lo que aun estar un poco desaparecida pero ya casi termino este semestre, por lo que luego vienen las vacaciones de invierno y aahhhh descanso y así me pondre al día, además esta semana varias chicas me han preguntado cuando continuare con la historia Carpe Diem por lo que he pensado darme unos minutitos para comenzarla, de a pokito quizas, pero si no le va muy bien no creo continuarla para asi enfcarme en las otras historias que más personas leen.**_

_**En fiin, gracias por la espera y por su paciencia y cariño, espero que les haya gustado el cap =) jijiji siii lo se soy mala por cortarla en esa parte, pero ya saben como soy xD me gusta dejar la expectacion para el final :P**_

_**Besitos y que tengan un excelente fin de semana y mis buenas vibras para las chicas españolas que su pais llego a la final =) ahahaha lo que si me da pena es el pobre pulpo que de seguro se lo harán en una rica receta alemana xD**_


	14. Tiempo a solas

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920._

_Agradecimientos a **"cullen i lOVE edward, Emma Isabella De Cullen, bahecca-vzla, AtalCullen, Fran Cullen Masen, Wawis Cullen, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Kamy, Lily Malfoy Potter, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Gery Whitlock, nadsart, sarydark, PatriciaaJayme17, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, viszed, carlita16, Adrirhage, Joss Alvarado, mabel, Adri, Priss Cullen Swan, lizzy90, LOQUIBELL, ALiCuLLeNSwAn"** chicas gracias por apsar y comentar, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con cada una de sus palabras que se ven reflejadas en mi inspiración, para ustedes el cap ^^ besitos!_

_

* * *

_

"**Tiempo a solas"**

EPOV

_-Pretendo hacerte el amor hasta que me ruegues que pare- le dije con la voz cargada por el deseo._

_-¿Y si no quiero que lo hagas?- la voz de Bella sonaba lujuriosa y confiada provocando que me lanzará sobre ella._

-No quiero que comiences algo que no vas a terminar- me dijo Bella sin apartarse de mis labios, más que una recriminación sonó a un ruego para que acabara con lo que estaba comenzando.

-Shhh- le dije mientras comenzaba a delinear la curva de su cuello con besos que saboreaban su carne –Te ves realmente hermosa- le dije mientras exhalaba mi aliento sobre su piel que se erizaba y podía sentir como su cuerpo vibraba levemente dentro de mis brazos. Lleve mis manos a su espalda deje suaves caricias hasta que llegue al broche de su sujetador y lentamente lo desabrochaba lentamente sin dejar de besar sus hombros en el transcurso hasta que finalmente de un solo movimiento pude retirar aquella diminuta prenda que se había convertido en un arma de doble filo para mi sano juicio, un fuerte suspiro salio de los labios de Bella cuando pase mis dedos suavemente por el contorno de sus pechos, ella se arqueo completamente a mi, ofreciéndome su cuerpo –Eres solo mía- le dije como si fuese una orden, sin esperar una respuesta de su parte me acerque a ella con tanta lentitud que rayaba en la desesperación ya que su pecho subía y bajaba por su rápida aceleración, sus ojos me miraban expectantes esperando mi siguiente movimiento, bese sus labios con apenas un pequeño roce y sin apartar las leves caricias que le daba al contorno de sus pechos, sin llegar aún a ese pequeño montículo que me sabia a mil, Bella jadeaba por las sensaciones que aquellos pequeños toques le producían, sentir su piel en estos momentos era el doble de emoción, una parte de mi me decía que esto estaba mal y que más tarde de arrepentiría cuando tuviese que alejarla de mi para que no saliera dañada

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó mientras se alejaba dos pasos y me miraba extrañada, intente mostrar mi mejor rostro despreocupado pero sabía que no la convencería, trate de decir la verdad, a medias.

-Es solo que te amo tanto que duele- le dije sinceramente, Bella entendía cada una de mis palabras, puesto que éste amor tan prohibido y lleno de obstáculos era tan poderoso que no podían separarnos aunque todos nos lo impidieran pero el estar consiente de los riesgos ¿Qué podía hacer? Esto era algo que iba más allá de lo que yo quisiera, esto era por su seguridad.

Bella se acerco a mi y me miro como si comprendiese todo aquello que me atormentaba, comenzó a quitarme la camisa y la tire en alguna parte del suelo y yo comencé a bajar lentamente la última prenda que estorbaba de su cuerpo, Bella me ayudo ya que levantó sus pies para liberarse completamente del estorbo y lo aventó al igual que la camisa, sin apartar su mirada que demostraban cuanto me deseaba en ese momento, ella deslizo sus manos sobre mi pecho e involuntariamente cerré mis ojos disfrutando sus caricias, sus manos se fueron a mis pantalones y rápidamente se deshizo de ellos y de mi calzoncillo, los zapatos y calcetas me las quite rápidamente, quedando ambos en igualdad de condición.

Entonces me acerque y bese uno de sus senos mientras acariciaba el otro con movimientos circulares disfrutando de su sabor, Bella jadeaba mientras enterraba sus manos en mi cabello. Subí por su cuello con besos cortos hasta volver a besarle en los labios y así la guíe hacia la cama para tenderla y colocarme encima de de ella, fui besando su cuello nuevamente y seguí bajando por entre sus senos, continúe bajando hacia el sur hacia su ombligo que lamí mientras que masajeaba sus muslos y levemente abría sus piernas para mi. Bella abrió la boca en un fuerte gemido cuando sintió que besaba la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, con sus manos apretó el edredón y su rostro se contraída deliciosamente, los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron cuando explore su tierna carne con mi lengua y degustaba todo su sabor y otro sonido escapo de sus labios, sonreí satisfecho y ella apretó aún más la colcha.

-¡Edward por Dios!- se quejó con la voz completamente ronca y seca. Besé nuevamente sus muslos subiendo nuevamente y proporcionándole caricias a sus piernas con mis manos hasta llegar a la cadera, acarició su pelvis provocando que ella abriera más sus piernas para mi y me introduje en ella de una sola estocada, Bella se aferró a mi espalda con sus uñas tan fuerte que estaba seguro que mañana tendría unos muy bien marcados arañazos, marque el ritmo mientras seguía besando alternadamente sus senos, no podía resistir el jadear por las intensas sensaciones de sentir su humedad en torno a mi miembro pero a decir verdad los gemidos de Bella eran los que más inundaban la habitación provocándome escalofríos de placer, acelere los movimientos mientras me apoyaba con ambas manos sobre la cama y Bella sonrío al ver mi rostro completamente retorcido por el placer disfrutando el hecho de ser ella la responsable de provocarme todo aquello, sus manos seguían subiendo y bajaban por mi espalda mientras me suplicaba por más, mis movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y de pronto me envolvió una sensación totalmente abrasadora provocándome tocar el cielo junto a mi Bella.

-Te amo tanto- le confesé mientras recargaba mi frente sobre la de ella sin apartarme y sosteniendo todo mi peso en mis manos, mire sus ojos y ella me sonreía complacida.

-Como yo ti- me dijo ella sin borrar aquella hermosa sonrisa de su rostro, me baje de su cuerpo y me acomode a su lado abrazándola como si en cualquier momento se fuese a esfumar -¿Qué anda mal Edward?- me pregunto, la incertidumbre era palpable en su voz a decir verdad no sabia que decirle, una parte de mi me decía que le dijera la verdad y así evitar los secretos que tanto daño nos había hecho en el pasado pero la parte precavida me decía que al hacerlo, la arriesgaba aún más.

-Son solo preocupaciones por los negocios que debo hacer- le mentí cerrando mis ojos para que no viera lo mucho que me dolía hacerlo.

-Sabes- me dijo sin apartarse de mi –Puede que nos hayamos separado por ocho años pero te conozco más de lo que crees y se que un problema como ese no te apartaría de mi- la mira afligido, Bella realmente me conocía –Vamos, di lo que sea antes de que esto cree un abismo entre nosotros- me pidió y en su rostro había cierto dolor, suspire fuertemente decidido en mejor decirle la verdad.

-Si hago esto es solo por que no quiero mentiras y secretos entre nosotros Bella pero quiero que te lo tomes a bien y me escuches- ella me miro con tristeza y bajo su mirada como si me ocultase algo, luego me miro nuevamente y sus ojos estaban levemente cristalizados.

-Continua- me dijo cuando percibió que le iba a preguntar que le sucedía, por lo que comencé a relatarle la conversación con mi abuelo.

-Él piensa que tú serás el único talón de Aquiles de Alec para poder vengarnos de él, él realmente tiene motivos muy fuertes para querer devolverle con la misma moneda pero yo no pienso obligarte y mucho menos arriesgarte- le dije y mi voz se quebró un poco al final, ella pensó algo ya que se mordía el labio.

-¿Y si yo me ofreciera?- la mire extrañado –¿Si no eres tu quien me obliga sino que soy yo quien decide hacerlo?- me pregunto –Yo también tengo muchas cosas que cobrarme con esa familia Edward, esto que haces no solo es por limpiar tu nombre, es para que podamos estar juntos- me acaricio la mejilla y cerré mis ojos disfrutando su caricia.

-No podría Bella- le dije tomando su mano entre la mía y besándosela –No podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que estas arriesgando más de lo que lo haces a diario vivando con ellos ¿crees que no me e planteado la idea de ir simplemente y secuestrarte?- sus ojos se abrieron asombrados –Créeme que lo he pensado incluso más veces de las que puedo contar con la mano- le dije con cierto dolor al recordar lo mucho que me preocupa cuando esta lejos de mi.

-¿Entonces que pretendes, alejarme?- la sola idea paso por su rostro que se contrajo de dolor al igual que el mió solo de pensarlo –Por que si es así déjame decirte Cullen que estarías en serios problemas, seria capaz de todo por retenerte en mi vida ¿me escuchaste?- sonreí involuntariamente al escucharla tan decidida y a cuidar lo nuestro.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- le dije en un suspiro mientras besaba su frente.

-¿por el momento?- me pregunto con cierta mirada traviesa en su rostro, antes de que pudiese procesar sus intenciones ella estaba sobre mi sentada a horcajadas y rozando peligrosamente mi miembro con su sexo.

-Bela- gemí cuando se broto deliberadamente en mí.

-Dime- dijo con su rostro tan angelical que no pude reír.

-No puedo alejarte, verdad- no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación y ella sonrío mientras asentía.

-Entiéndelo de una vez Cullen, somos tú y yo contra el mundo aunque este se venga a bajo por que estemos juntos, lucharemos por nuestro amor pero si no somos los dos no será nadie- y ver la determinación en su rostro me dio la confianza que necesitaba.

-Si es así, deberías por empezar a demostrarme que tanto me amas- y ella me sonrío realmente feliz por que dejara ese asunto de alejarnos de lado, Bella me besó desde la punta de la nariz hasta la punta de los pies arrebatándome varios gemidos de placer y conseguir que olvidara toda preocupación.

¿A que hora nos detuvimos? Es difícil decirlo con precisión puesto que a cierta hora de la mañana, Bella fue por el desayuno para ambos y cuando regreso me informo que Alice y el resto de la familia habían ido al parque junto con sus hijos, dejándonos completamente solos en esta enorme mansión y sin la responsabilidad de tener que salir al exterior.

-Alice dijo que volverían después de la cena ya que quiere enseñarle muchos lugares a Charlie y a Anne- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi pecho y se mordía el labio inferior tentadoramente.

-¿Qué a pasado con mi pequeña Bella?- le pregunte divertido al ver que siempre quería más de mi, a decir verdad me encantaba pues a mi me pasaba igual ya que siempre necesitaba más de ella.

-Oye- me dijo indignada y me daba un suave golpecito en mi costado –Es solo que realmente extrañaba estar así contigo, aunque no lo creas después de alejarme de ti nunca volví a tener esta necesidad tan física- me confesó algo ruborizada, la mire algo extrañado.

-¿Y con Alec?- le pregunte pero ella de inmediato se tensó.

-Las cosas con él fueron de otro modo- dijo zanjando el tema, por el momento no presionaría pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano necesitaría que ella me dijera la verdad para calmar esa parte cavernícola que nacía en mi solo con pensar que ellos…

-¿Y que quieres hacer hoy?- le pregunte con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios, ella me miro a través de sus pestañas y me sonrío coquetamente.

-Todo lo que pase por tu mente- me dijo mientras capturaba mis labios en un beso fiero y necesitado, tome a Bella de las caderas y la subí en mí ganándome un delicioso gemido de sus labios que fue acallado por los míos.

-Tu lo pediste- le dije y luego desatamos toda aquella pasión contenida y las ideas más pervertidas de nuestras mentes, decir que habíamos hecho el amor en el sofá, el escritorio, la alfombra e incluso en la cocina era quedarse corto, pero así era esta nueva Bella que dejaba llevarse por sus arrebatadoras hormonas que se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas.

Pasada la hora de la cena decidí que era momento para saber algo de la vida en el exterior dejando a Bella sobre mi cama completamente desnuda durmiendo boca abajo, la mire unos minutos contemplando la paz que reflejaba en su rostro mientras dormía, suspire embobado y con el corazón repleto de amor por aquella mujer enredada entre mis sabanas, baje al primer piso y me encontré con Alice y mi madre que me sonrieron cómplices y me ruborice un poco.

-Espero al menos la hayas dejado conciente- se burlo Emmett en cuanto me vio bajar por las escaleras –Creo que ustedes batieron un record incluso ganándonos a Rose ya mi- Emmett se quejo cuando su mujer le dio un golpe sobre la cabella.

-No cuentes esas cosas Emmett- le dijo a lo que el resto de la familia que se unía a nuestra platica se unía.

-Hijo recibiste una llamada de tu socio, el de la fiesta- me informo mi madre, asentí y le di un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer hacia el escritorio.

Ya estado sentado frente a mi escritorio llame de inmediato.

-Con el Sr. Stevenson por favor, de parte del Sr. Sanguinetti- le pedí a su ama de llaves, a los pocos minutos él me contesto

-Hola Anthony, ¿Cómo van las vacaciones por estos lados?- pregunto amistosamente pero cuando dejamos los saludos cordiales de lado él me hablo de lo importante de la llamada -Necesito pedirte ¿existe la posibilidad de que te quedes una semana más?- me dijo con cierta nota de disculpa.

-¿Que sucede?- le pregunte.

-Verás, el parto de mi esposa se a adelantado más de lo considerado por lo que no esta en optimas condiciones para realizar la fiesta, además el pequeño Benjamin es muy prematuro por lo que no quiere apartarse de él- dijo apenado.

-Amigo no hay problema, ya veré como me las arreglo con Alec- y en ese instante Bella entro y me quedo mirando extrañada al escuchar el nombre de ese bastardo.

-Cualquier cosa por favor infórmame, sabes que estaría realmente complacido de que asistieras- y luego nos despedimos, observé que Bella aún estaba algo adormilada cosa que la hacia verse muy tierna, mientras frotaba sus ojitos me alcé para estar frente a ella quien vestía sus ropas por lo que supuse se había levantado para ir a ver a sus hijos.

-Te ves tan linda cuando despiertas- le dije con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla que se coloreaba adorablemente.

-¿Qué sucede con Alec?- pregunto algo tensa, yo le sonreí para que no se preocupara.

-Nada cariño, es solo que la mujer de Stevenson dio a luz antes de tiempo por lo que la fiesta se a retrasado una semana y quería saber si existía la posibilidad de que nos quedáramos más- sus ojitos brillaron por la emoción –Intentare ver si Alec no pone problemas- le dije para que no se hiciera ilusiones, me desagradaba enormemente tener que pedirle autorización a esa sabandija para poder estar con mi Bella pero ya llegados a este punto no arriesgaría los meses de "amistad" que habíamos forjado.

Caminamos juntos hacia el gran salón donde estaba toda la familia reunida contemplando a todos los niños que jugaban animadamente.

-¡Ma!- escuche la voz de Charlie quien al ver a Bella corrió para abrazarla, ella inmediatamente abrió sus brazos para recibirlo, Anne al percatarse de nosotros inmediatamente corrió pero para abrazarme a mi, yo la tome en el aire ya que se lanzo y la abrace a mi.

-Anthony creo que tienes una admiradora- me dijo Emmett en tono de broma lo que provoco la risa de todos los grandes, Bella me observo interactuar con su pequeña y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Luego de cenar en familia y escuchar atentamente el relato de unos entusiasmados pequeños que parecía que nunca se les acabaría la cuerda, Bella y yo llevamos a Charlie y a Anne a sus respectivas habitaciones para que descansaran, realmente tuvieron que haber jugado mucho ya que cuando recostaron sus cabezas sobre la almohada fue cosa de segundos que quedaron completamente dormidos.

-Espero que esta noche nos dejen dormir- escuche la voz de Emmett al final del pasillo antes de entrar a mi cuarto con Bella quien también lo había escuchado y ahora estaba completamente ruborizada.

-No le hagas caso amor, de cualquier modo estas paredes son tan gruesas que impiden cualquier fuga de algún sonido- le dije con una sonrisa divertida, Bella solo golpeo mi pecho.

A decir verdad ambos estábamos exhaustos por la pasada noche y el reciente día pero en alguna hora de la madrugada cuando ya habíamos recuperado nuestras fuerzas, continuamos en aquella demostración de amor que nos envolvía a ambos

En una pasión tan arrolladora que era inevitable no dejarla florecer.

Al día siguiente utilizamos el día para compartir los cuatro, fuimos a pasear tomados de las manos, Charlie no se apartaba de la mano de su madre ya que decía que decía que habían muchos hombres observándola como si fuese algo comestible, cosa que le encontraba toda la razón por lo que lo alentaba a cuidar de su madre, Bella infantilmente me saco la lengua por apoyar las locuras de su hijo pero así a la vez me aseguraba de protegerla ¿que mejor que su hijo como mi mejor aliado? Por otra parte, Anne iba sobre mis brazos riendo cada vez que le hacia una morisqueta y ella ocultaba su rostro entre sus manitas y luego descubría su rostro para copiar las mismas morisquetas que le hacia.

-Creo que me pondré celos- escuche decir a Bella en mi oído cuando los pequeños fueron a comprar algodón de azúcar.

-No tienes por que si sabes que eres mi chica numero uno- le dije dándole un fugaz beso para que Charlie o Anne no nos pillaran.

-¡Mamá mira, marionetas!- grito entusiasmado Charlie mientras apuntaba con su dedito un grupo de niños que gritaban mientras observaban animadamente un show de títeres.

-Vayan pero cuida de tu hermana- Charlie asintió y tomo de la mano a Anne y ambos corrieron para ir con el resto de los niños, nosotros caminamos tomados de las manos detrás de ellos quienes prácticamente llegaron en cuestión de segundos, nos sentamos en una banca apartada pero que nos daba una buena vista de los niños.

-Me encanta verte sonreír- le dije sin apartar mis ojos de ella, ella estaba tan concentrada observando a los niños que no se percato que yo la miraba a ella fijamente, desvío su vista de los pequeños para observarme con sus ojos llenos de amor.

-Puedo acostumbrarme a esto ¿sabes?- yo asentí en completo acuerdo con sus palabras, lleve mis manos a su nuca para acercarla a mi y plante mis labios sobre los de ella y la abrace a mi cuerpo, ella de inmediato me respondió el beso llevando sus manos a mi cabello.

-¿Crees que algún día este amor deje de crecer?- pregunto con sus ojos cerrados luego de suspirar.

-Lo dudo, si no lo a hecho en ocho años no creo que comience a hacerlo ahora, sobre todo teniéndote tan cerca- le dije con todo el amor que le profesaba –Ella abrió sus ojos y en ellos había cierta incertidumbre.

-Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma ¿verdad?- asentí algo preocupado por el tono que tomo su voz -Y que todo lo que e hecho es por ti o por mis hijos ¿no?- volví a asentir pero esta vez un poco más intrigado.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- le pregunté preocupado sin apartar mis manos de sus cabellos.

-Es que no se como decirte pero…- nos interrumpieron.

-¡Mamá!- escuchamos el grito de Charlie y de inmediato nos giramos para ver que sucedía, él estaba hincado al lado de Anne que al parecer se había caído ya que lloraba fuertemente. De un salto ambos nos paramos y corrimos a ver lo sucedido, en efecto la pequeña Anne se había caído dejando su rodilla pelada y con sangre mezclada con tierra, me agache para tomarla entre mis brazos y corrimos al auto para pedir que nos llevaran a casa de inmediato, llegamos en cosa de minutos pues el parque no estaba muy lejos de casa, corrí con ella aún en mis brazos hasta el cuarto de baño de mi habitación en donde tenia todo para curar su herida.

Bella estaba a su lado calmándola ya que no dejaba de llorar y decir que le dolía mucho, Bella que secaba sus lágrimas y me miraba con dolor, ella sufría por el dolor de su pequeña, le sonreí un poco para tranquilizarla.

-Anne- le dije firme, ella dejo de llorar y me miro a los ojos -¿Eres una bebé o eres una niña grande?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, ella se paso la mano por la nariz que la tenia completamente húmeda y se la restregó.

-Soy una bebe gande- dijo muy segura y sacándonos a Bella y a mi una sonrisa.

-Pues bien, entonces esta es tu oportunidad para demostrarlo por que quizás esto te arda un poquito- le dije mostrándole la mota de algodón con alcohol- pero te ayudara a sanar y a curarte más rápido para que puedas ir a jugar- ella asintió y antes de que cambiara de parecer le limpie la herida, la pequeña hizo un tierno puchero y sus ojitos se anegaron en lagrimas pero aún así no lloro.

-¿Lito?- pregunto con su voz completamente quebrada, le puse un parche para evitar que se ensuciara la herida y asentí, Bella la abrazo diciéndole que lo había hecho excelente y la pequeña antes de salir se giro a mi y me dejo un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Gacias- y salio corriendo gritando el nombre de su hermano para mostrarle el parche con monitos que le había puesto en la rodilla.

-Se te da bien eh- escuche decir a Bella, yo aún seguía un poco en trance por la muestra de cariño de la pequeña por lo que demore en reaccionar.

-¿El que?- le pregunte sin entender.

-El ser como un padre- me dijo ella con sus ojitos brillantes, yo la atraje hacia a mi y la bese en los labios.

-Sabes, nunca me lo había planteado realmente hasta que tu apareciste en mi vida- le confesé, sus ojos de inmediato se cristalizaron –No hay problema Bella, entiendo la situación, si quieres saberlo, amo a tus hijos como si fuesen míos por que veo en ellos tu espíritu- ella me abrazo fuertemente y pronto sentí mi camisa húmeda por sus lagrimas -¿Amor que anda mal?- le pregunte cuando ella se aparto de mi, ella se y se limpio la nariz.

-Nada, es solo que soy muy sentimental- me dijo con un amago de sonrisa.

-Toc toc pequeños tórtolas- escuchamos la voz de Alice y la vimos parada en el marco de la puerta –Será mejor que bajen que la comida ya esta servida- nos dijo con una sonrisa, ambos asentimos y bajamos cuando Bella ya había conseguido tranquilizarse un poco.

Por la tarde Alice se llevo a Bella para mostrarle el vestido que había estado confeccionando para ella para que lo utilizara en la fiesta de Stevenson mientras yo compartía con mi padre, Jasper, Emmett y los niños, bueno en realidad compartía con mi padre y Jasper ya que los niños compartían a Emmett.

-Nunca crecerá ¿verdad?- pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa viendo a Emmett que se lanzaba de espaldas simulando que los niños lo habían derribado.

-Creo que no- dijo mi padre.

Nos quedamos varios minutos conversando de todo y de nada a la vez, Emmett inundaba el lugar con sus fuertes risotadas seguida por unas más suaves pero igual de intensas de los pequeños.

Más tarde llevamos a los niños a que se acostaran, estaba agotado gracias a los juegos de Emmett, yo me fui a mi cuarto y un par de minutos después Bella me hizo compañía.

-¿Estuvo muy mal?- le pregunte cuando ella se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se quitaba los zapatos y se masajeaba los pies.

-Podría haberlo sido pero Alice es buena en lo que hace- me dijo con una sonrisa, me baje de la cama y me arrodille frente a ella subiendo sus pie sobre mi pierna y los comenzaba a masajear, Bella suspiro fuerte y cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de mis caricias, luego comencé a dejar pequeños besos sobre sus pies subiendo por sus torneadas piernas subiendo más a sus muslos y la empujaba levemente para que quedara tendida sobre la cama, podía escuchar como su respiración se aceleraba a medida que besaba más y más de sus muslos y subía con ello su vestido hasta sus caderas.

-Me encantas-le dije sin apartarme de ella y comenzando aquel juego provocador que una vez alcanzábamos era difícil volver atrás.

A la mañana siguiente nos quedamos recostados unas horas más disfrutando de la compañía del otro pero cuando ya era imposible alargarlo más, nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar con el resto de la familia.

Po la tarde llame a Alec para informarle que la fiesta no se llevaría a cabo esa noche por lo sucedido con su esposa por lo que le pedí si autorizaba a Bella y a los niños a quedarse un poco más, él se había negado pero tras insistirle lo logre convencer un poco, finalmente termino por convencerse cuando Bella tomo el teléfono y se lo exigió.

-Dijiste que esto sería como unas vacaciones por todo lo sucedido, bien lo mejor del tour no a llegado por lo que no el problema de quedarme unos días más- le dijo decidida, sonreí al verla tan llevada a sus ideas y al parecer esa misma actitud tomo por sorpresa a Alec quien finalmente cedió a que se quedara.

Más días igualmente de feliz pasamos alguna que otra tarde Alice nos ayudo en el cuidado de los niños facilitándonos así el poder pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Bella, la lleve a cenar y a recorrer la ciudad por la noche, también tuvimos nuestros momentos en donde parecíamos realmente una familia ya que salíamos los cuatro, llevamos a los niños a comer al centro de la ciudad, a una pequeña granja a las afueras de ésta donde se podía interactuar con los animales, les mostré parte importante de la ciudad y a decir verdad se nos daba bastante bien, aunque la última noche tuvimos una pequeña complicación.

A petición de Charlie nos dirigíamos a una tienda de mascotas para comprarle algo a George, a pesar de que la tienda estaba algo apartada de la masa de gente accedí a llevarlos ¿Cómo negarse a un pequeño que te rogaba con la mirada? Charlie y Anne compraron una que otra cosa para sus mascotas, el verdadero problema fue cuando salimos de la tienda y fuera de esta estaban cuatro hombres esperándonos, Bella abrazo a Charlie y a Anne a su cuerpo mientras yo los abrazaba a los tres a mi.

-¡Vaya!- dijo uno de los hombres –¿Qué no es ese ricachón que aparece en los diarios?- dijo con un tono burlesco a medida que se iban acercando, Bella se tenso entre mis brazos y su respiración se acelero.

-Hoy si nos sacamos la lotería- dijo el otro mientras se carcajeaban.

-Yo prefiero quedarme con la chica- dijo uno que no le apartaba la mirada a Bella y recorría su cuerpo con lujuria y hambre.

-A ellos no los vas a tocar- dije con asco y enojo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, me aparte de Bella solo un poco para ponerme de escudo entre ellos y esos hombres.

-Edward no- escuche que me decía a mi espalda, los hombres seguían riendo.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?- me dijo uno, en un rápido movimiento dos de ellos se lanzaron a mi provocando que me apartara de Bella para defenderlos y al dejarla sola el que estaba interesado en ella se acerco a ella para acariciar su mejilla

-Edward- grito asustada Bella quien simplemente apegaba a ella a los pequeños y se dejaba tocar por ese mal nacido, me llene de odio y desenvaine mi daga que cargaba siempre conmigo en el cinto.

-Suéltala- le dije amenazadoramente, combatí a los dos hombres que se lanzaron a mi sin problemas, dos fuertes puñetazos bastaron para dejarlos tendidos quejándose sobre la acera y me lance sobre el otro que estaba acorralando a los pequeños, forcejee con él y aunque me golpeo en la boca del estomago no me solté a él y fue mi turno de golpearlo, cuando me gire a Bella y a ese hombre él la estaba acorralando entre su cuerpo y una de las murallas que daban a un callejón, sin medirme me lance a él de una rápida y certera punzada le di con mi daga provocando que la soltara y se contrajera de dolor, Bella corrió a mis brazos con lagrimas en los ojos y luego fue donde los niños que estaban algo aturdidos por lo ocurrido.

La policía apareció y les explique lo sucedido, simplemente con decir mi apellido ellos dejaron las preguntas acerca del hombre herido, de cualquier modo estaba en todo mi derecho de ocupar mi arma en defensa propia.

Cuando llegamos a casa con Bella nos aseguramos de que los niños estuviesen bien y sin trauma alguno, Anne que era más pequeña no había entendió mucho de lo ocurrido y solo lamentaba el haber dejado caer su obsequio para Copita. Charlie por su parte estaba algo abstraído como si su cabeza estuviese a miles de millas de nosotros.

-Todo está bien hijo- le dijo Bella mientras besaba sus mejillas alternadamente, Charlie la miro fijamente y luego la abrazo fuertemente como si se asegurara que su madre estaba bien, ambos nos despedimos y lo dejamos descansar.

-Él estará bien- le aseguré a Bella quien estaba abrazada a mi -Ya es todo un hombre grande y entiende que más que nada a sido solo un susto- acaricie sus cabellos mientras se calmaba, en un par de ocasiones Belle derramo algunas lagrimas recordando lo asustada que se había sentido entre los brazos de ese hombre.

-Gracias- me dijo y besó mi peco desnudo, yo seguí con mis caricias hasta que escuche su respiración acompasada.

Pronto me dormí pensando en que mañana sería otro día, uno bastante largo en donde estaríamos rodeados de banalidades y personalidades que giraban en torno al que dirán, al poder y al dinero, mañana seria la fiesta de Stevenson y tendríamos que interpretar lo mejor posible nuestro papel de superficiales, arrogantes e interesados, yo había aprendido mucho de ello con mi abuelo pero no estaba tan seguro de que tan bien lo haría Bella ya que su inocencia siempre afloraba más que cualquier gota de maldad.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté pensando que esa sería mi mayor preocupación, estaba completamente equivocado.

-¿Jane que haces aquí?- le pregunte molesto cuando la vi muy bien instalada en el comedor siendo atendida por mi ama de llaves, podría apostar que el resto de mi familia había huido a sus habitaciones o fuera de casa para no ser identificados.

-¿Cómo esa bienvenida cariño?- me pregunto con su ceño fruncido pero pronto me sonrío encantada -Vine para que vayamos juntos a la fiesta de tu nuevo socio- me sonrío seductoramente mientras se acercaba a mi y me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y me besaba como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos y frente a nosotros Bella nos miraba, a ella con odio contenido y a mi con cierta tristeza que me sobrecogió el corazón.

Estaba seguro que esto tenia que ser obra de mi abuelo- pensé.

* * *

_**Siii aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando seguidito estas semanas, es irrisorio xq estoy llena de evaluaciones pero más que nunca las ideas llegan a mi cabeza xD ¿y cual es la mejor manera de concentrarme en los estudios? echando a fuera primero estas ideas y así depsues me concentro en los estudios xD jajaj no se preocupenq ue no me a ido mal, es que me suspendieron una clase así que la inverti escribiendo y así quizas tambien pueda actualizr traidas este fin de semana, ya que se supone ese día actu una de estas dos historias ¿a que si me aman? jiijij bueno espero y les guste el cap, de hecho me quedo re largo por lo que lo corte un pokito así el siguiente esta algo avanzado ¿y a que no saben que? en dos caps más podran saber lo que tanto me preguntan, jojojojo no es una promesa pero si es una manera q me ronda la cabezota jojojojo a ver y si se lo ganan eeehh jijiji siii soy tan malosaaa!**_

_**besos mis niñas, las adoroo!**_


	15. Jane

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920._

_Mis más sinceros agradecimeintos a las chicas ultra files y que por ustedes es que llega la inspiración **"sidneypatt, Pure-blood Princess Cullen, sarydark, desita, Paoliiz B. Masen, karina, Karlia Cullen, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, otrisha, bahecca-vzla, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, lizzy90, Joss Alvarado, Olinka, Lily Malfoy Potter, Shandra, mabel, karito CullenMasen, Wawis Cullen, carlita16, WiNkY CuLLeN, Adrirhage, Priss Cullen Swan, AtalCullen, SuCullen, NessylitleCullen, Fran Cullen Masen, viszed" **tambien algunas aclaraciones particulares que me hicieron y que no tuve tiempo de responer en su momento._

_**Kamy**: gracias x el entusiasmo, ya veremos que sucede jijiji no es de maldad pero dejaremos que actue un pokito mas las expectativas_  
_**Gery Whitlock:** jajaja no te preocupes aunque no lo creas las entiendo, mas que mal yo me lo busco por dejarlas a la espera pero asi tenia pensada la historia desde el comienzo, otra cosa muy detallista x tu parte, te felicito _  
_**Esme Mary Cullen**: aunque no lo creas Jane será bastante importante (cm verás en este cap) en lo que queda de historia asi que yo no la odiaria taaaanto_  
_**miraura:** siento si te molesta que se demoren pero tengo pensado algo en concreto y la historia siempre a estado dirigida asi, si ya llevo varios capitulos y aun nada es cosa de paciencia, espeor no te molestes sorry!_  
_**VaneIanCullen:** hola vane, siii el anillo Bella aun lo tiene, en un par de caps pasados ella le conto a Edward que lo lleva oculto debajo de su argolla de matrimonio con Alec =)_

* * *

"**Jane"**

Aunque Edward se sentía bastante mal dejando a Bella sola con Jane tuvo que hacerlo para telefonear a su abuelo y que le explicase ciertos "detalles" bastante desagradables que había ocasionado y que en esos momentos se encontraba en su casa.

-Cuando decidí involucrarte en esto te pedí que me dejaras hacerlo a mi modo y a mi ritmo- le espetó molesto una vez que lo tuvo al otro lado de la línea.

-Pero no lo estas haciendo bien Edward y no pienso arriesgar mi tiempo, mi dinero y mucho menos a mi familia por tus niñerías de hombrecito enamorado- le contesto éste de vuelta.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Bella, a ella simplemente la deje fuera pero la necesito conmigo ¿Cómo no puedes entender eso?- Edward respiro fuertemente para así calmarse ya que no quería llegar a pelearse con su abuelo.

-El que no entiende eres tú, esa niñita puede servirnos y de mucho…- Edward no dejo que continuara.

-Ya hablamos de eso y es un rotundo no, no la arriesgare a que la descubran suficiente tengo con permitir que siga viviendo en ese infierno- se llevo los dedos al puente de la nariz y se lo apretó conteniéndose.

-Eres tan terco como tu padre- le dijo su abuelo un poco más calmado y Edward podia jurar que sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Podrías decirme en que estabas pensando cuando decidiste que Jane debía acompañarme donde Stevenson?- le pregunto.

-Necesitamos que ella confíe en ti hijo ¿no lo ves? Ella es la pieza para que comiencen a desconfiar de Dídima, ella podría ser una especie de aliada aunque no sepa con exactitud, es cosa que le siembres la cizaña con lo de su tío y quizás la celes un poco y ella hará el trabajo por nosotros ¿Quién desconfiara de ella?- Edward lo pensó un poco y a decir verdad su abuelo tenia un muy buen punto pero tampoco permitiría que hiciera sentir mal a Bella.

-¿Dónde esta el resto de la familia?- le pregunto preocupado por ese gran detalle.

-Organice con los empleados que llevaran sus cosas al ala trasera de la mansión y ellos mismos se preocuparan de sus comidas y necesidades, sabes que para poder ingresar a esa parte es necesario las llaves especiales, una copia esta en la gaveta de tu despacho así que no te preocupes ellos estarán cómodos y tranquilos al igual que esos pequeños diablitos- le contó para que se calmara, un par de minutos más de platica y alguna que otra idea necesaria para aquella noche de fiesta.

Mientras tanto Jane no dejaba de mirar con odio y desprecio a Bella mientras ella simplemente intentaba ignorarla y rogando por que Edward encontrara una solución a su llegada, todos esos días habían sido maravillosos juntos por lo que lo que menos quería era que se acabara de la noche a la mañana sin una especie de preparación.

-¿Qué piensas quedarte parada ahí todo el día?- le pregunto Jane arrogante –Ve por mis maletas y llévalas a mi dormitorio- le exigió como si fuese la dueña de casa. Bella alzo una ceja pero antes de que pudiese contestarle lo que realmente se merecía Edward apareció.

-Jane no seas descortés, tengo personal de servicio para ese tipo de trabajo e Isabella es una invitada más en _mi_ casa- le remarco para dejar ciertos puntos claros desde un comienzo.

-Anthony- le dijo con entusiasmo cuando lo vio aparecer por las escaleras, de inmediato lo beso sin importarle que tuviesen compañía, para mala suerte de Edward no podía hacer otra cosa que responderle el beso para no levantar sospechas y hacer su papel lo mejor posible ya que si no quería inmiscuir a Bella en todo el tema de su venganza debía hacer mejor su trabajo con Jane.

A Bella el estomago se le revolvió y el corazón se le contrajo de dolor, cuando escucho la voz de sus hijos aparecer al pie de la escalera lo que vio la confundió un poco. Anne estaba claramente molesta con la escenita de Edward y Jane mientras que Charlie se veía algo decepcionado.

-¿Mamá donde están…?- Bella al percatarse de que sus hijos buscaban a sus nuevos amiguitos se adelanto y corrió escaleras arriba para evitar que siguieran hablando mientras que Edward también escucho que tenían nueva compañía y se separo sutilmente de Jane.

-Te extrañe- le dijo ella aun a centímetros de sus labios.

-Puaj- dijo Anne tan audible que todos en aquel lugar escucharon provocando que Edward sonriera divertido y Jane miró a la pequeña con cierto desden.

-Vamos a buscar en que podemos divertirnos mientras esperamos a que el desayuno este listo- le dijo Bella a sus hijos que se los llevo de inmediato a su cuarto para quitarles sus pijamas, en efecto cuando llego al cuarto de los niños, los pequeños diablillos hijos de sus cuñados ya no estaban ahí al igual que sus pertenencias más necesarias. Bella fue donde María la fiel sirvienta de Edward para saber del resto de los Cullen, fue ella quien le dio la llave con la autorización previa de Edward de llevarla a la otra ala de la casa para que estuviese con ellos durante todo el día puesto que Edward no estaría por motivos evidentes, aquel hecho lastimo mucho a Bella pero ella lo supo en el instante en que vio a esa arpía en la mansión, fue así como se reunió con el resto de la familia y juntos desayunaron, Con las locas ocurrencias de Alice le dijo a los pequeños que cuando estuviesen en presencia de Jane no debían nombrarlos a ellos por nada del mundo.

-¿Conocen la historia de _Hansel y Gretel_?- les pregunto a modo de confesión, Charlie asintió entre entusiasmado y preocupado ya que conocía la historia mientras que la pequeña Anne hacia su mejor esfuerzo para recordarla –Ella es como la bruja mala y lo que quiere y ha venido es a dejarnos gordos para luego

Comernos cuando no nos demos cuenta- le dijo dándole cierto aire tenebroso a su relato –Entonces si ella no sabe que estamos nosotros no nos hará nada- y les sonrío angelicalmente.

-¿Pero que pasara con nosotros o con mama o tío Anthony?- l pregunto Charlie preocupado, Bella miro algo molesta a Alice por provocar que Charlie se asustara, estaba segura que su hijo no podría dormir por la noche preocupado de que no lo comieran.

-Ustedes están fuera de peligro por que es tu tía y novia de Edward, somos nosotros los desconocidos- con eso dejo un poco más calmado a Charlie pero de igual ambos pequeños se fueron hablando bajito acerca de no nombrarlos a ellos por nada del mundo. Luego de eso Bella se fue con las mujeres para hablar acerca de su atuendo y cosas de tipo maquillaje y peinado para la cena de la tarde mientras todos los pequeños jugaban con los hombres que se veían igual o mas infantiles que sus propios hijos.

-¿Qué haremos durante el día?- le pregunto animadamente Jane a Edward cuando estuvieron a solas, Edward con todo su mejor don de actor esbozo su mejor sonrisa para demostrar su "entusiasmo" y así evitar demostrar lo repulsivo que le resultaba tenerla en su casa, así fue que decidió invitarla a desayunar a un exclusivo restaurante en la ciudad para mantenerla apartada de la casa y de su Bella. No solo estuvieron en el desayuno afuera, sino que en la comida y la merienda, varias veces en el día se vio pensando en Bella y en lo que estaría haciendo mientras Jane le relataba algo de su vida cosa que a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué crees?- le pregunto Jane entusiasmada y luego de algún relato que para ella era como si acabara de salvar al mundo.

-Super, mi vida- le contesto él con una de esas sonrisas que sabia por Bella aturdía a las mujeres.

-¿Tú crees?- le pregunto ella con una sonrisa coqueta –Me encanta hablar contigo, se me hace tan fácil y además me escuchas con tanta atención que eres un encanto- le dijo ella con una sonrisa boba mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y se acercaba para besarlo, su intento era de un beso algo fogoso pero Edward solo rozo sus labios dejándola con ganas de más.

-Jane hay algo importante que quiero comentarte pero no se si deba- le pico con una inocencia tan pura que hasta el se sonrío internamente.

-¿Qué sucede amor? sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras- le dijo ella melosa.

-Es algo complicado ya que no quiero que pienses que te estoy engañando o mintiendo, sabes que desde que te conocí eres lo mas importante APRA mi y no quiero que nos separemos- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y se la llevaba a los labios para dejar un pequeño beso pero que a Jane le disparo el corazón, aquellos ojos verdemar la miraban tan embelezados que ella sintió sus piernas de gelatina y Edward ya olía la victoria fácil.

-Confío en ti ¿Qué es lo que te aflige?- le pregunto ella.

-Creo que ya no es correcto que nos sigamos viendo en casa de tus tíos, en particular me refiero a Dídima- le dijo apenado.

-¿Por qué Anthony?, sabes que Dídima y Marcus son mis padrinos y ellos prácticamente me criaron desde que mis padres murieron- le dijo ella extrañada –Yo vivo prácticamente ahí así que es donde mejor nos vemos- Edward asintió comprensivamente.

-Te dije que era una tontera, no te preocupes yo…- se escuso con aquel semblante apenado que derritió a Jane.

-Aún no me dices que va mal- le dijo ella aún preocupada por su amado.

-Nada Jane olvídalo, deben ser paranoias mías- le dijo el con una sonrisa amorosa pero que no la convenció, ella enarco una ceja y lo insto a contarle que sucedía –Es solo que Dídima me pone nervioso, siempre esta tan cerca abrazándome que lo que menos me gustaría es que un día nos encuentres en una extraña situación y confundas las cosas- le dijo nervioso.

-¿Tía Dídima? No eso es imposible, ella ama a tío Marcus- le dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero instantáneamente se le vino a la cabeza dos imágenes que la hicieron dudar un poco, la primera fue cuando recién conoció a Anthony y lo coqueta que se veía su tía, ella lo atribuyo a que su tía aún era joven y llena de vida, pero también recordó la imagen del día que Anne estaba hospitalizada y que ella intentaba calmar a Anthony ¿para que si el no era el afectado? Con aquellas imágenes su certeza flaqueo un momento.

-Dije que era una tontería, olvídalo- le dijo Edward sin mirarla a los ojos evidenciando su incomodidad.

-No no te preocupes cariño, yo estaré siempre a tu lado- le dijo ella con una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se vio cierta incomodidad, Edward sonrío triunfante al leer en sus ojos la incertidumbre que acababa de sembrarle en la cabeza a su "amada".

Cuando dejaron el lugar se dirigieron a una exclusiva boutique ya que Edward insistió en comprarle un hermoso vestido a su novia para que fuese la más hermosa del lugar, aunque en su cabeza sabia que eso era imposible ya que ese lugar estaba ya ocupado hace mucho, Bella incluso con un nylon se vería más espectacular que cualquier mujer del lugar.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión Edward se encontró con la no grata sorpresa de que Bella ya se había ido a la mansión de Stevenson puesto que su esposa había enviado a su chofer por Bella para conocerla antes de la fiesta, los pequeños se encontraban jugando felices en su cuarto y en cuanto su tía se fuese con Edward Esme iría por ellos para llevárselos donde ellos se encontraban y pasaran la noche con los otros pequeñitos.

-Bella me alegra que eses aquí, ¡OH te ves realmente hermosa!- le dijo Aurora, la esposa de Stevenson quien se veía realmente entusiasmada, Bella sonrío ante tanta euforia y de cierto modo recordó a Alice por su personalidad puesto que en apariencia eran muy distintas, ella poseía una larga cabellera rubia llena de rizos y su cuerpo un poco más robusto por su reciente embarazo le daba un aspecto más fuerte en comparación a lo débil que se veía Alice, eso si solo en apariencia, Aurora estaba realmente entusiasmada con la llegada de Bella pues tenia una corazonada de que se llevarían fenomenal, incluso llegando a ser grandes amigas –En cuanto Matt crezca tienes que venir con tus niños para que jueguen con mi bebé- le sonrío orgullosa al nombrar a su hijo, Bella fue con ella hasta la acogedora habitación del pequeño Matt que dormía placidamente y en efecto ambas se llevaban de lo mejor, como había mencionado una vez Alec ella era algo estrambótica debido a sus extraños y peculiares gustos pero eso era lo que más le gusto de aquella mujer ya que Bella nunca se considero normal.

-No soy muy adicta que digamos- le dijo tímidamente cuando Aurora le pregunto acerca de cómo llevó su vida sexual después de dar a luz.

-¿De verdad? Wow yo no puedo decir lo mismo y no es que sea como una prostituta por reconocerlo, claro que no si solo me e acostado con mi marido, pero reconozco que soy adicta- le dijo ella sin ningún tipo de pudor lo que provoco que Bella se ruborizara hasta detrás de las orejas –No te apenes amiga es lo más normal del mundo- le dijo ella como intimas amigas, aquella confianza lejos de molestar a Bella le hizo sentirse parte de algo –Bueno que con ese marido tan déspota que…- Aurora en ese mismo instante se cayo al percatarse de que había hablado de más –Lo siento, lo siento yo no quise decir eso- le pidió con su rostro afligido por que ella no se molestase.

-No te preocupes Aurora, entre nosotras dos no esta muy lejos de la verdad- reconoció Bella y Aurora respiro más tranquila y le sonrío con complicidad.

-Nada que ver con ese pedazo de hombre de Anthony Sanguinetti que te tiene viviendo en su casa- le dijo con sus ojos brillantes por la lujuria –Jamás engañaría a mi marido pero tengo que reconocer que hay algunas escenas que han pasado por mi cabecita desde que lo conocí, es un…- Aurora dejo de soñar cuando Bella se ruborizo aún más y escondió su mirada de ella -¡Nooo!- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

-¿No que?- le pregunto Bella preocupada y confundida.

-¿Te acostaste con él? No me lo niegues Bella que tengo un tercer ojo y puedo ver que mueres por él- le dijo ella alzando sus cejas y Bella no tuvo cara para negarlo por lo que solo lo negó.

-Él tiene novia- fue toda su respuesta.

-Si ya se, la conozco- dijo Aurora molesta –Jane Vulturi es una perra- dijo sin problemas de recato a lo que Bella abrió sus ojos asombrada –Hay no te hagas si se que lo has pensado, es solo que yo no tengo problemas en decirlo, seré mujer pero también tengo opinión- Bella le sonrío encantada, así es como ella siempre había soñado con ser, decidida y pasar por alto el que dirán.

-Y una zorra- dijo Bella algo cohibida pero sintiéndose libre por decir una palabra algo soez, Aurora comenzó a reír con tantas ganas que Bella pronto se unió a sus risas provocando que Matt despertara.

Con aquella camaradería juntas se fueron al patio a esperar a la llegada de los invitados que Aurora le aseguro no eran para nada agradables, todos tan etiquetados, formales y arrogantes que resultaba repulsivo.

-No te preocupes que no te dejare sola pero sobre todo se me ocurren un par de ideas para hacerle la noche más "interesante" a Jane- Bella negó asustada pero Aurora le guiño un ojo para que no se preocupara y le dejara todo en sus manos.

Cuando ya estaban prácticamente todos los invitados fue en ese instante en que apareció Edward con una despampanante Jane tomada de su brazo, ella se sentía la reina del mundo al entrar del brazo del Conde Montepulciano, heredero de parte importante Italia.

-Buenas noches Anthony, Srita. Vulturi por favor pase y siéntanse como en su casa- les saludo cordialmente Stevenson.

Cuando ambos se adentraron un poco más en la casa Edward quedo estático al reconocer aquel perfil indiscutible para él, enfundada en un exquisito vestido de un rojo carmín que se amoldaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo y a esas curvas tan marcadas y que a su vez dejaba al descubierto toda su espalda, sintió que el cielo se abrió para él, ella hablaba alegremente con la mujer de Stevenson, se veía tranquila, feliz e incluso sonreía con algo que ambas conversaban y se percato que ella se acercaba más a su odio para contarle algo, Bella en ese instante se giro clavando sus ojos marrones profundos en el verde intenso y lujurioso de Edward, él literalmente se la estaba devorando con la mirada, incluso aún más cuando ella se volteo y le mostró aquel sensual escote no tan provocador pero si bastante sugerente.

-Definitivamente no me apartare de ti- bufo bajito solo para él.

-¿Decías cariño?- le pregunto Jane con una sonrisa, Edward la sonrío y lo dejo pasar haciendo como que era algo sin importancia, así ambos se adentraron y se mezclaron con el resto de los invitados.

Mientras Jane hablaba con las mujeres de todos aquellos inversionistas acerca de varios desfiles que se llevarían en America e incluso invitándolas a cada una de ellas, Edward hablaba con los esposos mientras bebían coñac y fumaban puro pero a decir verdad era poco lo que estaba conciente de toda aquella platica, sus ojos no se apartaban del cuerpo de Bella y menos aún de cierto curva maravillosa que dejaba a medio ver aquel escote en su espalda que desembocaba en ese perfecto trasero para él.

-Si me disculpan caballeros- se escuso cortésmente con los hombres, Jane le dio una mirada extrañada pero él como todo un galán que era le lanzo un beso dejándola completamente alucinada.

-Tu hijo es un amor me encanta cuando…- escucho que Bella le decía a Aurora y ella lo miro a través del hombro de Bella sonriéndole picadamente.

-A mi me encantas más tú- le susurro en su ido provocando que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Bella se dispararan rápidamente –No sabes las imágenes poco decorosas que me estas provocando desde que te vi con este vestido, aunque pienso en unas mejores en donde no lo llevas puesto- le dijo con su voz ronca sintiendo como cierta parte de su cuerpo se endurecía solo con aquellas imágenes mentales, Bella se giro levemente para encarar a aquel hombre que estaba provocando que se excitara solo con escucharlo, podrían pasar años pero su cuerpo lo reconocería siempre.

-Buenas noches Anthony- le dijo cortésmente acercándose a su rostro para besarlo a modo de saludo, Edward se movió escasamente provocando que ella lo besara en la comisura del labio.

-Realmente son muy buenas- le dijo él sin importar que hubiesen otras personas alrededor y la observo descaradamente de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en ciertos puntos excitándola aún más.

-¿Tuviste un buen día?- le pregunto Bella intentando ocultar lo celosa que se sentía al imaginarlo todo el día con Jane, Edward sonrío ladinamente percibiendo sus celos y sintiéndose aún más poderoso por esas reacciones.

-He tenido mejores- le contesto guiñándole un ojo provocando que Bella se ruborizara pensando que ella sin duda había tenido las mejores aquellos días anteriores.

-¡Anthony!- escucho que le grito uno de los tantos inversionistas ahí presentes, ambos se giraron y luego Edward la miro algo apenado.

-Lo siento pero aún tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos- se excuso, Bella asintió comprensivamente, él se acerco peligrosamente a su oído y le susurro –Eso no quita que esta noche te arrancare ese vestido con los dientes si es necesario- el corazón de Bella se salto un latido y sus piernas y otra zona más se hicieron agua provocando que Edward riera triunfante –Puedo olerte hasta acá cariño- le dijo rozando su cuello con su nariz y tan rápido como pudo se alejo de ella antes de perder la razón y hacerle el amor ahí frente a todos los invitados.

Edward intentaba concentrarse en lo realmente importante de aquella noche, consiguió que varis inversionistas se entusiasmaran con el nuevo negocio de los viñedos e incluso se gano varios aliados que estaban felices de "invertir" con los Vulturis –Demasiadas deudas aún pendientes- como había dicho uno en privado cuando conversaba solo con Edward, pero toda aquella concentración se vio interrumpida cuando vio que un par de hombres se acercaba a su Bella y con todo aquel poder de saber que ella le pertenecía se acerco para marcar de inmediato su territorio.

-¿Algún problema amigos?- pregunto sutilmente pero fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Nada que deba preocuparte Sanguinetti, tu novia esta al otro lado del salón- le dijo uno sin apartar sus ojos de Bella quien se sentía realmente incomoda.

-Tu lo has dicho, mi novia esta junto con tu esposa en el otro lado del salón- le escupió molesto y asqueado –Y la señora Isabella esta a mi cuidado por encargo de Alec Vulturi- le dolió tener que decir eso pero solo con nombrar a aquella familia era certero que nadie más se acercaría a ella.

-¿Esposa de Alec?- pregunto el otro hombre asombrado, Edward lo alcanzo a corroborar aquella información cuando Jane apareció.

-¿Todo bien amor?- le pregunto preocupada al verlo de escudo de Bella de aquellos dos hombres.

-Todo perfecto- le contesto él sin apartar la mirada de esos dos hombres y como si todo pasara a cámara lenta, Aurora hizo como que tropezaba con la alfombra derramando todo el contenido de la leche que estaba en un pequeño jarrito.

-¡Oh Dios mió lo siento!- le grito a Jane provocando que todos en el salón se quedaran en silencio observando lo ocurrido –Jane perdóname por favor tropecé, fue sin intención yo…- le dijo con voz arrepentida pero imposible de ocultar aquella sonrisa maligna, Bella estaba anonadada sin poder creer lo que su nueva amiga había hecho, Jane intentaba por todos los medios y con varias servilletas que le habían llevado se limpiaba su arruinado vestido y su pecho que escurría aquella sustancia blanca.

-¡¿Qué es esto?- pregunto indignada Jane sin importar el escándalo que estaba montando y que el resto de los invitados la estuviesen viendo, olisqueo sus manos y Aurora rodó los ojos.

-¿Pues que más va a ser? Leche materna- dijo como si fuese obvio, se escucharon varias risillas en el salón y Jane se tiño de un rojo escarlata tan poderoso que incluso brillaba debido a la cólera, antes de que estallara la furia de ella Aurora la interrumpió.

-Por que no pasamos a la mesa mejor- le dijo a todos que aceptaron encantados al percatarse del berrinche que se asomaba en el rostro de Jane, ella se quedo finalmente sola con Edward ya que hasta Bella decidió salir de ahí para ocultar la enorme carcajada que necesitaba echar.

-¡Esa lunática lo hizo a propósito!- grito indignada.

-No seas mal pensada Jane, ella tropezó por que estaba más preocupada de ir a ver a su hijo- le calmo Edward pero él sabia perfectamente que esa era la mentira más grande ya que se noto que lo hizo a propósito.

-No puedo quedarse así- le dijo ella diciéndole entre líneas que él debía irse con ella.

-Tienes toda la razón puedes resfriarte- fue por su abrigo y se lo coloco sobre los hombros –Le diré a Theo que te deje en casa- el rostro de Jane se desfiguro por el asombro.

-¿No vendrás conmigo?- le pregunto algo indignada.

-Cariño no puedo, aún debo terminar algunos asuntos aquí y la cena aún no termina- le dijo como si fuese lo obvio, sutilmente poso su mano sobre su espalda y la condujo hacia el exterior donde estaba Theo abriéndole la puerta, la besó en los labios antes de que ella comenzara a protestar, se giro y entro en la casa sintiéndose al fin libre y aliviado.

El resto de la velada paso sin contratiempo alguno y aquellas miraditas picaras y cargadas de deseo que se daban con Bella se intensificaron incluso aún más, el incidente con Jane quedo en la memoria de todos ya que verla haciendo aquel show era para el recuerdo.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Bella se despidió de Aurora cariñosamente y prometiéndole que volvería para visitarla junto con sus pequeños.

-No te pierdas que amigas como tu no se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina- le dijo cariñosamente, Bella le sonrío agradecida por haberla hecho pasar una magnifica tarde y sobre todo por aquel favorcito que aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta, estaba encantada por haberle pagado de algún modo la interrupción de Jane a su semana perfecta, al menos esa noche pudo disfrutar de Edward e incluso de un par de piezas de baile que hicieron juntos y él por su parte aprovechaba de dejar ciertas caricias a su piel expuesta con aquel vestido.

Ya en el interior del vehiculo ambos se miraron esperando la reacción del otro, fue casi sincronizado cuando cada uno salto a los brazos del otro y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

-No sabes lo mucho que te necesito- le dijo Edward mientras acariciaba sus piernas y subía sus manos por sus muslos con la necesidad a flor de piel.

-No más que yo- le confesó Bella en sus labios. Sin importar el lugar, Edward comenzó a dejar firmes caricias en los pechos de Bella sobre la tela ganándose algunos jadeos que lo incitaron aún más.

-¿Estarás lista para mi?- le pregunto él con su voz cargada de deseo mientras llevaba ahora una de sus manos a aquella parte intima de Bella para cerciorarse de su humedad.

-Ahora Edward- le dijo ella en un arrebato que termino en que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él y con manos avariciosas y deseosas desabotono como pudo su pantalón liberándolo de aquella prisión dolorosa, sin más preámbulos se sentó sobre él uniéndose profundamente y gimiendo a la vez.

-Oh…perfecta- le dijo él con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras la apretaba por las caderas y marcaba aquel ritmo rápido que necesitaba.

Theo como si hubiese sabido lo que estaba ocurriendo en la parte trasera de la limusina, rodeo la mansión unas cuatro veces alargando al máximo la llegada, cuando la pareja sintió que ya era mucho y que abusaban de la bondad del pobre hombre, se separaron a regañadientes.

-¿Aún no llegamos Theo?- pregunto descaradamente Edward quien bajo la ventanilla polarizada que lo separaba de su chofer, Theo le sonrío cómplice.

-Casi- le dijo simplemente, Edward le agradeció con la mirada y así finalmente llegaron a la mansión.

-Te amo preciosa- le dijo Edward antes de besarla con todo el amor que sentía y con sus corazones rebosantes de felicidad se bajaron del auto, ya era cerca de la madrugada cuando llegaron pero lo supieron con certeza cuando una furibunda

-¡¿Dónde has estado Anthony? No sabes lo preocupada que estaba- le dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos, para Bella no paso desapercibido el hecho de que llevase un diminuto pijama, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así.

-No te alteres Jane, estamos bien- le contesto cortésmente Edward, odiando tener que llegar a esa desagradable realidad cuando apenas minutos atrás había alcanzado el cielo y ahora estaba en el mismismo infierno.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- la voz sugerente de Jane fue demasiado evidente para los dos recién llegados.

-¿Juntos?- pregunto la castaña sin poder ocultar el malestar y los celos evidentes que se asomaron.

-Si ¿Qué tiene de malo? Después de todo nos casaremos en un par de meses- dijo ella como si fuese de lo más obvio, tomándolo de la mano prácticamente comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto y cuando paso al lado de Bella le sonrío triunfal, ella de inmediato miró a Edward para que hiciera algo al respecto pero él no sabia que hacer ¿Cómo alejar a Jane sin herir sus sentimientos y arruinar todo lo que había conseguido aquel día? Por otro parte estaba claro que no dormiría con ella en la misma cama por Bella y por él mismo pues le resultaba repulsivo ¿Qué haría? Era lo que su cabeza procesaba a gran velocidad mientras poco a poco llegaba a su cuarto de la mano de una mujer que no era su amada Bella.

* * *

_**Mis niñas siento la demora, la verdad es que me siento malito por que no se merecen que demore tanto pero como les habia comentado en la otra historia, la inspiración se esfumo por completo, en si no es xq este molesta x los comentarios o la cantidad, lo que me tiene algo desconcertada es una situacion puntual, yo me considero que actualizo muy seguido cada una de mis historias (excepto en el perido de certamenes ya que tengo que estudiar obviamente y bueno ahora que es cuando me siento algo triste) lo que no entiendo es que muchas chicas que agregan mis historias a alertas y favoritos nunca han dejado siqueira un agradecimiento, como si fuese mi ogligacion el publicar, lo irrisorio te todo es que estas mismas chicas comentan puntualmente aquellas hsitorias que preacticamente las autoras actualizan cada tres meses (en lo eprsonal no tengo nada en contra de eso ya que yo perosnalmente sigo algunas) pero ¿no es algo contradictorio? puede que sea por la autora tan conocida en si o la historia sea de lo mejor (los gustos son propios y entiendo que no siempre deben de gustar a todo el mundo) pero es inconcecuente y es lo que me tiene algo intrigada, por decirlo menos, yo como autora y lectora soy muy agradecida de mis pokitos pero maravillosos comentarios que me alegran el día =) y lo saben xq se los agradezco de corazón, es solo que no lo logro entender del todo, yo comento cada capitulo que leo y sabe Dios que me gustaria leerme todas las historias pero tengo una vida tras esta pantalla, pero aun asi me hago mi tiempo, en fiin, no siempre mis resoluciones son aprecidas a la de los demas, me conformo con saber que aún hay chicas files =)**_

_**besitos ye spero les guste el cap, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh otra cosa :P "chicas no se me impacienten, se que muchas tienen una unica pregunta en sus cabezas sobre esta historia" les prometo que pronto la aclarare pero necsito dejar solucionado otro asunto = de importante, no se me impacienten y no me presionen que me siento horrible x tenerlas asi, me dan ganas de responderle en sus RR pero eso seria muy aburrido y quitaria la sorpresa, besitos las quiero montones y prometo no desaparecer x tanto tiempo ^^**_


	16. Inesperado

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920._

_Chicas agradezco montones sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz sobre todo por que sin ustedes esta historia no seria nada **"Esme Mary Cullen, AtalCullen, MailuPattzCullen, nati-912, Gery Whitlock, lili cullen, LoveAliceCullen, carlita16, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Beatrizg, Mayra Cullen, Karlia Cullen, ClauCullen, Mikaelavc, Ginegine, SuCullen, EliiCullenBlack, mellanie, NessylitleCullen, the alice, thecat, MarceAntonia, otrisha, VaneIanCullen, lizzy90, Wawis Cullen, karito CullenMasen, viszed, mabel, Romina, Priss Cullen Swan, desita, YeY, PatriciaaJayme17, Adrirhage, LOQUIBELL, sarydark, nadsart, Paoliiz B. Masen, Noelle xD, Kamy"**_

_**BeLLaRiuS:** Bienvenida y me alegro que te guste, nos seguimos leyendo ^^_  
_**Carmen Cullen-.i love fic:** amiga tambien te hecho de menos, hace rato no coincidimos en msn pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones me conectare más tempranito y nos pondremos al día =)_  
_**Lily Malfoy Potter: **mi niña no te preocupes jamas paso de la semana en actualizar, es como una regla autoinpuesta pues a mi me pasa lo mismo, full leo una historia y me dejan colgada Y.Y (no hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan) estas ultimas semanas no lo pude cumplir x mis certamenes pero cuando paso ese periodo vuelvo a la carga, asi que no te preocupes =). Con respecto a las explicaciones se las a pedido pero Bella siempre se sale x la tangente, creo que ya no podra esta vez!_  
_**ALiCuLLeNSwAn:** amiga aqui en Chile estamos aun en invierno Y.Y con mucho frio brrr ajajajja aun quedan un par de meses para comenzar a disfrutar del sol =P ¿a quien no le gustaria una nochesita asi en un coche con Edward? creo que es una fantasia mia frustrada xD. ey nena croe que leiste mi cabeza de una cierta manera =P_  
_**ro:** ey chica no te preocupes, esto no se trata de hacer que se sientan presionadas a comentar, solo constate un hecho que me parece extraño pero no es que intente obligar a nadie, no se trata de eso, la idea siempre es que nazca hacerlo ;)_

**No las tramito más y les dejo el cap, lo que muchas estaban esperando, la confesíon de Bella ^^**

* * *

"**Inesperado"**

EPOV

¿Cómo me iba a zafar de la situación sin herir los sentimientos de Jane? Fácil, la misma Bella me dio la solución antes de que Jane lo arrastrara hasta su cuarto.

-¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? Aún no están casados por lo que es muy mal visto e incorrecto- sonreí levemente al ver a Bella celosa, se veía aún más linda de lo que es.

-¿Incorrecto? Estamos a meses de casarnos, además ¿Con que moral me recriminas si tu tampoco llegaste virgen al matrimonio?- Jane le sonrío a Bella de un modo que no supe descifrar, por otra parte Bella se veía tan molesta y asombrada que tampoco supe como tomarlo ¿Jane sabia que Bella había perdido su virginidad conmigo, ósea Edward, en el pasado?

-¿Qué acaso estas borracha?- le pregunto sarcástica para ocultar el dolor que le estaba produciendo la situación y era bastante entendible si minutos atrás nos habíamos entregado completamente. Ese fue el mejor momento para sacar a Jane de ahí, al girarme para mirar a Bella se veía muy afligida y triste ¿Creía acaso que me iba a dar por vencido de buenas a primeras? La mire y le guiñe un ojo.

Jane en cuanto llego a mi cuarto se quito la bata y se metió a mi cama con una sonrisa picara que lejos de parecerme seductora me provoco un escalofrío como si fuese la bruja mala del cuento.

-Anthony no tienes que pensar en lo que dijo esa mosca muerta de Isabella- me contuve para no soltarle un par de palabras por tratar a mi Bella de esa manera –Yo estoy completamente segura de que tu eres el hombre de mi vida y que luego de casarnos estaremos por siempre juntos por eso no me importa entregarte mi virginidad ahora- ¿virginidad? ¿Qué acaso me vio cara de niño que aún se chupa el dedo? Camine a ella con mirada decidida y lo más seductora que pudiese, tambaleándome un poco me aproveche de aquel olor que se impregnaba tan fácilmente.

-Yo tam…bien lo quie…ro- me aguante las ganas de reírme cuando la vi haciendo una mueca de asco por el olor a alcohol.

-Anthony ¿estás borracho?- me preguntó malhumorada.

-Cla…ro que nooo- le dije cuando me tire sobre ella y en cuestión de minutos me hice el dormido, me empujo lanzándome a su lado y ella se subió a horcajadas sobre mi regazo.

-¿Anthony estás dormido?- podía escuchar la nota de desconcierto y enfado en su voz –Despierta- dijo mientras me golpeaba sobre el pecho y zarandeaba por los hombros –¡Anthony despierta!- seguía repitiendo frustrada y enojada, cuando se bajo de mi bufo y antes de escuchar la puerta de mi habitación azotarse la escuche decir -Borracho- abrí un ojo suavemente para mirar entre mis pestañas y en efecto mi cuarto estaba vació, con una sonrisa triunfante me acomode lo mejor que pude sobre mi cama y me dormí pensando en mi Bella.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con nuevas fuerzas y una sensación extraña de que algo pasaría, algo que cambiaria mi vida, sonreí ante la perspectiva de que aquello incluyese a Bella.

Baje a tomar desayuno con una sonrisa no solo por aquel sentimiento, por suerte Jane hoy se marcharía y me dejaría aunque fuese un día más a solas con mi amada.

Bella ya estaba sentada en el comedor con su rostro compungido y lleno de dolor, al verme bajo su mirada a la taza de su café.

-Buenos días mi amor- le susurre al oído y dejaba un beso en su frente cuando pase a su lado para sentarme frente a ella, ella se contrajo levemente y me miro a los ojos, en ellos no había otro sentimiento más que dolor, ni recriminación o enojo, solo dolor.

-¿Dor…domiste con…se acostaron?- pregunto con dificultad, como si con solo mencionarlo lacerara su corazón, me levante y me acerque a ella arrodillándome a su lado, eche una rápida mirada y la abrace por el costado.

-Digamos que estuve muy ebrio como para cumplir como hombre- le dije y besé su cuello a lo que ella respondió girándose con una grandiosa sonrisa en sus labios y me abrazo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- dijo mientras me daba cortos besos en los labios.

-¿Gracias por que?- la mire a los ojos –Bella cariño, tienes que confiar en mi y que jamás haría algo como eso, te amo- me acerque a su oído –Solo me gusta dormir contigo entre otras cosas- de sus labios se escapo un exquisito y suave gemido, nos separamos rápidamente cuando escuchamos unos tacones bajar por la escalera. Me acomode frente a Bella y como si estuviese esperando, María apareció para preguntarme que deseaba para desayunar.

Jane no mencionó el incidente de la noche pasada y Bella no dejaba de sonreír como una niña pequeña, a los pocos minutos el par de revoltosos aparecieron por el comedor para desayunar con nosotros, los pequeños estaban entusiasmados por un nuevo día de paseo para seguir conociendo Francia.

-Pensé que saldríamos a solas, como es mi ultimo día- dijo Jane extrañada mirando a los pequeños con odio, antes de que hiciera algún comentario mal intencionado la frene.

-Lo lamento querida pero ya me comprometí con los pequeños, como no sabia que vendrías ya hice planes- le dije como si realmente lo lamentara, de reojo podía ver como Bella intentaba contener la sonrisa.

Finalmente y con una pelea de por medio Jane se marcho dejándonos al fin solos, Theo se encargó de llevarla al aeropuerto ya que estaba tan molesta que ni eso me permitió, obviamente le monte una escena haciéndome el herido y casi rogándole para que me perdonara y me dejara llevarla pero su egocentrismo fue tanto que no me lo permitió, por suerte.

En cuanto puso un pie afuera le pedí a María que fuese por mi familia, en cosa de minutos Alice llego corriendo llevándose a Bella para interrogarla por todo lo ocurrido en la noche recién pasada.

Pase parte de la mañana y de la tarde revisando documentos que debía presentarle a Alec acerca de la inversión de su dinero, pobre cretino pensaba que este se triplicaría cuando en realidad de manera paulatina disminuiría llevándolo a la quiebra y con un poco de suerte estaría lleno de deudas, cuando note que llevaba muchas horas ya enclaustrado en el despacho, salí en dirección a la cocina por un vaso de jugo.

Tío Anthony- escuche la voz de Charlie, mire hacia abajo y el pequeño de ojos chocolatados como los de su madre me miraba expectante.

-Dime pequeño- le dije mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

-¿Dónde esta mi mamá?- pregunto con cierta tristeza, lo tome entre mis brazos y lo senté sobre la encimera.

-Esta con tía Alice hablando cosas de chicas- Charlie hizo una mueca de asco provocando que me riera de su expresión –¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunte, él asintió levemente y cuando iba a contestar su estomago profirió un fuerte gruñido ganándose otra risa por mi parte -¿Qué es lo que te apetece?- el se llevo las manos hacia el estomago y pensó.

-Quiero leche con cereales- dijo muy convencido, yo lo mire algo extrañado.

-uhm ¿Y tú me dirías donde encuentro los cereales?- me parecía insólito que en mi propia casa no supiese donde estaba algo tan trivial como una caja de cereales.

-Mamá los guarda al fondo de la alacena para que no los saque a escondidas- se llevo las manos a la boca al darse cuenta que había hablado de más.

-No te preocupes será nuestro secretos ¿quieres que yo te cuente uno?- él asintió con sus ojos brillantes por la emoción –Yo le sacaba a mi madre la mermelada y me la comía a cucharadas- Charlie comenzó a reír con aquella risita tan aguda que te hacia sonreír en compañía.

-Buena idea- dijo como si le hubiese contado los secretos de la vida.

-Pero no le digas a tú mamá o sino me va a retar- le dije a modo cómplice.

-Secreto- susurro bajito, fui a la alacena que él me indico y tome la caja de cereales, tome un bol y la leche y vertí el liquido en el recibiendo agregando cereales, senté al pequeño sobre el taburete y le tendí la comida.

-¿Quieres mucho a tu madre?- le pregunté cuando el pequeño ya estaba comiendo sus cereales con leche.

-Ella es la mejor del mundo- me dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos –Aunque me gustaría que siempre sonriera como lo hace cuando esta con usted- me dijo con una tímida sonrisa, yo me tensé al escuchar el análisis al que había llegado su cabecita.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunté curioso.

-No soy un bebé y me doy cuenta que mamá es más feliz con usted que con papá no solo por su sonrisa, sino por que en sus ojos lo veo cuando lo mira además él no la trata como se lo merece y a mi me gusta como usted lo hace- Charlie bajo de su silla y corrió hasta mi para abrazar mis piernas –Me hubiese gustado que usted hubiese sido mi padre- escuche un fuerte jadeo y mi mirada se fue de inmediato a la entrada de la puerta donde estaba Bella observando aquella escena con sus manos sobre sus labios y sus ojos anegados en lagrimas.

Charlie al ver a su madre se asusto y salio corriendo en dirección sabe quien, yo estaba ahí anclado con una sensación extraña en el pecho, al intentar traducir aquellas emociones note que una parte estaba afligida por Bella y su situación con Alec al convivir juntos pero la más fuerte era la confesión de Charlie.

-Edward yo…- Bella se veía igual de asombrada que yo, no quería hacerla sentir mal por aquellos ocho años que ella creyó que estaba muerto, la decisión de aceptar a Alec lo único bueno que podía tomar era que ella tenia a Charlie en su vida y eso era lo más importante, no quise que comenzara a justificarse por lo que solo me limite a abrazarla.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que los niños fácilmente pueden apegarse a la gente cuando se les trata bien- Bella comenzó a sollozar –No pasa nada- le dije para calmarla.

Por asuntos de unos informes que debía analizar y ser riguroso para presentarle a Alec y que viese que todo marchaba en perfectas condiciones, es que no pudimos salir aquella tarde pero los niños se las estaban pasando igual de bien junto a los hijos de mis hermanos, Bella compartía un poco más con mi madre, Alice y Rose ya que solo quedaba parte de la noche para estar juntas.

Por la noche Bella y yo nos entregamos de una manera única y nueva como si la vida se nos fuese en ello, la perspectiva de no saber cuando volveríamos a estar así a solas, juntos sin el miedo a ser descubiertos nos llevo a perder la cordura y a desatar todo tipo de pasiones.

-Te amo como no lo imaginas- me dijo tras recuperar la respiración.

-Creo tener un atisbo de ello puesto que yo te amo con locura- le dije y besé sus labios, aquella noche no le dí tregua y ella se veía complacida de que así fuera.

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano para preparar el viaje de retorno, Bella por su parte se veía igual de "entusiasma" como yo a dejar aquel paraíso que tomamos como aquella luna de miel que nunca pude darle como realmente merecía.

La despedida fue muy larga ya que Rose no soltaba a Bella y le hacia prometer que dejaría pronto a Alec, Bella solo le sonreía sintiéndose más culpable.

Alice y mi madre fueron otro cuento, ellas tenían cierta complicidad con Bella por lo que solo les entregaban su apoyo incondicional, aunque tengo que añadir que no pase por alto algo que le susurro Alice a Bella, algo así como "avísame como lo toma" ¿a quien se referirá? La despedida fue más larga con los niños a quienes no dejaban de abrazar y decirle lo mucho que los querían, ambos se veía encantados con la idea de tener más tíos y primos con quienes compartir sobre todo por que ellos les entregaban más amor.

-Cuídate hija, sabes que aquí tendrás siempre una familia que te apoya- le dijo mi madre con tanta seriedad y amor que Bella no resistió en abrazarlo y sollozar en sus brazos.

Finalmente estábamos en el avión de regreso a America, Bella iba distraída mirando por la ventanilla mientras los pequeños no dejaban de jugar con algunos juguetes que mi hermana les había regalado.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- le pregunte algo asustado, Bella se mordió el labio en un claro indicio de estar nerviosa y en sus ojos pude ver que se estaba debatiendo internamente en si contarme o no.

-Necesito decirte algo- dijo finalmente –Es muy, muy importante por lo que necesito pedirte que vayas mañana a verme- iba a protestar para que me lo dijese ahora pero ella lo intuyó –No es un buen momento- y su mirada se fue a los pequeños que no dejaban de jugar, asentí y pude ver una lagrima rodar por su mejilla por lo que me asuste.

-¿Tan malo es?- le pregunte realmente asustado tomando sus manos, ella negó pero la duda se implanto en su rostro.

-Digamos que no se si es el momento adecuado- aquello me dejo peor aún y solo rogaba que este avión al fin llegase a destino y el día se pasara más rápido.

Antes de aterrizar Bella hablo seriamente con sus hijos.

-¿Recuerdan la historia que les contó Alice acerca de la bruja de Hansel y Gretel?- le preguntó ella, yo lo mire extrañado –Eso también corre en casa por lo que no pueden nombrar a ningunos de sus tíos y amiguitos ¿bueno?- los niños asintieron algo preocupados y yo estaba más extrañado aún, Bella me miro y me guiño un ojo para luego susurrarme bajito –Larga historia, luego te la cuento- asentí.

Theo nos llevo de inmediato a la mansión Vulturi en donde me encontré con una imagen que no me gusto y me asusto tanto que olvide toda venganza en ese momento y solo pensé en mi Bella y de ser necesario me delataría en ese mismo momento para llevarlos conmigo, Alec estaba una vez más ebrio.

-Mi essposa a llegadoo- le dijo cuando se acerco a ella para besarla de manera brusca. Tome a Bella por la cintura para apegarla a mi cuerpo sirviendo de escudo también para los niños.

-Alec no seas cargante- le pedí casi implorándole.

-Mi buen amiggo Anthonyy- dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme, su halito a alcohol era tan fuerte que me aparte para que no me tocara.

-Estas borracho- le dije con una mueca de asco.

-Fueron solo ungas coppitas- escupió un poco al decir aquello provocándome asco.

-Me llevare a Bella y a los niños mejor para que descanses y ellos también estén bien- dije y me gire con Bella que temblaba asustada aún pegada a mi cuerpo.

-¡Ustedes no se van!- rugió fuerte Alec provocando que todos saltaran asustados, Bella tomo entre sus brazos a Anne y Charlie me abrazo la pierna más asustado.

-no nos deje tío Anthony, yo quiero que usted sea mi papá- repitió Charlie y todo fue tan rápido que no lo vi venir, Alec enrojeció por la ira tanto así que podía ver la vena de su frente al borde del colapso, en una acción rápida para un hombre que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, tomo del brazo a Charlie y lo zarandeo provocando que él cállese al suelo fuertemente.

-¡Charlie!- grito Bella que se soltó de mi dejando a Anne en mis brazos aún impactado por todo aquello, se tiro tapando a su hijo de un Alec que estuvo a punto de perder los estribos, fue que reaccione cuando lo vi con su brazo alzado listo para golpear a Bella.

-Corre a tu cuarto- le dije a Anne cuando la puse en los peldaños de la escalera, ella se veía asustada pero aún así entendió lo que le pedí, rápido me interpuse entre Alec y Bella.

-Si se te ocurre golpear a una mujer en mi presencia es que no respondo de mi Alec- le rugió con toda la rabia contenida por estos ocho años.

-Retíraate Sanjinetti o también recibirás lo tuyo por inmiscuirrte en asuntos de mii familia- dijo desafiante pero poco inteligible debido a su borrachera –Esee mocosso aprenderaa a respetarme quiera o no.

-Tú lo asustas con tus actitudes- le defendió Bella que aún estaba detrás de mi.

-¿Aún no aprendes a respetarme tu tampoco Isabella? ¿Qué ya no recuerdas a Eleonora?- su voz dejo toda borrachera de lado para ponerse serio, mire a Bella quien se veía sumamente asustada y llevaba sus manos a su vientre como si recordase algo, se aferro más a Charlie y verla así tan desprotegida y asustada me preocupo aún más, definitivamente aquí habían muchas cosas por decir aún.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- escuche la voz de Dídima minaras bajaba con una bata puesta y Marcus pisándole los talones, ambos se veían contrariados por la imagen que presentábamos.

-Dídima dile a tu hijo que mejor se vaya a dormir- le pedí amablemente, mire a Bella quien parecía estar a kilómetros de aquí a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- le pregunto ella en tono cariñoso al borracho de su hijo.

-Solo teníamos un intercambio de opiniones con Sanguinetti- dijo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bien, ya es tarde por lo que es inaceptable estar haciendo escándalos a estas horas de la noche- pidió ella, luego me miro a mi y me sonrío como si nada hubiese ocurrido –Peleas de casados, nada importante- dijo –Ya lo descubrirás a su tiempo y verás las ventajas de una pelea- dijo justo cuando llego a mi lado y me separaba de Bella para llevarme en dirección a la puerta principal, intente quedarme pero ella presionaba más para apartarme, la mire sin entender –Las reconciliaciones son lo mejor- y me guiño un ojo provocando aún más el no querer apartarme de ella.

Mire a Bella quien aún no era capaz de responderme la mirada, ella solo estaba ahí tirada en el piso con Charlie entre sus brazos y su mirada perdida, no quería dejarla, todo mi ser me decía que no lo hiciera ¿pero que excusa dar para no separarme de ellos?

Mi corazón me decía que había hecho mal en dejarla sola, debí haberme revelado y mandar todo al carajo, simplemente ella y sus hijos eran lo más importante para mi, nuevamente la había defraudado y deje que me apartaran fácilmente de su lado, aunque hace mucho había dejado de tener fe en Dios, esta vez le roge para que los cuidara.

No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando en Bella y en algún plan para sacarla de esa casa, la situación no daba para más por lo que idee muchas maneras desde fugarnos hasta fingir un secuestro masivo, el tiempo nuevamente no estuvo a mi favor, pues ahora cuando quería que pasara rápido éste se empeño en torturarme y hacer cada segundo el más desquiciante de mi vida ¿no pudo haber sido así cuando Bella y yo estuvimos juntos? No, el maldito tiempo traicionero no estaba a mi favor, la verdad es que nunca lo estuvo y nunca lo estará.

Cuando el maldito reloj marco una hora prudente para realizar una visita, no lo pensé más y tome el primer vehiculo que encontré aparcado, Theo intento retenerme al verme así tan fuera de mi mismo sin contar que no me había aseado, salí tal cual estuve el día anterior.

Al llegar a la mansión Vulturi me baje sin preocuparme de quitar el contacto de la llave, solo Bella estaba en mi cabeza, golpee presuroso y cuando la sirvienta de aquella casa me abrió entre como un loco.

-¿La Señora Isabella?- le pregunte, ella me quedo mirando asustada debatiéndose en si contestar o no -¡Le hice una pregunta!- le grite molesto.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- escuche la voz de Alec, quien venia bajando por las escaleras con una sonrisa radiante –Mi amigo Sanguinetti que modales son esos- dijo sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, las ganas de estamparle mi puño en su rostro estaban al limite.

-¿Dónde esta Isabella?- le pregunte sin rodeos, el arqueo una ceja.

-No me imaginaba que se habían hecho tan buenos amigos- dijo burlón –Te agradezco tú preocupación pero es innecesaria, mi mujer esta en perfectas condiciones –claro que no le creí –Lamento el incidente de ayer pero no hay de que preocuparse, ya nos arreglamos y todo quedo en el pasado- dijo como si lo que presencia ayer hubiese sido cosa de todos los días.

-¿Dónde esta ella?- pregunte con las manos echa puños.

-Aún esta descansando, hoy amaneció sumamente agotada- y algo de aquello no me gusto, sobre todo cuando una sonrisa arrogante cruzo por su rostro, Alec interpreto mi extrañeza.

-Lo mejor de una pelea son las reconciliaciones hombre- dijo como si nada palmeándome la espalda –Y si hay algo de lo que me puedo jactar es de lo bien que lo hace mi mujer- palidecí, aquello no podía ser verdad, esta rata no podía haberse meditó en la cama de mi Bella.

-Ella no…- la lengua se me trabo sin saber que decir.

-¿De que te extrañas amigo? Hace mucho venimos con la idea de tener un hijo así que sería muy romántico que ese bebé se creara a partir de una reconciliación ¿no? Si no es así seguiremos intentándolo hasta que resulte- su sonrisa entupida se ensancho más aún y yo no pude soportarlo, salí huyendo de ese lugar que me estaba atormentando, necesitaba verla y que ella me dijese que ese era otro invento de ese miserable.

Pise el acelerador a lo que más daba y en cuestión de minutos llegue a mi hogar, tan vacío y desprovisto de aquellas risitas que comenzaba a acostumbrarme, de aquel calor familiar que comenzaba a gustarme, de aquella paz que me entregaban Anne, Charlie y sobre todo Bella. Ella no podía permitir que Alec le pusiera una mano encima y menos aún sembrara una semilla de él en ella, no ahora que sabía que yo estaba de regreso en su vida.

Me olvide del mundo, de mi vida y del dolor que me laceraba a cada momento solo con recordar o imaginarme a Bella debajo del cuerpo de Alec, me consumí en el alcohol, un buen método de olvido.

-¿Qué a sucedido?- Theo me miraba con tristeza y miedo, no podía contestarle ya que no coordinaba mi boca con lo que mi cerebro necesitaba, solo podía seguir moviendo mi mano para seguir bebiendo de la botella –Deja de hacer eso- escuche que me regañaba mientras me quitaba mi botella y al parecer yo me quejaba, no lo recuerdo muy bien por que de un momento a otro me fui a negro. Una nueva imagen me llego a la cabeza como un destello -¿Qué has hecho?- escuche a lo lejos decir creo que a Theo, no lo supe con certeza ya que no pude abrir los ojos por que me pesaban horrores, tampoco es que estuviese muy consiente para percatarme y nuevamente me fui a negro.

Desperté por el fuerte dolor punzante que tenia en la cabeza, al abrir mis ojos me encontraba en mi cuarto con las cortinas completamente cerradas.

-Hasta que despiertas- escuche decir a Theo quien camino hacia la ventana y de un solo tirón abrió las cortinas permitiendo que los rayos del sol entraran de sopetón quemándome las pupilas y aumentando el dolor.

-¡Ciérralas!- le grite mientras me tapaba los ojos.

-Eso es por tomar como si el mundo se acabara- me regaño Theo -¿Me contaras que a sucedido que te pongas de ese modo?- me pregunto, guarde silencio largo rato recordando lo sucedido.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- le pregunte inconcientemente.

-Lunes- respire tranquilo –Exactamente día lunes, una semana después de que llegases de Francia- me dijo a lo que quite mis manos de mis ojos, me forcé a acostumbrarme a la luz y lo mire sin poder creerlo.

-¿He estado casi inconciente por una semana?- le pregunté sin poder creerlo, él asintió y antes de procesar salté de la cama y me dirigí al baño por una buena y necesaria ducha, mi aspecto era como de un mendigo con una barba algo crecida y áspera.

En cuestión de minutos estuve preparado para salir, Theo alzo una ceja pero no me cuestiono, sabia que lo que me sucediese realmente debía ser grave para que reaccionase así.

-Tú abuelo ha llamado cada media hora para saber de ti, ya se me acaban las excusas- dijo preocupado, me acerque a mi buen amigo y lo abracé.

-Dile que salí a ver a Jane y que en cuanto regrese le devolveré el llamado. El asintió y salí para ver a mi Bella, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Al llegar nuevamente a su casa la sirvienta se veía temerosa al verme.

-Me disculpo por lo ocurrido la vez pasada- le dije educadamente –Si es posible, me gustaría ver a la Señora Isabella- ella se lo pensó un momento.

-El Señor Alec no esta por lo que dudo que le guste saber que alguien a entrado al cuarto de la señora- dijo apenada ¿eso quiere decir que la tiene encerrada? -¿Y los niños?- le pregunte.

-Están en su cuarto con su institutriz- asentí, al menos existía la posibilidad de que estuviesen bien.

-¿Le molesta si espero a Alec en el salón?- ella negó y me llevo hasta el lugar, en cuanto la vi salir rumbo a la cocina, me colé a hurtadillas por las escaleras y las subí de dos en dos hasta el cuarto de Bella.

Sin tocar ni esperar me adentre a su cuarto con sigilo y mi corazón se detuvo, ella estaba acostada boca arriba con sus ojos rojos y perdidos y su rostro húmedo por lagrimas silenciosas, solo su perfil me basto para ver lo mal que estaba.

-Amor- le dije llegando en dos zancadas a su lado, ella no reacciono -¿Qué te han hecho?- le pregunte a la vez que tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y la obligaba a mirarme, sus ojos vacíos y llenos de dolor me transmitieron tanto que me llene de los peores temores.

-No estuviste junto a mi- no fue una recriminación ella solo estaba confirmando algo obvio.

-Amor perdóname, Alec invento algo horroroso y no fui capaz de soportarlo yo…- Ella me miro fijamente a los ojos y con ese movimiento su rostro quedo expuesto a mi, mostrándome una mancha entre carmín y azulado con bordes amarillentos sobre su mandíbula. Gemí, él la había golpeado -¿Qué te ha hecho ese mal nacido?- rugí provocando que ella se asuntara, me arrodille nuevamente y la abrace –Perdóname, perdóname, matare a ese mal nacido por ponerte una mano encima.

-Olvídalo, es demasiado tarde- me separe de ella para mirarla a los ojos y en ellos leí que Alec había dicho la verdad, él había abusado de mi Bella.

-Jamás podré perdonarme mi amor, yo debí quedarme a tu lado y que nadie nos separara nuevamente- la abrace pero ella no fue capaz de responderme.

-No aguanto más Edward- dijo y al mirarla nuevas lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

-Te sacare de aquí- le dije con determinación, ella me miro a los ojos como si buscase algún atisbo de mentira o duda en mis palabras.

-Necesitamos hablar antes- me dijo a la vez que se recomponía levemente y se sentaba apoyando su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama, no pase por alto la dificultad con la que le costo levantarse y más aún cuando un pequeño quejido de dolor salio de sus labios por lo que la ayude sin decir nada, ya me las arreglaría con Alec, esta vez ya no era por mi sino por ella, vi con horror otros cardenales más pequeños estaban sobre su brazo izquierdo, cuello. Ella de inmediato se los tapo como si con ello yo lo olvidase –Necesito que estés aquí y no pensando en venganzas ni nada por el estilo- que bien me conoce, pensé –Ya no más secretos Edward, eso se acabo, seré sincera y que sea lo que Dios quiera- me dijo temerosa.

-Tengo una pregunta- le dije, ella asintió dudosa.

-¿Quién es Eleonora?- su rostro palideció y llevo sus manos a su vientre, aquella reacción me indicó que no se esperaba eso como primer tema, respiro profundo.

-La melliza de Charlie- creo que mis ojos demostraron lo que no pude decir con palabras ya que me dejo mudo –La hermana melliza de Charlie, no nacida- dijo con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos, tome sus manos entre las mías para darle apoyo, fuese lo que fuese a decirme podía ver lo mucho que le costaba mucho hablar de ello.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy- le dije a modo de apoyo, ella asintió y una leve sonrisa que no llego ni por asomo a sus ojos me dio.

-Se que te cuestionas por que me casé tan pronto con Alec y eso tiene una justificación, puede que sea pobre pero para mi es lo suficientemente importante, de haber sabido que las cosas terminarían así puede que no lo volvería a hacer y preferiría ser señalada con un dedo- la mire sin entender –No quería que mi hijo creciera en este mundo como un bastardo, que se rieran de él cuando creciera o que la sociedad le diera la espalda- negué sin comprender –Charlie en realidad tiene siete años, no seis- algo se contrajo en mi pecho dolorosamente teniendo la certeza de cual serian sus siguientes palabras –Alec solo fue una tapadera y un apellido para mi hijo- me miro a los ojos con una suplica de dolor en ellos –Nuestro hijo- mi cuerpo se tenso y pronto mis ojos se cristalizaron con aquella confesión, me levante y me separe de ella procesando sus palabras, ella no pudo haber hecho algo así, ella no pudo haberme negado ese derecho y menos aún desde que regrese nuevamente a ella meses atrás, la mire y no se de que modo ya que ella se contrajo y cerro sus ojos que botaron más lagrimas si era posible –Alec lo supo desde un comienzo y se ofreció a darle un apellido a mi hijo, Dídima solo movió sus influencias para inscribirlo con menos edad y que no pareciera sospechoso- mi respiración comenzaba a tornarse agitada y pesada –Alec era muy distinto a como lo ves ahora, él se comportaba amable y cariñoso, jamás lo llegue a amar por si lo llagas a pensar, es solo que con sus actos termine por convencerme de que quizás podía llegar a ser una especie de padre para Charlie y me case con él antes de que se me notara el embarazo- seguía sin poder creerlo.

-¿Cuándo?- ella me miro sin entender -¿Cuándo te enteraste que estabas embarazada?- le pregunte, ella me esquivo la mirada que ahora se poso en sus manos.

-Él día que me entere que mi padre fue asesinado- ahora me miro nuevamente -¿Recuerdas que ese día me desmaye y Carlisle trajo un doctor?- asentí -Bueno el me hizo unos análisis y me informo que estaba embarazada, la noticia no sabia como tomármela, una parte estaba que se regocijaba de felicidad al saber que tú y yo tendríamos un bebé pero en la situación en que estábamos, luego llegaron esos policías diciendo que habías sido tú y que la condena seria la muerte ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¡Pudiste quedarte con mi familia!- le recrimine con un pequeño grito sin querer y al ver que se asustaba me excuse –Disculpa, es que todo esto me toma…no se como me toma- dije llevándome las manos a los cabellos que jale por la frustración.

-El día que me entere de que serían mellizos no podía creerlo, ese día recibí mi castigo por no haber hecho las cosas por mi misma, por no haber sido valiente y haberme enfrentado yo sola con mi hijo ante el mundo- volví a arrodillarme a su lado –Alec que entero de que serían dos, dos hijos del la persona que más odiaba por haberle arrebatado algo que según él era suyo- me estremecí –Como podrás imaginar no reacciono bien y discutimos, aquel día la discusión termino como la de noches atrás- dijo girando su rostro y mostrándome su hematoma –Solo que esa vez hubo una gran diferencia y es que al caer cuando él me azoto, me fui directo con la esquina de un mueble provocándome sangrado inmediato, legue al hospital y mi pequeña Eleonora, como había decidido llamarla, estaba muerta- sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y no apartaba sus manos de su vientre –No se pudo hacer nada y desde ese día supe que esa seria mi condena por haber aceptado a Alec- me sentí horrible conmigo mismo por haber reaccionado así con ella, todas las veces que me pensé y la juzgué por que ella se habría casado tan pronto con ese desgraciado, ella solo intentaba cuidar a nuestro hijo y peor aún, se castigaba así misma por la muerte de nuestra hija siendo que aquí había un solo culpable.

-Perdóname- le dije y me abrace a su regazo, ella comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos.

-No Edward, perdóname tu por no haber sido más valiente y haber cuidado bien de tus hijos- mi corazón egoísta salto de felicidad al escuchar aquello, mis hijos.

-Jamás vuelvas a repetir algo como aquello, no tengo nada que perdonarte, has sido tan valiente todos estos años soportando tanto- le dije, pero me prometí que eso no volvería ser así jamás.

-Creo que fue por eso que acepte a Anne en mi vida, mi parte egoísta jamás supero la perdida de mi pequeña- sus ojos se perdieron en la nada –Cuando intente separarme de Alec fue cuando comenzaron las amenazas de Dídima, pensé que solo era para asustarme pero cuando Charlie cayo al hospital…- la corte mirándola horrorizada.

-¿Qué le hizo a mi hijo?- ella se puso nerviosa y apenada a la vez.

-Se supone que estaría en su cuarto y cuando fu por él ya no estaba, paso todo el día perdido y cuando lo encontraron fue en el hospital con un golpe en su cabecita, nunca supieron darme explicaciones de lo que realmente le ocurrió pero siempre supe que había sido ella- toda la rabia salio de mi a flote, aquella que contuve desde que supe que mi hijo a estado viviendo en esta casa maldita bajo el mismo techo de víboras sin corazón.

-¿Por qué no te alejaste y te fuiste con mis padres?- le recrimine ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si a Charlie también le hubiese pasado algo más grave? ¿Podría ser capas de perdonarla? Aleje esa idea.

-Tú madre no te contó acerca del día que la asaltaron? ¿o por que mágicamente tu padre perdió todas sus cosechas y espontáneamente tú casa de la infancia se prendió fuego?- aquello me pillo volando bajo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sin poder creerlo.

-Ellos también sufrieron las consecuencias y hasta el día de hoy me siento culpable por ello, Jacob también tuvo que huir antes de que Nessi pagase las consecuencias ¿no lo ves? Todo aquel que intentaba ayudarme terminaba dañado, yo simplemente no podía meterlos a ellos en mis problemas.

-¡Pero nuestro hijo Bella!- le grite –Ese maldito a echo lo que quiere con ustedes hasta el día de hoy- me frustre y no pude contenerme.

-¡Estuve sola todos estos años Edward! Incluso en ese entonces cuando te creí muerta, mi padre acababa de fallecer y quede sin mas familia!- me grito ella de regreso ocultando sus lagrimas, su cuerpo tiritaba al igual que el mío por la rabia

-Entiendo amor, de verdad que lo hago pero necesito hacer algo- dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –No me importa mi venganza o si me descubren, lo matare con mis propias manos y los sacare a Ti, Anne y a Charlie de este lugar- Bella comenzó a negar frenética.

-No es tan fácil ahora- y su rostro se puso tenso nuevamente.

-¿Qué es ahora?- le pregunte exasperado, su respiración se acelero tanto que pensé que en cualquier momento podría darle algo.

-Edward yo…- estaba hiperventilando asustada y me acerque a ella, realmente su reacción me asusto.

-¿Tú que amor?- le pregunté al borde de la impaciencia.

-No es tan fácil ahora por que yo…estoy embarazada y él lo sabe- solté sus manos mirándola horrorizado y mi corazón se detuvo, el dolor cubrió sus ojos y ella pudo ver que con eso termino por matar mi corazón.

* * *

_**¿Apuesto a que me quieren matar? ayyy ¿tengo que esconderme? espero que no por que aún me quedan cositas por revelar, la historia estuvo en mi cabeza siempre siempre así, incluso desde la priemra parte, em efecto Alec abuso de Bella Y.Y pero son cosas que siempre pasaban antes cuadno la mujer no queria =( perdooon!**_

_**otra cosa ¿vieron que rapido actualice? uggg si yo deberia matarlas a ustedes por manipularme con sus RR, yo tenia pensado subir este cap la otra semana y actualizar hoy la de Circus, pero aqui me tienen ¬¬ comiendo de sus manos, a decir verdad es toy muy feliz y agradecida por todas las palabras de apoyo que recibi en el cap anterior, auqnue algunas lo tomaron como una recriminacion no fue así, es simplemente que a veces que autora no entendemos como funciona esto. Yo me doy por pagada con cada comentario de ustedes, la sensacion no se como transmitirla, es sentir que valoran tu trabajo =) yayaya que me pongo sentimental, en fiin espero que les haya gustado el cap ¿creen que merece un RR? despues de todo era lo que muchas querian y muchas sospechaban, ¿pero lo ultimo se lo imaginaban? xD**_

* * *

_**Bien pasando a otro tema queria contarles que mi cabecita loca pensó en otra historia que me tiene saltando de la silla, aun no la publicare por que etsa vez si quiero asegurarme de tener varios capitulos escritos para actualizar sin problema, puedo adelantarles eso si que a diferencia de mis otras historias, en esta me daré un gustito y haré un Edward más bitch, no será como las otras historias que han leido por que pienso ser mas grafica (no es un Edward que maltrate ni nada de eso, digamos que el egocentrismo puede ser mi mejor aliado para este fic) asi que en cuanto lo publique les aviso ¿o creen que seria muy fome? nose avisenme, hay veces que me entusiasmo sola y no es del agrado de todas xD besoooos las quiero montoneeees y gracias por hacerme tan feliz con sus palabras de apoyo ^^**_


	17. Celebraciones

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920._

**"Ginegine, SaraCullenHale, SuCullen, Gery Whitlock, ii lOve edward, NosCullenBlack, ClauCullen, lizzy90, mabel, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, carlita16, AtalCullen, karina, sarydark, nan, mellanie, MailuPattzCullen, anabel94, BeLLaRiuS, Adrirhage, ro, Fran Cullen Masen, NessylitleCullen, Paoliiz B. Masen, VaneIanCullen, Priss Cullen Swan, Kamy, PatriciaaJayme17, Esme Mary Cullen, otrisha, Bia93, Beatrizg, Olinka, Karlia Cullen, Adri, loquibell, carla fernandez de cullen, viszed, nadsart, Petycullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, Vaneomega, cintygise, karito CullenMasen"** miles de gracias chicas!

* * *

"**Celebraciones"**

EPOV 

_-No es tan fácil ahora por que yo…estoy embarazada y él lo sabe- solté sus manos mirándola horrorizado y mi corazón se detuvo, el dolor cubrió sus ojos y ella pudo ver que con eso termino por matar mi corazón._

-Edward- me dijo afligida y extrañada por mi reacción y sus ojitos reflejaron el mismo dolor que el mío.

-Ahora que se que Charlie es mi hijo no pienso separarme de él y menos por Alec, lo sacare de esta casa y lo llevare conmigo- ella abrió sus ojos horrorizada.

-No me puedes quitar a mi hijo- su tono de voz subió de nivel.

-¿Para que quieres que lo deje aquí viviendo contigo, para que tenga la misma suerte que Eleonora?- sentí mi mejilla quedo mirando hacia la otra parte del cuarto y comenzó a arder, al girar mi rostro nuevamente a Bella, ella aún tenia su mano alzada debido a la cachetada que me había propinado, sus ojos con tanto dolor fueron mi alerta de que me había pasado de la raya.

-Perdóname- le dije cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarme.

-Puede que no haya hecho las cosas de la mejor manera pero todo lo hice en base a lo mejor para mi hijo, ¿puedes entender que estaba sola? Quien quiera que se acercaba para ayudarme terminaba lastimado ¿te hubieses sentido mejor si Esme, Carlisle o alguien de los chicos estuviese muerto por mi culpa?- la mire disculpándome con al mirada, ella tenia razón, cada cosa que había hecho lo hizo para el bien de nuestro hijo, aquel pequeño que había sido tan bien educado y poseía un gran corazón como el de su madre a pesar de vivir rodeado de tanta maldad.

-Perdóname Bella, es que esto me tiene con la cabeza…- no supe como terminar, ella me miro comprensivamente y me tomo el rostro con sus manos, su mirada se dulcifico.

-Lo entiendo amor y se que serás el mejor padre que Charlie podría tener- cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su toque pero los volví a abrir para preguntarle aquello que me carcomía.

-¿Qué sucederá contigo, Alec y… y con él?- hice una seña a su vientre, ella bajo la mira y luego volvió a mirarme a mi extrañada.

-¿Tu no…?- ella se veía triste pero luego paso a verse confundida y me sonrío ¿Qué tiene de divertido todo esto?, pensé molesto –¿Recuerdas que en el avión te dije que necesitaba decirte algo?- asentí.

-Dijiste que no era el momento, supongo que me dirías lo de Charlie ¿no?- ella negó levemente.

-Para eso tenia pensado decirlo de otra manera pero dadas las circunstancias tuve adelantarlo- ¿Ella pensaba seguir ocultándomelo acaso? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que era la mejor noticia que me hayan dado en la vida?

-¿Entonces?- le pregunte confundido, Bella me sonrío y tomo mis manos para dirigirlas hasta su vientre, me tensé y me sentí nervioso por aquel contacto, aquella pequeña criatura seria lo que desde ahora en adelante nos separaría de ser una familia feliz.

-Mi vida- me dijo cuando me vio nervioso, acaricio mi mejilla y me sonrío con tanto amor que me sobrecogió el corazón –Este bebito que crece en mi- acaricio sobre mi mano que estaba sobre su vientre y luego volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos con ese brillo único en sus ojos –Este bebé es tuyo- creo que deje de respirar en ese instante por que me sentí mareado, instintivamente camine hasta su cama y me senté sin poder entender lo que ella me había dicho -¿Estas bien?- su tono de voz cambio a uno preocupado –Edward entiendo que no es un buen momento pero las cosas…- alce la mano para que me diera un minuto.

-Pero tú y Alec…- recordé dolorosamente lo que ella no pudo negarme.

-Es la primera vez que pasa amor, la primera noche me golpeo por que me negué y bueno ¿Qué harías si se sube sobre ti alguien que tiene cuatro veces más fuerza que tu?- su voz débil me hizo mirarla y sus ojos se opacaron con el recuerdo –De igual modo apareció cada noche puntualmente para dejarme embarazada- su cuerpo tembló y su rostro se volvió una mueca de asco –Lo que él no sabia es que yo ya estaba embarazada- su rostro recobro su luminosidad –Me entere el día que saliste con Jane, Alice lo intuyo cuando le conté sobre mi periodo- un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y no ahondo más en ese tema –Nunca había tenido relaciones con Alec hasta la semana recién pasada, siempre encontraba un método para zafarme pero esta vez fue inevitable- se lamento y de inmediato la abracé para tranquilizarla.

-Perdóname por eso Bella, no debí dejarte sola- podía sentir que negaba con la cabeza y a su vez pequeños sollozos salían de sus labios.

-¿No quieres al bebé?- aquella pregunta me pillo desprevenido ¿Cómo no lo iba a querer? Y fue ahí cuando me percate que no había caído en la cuenta. ¡Sería padre! Otra vez pero esta vez sería diferente por que lo conocería desde que llegara a éste mundo, esta vez nada ni nadie nos separaría. Mire a Bella y sin importarme que alguien entrara por esa puerta la besé con todo el amor del mundo.

-Te amo- le dije y volví a besarla –Te amo –besó –Te amo- más besos sobre su rostro y ella sonreía feliz -No sabes lo feliz que me haces mi amor, un hijo- le dije orgulloso.

-Otro más- me corrigió sin dejar de sonreír, una que le devolví lleno de ilusiones, esto cambiaba considerablemente los planes.

-¿Alice lo sabe?- le pregunte cuando recordé esa parte que menciono, ella sonrío picara.

-Y tu madre, al igual que lo de Charlie- no pude decirle nada por que me miraba con esos ojitos soñadores, cuanto la amaba y caí en la realidad.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes- le dije serio parándome de la cama y atrayéndola hacia mi.

-Las cosas se complicaron mi amor- dijo ella tomando mis manos para detenerme y girarme a ella –El doctor vino ayer y le informo a Alec que estoy embarazada y bueno, yo creo que la idea lo cegó simplemente por que asume que el bebé es de él- gruñí molesto, esta vez no pasaría lo mismo con otro hijo mió, ambos eran míos y no volvería a compartir mi rol de padre con nadie más, menos con alguien como él.

-Con mayor razón debo sacarte de aquí- le dije decidido.

-No Edward no lo conoces, él es capaz de asesinarte sin importarle las consecuencias si se entera que estas vivo y más aún que este bebé es tuyo, yo…-ella desvío sus ojos de mi –Yo tenia pensado en una clase de idea- dijo dudosa.

-No voy a tranzar en esto Bella- le dije decidido –Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal con haberte dejado esta semana a merced de él como para repetirlo y que mi hijo haya vivido expuesto a sus abusos.

-Escúchame al menos- me rogó.

-Lo haré pero eso no garantiza que acepte- necesitaba sacarlos de aquí, incluso a la pequeña Anne que se había ganado mi corazón con su ternura. Necesitaba que mi hijo supiera que era su padre y tener la certeza de que mis hijos crecerían sanos y salvos.

-Dejaremos que Alec siga creyendo que el bebé es suyo- ella me silencio cuando vio que iba a protestar –De ese modo me aseguro que no le hará nada a Charlie o a Anne y de paso tenemos algo de tiempo para que limpies tu nombre -¿Cómo ella podía seguir pensando en eso? Las cosas cambiaron incluso antes de que ella me confesara que era padre por partida doble, desde que la vida de Bella comenzó a peligrar.

-No puedo- le dije con dolor para que ella comprendiera que no podía ceder a algo como aquello.

-Necesito que confíes en mi Edward, yo estoy igual o más interesada por que ellos paguen lo que hicieron, después de siete años entiendo que Eleonora no murió por mi cobardía sino por la cobardía de un hombre por creer que tiene el poder sobre una mujer sin las fuerzas para oponérsele, su muerte no quedara impune ¿me entiendes?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, tuve que desviarlos para que mi decisión no flaqueara y negué levemente –Por favor Edward, desde que Alec cree que este bebé es suyo a cambiado completamente.

-¿Cómo lo fue cuando estuviste embarazada de mis mellizos?- le pregunte desesperado por que desistiera, su rostro se contrajo por el dolor pero aún así se mantuvo firme.

-Esa vez fue distinto por que él sabia que eran tuyos, esta vez no- su decisión ahí estaba, tatuada a fuego.

-No me pidas que lo acepte- le dije sabiendo que no podía hacer nada en contra de su decisión.

-Solo pido que me des tu apoyo, algo de tiempo y que no me dejes sola.

-¡Nunca!- le dije seguro.

-Eso lo se- me dijo amorosamente acariciando mi mejilla –Pero realmente esto es importante para mi, por ti, por mi, Charlie, Anne y este nuevo bebé- dijo acariciando su vientre, aún sin poder creerlo pose mi mano sobre su aún plano abdomen, esto era para no creerlo, hace unos minutos atrás pensé que con aquella noticia mi vida y mis sueños de formar una familia habían acabado, aquella que idee en un segundo desde que supe que Charlie era tan mío como de ella –Necesito hablar con tu abuelo- la mire asombrado y negué fervientemente.

-Eso si que no Bella, él te pondrá en peligro y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarte más aún de lo que ya estas.

-Él es inteligente y frío para analizar la situación, realmente lo necesitamos en esto y cooperara si sabe que pienso ayudarlo- me dejo sin palabras.

-Pero…- iba a seguir replicando cuando escuchamos pasos acercarse hasta su habitación, ambos nos miramos asustados.

-¡El balcón!- susurro rápido caminando hasta el ventanal de su habitación que conducía a un amplio balcón.

-No quiero dejarse sola- le dije sintiendo que mi corazón se quedaba con ella.

-No lo estoy tontito, estoy con un pedacito de ti aquí- con mi mano unida a la suya acaricio su tripa –Ahora es más patente aún- me sonrió.

-Prométeme, ¡NO!, júrame que pase lo que pase me lo contaras todo, lo bueno e incluso lo malo- ella iba a replicar –Bella si veo el mas mínimo indicio de peligro para ustedes los saco de aquí sin importarme las consecuencias- le dije serio para que viera que no estaba jugando, ella sonrío tiernamente.

-Me encantas como te ves así- me beso rápidamente en los labios y en es momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió, cerro las cortinas sin alcanzar a cerrar la ventana por lo que me agazape para que no se viera mi sombra a través del visillo.

-¿Qué hacías?- escuche la voz de Alec y las ganas de saltarle encima me llenaron por completo y la sangre comenzó a hervirme.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire por que me maree de pronto- escuche como se acomodaba en su cama y mire através del visillo.

-¿Necesitas que llame al medico?- claro, ahora se viene a preocupar por ella, bastardo.

-No Alec, estoy bien- le dijo ella ¿le estaba sonriendo? Mis manos se convirtieron en puños pero de inmediato recordé lo que ella me había pedido, que confinara en ella ¿podría resistirlo?

-Heidi me a dicho que Anthony vino a buscarme pero no lo encuentro ¿lo has visto?- me golpee la frente por idiota.

-No he salido de mi cuarto como me lo has pedido- dijo ella con su carita tan inocente que me hizo sonreír –Quizás ande dando vueltas por los jardines.

-Bien, tienes que descansar mi amor- acaricio su mejilla donde tenia el cardenal que comenzaba a desaparecer –Siento eso- le dijo aludiendo a la marca –Es solo que cuando pienso que podrías dejarme o no querer estar conmigo me vuelvo loco- sus manos se afianzaron entre su cuello y su nuca, Bella se las aparto con delicadeza.

-Eso a cambiado ahora Alec, ahora estaremos más unidos que nunca y tu debes cuidar de mi, no perder la cabeza- le dijo comprensivamente, se acerco a él y lo abrazo provocando que él se relajara. Bella desvío su mirada hacia mi y estaba seguro que ella podía sentir que la estaba mirando, lo confirme cuando ella me lanzo un besó.

Bajé por una enredadera con algo de espinas por lo que me deje las manos y el rostro arañado. Me escabullí por los jardines sin que nadie me viera, a lo lejos pude ver a Charlie jugando con Gregorio y algo en mi pecho se contrajo cuando lo vi, busque algún rastro de mi en él pero era tan idéntico a su madre que si no me lo hubiese dicho nunca podría haberlo adivinado, al menos mi hijo había sacado lo mejor de los dos, ella.

-Tío- dijo feliz cuando me vio pero yo fruncí mi ceño al escucharlo. Paciencia, ya llegaría el día que me dijera papá.

-Hola Charlie- lo salude con un abrazo y es que no me pude contener.

-¿Qué le paso tío?- su pregunta me dejo extrañado pero él sonrío –¿Tuvo una riña con un gato?- sus risitas me llegaron al corazón y me vi riendo con él.

-Algo así- le conteste -¿y tú que haces?- le pregunte observándolo más de la cuenta, sus ojos chocolates ahora me eran mucho más calidos.

-Intento enseñarle a Gregorio algunos trucos pero solo salta- dijo molesto, le revolví el cabello que en ese momento me pareció más parecido a mi color que al de Bella ¿estaba poniéndome paranoico? Puede ser.

-Creo que eso es lo mejor que se les da hacer- el asintió.

-¿Ha visto a mamá?- pregunto, su rostro cambio a uno preocupado y triste.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- me senté junto a él en el césped.

-Papá- eso me dolió –No a dejado que la veamos en toda esta semana, dijo que estaba enferma y cansada- sus ojitos se cristalizaron –Pero yo se que la golpeo- mi niño era todo un hombre fuerte y me jure en ese mismo instante que no volvería a verlo así de triste y menos preocupado a su corta edad.

-Puede que este enferma y Alec intente que no te contagies- tuve que mentirle para que no se sintiera mal.

-Lamento los problemas que traje, a papá no le gusto lo que dije acerca de usted- y sin poder contenerme lo abracé, él no podía sentirse mal por desear que yo fuera su padre, desde que supe que él era hijo de Bella yo lo único que deseaba era que hubiese sido mió también y ahora que sabia que lo era todo encajaba a la perfección.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?- él se aparto suavemente para mirarme expectante –A mi igual me gustaría que tu fueses mi hijo- tan verdad como que amaba a su madre –Tú y Anne serian los hijos que siempre desee- él me sonrió y ahora fue él quien me abrazó.

-¡Charlie!- me tensé cuando escuche la voz de Alec y le pequeño de inmediato se aparto de mis brazos, él guardo silencio y bajo su mirada, podía verse que le temía a su "padre", mire a Alec que se acercaba a paso rápido y algo que estaba pensando hizo suavizar su mirada.

-Si papá- le contesto fuerte y claro.

-Ya puedes ir a ver a tu madre, ella te espera en su cuarto- el niño lo miro con una sonrisa –Solo intenta que no haga nada con fuerza ¿bueno?- al menos el maldito realmente se estaba preocupando.

-Alec- le dije tendiéndole mi mano cuando estuvimos a solas.

-Anthony disculpa la demora, hace poco Heidi me informo que estabas aquí ¿Cómo va todo?- me pregunto. En cuestión de minutos nos pusimos al día con los asuntos de trabajo y de las inversiones -¿Cuándo crees que comenzaré a ver los resultados?- pregunto confiado con una sonrisa.

-Pronto- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, su dinero aumentaría explosivamente para que sintiera el sabor dulce en la boca para que de un día para otro desapareciera por completo incluyendo su capital, que se reducía a toda su herencia familiar.

-Así me gusta- dijo palmeando mi hombro -¿Te quedas a cenar? Tengo una noticia que dar y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí- intente no dejar de sonreiré pero me era sumamente difícil.

-Claro- dije despreocupadamente -¿Sucede algo?- me hice el desentendido.

-Una excelente noticia que compartir, hubiese preferido haber hecho una gran celebración pero Isabella es algo más tradicional y solo quiere a la familia pero dudo que le moleste que estés presente- maldito, pensé mientras le sonreía.

Pase el resto del día en su despacho analizando posibles situaciones, incluso me di cuenta que el canalla ya confiaba en mi ya sin ningún tipo de reparo o duda me confidencio un negocio que estaba haciendo con su padre en el que se verían sumamente beneficiados ¿la mayor razón? No estaban siendo fiscalizados ya que se tenían parte del sistema político y judicial comprados.

-Tienes muy buenos contactos- le dije como si estuviese admirado por lo que me decía.

-Los mejores hombre, ya he perdido la cuenta a cuantos he hecho pagar sin siquiera tener pruebas- aquello me alerto y ahora él tenia toda mi atención.

-¿Cómo la historia que contaron tiempo atrás del campesino?- intente no sonar muy ansioso, Alec asintió sonriente.

-Tan fácil como quitarle el dulce a un niño, lo mejor es que el infeliz ese termino muerto antes de que alguien intentase buscarlo- su mirada seguía en sus documentos.

-¿Y que fue lo que hizo para que te ensañaras con él?- Alec me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Posar sus ojos donde no debían- y se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo.

-¿Manejaste la ley para castigarlo?

-¿Qué? ¿Tú nunca lo hiciste en Italia?- pregunto confundido y viendo que lo estaba cuestionando.

-Claro- le dije como si fuese lo obvio y él me sonrío en camaradería. Ya tendría que buscar la manera de que incluso la "justicia" pagara por todo lo que tuve que pasar injustamente.

Así fue que nos dio hasta la hora de la cena y al fin Bella apareció por el salón, claramente había maquillado su mejilla y su cuello para tapar aquellas horribles manchas, Anne ya estaba dormida y Charlie estaba muy aferrada a su madre como si quisiera que no la apartaran, Alec hablaba animadamente con sus padres por lo que aproveche de acercarme a Bella.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunte en tono bajo.

-Todo ira bien- me dijo intentando tranquilizare y me sentí mal por que ella hiciera eso en lugar de ser yo quien lo hiciera.

-Confío en ti- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Dónde esta mi prima Anthony?- Bella frunció su ceño y yo me gire para mirar a Alec.

-No he hablado con ella Alec pero pensé que estaría aquí- dije como si lamentara el que no estuviese.

-Puedo llamarla- me dijo a modo cómplice pero antes de que dijese cualquier cosa alguien me apoyo.

-Démosle un poco de respiro a Anthony Alec- dijo Dídima llegando a mi y engancharse en mi brazo, mire a Bella quien se veía claramente molesta y no pude resistir el sonreír al verla como una niña pequeña.

-No creo que le moleste estar con su prometida, madre- le discutió Alec. Dídima hizo como que no lo escuchaba y me encamino hacia el otro lado de la sala.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto curiosa.

-Claro no tienes por que preocuparte, no me molesta- le dije despreocupado.

-Es solo que esa niñita puede llegar a ser algo pegadiza- y me miro fijamente.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- fui insinuante y ella sonrío encantada.

-Podría ser- tenia que aceptar que Dídima se conservaba bien y es que de seguro había tenido a Alec muy joven pero aún así me parecía repulsiva.

-¿Intentas decirme algo?- mire hacia mi alrededor y todos estaban enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones, menos Bella que estaba sentada sobre el sofá con Charlie en su regazo y me miraba de reojo.

-No claro que no pero nadie sabe…- se acerco peligrosamente a mi y sonreí al percatarme de quien había llegado, me hice el timidito y me aparte un poco de Dídima.

-¿Sucede algo tía?- pregunto ácidamente Jane, Dídima se aparto rápidamente entre asustada y molesta.

-Hija que bueno tenerte aquí- le dijo a modo cariñoso pero que se podía notar que Jane no se lo había creído para nada.

En cosa de segundos Dídima se perdió por el salón dejándome a solas con Jane.

-Que bueno que estas aquí- mentí y besé su frente.

-Ya te creo- fue todo lo que dijo como respuesta y sonreí comprendiendo, un punto valioso a mi favor –No entiendo, tío Marcus esta unos pasos más allá ¿Qué no le importa?- dijo enojada.

-Tranquila cariño, puede que simplemente sean imaginaciones mías- la pique un poco más.

-Claro que no Anthony, lo vi con mis propios ojos- dijo ella ofendida –Esto no se quedara así- me aseguro decidida y asentí haciéndome el avergonzado.

Desde ese momento comenzaría mi venganza y a caer uno por uno, la primera seria Dídima, pilar fundamental para que el resto comenzara a cometer errores.

-Familia, tengo un anuncio que darles- dijo Alec con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Bella por la cintura, respire repetidas veces para tranquilizarme.

-Habla hijo- le insto su madre.

-Bueno, resulta que en la visita del doctor nos a traído excelentes noticias- Bella me miro a los ojos intentando darme fuerzas –Bella esta embarazada- dijo muy orgulloso.

-¿Un hermanito?- le pregunto Charlie sonriente y Bella asintió con dulzura.

Pronto nos vimos alzando nuestras copas festejando las "excelentes" noticias.

-Serás la mujer embarazada más hermosa que haya visto- le susurre bajito cuando abrace a Bella para "felicitarla"

-Y tú eres el padre más guapo que conozco- me respondió en el mismo tono y nos vimos sonriéndonos cómplices.

-Y tu prima ¿para cuando tienen la fecha del casamiento?- le pregunto Alec a Jane y de pronto me sentí acorralado y asustado, ese era un tema que no habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

-Tengo todo eso arreglado, es cosa de que Anthony se encargue de llegar a la iglesia- Bella se tensó a mi lado.

-¿Qué fecha exactamente?- pregunto Dídima y yo mire extrañado a Jane.

-Tengo todo listo para dentro de dos meses- me sonrío ampliamente como si me hubiese dado la mejor noticia de mi vida -¿Estas feliz cariño?- me preguntó cuando se acerco a mi y me acaricio la mejilla.

-Claro- fue todo lo que dije.

-¡Excelente, entonces tenemos dos motivos que celebrar!- dijo Alec animadamente mientras se llevaba a Bella y alzaba su copa para celebrar- ¿celebrar que? ¿Que podía estar cerca de mi esposa y mis hijos y yo no? Esto había comenzado y me encargaría de que todos pagaran cada lágrima y sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar Bella e incluso por aquellos que nunca pudieron hablar y que simplemente se cruzaron por un mal camino.

* * *

_**¿Ven lo pronto que actualice? aahahhh esto es lo que provocan cuando me hacen tan felices con sus comentarios ^^ ¿y saben lo otro bueno que me a sucedido? Me han informado que he sido nominada en los "Fic´s Fans Twilight Awards" por mejor fic de epoca =) jijiji siiiii y solo gracias a ustedes, las chicas que dieron su voto para nominarme =) jijijiji bueno la competencia es ufff inalcanzable pues hay chicas excelentes en esa categoria y muy reconocidas, si gustan votar el enlace esta en mi perfil, hay varias categorias y no necesariamente estan obligadas a votar por mi, en lo personal me doy por pagada por haber llegado a esa instancia (soy realista, es implosible superar las historias que hay) pero aun asi, vean la pagina que esta re entretenida ya que contiene muchos de los fic que hemos leido en FF.**_

_**¿Les gusto el cap? es más transitorio y bueno varias se iamginaban que el bebé sería de Edward ¿de quien otro si no? puaj no haria un bebé de alguien como Alec, lo que se viene ahora es la recta final de la venganza y un par de sorpresitas que els tengo jijijiji, varias me decian "SIIIII LO SABIA" yo creo que mas bien es como "ustedes lo sabian por que yo queria que lo supieran" jijijijij siiii ahora no digo más por que ahora se vienen las sorpresitas jjojojojo! las quiero montones montones, gracias por su infinito apoyo y aqui esta la recompenza por ello, si sigo así este fic se acabara antes de lo que lo tengo planeado ¬¬ jjajaj =)**_


	18. Aliados

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-_

_**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Karlia Cullen, Laura, Mikaelavc, NoiteBarbie, nany87, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, karlita the Cullen, armida, ClauCullen, , PattyQ, amyel1806, Lily Malfoy Potter, lizzy90, otrisha, Kamy, sara, CrazyForRobert, Noelle xD, nadsart, Pure-blood Princess Cullen, nan, BeLLaRiuS, carlita16, NessylitleCullen, Paoliiz B. Masen, viszed, thealice5, miraura, VaneIanCullen, BETTY CULLEN, Priss Cullen Swan, AleCullenn, sarydark, ro, lili cullen, MailuPattzCullen, anabel94, karito CullenMasen, Joss Alvarado, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, carla fernandez de cullen, PatriciaaJayme17, LOQUIBELL, mellanie, Gery Whitlock, Petycullen, Olinka**_

_agradezco enormemente su cariño hacia mi y la historia ^^ nos leemos abajito!**  
**_

* * *

"**Aliados"**

BPOV

-Mami ¿mi nevo hemanito será ñiña como yo?- me pregunto Anne con aquella vocecita algo gangosa y chillona a la vez, mis pequeños y yo nos encontrábamos tendidos sobre el césped del jardín trasero disfrutando el simple hecho de estar los tres juntitos, aunque ciertamente daría mi vida por que fuésemos cuatro en esos momentos, si era más precisa serian 5 en un par de meses más.

-Eso no lo sabemos aún mi princesa, tu hermanito estará aquí una temporada y cuando quiera conocernos al fin saldrá y sabremos que es- le acaricie sus cabellos rubios mientras veía hacia el otro lado a mi pequeño Charlie tan concentrado mirando aquellos manchones de nubes que pasaban rápidamente -¿Qué miras?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, él giro su rostro que estaba apoyado bajo mi brazo entre mi pecho y mi estomago, en la misma posición que su hermana pero desde el otro lado.

-Mira, esa nube tiene forma de conejo- me señalo los manchones blancos, a decir verdad si utilizaba bien la imaginación y me concentraba en ello, se podía ver una bolita con orejas y una cola pequeña y redonda.

-¿Quién te enseño eso?- le pregunte curiosa.

-Tío Anthony- se me contrajo el corazón de ternura y una enrome sonrisa se formo en mi rostro -Me dijo que cuando extrañase a alguien que lo hiciera y vería su rostro en las nubes pero aún no resulta- dijo mientras miraba nuevamente al cielo y presionaba su vista imaginadote algo ahí arriba.

-¿A quien extrañas?- Anne comenzó a cantar una canción distraída mientras jugaba con sus deditos.

-Tío Anthony me prometió que vendría a vernos pronto- dijo apenado, y recordar aquello me entristeció de igual manera. Habían pasado dos largas semanas desde que él estuvo aquí conmigo, precisamente en la cena en que Alec dio la gran noticia de "su" bebé, já.

-Ya vendrá mi pequeño, es solo que a estado muy ocupado por el trabajo- no quería mentirle pero a decir verdad Edward no había querido decirme en que andaba, solo me pedía que confiara en él y eso siempre lo haría.

-Quizás ya se olvido de nosotros ahora que tendrá nueva familia con tía Jane- y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, exactamente en el corazón me golpeo tan certero por lo obvio que no lo pude dejar pasar por alto, aquello me estaba poniendo de los nerviosa, esto era una cuenta regresiva que me mataba poco a poco a la espera de una solución que me diera, que me dijera que tenia todo planeado para evitar esa boda, pero aún no me decía nada. Yo en casa solo veía a Jane de aquí para allá hablando de diseños, colores y lugares. Morir, puede ser por eso que me gustaba pasar más tiempo en el jardín que en la casa las últimas semanas.

-Él no nos olvidara hijo, nos ama demasiado como para eso- mi pequeño me observo con una gran sonrisa como si me hubiese pillado en algo.

-Se que lo hace- su respuesta me extraño pero sobre todo por su mirada cómplice.

-¿A que te refieres?- él se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo dejándome completamente picada por saber.

-Te quero mami- dijo de pronto mi pequeña abrazándome.

-Yo también má- dijo Charlie también abrazándome –Y a mi hermanita nueva- y beso mi plano vientre, sin poder resistirme un par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos por la ternura.

-Yo los amo más mis tesoros preciosos- les dije a ambos respondiendo a sus abrazos, me levante para dejarlos debajo de mi y comencé a llenarlo de besos –Me los como, me los como- les dije mientras aprovechaba de hacerles cosquillas a sus costados.

-¡No mami, no!- me grito entre risitas Anne.

-¡Isabella!- me detuve en seco al escuchar la voz fuerte de Alec, mis pequeños se removieron inquietos y algo asustados -¿Qué te he dicho de ser cuidadosa?- se acerco hasta nosotros y me tomo del brazo para levantarme –Tienes que tener cuidado y cuidar a nuestro hijo- me abrazo por la espalda y posos sus manos sobre mi tripa, provocándome de inmediato aquel rechazo asqueado, me aparte de él y me arrodille para quedar abrazada a mis hijos.

-Creo que me levante muy rápido- mentí haciéndome la mareada, lo bueno de todo esto es que Alec intento varias veces meterse a mi cama, claro como lo había hecho un par de veces la semana pasada creía que así sería siempre de aquí en adelante pero con lo del embarazo le sugerí que podría ser peligroso APRA nuestro bebé alguna clase de intromisión.

-¿Te llevo a tu cuarto?- dijo preocupado arrodillándose también a mi lado.

-No te preocupes, imagino que tienes mucho trabajo ¿no?- y pensé en una sutil idea –Yo creo que si por que no e visto a Anthony por aquí por lo que supongo que el trabajo te lo estas llevando todo tu- intente sonar comprensiva.

-Algo así- dijo frotándose la frente –Lo bueno es que el negocio va marchando excelente, el dinero por lo menos se a duplicado las ultimas semanas- sonreí a sabiendas de lo que ello significaba.

-¿Y donde esta Anthony?- le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Tuvo un viaje repentino a no se donde, me dijo que volvería en un par de días pero ya lleva una buena semana allá- fruncí el ceño, él no me había informado de nada de eso.

-¿Y no…?- no alcance a preguntarle por que llego Heidi.

-Señor, tiene una visita en su despacho- Alec asintió como si lo hubiese estado esperando, beso mi frente y despeino a los pequeños para entrar a la casa dejándome con una enorme pregunta en la cabeza ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

Finalmente ya era algo tarde por lo que entre con los niños a la casa, los lleve al cuarto de baño y los bañe juntos como hace mucho no hacia, los pequeños solo reían y salpicaban agua con espuma por todos lados, esta era la imagen perfecta para poder respirar en paz, ver a mis hijos felices abstraídos de las cosas malas del mundo, solo me faltaba a uno más para poder vivir, respirar podía ser fácil, vivir no tanto sin él.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación de Anne me hicieron reaccionar, mi pequeña estaba profundamente dormida luego de que se tomara su biberón completo y le leyese un cuento sin contar que los baños siempre fatigaban a los pequeños.

-Señora Isabella, tiene una llamada telefónica- me informo Heidi desde la puerta, me levante de la cama y camine con el máximo sigilo hasta ella.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunte mientras pasaba por fuera del cuarto de Charlie y comprobaba en efecto que también estaba dormido.

-Una mujer que dice ser su amiga, una tal Aurora Stevenson- sonreí agradecida y baje casi corriendo las escaleras hasta el estudio de Alec.

-¿Aurora?- pregunte emocionada.

-No mi amor, lo siento solo soy yo- al escuchar la voz de Edward mis piernas temblaron como un flan.

-Mi amor, esto es mucho mejor- dije bajito conteniéndome al máximo para no ponerme a gritar.

-Me alegra, te e echado mucho de menos- podía escuchar su voz afligida.

-Estoy bien, te lo prometo- le dije para tranquilizarlo, podía imaginar que estaría hecho un manojo de nervios todos estos días pensando en que si Alec me había hecho algo.

-¿Segura? No había podido comunicarme antes por que estaba fuera de la ciudad y moría por saber de ti mi amor- eso me recordó que quería preguntarle donde estaba.

-También te amo precioso ¿Dónde estabas?

-De eso quería hablarte, necesito verte ¿puedes inventar algo para mañana en la mañana?- me lo pensé un poco.

-Es que no me deja sola ni a sol ni a sombra, quizás si le digo que quiero comprar cosas para el bebé me deje o me mande a Heidi de perro guardián- bufé.

-Enviare a Theo para que te espere en la plaza, si consigues llegar él te traerá- se produjo un pequeño silencio en donde intuí que Edward estaba pensando en algo.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunte algo asustada.

-Me estaba volviendo loco todos estos días ansioso de saber como estabas- su voz triste me lleno de la misma tristeza –Saber como estaba tú, nuestro bebé, Charlie y Anne- sonreí por que nos consideraba a todos como un solo pack.

-También te extrañe horrores- en ese preciso momento escuche la puerta abrirse y al girarme Alec estaba observándome.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para estar solos y quizás portarnos un poquito mal- su voz juguetona me hacia reír pero me contuve ya que la mirada especulativa de Alec me ponía nerviosa.

-También me alegro saber de ti Aurora- le dije para que me entendiera y Alec por su parte sonrío satisfecho con aquella respuesta.

-Comprendo, ese imbécil ya te fue a supervisar.

-Así es- dije como si nada.

-Nos vemos mañana bonita, sueña conmigo.

-Siempre Aurora y muchos besos al pequeño Matt.

-Besos para ti también, te amo- y corte la comunicación.

-¿La esposa de Stevenson?- se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la cintura, ni su cercanía me arruinaría el momento de felicidad por hablar con Edward.

-Así es, quería saber como me encontraba por lo del embarazo- el sonrío y miro mi estomago para acariciarlo.

-Es lo más lindo que pudo pasarnos- sus ojos brillaron tanto que me asuste.

-Estoy cansada- le dije zafándome de su abrazo –Bañe a los niños luego de jugar toda la tarde- camine en dirección a la puerta para marcharme.

-Debes dejarle esas labores a Heidi- su voz demandante me hizo girarme algo molesta.

-Yo soy la madre y seguiré haciendo todo por mis hijos, estoy embarazada no discapacitada- me gire de nuevo para salir pero recordé algo importante –Eso me recuerda ¿mañana puedo ir de compras?- él me miro escéptico –Quiero comprarle algunas cosas al bebé- sonrío solo con nombrarlo.

-¿Quién te acompañara?- fruncí el ceño.

-No necesito una niñera puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien, además es algo que quiero hacer con algo de intimidad, prometo cuidarme y si llegase a sentir cualquier malestar llamare para que me vayan a buscar- su rostro mostraba todos los cuestionamientos que estaban pasando por su cabeza.

-No creo que sea…- me acerque a él con mirada tierna.

-Es importante para mí el poder elegir la ropita de nuestro bebé- asco, eso es lo único que me producía incluirlo a él en algo que jamás seria real.

-¿Estas segura? Quiero decir, que antes sola por las calles puede ser peligroso- sonreí internamente, estaba cediendo.

-Alec, tienes que confiar en mi por que ¿quien mas que yo quiero que nuestro bebe este sano?- él asintió y con todas las fuerzas en mi estomago me acerque para dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios –Gracias- le dije y pude ver sus ojos consternados y con cierta emoción.

Salí de ahí antes de que me exigiera algo más que aquello y llegue a mi cuarto con la sensación de triunfo, al menos mañana vería a Edward después de dos largas semanas.

Puntualmente a eso de las 10 de la mañana, Theo me esperaba entre la gente sin llamar mucho la atención, camine sin verlo fijamente y cuando divise el automóvil camine directo sin hablarle y entre, él me siguió a los pocos minutos y se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

-Buenos días señor Isabella- me saludo con una gran sonrisa cuando se giro para verme.

-Hola Theo- le respondí de igual manera.

Aprovecho para felicitarme por el nuevo integrante a la familia Cullen y que me debía de cuidar, además de decirme que se me notaba el aire materno ya que me veía más hermosa de lo habitual. Al llegar a la imponente mansión, Edward salio como un bólido para recibirme, no fue necesaria ningún tipo de palabras, me saco del auto en un férreo abrazo y luego comenzó a besarme como si el mundo se le fuese en ello.

-Si no le das un poco de aire, dudo que me dejes poder hablar con ella antes de que se desmaye- me tense cuando escuche una voz que no conocía, me separe de Edward y vi a un hombre observarnos desde la gran puerta de la mansión con una gran sonrisa, su pelo color cenizo iba a juego con su larga barba, vestido elegantemente se acerco a mi algo dubitativo, pero miro a Edward y alguna clase de seña le hizo que, que el hombre termino por acortar la distancia, me tendió su mano y yo alargue la mía para que dejara un casto beso en ella –Archibald Masen, un gusto- me tensé de inmediato al saber que era el abuelo de Edward.

-Un…gust…yo…- él me sonrío al ver lo nerviosa que me puse.

-Tranquila Bella, Edward y yo ya hemos hablado tendido y se que tienes algo para decirme pero eso lo dejaremos para después ¿nos acompañas con un té?- asentí sin saber mucho que hacer, Edward dejo su mano sobre mi espalda y juntos entramos todos a la gran mansión.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- le pregunte en un susurro cuando íbamos por el largo pasillo hasta el comedor.

-Temí que no quisieras venir- me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Así que otro bebé ¿eh?- me dijo el abuelo de Edward mientras tomábamos un té acompañado de algunas galletas, me sonrío ampliamente y me sonroje mirando a mis manos.

-Le conté a este viejo cascarrabias lo de Charlie también, espero no te moleste- Edward tomo mi mano para darme apoyo.

-No esta bien, después de todo eres el papá- pude sentir las amplias sonrisas de abuelo y nieto sobre mi y me ruborice aún más.

-Como lo has llevado hasta hoy habla de la gran valentía y temple que posees muchacha, creo que te subestime- lo mire asombrada.

-Gra…gracias- dije avergonzada.

-Bien, creo que hay ciertas cosas que hablar ¿no?- dijo el anciano levantándose de la mesa, Edward me ayudo a ponerme de pie y juntos los tres nos fuimos al estudio de Edward.

-¿Qué era aquello que necesitabas hablar con Bella?- pregunto sin rodeos Edward.

-Hijo, me gustaría que nos dejaras a solas- Edward lo miro como si fuese a estrangularlo por la absurda idea y yo lo mire sin saber que decirle.

-Tengo que saber que le vas a pedir- dijo tajante.

-Por eso mismo necesito que salgas de aquí, te doy mi palabra que no la pondré en peligro pero tienes que entender que ahora ella esta tan metida en esto como nosotros ¿acaso tu le cuentas todo lo que hablamos?- Edward puso su mejor cara molesta pero al parecer aquel reclamo había surtido efecto, él me miro a mi preocupado.

-No estas en la obligación de aceptar nada que no creas prudente, recuerda que ahora no solo tienes que cuidarte por Charlie y por Anne- acaricio mi tripa y dejo un casto beso sobre mis labios –Y tú- le dijo mirando a su abuelo –No te pases- y salio del lugar dejándome completamente nerviosa con aquel hombre imponente.

-Edward es más testarudo que yo incluso en mis mejores años- sonrío amablemente y me indico que me sentara frente a él –Se que no me porte muy bien contigo y la relación que tienes con Edward, creo que de cierta manera me encegueció las ganas de vengarme al fin ¿Edward te contó que perdí a mi querida Amelie por culpa de esos bastardos?- asentí –Aún no puedo superarlo del todo y me hizo olvidar que la relación que tienes con mi nieto es igual de hermosa que la que yo tuve con su abuela.

-Lo lamento- le dije sinceramente.

-No te preocupes muchacha, Edward tiene razón y tú ahora solo debes preocuparte en cuidar de tus hijos y el nuevo que viene en camino- sonreí.

-Pero también quiero ayudar, supongo que Edward también le contó acerca de la melli…- suspire para darme animo.

-Los mellizos, si lo hizo no te preocupes- me dijo él para ayudarme.

-Bueno, como verá también tengo mis motivos y haré lo que pueda y lo que este en mis manos- él asintió y lo vi analizando mejor sus palabras.

-Seré claro contigo, conozco muy bien a esa familia y a pequeño Alec prácticamente lo vi nacer, se que el muchacho es imperioso pero sobre todo tiene aquel instinto avasallador con el que cuida todo aquello que cree que le pertenece –asentí en acuerdo –Por lo que podemos reducir que en estos momentos tú y ese nuevo bebé son lo más importante para él, podría jugar que incluso sobre su dinero- negué extrañada aquella hipótesis.

-Su fortuna es algo que él nunca cedería por nadie- le rebatí.

-Te equivocas- dijo tajante -¿Nunca te preguntas como es que llegaste precisamente a ojos de alguien como los Vulturis? Puede que tengas un titulo de duquesa pero ellos podrían incluso a codearse con princesas, lo que el vio en ti va más allá del dinero, las obsesiones son peligrosas y cuando calan hondo pueden llegar a hacerte perder el juicio para obtener lo que quieres- mi cuerpo vibró levemente por miedo.

-Mi padre me presento a aquella familia- dije recordando con nostalgia a Charles.

-Lo se y por lo que me a informado Edward, se que también sabes que tú padre hace muchos años atrás hizo un trato con ciertas personas para deshacerse del amante de tu madre y de paso escalar ciertos niveles- ese golpe si que me dolió y asentí entre avergonzada y triste –No te preocupes cariño, los errores de los padres no tiene por que asumirlo los hijos- sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza –Voy a saberlo yo con los muchos que cometí y con ello aleje a mi pequeña Esme- recuerde aquella conversación años atrás con Esme.

-Algo se de aquello- dije tímidamente y el asintió.

-Me lo puedo imaginar, te has ganado la confianza de toda la familia- sonrío orgulloso –Bien, espero no sonar rudo Bella pero sobre lo de tu padre- retomo la platica -¿No puedes llegar a imaginar con quien estuvo haciendo aquellos tratos tu padre?- negué, la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado y como si fuese lo más obvio la verdad llego a mi, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

-Los Vulturis- dije no como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación, la afirmación más absurda que podía haber dicho ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

-No quiero ser el villano de la historia Bella pero en efecto tu padre consiguió todo aquello, dinero y poder no por bolitas de dulce- respire profundo a sabiendas de lo que diría –El te vendió- y mi mundo cayo tan profundo que pensé que no habría manera de reconstruirlo, mi respiración se acelero –Tranquila Bella, me consta que tú padre solo estaba cegado por la rabia de saber que había sido engañado pero con el tiempo lo pago caro- negué, aquello no tenia justificación –Se que él intento casarte por todos los medios con el chico Black para impedir que llegaras a manos de los Vulturis, tarde se dio cuenta del error pero lo hizo y me consta ya que él fue años atrás a pedirme ayuda- lo mire incrédulo –Tú padre tenia muy arraigado todos sus ideales acerca de las leyes y la justicia pero con el tiempo descubrió que este mundo estaba lleno de traidores dispuestos a sobornar y pasar impunes ante la ley, es por eso que con todo su orgullo por el suelo decidió pedirme ayuda para alejar a los Vulturis de ti pero en ese entonces yo estaba sumido en salvar a mi esposa que no escuchaba a nadie, quizás si lo hubiese ayudado en ese entonces Amelie estaría comigo- sus ojos se cristalizaron y sentí la necesidad de acercarme y apoyarlo pero su rostro impertérrito no me lo permitió.

-¿Qué hizo él?- pregunte asustada.

-No mucho, como te dije intento casarte con el hijo de su mejor amigo pero las amenazas al parecer fueron más firmes cuando el hijo menor de los Vulturis te conoció, ya no había vuelta atrás y al parecer la aparición de mi nieto lo desquicio por completo- intente pensar de manera racional para no sentir odio por mi padre fallecido, si las cosas eran como las decía Archibald, él había intentado apartarme de todo esto.

-Pero ellos consiguieron cobrarse lo de mi padre ¿no?

-No como se debía- dijo preocupado –Eras tú a cambio de lo que ellos le habían dado, como tu padre se negó rotundamente fue otro manera con la que ellos se cobraron –lo mire extrañada ¿Cómo si habían conseguido que me casara con él?

-No entiendo.

-Bella, tu padre fue asesinado y no precisamente por mi nieto- no supe que decirle, siempre tuve la certeza de que Edward era inocente ¿pero como demostrarlo? –Mi muchacho solo estuvo en el momento equivocado y bueno, Dídima y Alec me visitaron para encerrar a aquel joven tras inculparlo en una muerte- mis puños se cerraron con rabia, odio y resentimientos –Las vueltas de la vida es que jamás pensé que estaría encerrando a mi nieto.

-Edward esta aquí por ello, él necesita limpiar su nombre- le dije intentando calmarme.

-Así es y lo primero que necesito es que hurgues en las cosas de Alec y encuentres la solicitud que me habían enviado, es una carta en donde el explica que es un hombre del que necesitan deshacerse y que esta siendo inculpado en el jefe de policía de la ciudad, Bella con ello podemos demostrar que esa familia envío a Edward a Alcatraz- asentí decidida –Tienes que ser cuidadosa por que si te llegan a pillar buscando aquello pueden comenzar a atar cabos.

-Lo haré cuando no allá nadie- él me sonrío calidamente.

-Lo demás te lo diremos en su momento, solo procura cuidarte ¿bueno?- él en un rápido movimiento se levanto de su silla y llego a mi para darme un abrazo realmente cariñoso –Gracias por haber mantenido con vida a Edward todos esos años en los que no supe que era mi familia y gracias por devolverle la vida ahora- lo acompañe en su sonrisa amable y en ese momento Edward entro al estudio.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto preocupado.

-Nada hijo, solo agradecía su buen corazón- dijo el anciano mostrándose por primera vez como un hombre con debilidades y miedos.

-Es solo que ya se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero que Alec envíe a alguien a buscarla- me gire a Archibald y sin pensarlo le deje un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por confiar en mi- le dije y me separe de él para ir donde Edward quien estaba sonriente y mirando a su abuelo.

Caminamos hacia la gran puerta principal tomados de las manos, aún tenía cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza y sabia que en algún momento debía hablarlas con Edward, estaba claro que él sabía todo aquello del asunto de mi padre.

-Puedo imaginar lo que hablaron tú y mi abuelo y antes de que comiences a regañarme, todo aquello era algo que él debía decirte por si te asaltaban dudas y yo no podía responder, además se vería un poco extraño que el supuesto culpable de su muerte hablara esas cosas de él- me gire para encararlo.

-Edward, siempre e sabido que tú no eras el culpable, incluso ese día que te separaron de mi lado, es solo que todo me había pillado desprevenida y bueno, el embarazo y todo eso no ayudaron a mi reacción- él me sonrío y me abrazo dulcemente.

-Lo se pequeña, hablando de eso- me indico el auto –Encontraras algunas bolsas con cosas para nuestro bebé, pensé que podía ayudar a la coartada y bueno…- sus mejillas se tintaron suavemente de un exquisito carmín –Quería ser el primero en comprarle algo a nuestro hijo- me puse de puntillas y simplemente lo besé con todo el amor que podía darle.

-Gracias, nuestro bebé sabrá siempre que eres el mejor padre que podría llegar a tener.

-Te amo.

-Te amo también- me quede en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Qué anda por esa cabecita?- me pregunto divertido.

-Había pensado en que quizás el viernes podríamos vernos, Alec se reunirá con unos socios, Marcus esta fuera de la ciudad, Jane- puse mala cara –Está como una loca preparando la "boda"- Edward me sonrió complacido.

-Celosa- me beso rápidamente y lo mire feo pero continúe.

-Dídima siempre sale los viernes por lo que estaré sola por la noche luego de que los pequeños duerman, había pensado en que quizás tú…- me ruborice.

-No te imaginas lo que me encantaría poder ir a verte y entrar por tu habitación como un ladrón pero…- puse mala cara al ver su semblante preocupado –He quedado con Jane para cenar fuera- bufe frustrada y completamente celosa.

-Perfecto- dije dando grandes zancadas para llegar al interior del vehiculo.

-Bella no te pongas así, no voy en plan romántico pero si todo resulta como lo espero tendremos a uno menos muy pronto- lo mire sin entender y él solo me guiño un ojo, se agacho levemente cuando estuve ya sentada en el asiento trasero y se inclino para besarme –Te juro que más pronto de lo que crees estaremos juntos- y con aquella hermosa promesa me aleje de él pero completamente segura de que cumpliría su palabra.

* * *

_**Chicas lamento la demora, yo al igual que utedes me estaba acostumbrando a la idea de actualizar seguida esta historia pero me paso un problema algo grave y no tuve cabeza, actualice la nueva historia por que ese capi lo tenia listo pero no salia anda de mi cabeza hasta hoy! pero ahora todo bien, gracias al apoyo de mi novio y mi familia todo bien, que decir de lo mucho que me gusta estar en contacto con ustedes y leer sus palabras de apoyo ^^, aqui comenzamos denuevo con las actus seguidas ya que estoy de vacaciones de invierno al fiin!**_

_**Tambien queria darle las gracias por su apoyo con lo de las votaciones en el "Fic´s Fan Twilight Awards" que poco a poquito a ido subiendo el porcentaje de votos, agradecer cada uno de aquellos votos y felicitaciones, para las chicas que me preguntaron esta en mi perfil la pagina y ésta historia esta nominada por mejor fic de epoca, es facil llegar al perfil ya que al principio de la historia esta mi nombre y al pinchar ahí las envia, hay varias historias por las que votar por lo que las invito de manera general!**_

_**nos seguimos leyendo ya que actualizare quizas mañana o el lunes ya sin falta la nueva historia y esta ^^**_

_**bsitooos y gracias por todo su cariño =)**_


	19. Sola

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-_

_**"sara, bahecca-vzla, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, LaLaCullen200690, NoiteBarbie, karla, otrisha, sonjazul, MailuPattzCullen, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, Gery Whitlock, NessylitleCullen, Priss Cullen Swan, BeLLaRiuS, Laura, Lily, SARA, ClauCullen, Wawis Cullen, PattyQ, Adrirhage, mellanie, Kamy, sarydark, SuCullen, anabel94, Paoliiz B. Masen, nadsart, lizzy90, viszed, VaneIanCullen, mabel, amyel1806, karlita the Cullen, karito CullenMasen" **Mis agradecimeintos especiales a ustedes chicas que me siguen fienlmente y me dejan su granito de inspiración ^^_

* * *

"**Sola"**

EPOV

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan blando?- me pregunto mi abuelo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya hubiese querido verte yo cuando estaba la abuela- le respondí con otra sonrisa y él comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

-Eso es muy cierto, los hombres nos volvemos unos maricas cuando tenemos a la mujer que amamos a nuestro lado, sobre todo si esa bella mujer es la madre de nuestros hijos- sonreí complacido por aquel comentario, había viajado de vuelta a Francia donde estaba mi abuelo, él había dejado todo aquel orgullo con el que fue criado y que se acentúo aún más con la muerte de Amelie Sanguinetti, su esposa. Él tan decidido y fuerte, viajo a la mansión de Francia para reencontrarse con mi madre y suplicar su perdón, tal cual me había dicho y no solo a él, sino que a mi padre también por haberse negado tantos años a que ellos estuviesen juntos, a evitar por todos los medios que no fuesen felices. Ahora que las cosas estaban bien con mi madre, mi abuelo sonreía por vez primera de manera sincera y pacifica.

«_Eres el vivo retrato de tú madre_» le dijo con sus ojos anegados en lagrimas en cuanto la vio y basto solo una mirada más para que, padre e hija se reencontraran en un abrazo lleno de amor y perdón.

-¿Crees realmente que sea necesario que entres en tanto detalle sobre la vida de Charles Swan?- le pregunte pasados unos minutos, necesitaba tener la certeza de que la manera de pensar de mi abuelo no terminaría lastimando a Bella.

-Tienes que dejar de protegerla del mundo hijo, Bella ya es toda una mujer y lo a demostrado cuidando de tu hijo por sobre todas las cosas- le sonreí a medias.

-Lo se, de verdad que lo se pero es el recuerdo de su padre.

-Charles Swan no hizo las cosas muy bien y eso es indiscutible pero también hizo cosas buenas y cuando se dio cuenta de lo malo intento remediarlo pero fue demasiado tarde- me miro a los ojos –Bella tiene q entender que a veces los padres nos cegamos tanto en la manera que creemos mejor para cuidar a nuestros hijos que no vemos los errores pero él amaba a su hija y eso pesa por sobre todo- asentí sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Finalmente cuando regresamos y deje muy bien instalado a mi abuelo, le pedí a Juanita, la cocinera, que llamara a casa de los Vulturis y se hiciera pasar por Aurora Stevenson. Así fue que pude hablar con Bella y planear el modo para que nos pudiésemos ver, el saber que Alec ya la estaba merodeando sin siquiera dejarle un poco de privacidad para hablar con una "amiga" me irritaba a más no poder pero para mi buena suerte el tipo resulto que no era tan inteligente y con algunas excusas quedamos de vernos mañana por la mañana.

Esa misma noche aproveche el insomnio que me producía la ansiedad y revise minuciosamente los últimos informes que me habían reportado acerca de los negocios con Alec.

-¿Todo bien?- la voz de mi abuelo me hizo alzar la mirada hacia la entrada del estudio.

-Ya comenzaron la construcción del viñedo a las afueras de la ciudad por lo que será más fácil cuando tengamos que presentarle los avances a los Vulturis, sobre todo por que se me a informado que Marcus también esta interesado- sonreí contentísimo solo con recordar cuando me lo comunicaron.

-Recuerda que tienes que coordinar con Stevenson acerca de crear dos tipos de cuentas para que tus inversiones queden respaldadas- asentí -¿Qué harás con el dinero que obtendrás de los Vulturis?- ya había pensado en ello y conociendo a Bella como la conozco, sabia muy bien que ella no querría tocar nada de ese fondo, lo que si le plantearía era la idea de darles una parte a la familia de Gianna y a todos aquellos desafortunados que se cruzaron en sus caminos terminando completamente desfalcados.

-Hay mucha gente que a perdido sus bienes por culpa de esa familia por lo que una repartición no les vendría mal- mi abuelo asintió.

-¿Y para la pequeña Anne? Después de todo ella es su hija legítima- chaqué la lenga.

-Puede que la pequeña sea su hija pero ella vivirá como mi hija y a mi lado no le faltara nada por lo que no necesita tener dinero sucio en las manos- fui tajante y esa decisión era irrefutable.

-¡Así habla un verdadero Masen Sanguinetti!- alabo con una sonrisa enorme y rodé los ojos, siempre el apellido era algo tan importante para él.

-¿Tú no deberías estar dormido ya?- le pregunte alzando una ceja y lo que vi por primera vez me dejo asombrado, pensé que no viviría lo suficiente para ver a mi abuelo ruborizarse.

-No es nada- dijo jugueteando con sus largos dedos.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte aún sin poder creerlo y él negó -¡Dilo ya viejo miserable!- le dije con una sonrisa que hizo que él me mirara a los ojos y reflejaran el nerviosismo.

-Estoy algo ansioso- me contesto tan bajito que era casi imperceptible pero pude leer sus labios por lo que comprendí.

-¿Sobre que?- le pregunte ahora más curioso que otra cosa.

-Poder hablar con tu madre y saber que me perdonaba era algo que necesitaba hace mucho hijo, hablar con tu Bella también requiere de cierto tacto ya que se que ella es importante para ti y no quiero ser el responsable de lastimarla más de lo que a sufrido esa pobre muchacha- asentí agradecido por ello -¿Pero sabes hace cuanto no e estado con niños?- e involuntariamente una carcajada salio de mis labios.

-¿Es por los niños?- pregunte sin poder contenerme.

-No se que tiene de gracioso Edward- nuevamente su mirada se poso en sus manos y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos –Cuando Esme se alejo jamás pude conocerlos de niños y créeme que ni en mis mas locos sueños había pensando en llegar a conocer a mis bisnietos- sus mejillas que aún seguían levemente teñidas de rojo se encendieron aún más.

-No te preocupes que Bella no vendrá mañana con ellos por lo que tendrás un par de días para acostumbrarte a la idea- le dije para calmarlo y a decir verdad podía entenderlo, desde que le había contado que era padre y lo seria nuevamente no hacia más que preguntar como eran los pequeños.

-¿Entonces cuando los traerá?- pude ver la desilusión en su rostro y ese simple gesto me hizo verlo más infantil, algo que ciertamente no acostumbraba a ver.

-Aún es algo complicado debido a la situación que Alec mantiene con Bella, no quisiera exponerla a ella ni al bebe- mi abuelo asintió comprensivamente –Pero no te preocupes que pronto los conocerás, así como pronto conocerás a los hijos de Emmett y de Alice- él sonrío radiante ante aquel pensamiento, cuando estuvimos en Francia lamentablemente no alcanzo a conocer a los pequeños ya que al llegar de improviso no nos enteramos de la familia de Emmett y Jasper habían viajado para poder establecerse como una familia al fin sin temores.

-Realmente llegaste para salvarme- aquella confesión de mi abuelo me erizo la piel por completo, él rara vez se ponía sentimental por lo que cuando lo hacia siempre me pillaba desprevenido.

-Solo dime que no comenzaras a llorar- le dije algo nervioso y él solo comenzó a reírse y así cambiar el ambiente algo empalagoso al que no estaba muy acostumbrado.

-Muy bien, no me puedo quejar ante tal desprecio de mis sentimientos si yo muchos años hice lo mismo- me guiño un ojo –Sabes, tú abuela siempre me preparaba leche con menta cuando tenia insomnio- me contó.

-Puede que este sea un muy buen momento para que me cuentes de ella mientras nos embriagamos con leche y menta- le dije divertido y el sonrío lleno de amor al escuchar que quería conocer recuerdos con mi abuela.

Así fue que juntos nos dirigimos hacia la cocina y me preparo una leche tibia con menta mientras charlábamos de la vida que tuvo junto a Amelie Sanguinetti Platt.

Por la mañana desperté muy ansioso, dos semanas lejos de mi niña realmente habían sido una larga tortura no solo por lo mucho que la extrañaba, sino que necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos que se encontraban en perfecta salud.

-Tranquilo hombre que Theo esta por llegar- me tranquilizo mi abuelo mientras caminaba como desquiciado por el recibidor esperando al fin ver aparecer el vehiculo que traería a mi pequeña. Cuando al fin apareció salí de la casa y corrí como un demente a su encuentro para jalarla desde adentro del vehiculo y tomarla entre mis brazos, inhale fuertemente el dulce aroma de su piel y de sus cabellos para luego llenarla de besos.

-Si no le das un poco de aire, dudo que me dejes poder hablar con ella antes de que se des- escuche la voz de mi abuelo a mi espalda y sonreí cuando sentí el cuerpo de Bella tensarse, nos volteamos para verlo recargado en el marco de la puerta y él con su mirada me pedía permiso para acercársele, le guiñe un ojo divertido más que nada porque podía sentir a Bella nerviosa al conocer a mi abuelo y él, estaba igual o peor que ella.

Hablamos un poco más y le explique que si no le conté el hecho de que mi abuelo estaba aquí para verla era precisamente por que temía que no quisiera verlo pero pasada la primera impresión se llevaron bastante bien, al menos yo me sentía cómodo de que mi abuelo no diría ninguna impertinencia y sabría manejar la situación cuando le contara lo de su padre, algo que me tenia muy nervioso.

La situación cambio completamente cuando mi abuelo me pidió salir del estudio para dejarlo a solas con Bella.

Decidí salir un rato a los jardines para no volverme loco y entrar a ese cuarto para saber de que hablaban.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunto Theo unos minutos más tarde al verme pasear por el lugar.

-Si todo bien Theo, es solo que mi abuelo le apetecía hablar a solas con Bella- le dije como si nada pero por dentro seguía muy nervioso.

-Me puse en contacto con uno de mis contactos que a estado siguiendo a Dídima las últimas semanas- asentí, esa había sido la primer orden que le había dado mi abuelo cuando llegamos al lugar –Y en efecto el viernes por la noche tiene confirmada la reserva para cenar en el restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad- me sonrío complacido y con cierto aire malévolo que me hizo sonreír.

-Perfecto entonces envíale un ramo de rosas a Jane y en la tarjeta le escribes que pasare por ella a las 8 del día viernes- Theo asintió de inmediato y antes de irse para hacer lo que le pedí se volteo para recordarme algo más.

-Recuerde que dentro de los próximos días vendrá el jefe de proyecto para el asunto de la fabrica en el viñedo, creo que ya esta terminada por lo que falta la inauguración- asentí agradecido.

-Theo- lo llame cuando ya se había volteado –Algunas de las cosas que ya tengo comprado para mi hijo podrías dejarlas en el auto- él sonrío pícaro –Solo que ponla en bolsas del lugar- le pedí y con eso último se fue a hacer lo que le había pedido.

Pasado un largo rato más me di cuenta que ya estaba muy entrado el día y si no queríamos que Alec sospechara de la salida de Bella era mejor que se devolviera aunque me doliera una enormidad, prácticamente no nos habíamos visto anda en esta visita.

Finalmente cuando estuve frente al estudio entre sin avisar y me preocupe cuando vi a Bella abrazada de mi abuelo a punto te llorar.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunte preocupado y ellos se separaron.

-Nada hijo, solo agradecía su buen corazón- la sonrisa sincera de mi abuelo me tranquilizo.

-Es solo que ya se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero que Alec envíe a alguien a buscarla- le dije.

Y así con todo el dolor de mi alma caminamos hacia la salida de la mansión para que Theo se llevara a Bella de regreso, le dije acerca de los regalitos que le había comprado al bebe y ella me sonrío con tanta ternura que la hubiese secuestrado en ese mismo instante.

Me partió el corazón ver aquel triste puchero que se formo en sus labios cuando le dije que no podíamos vernos el viernes ya que tenia pensado salir con Jane, eso si, de inmediato le aclare que no iba en plan romántico si no que comenzaba a mover los peones en este juego de ajedrez.

Cuando Bella finalmente se marcho aquella mañana mi abuelo se veía realmente contento.

-Realmente es una muy buena mujer- dijo sinceramente y no pude estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-La mejor- dije y un suspiro escapo de mis labios solo con su recuerdo.

-No quise mencionar el hecho de querer ver a los niños aún para no preocuparla y sobre todo por que necesitamos que sea cautelosa- asentí agradecido con su consideración.

Los días pasaron y pronto estuvimos a viernes, para mi mala fortuna Alec y Jane se habían ausentado toda la semana de la mansión Vulturi por lo que me dejaban sin excusa para ir a visitarlos, un par de llamadas fue todo lo que pude conseguir para comunicarme con Bella y al menos saber que estaban bien.

Alec estaba emocionado con los evidentes progresos en esta especie de sociedad y Jane por su parte estaba al borde de la locura con tantos preparativos para la boda, cosa que me asusto realmente ya que al terminar esta semana el tiempo se reduciría a nada menos que 5 semanas para la gran boda que toda la ciudad comentaba. No pensaba mucho en ello ya que necesitaba la concentración de mi lado, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para acabar con todo esto y precisamente esta noche era uno de esos fabulosos días.

-Estás realmente preciosa- sonreí cínicamente a Jane en cuanto termino de bajar la escalera de la mansión.

-Tu te miras muy guapo- me dijo ella con una sonrisa que no me pareció para anda hermosa, no al menos cuando unos metros más allá venia caminando la única dueña de mi corazón, Bella iba algo concentrada en algo que iba pensando y pude notar a través de su largo y holgado camisón que su vientre poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma, aquella que me fue privada hace ocho años atrás cuando cargaba a mi hijo.

-Buenas noches Isabella- la salude y ella reacciono ante mi voz, sus ojos de inmediato conectaron con los míos demostrándome todo ese dulce amor que nos unía.

-Buenas noches Anthony- recompuso su semblante y su voz sonó seria pero en cuanto Jane me dio la espalda para mirarla le guiñe un ojo y ella casi sonrío.

-Isabella me harías el favor de informarle a mi tía, si llega antes que mi claro, de decirle que he salido con Anthony y no se a que ora regrese- su voz sonó algo sugestiva y Bella enarco una ceja mirándome a mi, le sonreí para calmarla y negué de inmediato para que no se preocupara por cosas que solo pasaban por la cabeza de Jane -¿Nos vamos ya?- me pregunto ella girándose a mi y cogiendo mi brazo.

-Por supuesto- le dije galantemente con una sonrisa y antes de perderme de aquella mansión le lancé un beso a Bella que la hizo sonreír como a una niña.

-¿Dónde vamos esta noche?- me pregunto Jane en cuanto estuvimos en la parte trasera del coche mientras conducía Theo.

-Es una sorpresa- le dije pícaro –Es un lugar que me recomendaron por su excelente vista- dije y sonreí para mis adentros.

-¿Y que haremos después?- pregunto de manera insinuante.

-Lo que tu quieras, esta noche es completamente tuya- dije inocentemente sonriendo de aquella manera que a Bella tanto le gustaba, eso si, pensé en ella para que la sonrisa fuera real por que de otro modo dudo que podría sonreír teniendo a una mujer como esta frente a mi.

-Te das cuenta que estamos a un par de semanas de ser marido y mujer- dijo ella tan entusiasmada que incluso me dio un poco de lastima.

-Es increíble, no- espero haya sonado creíble.

-Supongo que ya terminaste tus votos- su ceño se frunció y lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue acercarme a ella para dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios, un beso que se profundizo con la necesidad que emano de su cuerpo.

-Podríamos practicar para la noche de bodas- la separe con cuidado de mi.

-No creo que sea eso pertinente Jane, queda muy poco como para que estemos perdiendo el juicio en último minuto- un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo solo de imaginarme con ella en una situación que solo podría tener con Bella, se supone que las mujeres debían de cuidar de su castidad para llegar vírgenes al matrimonio, algo que al parecer estaba dejando de ser lo suficientemente importante.

-¿Es que no me deseas?- me preguntó ella al borde de las lagrimas.

-Por supuesto que si tontita- mentí sintiéndome inmundo –Es solo que se que para las mujeres es importante llegar a la noche de bodas por lo que no quiero arruinarlo, quiero que todos esa una sorpresa entre nosotros.

-Eres demasiado bueno- dijo con una sonrisa acercándose nuevamente a mis labios, sus manos fueron a mi pecho desabrochando un par de botones, intente zafarme pero ella parecía decidida.

-Disculpe mi Sr. Pero hemos llegado- escuche por el alta voz a Theo y podría jurar con lo bien que lo conocía que estaba aguanta al máximo las ganas de reírse de la situación.

-Gracias Theo- le respondí de vuelta y Jane bufo molesta.

-Lo primero que haga cuando sea la Sra. Sanguinetti será despedir a ese sirviente inepto e intruso que tienes- dijo enojada pero no le di importancia ya que Theo ya nos estaba abriendo la puerta para ayudarnos a salir.

-Espero no lleguemos a esa situación- lo escuche susurrarme al odio cuando pase por su lado.

-¿Mesa?- le pregunte en el mismo tono.

-26 al fondo en las terrazas- se limito a contestar, asentí y tome de la mano a Jane para llevarla al interior.

-Este lugar es completamente perfecto- dijo ella alucinando mirando el lugar, unas hermosas y lujosas lámparas de lagrimas colgaban desde el techo proporcionándole al lugar un aire mágico, las mesas perfectamente decoradas en tonos blanco invierno con candelabros brillantes de plata demostraban lo fino del lugar.

-Y espera a ver la hermosa vista del exterior- le sonreí complacido y ella me la devolvió entusiasmada, el Maître se acerco a nosotros en cuanto nos vio aparecer.

-Sr. Sanguinetti- dijo con una inclinación -Y busco entre la lista de las reservas –Su mesa esta lista- dijo indicándonos al interior y como no tenia la certeza de cual seria la de Dídima simplemente reservamos la más apartada pero al parecer no era suficiente.

-Me gustaría saber si podrías facilitarnos la que esta en las terrazas, ya sabes por la vista y todo eso- le dije mientras amistosamente mientras sentía que Jane asentía vigorosamente.

-Esta noche esa zona esta reservada por completo- dijo lamentándose mire a Jane y la mire triste.

-Lo siento cariño pero otro día podrás conocer ese hermoso paisaje- le dije como si realmente lo lamentara.

-¿No puede hacer nada?- le preguntó indignada al maître -¿A quien tenemos que pagarle?- dijo como si nada y él la miro nervioso.

-Lo siento señorita pero ya esta reservado todo el exterior- Jane bufo exasperada y el maître finalmente nos llevo hasta nuestra mesa que para mi vendita suerte no estaba muy lejos de las puertas que conducían hacia el exterior, sonreí para mi por ello.

-Lo lamento cariño, debí asegurarme cuando reserve- le dije apenado y ella tomo mi mano –Es que el lugar era realmente hermoso y me hubiese gustado que lo conocieras- sus ojos brillaron y luego me sonrío.

-No te preocupes- dijo despreocupada. Sin saber como tomar aquello la cena comenzó en cuanto el mozo se acerco para tomar nuestro pedido, le aconseje los fettuccini con camarones verduras rostizadas y junto a ello el mejor vino blanco.

-Es como un sueño- le dije mientras bebía de mi vino y la miraba a los ojos, tenia que dar mi mejor actuación –Llegue a este país con la intensión de hacer negocios y resulta que e encontrado a la mujer de mi vida- y de inmediato los ojos de Bella llegaron a mi.

-Eres un encanto Anthony, tú eres lo mejor que me a pasado- dijo con una dulzura que me asusto –Y aún no puedo creer que e hayas escogido a mi habiendo tantas mujeres que morirían por tenerte- le sonreí sin saber mucho que decir. Por suerte nuestra cena llego y comenzamos a comer entre pláticas sobre la boda, a decir verdad mientras "ella" me platicaba de la boda y mi cabeza solo pensaba en la manera de hacerla entrar a ese lugar antes de que Dídima y Cayo se fueran del restáurate -¿Dónde esta tu cabecita?- pregunto divertida.

-Es solo que no me gusta cuando no me sale alguna idea que tenga planeada, me siento un estúpido por no haber pensado en el hecho que el lugar se llenara tan pronto- dije con carita de pena.

-Tranquilo cariño que no pienso irme de aquí sin conocer ese lugar- dijo con una sonrisa y en ese momento observo a todos lados y lego me miro dándome una de esas miradas cómplices, se llevo las manos a los labios e hizo un gesto algo infantil junto con un pequeño chitón como para que nadie la descubriese.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte fingiendo estar asustado.

-Ya vuelvo- dijo infantilmente escapándose del lugar y caminando entre las mesas llegando finalmente hasta las puertas de cristal perfectamente cubiertas por cortinas gruesas.

Pasaron un par de minutos y todo sucedió muy rápido, un fuerte grito desde el exterior puso a toda la gente en alerta y todos miramos hacia aquellas puertas en las que venia saliendo Jane con su rostro tan abatido con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Jane déjame explicarte!- alcance a escuchar a Dídima que venia siguiéndole los talones.

-Sácame de aquí Anthony- dijo ella con su voz completamente rota llegando hasta a mi y abrazándome fuertemente por la solapa de mi chaqueta –Por favor- me suplico mirándome a los ojos y los suyos estaban completamente anegados en lagrimas, antes de poder cumplir lo que ella me estaba pidiendo Dídima nos alcanzo y la enfrento cara a cara.

-Por favor hija déjame explicarte, no es lo que tu…- me quede paralizado cuando la mano de Jane se estampo fuertemente contra la mejilla izquierda de Dídima llegando incluso a voltearle el rostro.

-No me digas hija mujerzuela y no te molestes en tratar de explicarme que no soy una nena como para no saber que es lo que estabas haciendo- dijo con rabia dejando atrás sus sollozos -¡Por Dios, es su hermano!- le grito colérica –Y tu eres una cualquiera- le espeto –Y te aseguro que mi tío se enterara de esto- Sácame de aquí Anthony por favor- me pidió y en ese momento Dídima reparo en que estaba en el lugar, me miro a los ojos suplicando ayuda pero yo la mire como si estuviese completamente confundido sin saber que hacer cuando en realidad por dentro comenzaba a hacer mi propio baile de la felicidad y tomaba el primer puesto para ver y saber que pasaría con su perfecto matrimonio.

_Patética,_ pensé cuando la vi comenzar a llorar por el miedo que invadió su cuerpo, por el rabillo del ojo vi como el menos de los Vulturi prácticamente escapaba del lugar dejando a Dídima completamente sola e internamente sonreí aún más por comenzar a degustar el hecho de verla sola, mañana seria un brillante y luminoso día donde Marcus Vulturi se enteraría de la clase de mujer que a mantenido por tantos años.

* * *

_**Ayayayay siii lo seee, estamos llegando a la recta final, exactamente no se cuantos caps ya por que la idea en si esta llegando a su final pero puede que me tome un cap en cada idea para desarrolarlo por completo, lo que si esta claro es que estamos a excasas 5 semanas para la bodaaa!**_

_**Recuerden que desde que se dio al noticia del embarazo de Bella a la familia ahí quedaban 8 semanas, luego pasaron las 2 que no se vieron porque Edward viajó más la ultima semana despues de que Bella conocio al abuelo, eso las reduce a 5! otra cosa que queria aclarar por que me lo preguntaron por ahí, Bella tiene más de una semana de embarazo obviamente pero eso se los comentare con mayor profundidad en el sgte cap ^^ ahahahah siii todo tiene su explicacion =) y cm adelantito en unos proximos caps hare un Alec POV, será cortito pero enclarecedor =P las dejo por que mi novio esta por llegar**_

_**bsooos y gracias a las chicas que siguen apoyandome en el "Fic´s Fans Twilight awards" que sin sus botos no estaria ni en las nominaciones, besos y que tengan un excelente fin de semana, en cuanto consiga un ratito libre actualizare otra historia pero con la uni y el resfrio (que ya estoy mejor gracias x sus saludos y deseos de mejora) me quitan algo de vida. ^^**_

_**bsitos y las kiero mucho!**_


	20. Dídima

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920._

_Mis enormes agradecimientos por sus mensajitos y su paciencia a **"diana, MailuPattzCullen, bahecca-vzla, Noelle xD, Gery Whitlock, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, darkbellz-87, LaLaCullen200690, otrisha, Caresme, Laura, Priss Cullen Swan, Gis, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Lily Malfoy Potter, ClauCullen, carlita16, Shandra, viviPatCullen, vaneiancullen, karlita the Cullen, rquiroga, nadsart, Paoliiz B. Masen, Esme Mary Cullen, Wawis Cullen, moniita, Adrirhage, Emma Isabella De Cullen, nany87, mabel, lizzy90, NessylitleCullen, sarydark, viszed, mellanie, LOQUIBELL"**_

_

* * *

_

"**Dídima"**

BPOV

Luego de visitar a Edward y a su abuelo en su mansión había llegado a casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto en donde revise detalladamente las bolsas que Edward había dejado para mí en el coche, tengo que decir que cada ropita, cada mantita era una más tierna que la anterior provocando que las lagrimas pronto aparecieran.

-Veo que te compraste las tiendas completas- me asuste al escuchar de la nada la voz de Alec, alce mi mirada y él estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Algo así- dije escuetamente y él se acerco para sentarse a mi lado.

-Estoy seguro que será un gran Vulturi- dijo muy orgulloso y yo rogué a Dios que eso nunca llegase a pasar, estaba guardando todo de nuevo en las bolsas y cajas cuando sentí las manos de Alec comenzar a acariciar mi vientre y la sensación de peligro me invadió por completo, me removí tomando las cosas para ir a acomodarlas por el momento en mi cajones -¿Sucede algo?- por su tono de voz molesto decidí mejor no provocarlo.

-Es solo que estoy algo cansada- él se acerco a mi tan rápido que no me lo espere.

-Será mejor que te recuestes, no más salidas de compras por un buen rato- aquello no me gusto mucho ya había pensado que esas podían ser unas buenas excusas para salir a ver a Edward, tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Cómo van los negocios?- pregunte como si nada mientras me metía en la cama y me tapaba casi hasta el cuello para así evitar alguna nueva muestra de cariño por parte de Alec.

-Todo muy bien- pero no se me paso por algo una mirada extraña que puso –Esta semana que viene estaré fuera por unos asuntos importantes- su rostro se volvió serio y eso me preocupo.

-¿Para ti esta todo bien?- le pregunte como esposa abnegada preocupada cuando en realidad necesitaba saber que Edward no estaría en ninguna clase de peligro.

-Todo bien- me sonrío fingido, se levanto de la cama y me beso la frente -¿Necesitas algo? Puedo ir por lo que quieras- encantada le diría que fuera por Edward para que estuviese a mi lado pero estaba claro que no podría.

-Me gustaría un vaso de leche, gracias- asintió y cuando iba casi saliendo del cuarto lo llame nuevamente –Alec- él se giro esperando -¿Podrías traer a los niños?- le pedí de manera tímida ya por que desgraciadamente desde que Alec sabia que estaba embarazada había tomado la actitud de que los pequeños no debían estar muy cerca ya que al ser algo revoltosos y alocados podrían pasar a hacerle algo al bebé –Prometo que los mantendré tranquilos y no le harán nada al bebé- que absurdo era tener que alejar a mis hijos de su hermanito, él asintió no muy convencido y me dejo ahí esperando por mis bebes.

Mis pequeños llegaron un par de minutos después de que Alec saliera del cuarto y podría jurar que les había dado expresas instrucciones ya que parecían soldaditos caminando casi al mismo paso.

-No es necesario que hagan eso- les dije haciéndoles un espacio en la cama para que subieran y me hicieran compañía. Ese día completo me pase en la cama ya que a decir verdad estaba exhausta, como si realmente hubiese estado toda la mañana de compras, me quede junto a mis pequeños que no dejaban de hacer preguntas de su hermanito e incluso Charlie me pregunto nuevamente por Edward o en su caso por "Tío Anthony" ya que lo extrañaba mucho.

-No te preocupes que pronto vendrá a visitarte- lamentablemente ese pronto no llego en toda esa semana. Alec estuvo fuera por asuntos que nunca me explico y Jane estaba como una loca con los asuntos de su boda que fastidiosamente ya era la comidilla de toda la ciudad y eso me recordaba que iban quedando ya casi cinco semanas, de lo poco que hablábamos con Edward por teléfono cuando Heidi me dejaba al menos respirar mi propio aire, nunca mencionaba el hecho de que estaba próximo a casarse y es que me mantenía algo alejada de todo ese asunto para según él, no preocuparme.

-Cuando mi hermanito crezca ¿tu barriga será como una bolita?- me pregunto mi hijo aquella tarde cuando estábamos en el jardín jugando los tres con sus mascotas.

-Así es, cuando tu estabas aquí- le señale mi vientre que al observarlo detenidamente se podía notar una leve diferencia y es que llevar casi dos meses de embarazo con mi contextura comenzaba a notarse pronto, al menos el doctor era un gran amigo de mi familia y más de Charlie, por lo que pedirle su ayuda con respecto a lo que debía decir acerca del tiempo de gestación que llevaba había sido un peso menos que cargar –Mi barriga era enorme y tu te movías mucho- le dije con una sonrisa mientras veía sus ojos que expresivamente eran iguales a los de Edward ¿Cuántos años me había pasado mirándolo como una boba solo por que me recordaba a su padre?

-¿Yo tamben me vovia mami?- me pregunto mi pequeña con su vocecita nasal mientras se acercaba para abrazarme, aquella pregunta aunque era muy simple dentro de mi causo estragos sin dejar de mencionar las hormonas revueltas, las lágrimas se asomaron evidentes.

-¿Por qué lloras mami?- me pregunto Charlie preocupado –Anne eres una boba, hiciste llorar a mamá- le regaño mi pequeño y yo negué de inmediato al ver que mi pequeña comenzaba a hacer pucheritos al sentirse mal.

-Es solo que recordarlos de bebé me pone sentimental- dije desviándome del tema que inconcientemente Anne había tocado, abracé a ambos y al quedarme así un buen rato pronto los dos comenzaron a removerse por dejarlos mucho rato pequeños a mi, finalmente los pequeños se fueron a jugar con la pequeña perrita que poco a poco crecía un poco más y pronto incluso seria más grande que la misma Anne.

Para mi mala fortuna uno de esos días había aparecido Jane con una sonrisa tan grande que me temí que no sería buen augurio y en efecto así fue cuando iba pasando por afuera de su cuarto el que se encontraba con la puerta completamente abierta, dentro estaba ella junto a Dídima y ambas observaban el hermoso vestido blanco de novia que estaba completamente extendido sobre la cama.

-Hermoso ¿no?- salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche la voz de Jane muy cerca y fue ahí que me di cuenta que ella me observaba con una sonrisa arrogante –A todas nos toca su momento Isabella, si te da nostalgia ver mi vestido de novia podrías pedirle a Alec que renueven sus votos, después de todo su matrimonio fue algo discreto y aburrido ya que tenían que ocultar ciertas cositas- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y me gire para salir de ahí, un poco más allá de su puerta escuche las risas de ambas disfrutando de lo que Jane había dicho.

¿Qué era lo que Edward tenía pensado con todo eso? Me ponía nerviosa y ansiosa que no me lo dijera pero sabia que debía confiar en él y así lo haría.

Esa misma tarde Dídima y Jane habían salido, claro ya sabia la cita de ésta última ya que Edward me lo había informado y solo con recordarlo me hervía la sangre, lo bueno de eso claro es que aproveche en buscar en el dichoso documento que me había pedido Archibald, después de informarle a Heidi que personalmente me encargaría de hacer dormir a mis pequeños que ya podía retirarse, así me aseguraba de que se durmiera, me fui al estudio de Alec, revolví sus cajones del escritorio, del librero y hasta carpetas pero nada, pensé que seria un poco más fácil por lo que me puse algo nerviosa ya que la hora estaba pasando y nada, pocas veces se me daba esta buena oportunidad de encontrarme sola por lo que no podía desaprovecharla, fue en ese momento que mi cerebro se ilumino y recordé la caja fuerte que estaba detrás del cuadro tan amado de Alec, claro que mejor que tapar sus tesoros con otro que con la obra de Salvador Dalí .

Estuve cerca de veinte minutos pensando en contraseñas e incluso intente con cuatro pero me daba miedo seguir intentando ya que al alcanzar un máximo de erróneas esta podría bloquearse y así el se enteraría de que estuve husmeando, un flash de recuerdo me llego en ese momento de la nada.

"_El día que nos casamos ha sido la fecha más importante para mi"_me dijo un día que intento ponerse romántico y yo no le había puesto mucha atención, sonreí e inmediatamente introduje dichos números y_ viola_, el cerrojo hizo un click abriéndose completamente y de pura felicidad comencé a dar saltitos como si fuese una niña pero para mi mala suerte choque con uno de los muebles y paso en cámara lenta, uno de los jarrones los vi tambalearse y podría decir que corrí con mis brazos extendidos para tomarlos pero este paso de largo impactando en el suelo con un estridente ruido, mi corazón comenzó a latir de inmediato a gran velocidad y como me lo espere, escuche una de las puertas abrirse de esas que conectan al final del pasillo, cerca de la cocina.

-Heidi- jadee y como pude cerré la caja fuerte y la volví a tapar con el cuadro, en cuestión de segundos me escondí en el cuarto del baño contiguo al estudio, solo debía esperar a que se alejara del pasillo para salir por la otra puerta.

Ella se acerco a grandes pasos con dos de los guardias de Alec que custodiaban la casa esos días mientras pasábamos gran parte del día.

-Escuche ruidos ahí dentro, no duden en disparar si hay algún ladrón- dijo ella muy segura y los hombres entraron seguida de ella, aproveche ese momento y corrí hasta mi cuarto, al llegar me metí de inmediato a mi cama aún con el corazón acelerado para hacerme la dormida y en cosa de minutos Heidi asomo su cabeza por mi habitación para asegurarse de que estuviese bien ¿o quizás para intentar pillarme? No lo se, solo se que me quede muy quieta intentando respirar pausadamente como si durmiese.

A la mañana siguiente podía asegurar que algo estaba ocurriendo porque me encontraba en el comedor tomando desayuno solo con mis pequeños ¿Dónde se había metido Jane y Dídima? Debo añadir que la última me importaba muy poco saber donde estaba, bueno de Jane también pero solo no quería pensar que se había quedado con Edward por que eso si que no podría soportarlo.

-¿Sabes donde esta Dídima y Jane?- le pregunte a Heidi cuando ella apareció para servirnos nuestra comida.

-No señora, lo siento- dijo ella escuetamente.

-¿Al menos sabes si llegaron a dormir?- pregunte con una ceja alzada, podía ver que le costaba responder a mis preguntas, la muy… podía llegar a ser bien fiel con ese par de víboras.

-Me parece que no señora, permiso- dijo saliendo de ahí evitando más preguntas y me puse más nerviosa ¿Dónde se había metido Jane? Peor aún ¿se habría ido con Edward?

Estuve así prácticamente todo el día hasta que apareció Alec.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto preocupado en cuanto me vio y me extraño que me abrazara como si con eso me estuviese salvando de algo.

-Si todo bien ¿pero que sucede?- le pregunte preocupada y él me miro como si no comprendiera lo que le decía –¿Que pasa, por que estas aquí?- se supone que él regresaba en un par de días más.

-Jane- dijo él mientras intentaba pensar en algo –Ella me ubico y me dijo que debía de volver cuanto antes- ¿le habrá pasado algo a Edward? Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

-¿Qué más te dijo?- él me miro raro al sonar tan impaciente y preocupada.

-Nada más, solo que debía volver cuanto antes y bueno, pensé que algo les había sucedido a ti o al bebé- su rostro se relajo pero yo no se que cara habré puesto por que solo con verme él se tensó -¿Qué esta pasando?- gruño molesto por no entender y justo en ese momento apareció Jane por el salón seguido de Edward quien se veía extraño.

-No te diré lo que esta pasando primo- su rostro estaba completamente afligido y sus ojos hinchados y rojos confirmaban que había estado llorando.

-¿Alguien te hizo daño?- su voz sonaba fiera mientras miraba a Edward esperando a que Jane le dijera que él le había hecho algo.

-Tío Marcus esta por llegar y en ese momento hablaremos- a pesar de que su rostro estaba triste, su voz sonaba rencorosa –Acompáñame al estudio- le pidió y él asintió de inmediato –Anthony ¿me esperarías?- le pregunto ella en tono cariñoso a lo que Edward asintió de inmediato, Alec y Jane se fueron juntos a su estudio dejándome sin saber que pensar.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte a Edward en cuanto esos dos se perdieron por completo, algo de aquello no me cuadraba muy bien, Jane estaba completamente destrozada pero Edward me sonrío tan radiante que incluso daba miedo.

-Una menos- dijo triunfal mientras me guiñaba un ojo, me indico que volviera a sentarme en el sofá y espere a que me contara que había sucedido.

-Edward por favor, sabes que no me gusta el suspenso- le dije molesta por que seguía jugando con mi paciencia y él solo sonreía, él se acerco a mi en plan confidente y yo me acerque aún más.

-Te eche de menos- y me dio un rápido beso en los labios provocando que sonriera.

-También yo- le confesé –No solo yo, Anne y Charlie han preguntado mucho por ti- y aquello ilumino por completo sus ojos.

-Yo los extrañe aún más, incluso a esta cosita- dijo acariciando mi vientre y se lo permití encantada, justo en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió muy fuerte y ambos nos levantamos de un salto asustados.

-¿Isabella que esta pasando?- pregunto Marcus igual de confundido que Alec hace unos minutos atrás, negué sin saber que decirle.

-Jane y Alec están en su estudio esperándolo Marcus- dijo Edward de manera solemne y el aludido asintió dirigiéndose de inmediato a ese lugar.

-¿Me vas a contar o no?- le pregunte enfurruñada y él volvió a besarme en los labios.

-Pareces una nena- dijo sin dejar de sonreír –Y no te preocupes que pronto lo sabrás- lo mire molesta y sin más se volvió a sentar esperando no se que cosa, los minutos seguían pasando y simplemente nos dedicamos a mirarnos a los ojos, algo de todo eso le causaba mucha gracia y yo solo quería saber que.

Más y más minutos pasaron que me estaban volviendo loca de la curiosidad y Edward no dejaba de sonreír, hasta que observo el reloj de la pared y como si hubiese invocado algún espíritu, la puerta principal volvió a sonar indicando que alguien había llegado, espere a ver quien era y quede congelada en mi asiento cuando vi aparecer a Dídima como nunca antes la había visto, sus ojos hinchados a más no poder, su rostro completamente afligido sin dejar de mencionar que esa era la misma ropa que había utilizado el día de ayer.

Ella le dio una mirada a Edward como si le estuviese pidiendo ayuda pero él solo le indico la dirección del estudio y pronto las piezas se unieron como un puzzle.

-¿Jane descubrió a Dídima?- le pregunte preocupada y él asintió triunfal, estaba claro que ella no era de mi agrado pero temí por ella -¿Qué hiciste?- ahora me preocupaba él de que no se metiera en problemas.

-¿Yo? nada- fingió indignación por la pregunta –Fue Jane quien la descubrió en una situación muy poco decorosa en un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad con su tío Cayo- me lleve las manos a la boca y pasados unos minutos comenzaron los gritos, mi vista viajo en dirección al estudio como si de un momento a otro todos ellos aparecieran ya que sus voces se escuchaban muy cerca.

-¡¿Dime que eso no es verdad?- salte en mi lugar al escuchar, por primera vez en mi vida, gritar a Marcus, a pesar de que era una escoria al igual que su hijo siempre había sido muy pasivo y muy poco demostrativo, nos quedamos en esa misma posición con Edward sin saber que hacer, tampoco es que nos acercaramos de modo cariñoso por el peligro de que alguien saliera sin previo aviso.

-¡No te atrevas a negarlo!- le grito Jane y mis ojos no daban más del asombro por la situación, tengo que decir que solo con imaginármela ya me daba pena.

Sonó una quebrazón de vidrios seguido por gritos de Dídima.

-¡Marcus por favor, déjame explicarte!- le pedía a gritos y pronto vi aparecer a todos ellos, cual de todos estaba más consternado, enojado o desilucionado.

-Papá no seas tan duro con mamá- la voz de Alec sonaba dolida pero sus ojos lo eran aún más mientras observaba como Dídima iba siendo arrastrada hacia la puerta principal su aspecto mostraba que no le había tocado muy bueno ahí adentro.

-Ve y pídele ayuda a ese bastardo de Cayo y de paso dile que no se aparezca por aquí si no quiere ir a parar al cementerio- Marcus sujetaba con mucha fuerza el brazo de Dídima.

-No tengo donde ir- se defendía ella mientras intentaba liberarse de las manos de su esposo.

-Eso ya no es asunto mío y que si no tomo medidas serias con respecto a nuestro matrimonio solo es por Alec- dijo él firme –Pero te aseguro que haré todo lo que esta en mis manos para que no vuelvas a ver dinero en tus manos- Dídima lo miro horrorizado y seguía intentando zafarse.

-¡Papá basta!- le pidió Alec pero poco pudo hacer.

-Si vas a intentar vivir de Cayo mi querida Dídima, te digo que poco te funcionara por que no pienso darle ni un chelín de la herencia de nuestros padres y dudo que el vago de mi hermano sepa trabajar- Jane se acerco a su tío para intentar tranquilizarlo pero era como si Marcus estuviese poseído por alguna fuerza externa.

-Marcus por favor, por los años de matrimonio- le rogaba ella cuando estuvieron en la entrada principal, Jane se acerco donde Edward para abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en su pecho y por los movimientos de sus hombros pude notar que estaba llorando, Alec por su parte se acerco a mi con todo el dolor en sus ojos.

-Mi familia se esta destruyendo Bella- y se abrazo a mi cintura cayendo de rodillas y hundió su rostro en mi vientre, pronto comenzó a llorar como un niño sin importar que hubiesen más personas en ese momento.

-¡Darío, Wladimir!- llamo Marcus a los guardias –Saquen a esta prostituta de mi casa y asegúrense que no vuelva a poner un pie en los terrenos, entre los dos hombre se miraron sin saber que hacer incrédulos de la petición de Marcus pero su rostro completamente enajenado no dejaba duda alguna.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, se instauro un incomodísimo silencio que solo era roto por los sollozos de Alec y Jane.

-¡Heidi!- grito Marcus a viva voz y en cosa de segundos Heidi estaba frente a él con su rostro asustado –Ve a mi cuarto y saca todas las cosas de Dídima y las quemas, no me importa si son caras o importantes, las quemas y ya- Heidi asintió con una pequeña reverencia y desapareció escaleras arriba. Jane se soltó de Edward y fue a abrazar a su tío quien se derrumbo por completo.

-Tío perdóname por haberte contado algo como esto pero no podía permitir que siguieran engañándote- le dijo ella sin dejar de abrazarlo, algo le contesto Marcus pero no pude llegar a entenderlo ya que tenia su rostro escondido en el cabello de Jane –Vamos a al cuarto de huéspedes- le dijo ella intentando levantarlo –Anthony perdona todo esto- Edward se acerco a su lado y beso su frente y yo por supuesto me puse que me reventaba por los celos.

-No te preocupes comprendo, mañana pasare a ver como estas- dejo una leve caricia en su mejilla y se volteo para salir pero antes me miro, me guiño uno y verbalizo sin pronunciar palabra un lindo _"Te amo"_

-Vamos Alec, será mejor que te recuestes- le dije a Alec que seguía en el suelo abrazado a mi, puede que no sea la mejor esposa pero me daba pena su situación.

Trate de levantarlo por hombros pero cuando notó que estaba haciendo fuerza se levanto por si solo.

-Amor, sabes que no puedes hacer fuerza- dijo de modo automático y de la misma manera comenzó a caminar conmigo de la mano hasta su cuarto, llegamos y él simplemente se saco los zapatos y se metió así tal cual dentro de la cama, lo acomode y cuando me gire para irme, él me tomo por la muñeca y lo mire algo asustada –Quédate conmigo esta noche- rogó con sus ojos cristalizados, creo que vio el miedo en los míos –Prometo no hacerte nada, solo no quiero estar solo con todo lo que a pasado- mire hacia todos lados como si con eso alguien pudiese ayudarme, luego lo volví a mirar y se veía tan destruido que el corazón se me encogió de pura lastima.

-Está bien- acepte sin saber que decirle, me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme por algo más cómodo y volví junto a él que en cuanto me vio aparecer, me hizo un espacio a su lado, me metí implorando que al menos todo lo sucedido lo mantuviera tan cansado como para que pronto se quedara dormido.

-Gracias Bella, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi lo que haces- cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y me quede mirando al techo mientras él seguía con su momento de sensibilidad –Se que no me e comportado de la mejor manera sobre todo las semanas antes pasadas pero me vuelve loco no tenerte cerca- se acerco más a mi y me abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello lo que me hizo reaccionar con un pequeño salto –Prometí no hacerte nada y lo cumpliré, es solo que quiero estar a tu lado, es mi mejor calmante- así se abrazo más a mi llevando una de sus manos a mi vientre dándole pequeñas caricias circulares, podía sentir que inhalaba mi aroma y luego comenzaron sus sollozos que se fueron apagando a medida que pasaban las horas, finalmente se quedo dormido pero yo, que se supone debía descansar, estaba más despierta que nunca atenta a cualquiera de sus movimientos.

Me removí incomoda cuando sentí unos labios sobre los míos y ellos no reconocieron a los únicos que les gustaba sentir, abrí mis ojos asustada y me encontré con la mirada de Alec que aunque era llena de tristeza, una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

-Siempre soñé con despertar de esta manera- me abrazo y en ese momento me pareció ya más un abuso que a lo triste que podría estar.

-Iré a ver como están los niños, por suerte con todo el escándalo de anoche no se despertaron- me salí de la cama sin esperar una respuesta por su parte y camine directo a los cuartos contiguos.

-Veo que la reconciliación cada vez va mejor- escuche la voz irónica de Jane a mis espaldas justo en el momento en que salía del cuarto de Alec.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia- le espete molesta.

-No claro que no pero me parece bien que alguna vez en tu vida te comportes como lo que eres, la esposa de mi primo- chasquee la lengua por sus impertinencias camine hasta el cuarto de Charlie pero ella me seguía –Sobre todo en estos momentos en que tanto te necesita- me gire ya demasiado molesta.

-¿No te gustaría ocupar mi lugar a caso?- le dije ácidamente y creo que sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro, no se si fue por que era la primera vez que la enfrentaba o porque era la primera vez que aludía un hecho tan evidente pero que sinceramente nunca me a interesado.

-No se de que estas hablando, yo estoy por casarme con Anthony pero sobre todo Alec es mi primo- dijo ella muy digna como si con eso fuese a engañarme.

-No nos hagamos las tontas Jane que se perfectamente que entre Alec y tú hubo algo- le sonreí triunfante -¿Eso lo sabría tu futuro marido no?- por su rostro pálido y asustado sabia que había dado un muy buen golpe, la deje ahí temblando de miedo y me fui a ver a mis hijos que eran lo más importante para mi.

Ese día fue de los más extraños que había vivido en esta casa pero en parte me gusto, ya que a pesar de que todos estaban en casa, claro menos Dídima, no se les vio a ninguno merodear y eso ayudaba mucho a la convivencia.

-Mamá ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde esta papá?- como me hubiese gustado decirle que estaba en su casa y que pronto nos vendría a visitar, le sonreí algo fingido debo añadir.

-Todos tienen mucho trabajo y cosas que hacer cariño- bese su frente mientras veía como la pequeña Anne intentaba guiar a su perrita con la correa, pero el animal era más fuerte por lo que era ella la que iba siendo llevada –Anne sal afuera con copita- le dije con una sonrisa que estaba a punto de convertirse en carcajada por la situación.

-¿Podemos ir al parque?- me pregunto mi pequeño con la ilusión estampada en el rostro, solo de verlo así me dificultaba el negarle algo.

-Déjame ir a preguntarle a Alec si podemos salir- él pequeño asintió y corrió junto a su hermana para salir al jardín, me encamine al estudio de Alec ya que sabia que estaba ahí desde la mañana.

Cuando iba por el pasillo e iba a empujar la puerta semi abierta del estudio de Alec, me detuve en seco al escuchar la voz de Heidi.

-Señor hice lo que su padre me pidió- silencio –Lo que quiero decirle, es que entre las cosas de la señora Dídima encontré esto- por la curiosidad me asome levemente para ver que le entregaba un trozo de papel.

-¿Una carta?- le preguntó él molesto mientras estaba sentado en su sillón principal detrás del escritorio, tomo el papel –Supongo que no me vas a entregar cartas de amor de mi madre- le dijo en el mismo tono.

-No señor- se defendió de inmediato Heidi –Esa carta esta a nombre de su señora y no sabia que hacer con ella- me tensé de inmediato e intente observar un poco más, Alec al igual que yo estaba extrañado y la giro para verla, su rostro se transformo entre asombrado y asustado.

-¿Charles Swan?-

* * *

_**Dum dum dum! sii lo se e demorado pero es en particuar por esta semana, aquí en mi país Chile (eeehhh aplausos) celebraremos las fiestas patrias y como es el bicentenario hay que exar la casa por la ventana, con mi familia estamos organizando una especie de ramada privada por lo que estamos en asuntos de organización y a sido poco el tiempo (luido como para poder escribir) el q e tenido pero ya aqui un cap larguito para q me perdonen =) besitos y nos leemos en el siguiente**_

_**gracias x su apoyo y su cariño incondicional ^^**_


	21. Marcus

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-_

_**"Skaytch, claudiaaa, NosCullenBlack, Sophia Anna Keller, Mayra, mariclau, katriciacruz, vanscat, anonim, gatitha vampirica, Gery Whitlock, ElizabethCullen.21, Caresme, NessylitleCullen, Karla Cullen Swan, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, rquiroga, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, vaneiancullen, Pure-blood Princess Cullen, Laura, diana, Noelle xD, joli cullen, jaslice hale cullen, ClauCullen, Ginegine, Lily Malfoy Potter, PattyQ, nany87, Adrirhage, sarydark, Paoliiz B. Masen, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Kamy, Wawis Cullen, bahecca-vzla, nadsart, amys cullen, pauly swallen, carlita16, Priss Cullen Swan, mabel, viszed, lizzy90, PatriciaaJayme17, LaLaCullen200690, Shandra, Joss Alvarado, Loquibell, mellanie"** gracias, gracias, gracias._

_nos leemos abajito!_

* * *

"**Marcus"**

BPOV

Unos minutos después me obligue al reaccionar al escuchar que Heidi iba a salir, me oculte detrás del otro pasillo y me quede pensando que hacer, era un hecho que me apoderaría de esa carta a como diera lugar ¿pero como? Alec no parecía querer salir de su despacho, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con Dídima.

Con paso decidido entre sin golpear y cuando el me vio pude ver que escondía la carta de manera sigilosa en uno de sus cajones.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto con una sonrisa que pronto me dieron ganas de borrar con mi puño.

-Charlie quiere salir a dar una vuelta y bueno, quería saber si podíamos salir- le pedí tímidamente más mi cabeza solo estaba en esa bendita carta guardada a un par de pasos de mi.

-Claro, vayan- dijo animado, realmente estaba desesperado por que saliera de ahí para leer la carta de mi padre ya que me dejo así a buenas a primeras.

Sin saber que más decir para extender mi permanencia en su despacho, resignada tuve que salir de ahí pero con la promesa de que volvería, eso estaba seguro y claro.

De no ser por que Dídima guardaba esa carta, quizás nunca hubiese pensado en arriesgarme tanto pero al parecer lo valía.

Cuando aliste a mis pequeños pasa salir, me sorprendió aún más que Alec no enviara a su sequito de guardias para cuidarnos pero no le di más importancia que eso y salimos juntos los tres al parque.

Los pequeños corrían, saltaban y gritaban entusiasmados, con poco se estaban divirtiendo mucho y es que la pequeña labradora era una revoltosa que se sumaba a las travesuras de ese par.

-Mi hemanita se eta demodando mucho mami- dijo Anne horas más tarde cuando acariciaba a su perrito quien intentaba lamerle la mano de manera juguetona, mis manos involuntariamente se fueron a mi ya cada vez más formado vientre.

-Será hombre como yo- le dijo Charlie sacándole la lengua provocando que la pequeña comenzara a hacer pucheritos.

-Eso aún no lo sabemos pero sea lo que sea lo amaremos con todo el corazón ¿cierto?- ambos asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Y de seguro será tan o más hermoso o hermosa que su madre- escuche a mi espalda y de inmediato me gire con una sonrisa en los labios al reconocer esa aterciopelada voz.

-¡Ed…Anthony!- grite corrigiéndome de inmediato.

-¡Tío!- gritaron los pequeños igual de entusiasmados que su madre, entre los tres abrazamos a Edward quien me sostenía de la cintura mientras los pequeños abrazaban sus piernas.

-¿Habrá un espacio para mi entre sus juegos?- pregunto con una de esas sonrisas que me hacia olvidar el mundo en el que estaba metida.

-¡Siii!- grito Charlie quien se puso a correr a nuestro alrededor y pronto Anne comenzó a imitarlo.

-Niños, se van a marear- les dije al verlos correr rápidamente haciendo círculos.

-Déjalos se están divirtiendo- me dijo él viéndolos a ellos con una sonrisa boba que provoco que el corazón se me hinchara de amor –Además es bueno que liberen energía, así podrán dormir de corrido- pestañee.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le solté y el se ruborizó levemente.

-He estado leyendo acerca de bebes y niños- confesó avergonzado sin mirarme y de no ser por mis hijos y la gente que estaba cerca me hubiese lanzado sobre él para besarlo.

-Mami tengo hamble- me dijo mi pequeña jalando mi vestido.

-Descuida Anne, iremos a comer panqueques con miel ¿bueno?- le pregunte con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla, la pequeña comenzó a dar brincos de felicidad sacándonos sonrisas.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?- nos pregunto Edward y yo rodé los ojos.

-Siempre quiero que nos acompañes- le dije mirando sus labios que en esos momentos se me hacían lo más delicioso.

-Pronto- dijo sabiendo a donde estaban mis pensamientos –Mira que tengo pensado sacarte de esa casa esta semana por motivos de mi despedida de soltero- dijo con una sonrisa picara pero a mi el recordatorio de su casamiento con Jane no me hacia para nada gracia.

-Aja- dije y mire a mis pequeños –Por que no se adelantan- les dije a mis pequeños con una sonrisa y ellos comenzaron a correr por el parque delante de mí para que los viera mientras yo comenzaba a caminar dándole la espalda a Edward.

-Oh vamos Bella, esto ya lo habíamos hablado- dijo dándome.

-Ya no se que tanto de ello sea cierto, si realmente es por una venganza y querías acercarte a la familia pues bien, ya lo conseguiste, de hecho Jane confío en ti más que en Dídima o cualquier otra persona- le dije molesta –No entiendo por que tienes que llegar hasta el altar para acabar con todo eso- le espete molesta.

-¿Celosa?- pregunto cerca de mi oído.

-¡Claro que estoy celosa!- le grite pero de inmediato baje la voz –Como no estarlo si prácticamente nosotros tuvimos que casarnos a escondidas y resulta que para tú casamiento con Jane vendrán hasta los de la realeza- seguí caminando sin mirarlo.

-¿Realmente crees que le daré un sí?- pregunto entre divertido y asombrado.

-Y que esperas que piense si ya prácticamente esta todo listo ¿la dejaras plantada en el altar?- le pregunte y el me dio una hermosa sonrisa que me hizo pestañear asombrada -¿Eso harás?- pregunte al no recibir una respuesta.

-No de esa manera pero pienso decirle de una manera muy cortés en el altar que no puedo casarme con ella- sonrío nuevamente.

-¿Estas loco? Marcus, Alec y el resto de los Vulturi son capaz de matarte con sus propias manos si haces algo así con una mujer de su familia- le dije preocupada.

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado?- sus ojos tenían un brillo de diversión que me hizo alzar una ceja.

-¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?- le pregunte de manera suspicaz.

-Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo a ti pero el caso es que al final me entere por las mías de una relación incestuosa que mantenía Jane con Alec- hice un gesto como si me dieran arcadas.

-En su momento no lo encontré relevante mencionar, suficiente tenia con saber que mi "esposo" le era infiel a esta clase de lazo que tenia conmigo y sobre todo con su prima- le conteste.

-¿Te enojo saberlo?- preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

-¡Claro que no!- le conteste molesta solo de que lo pensara –Sabes que te amo con locura, solo a ti- respondí firme y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar- contesto como un niño pequeño y retomamos la caminata hasta uno de los restaurantes que solíamos ir mis pequeños y yo.

Al llegar al lugar de inmediato los pequeños pidieron panqueques con miel, Edward un café y yo solo pude tomar un batido de fruta aunque Edward se opuso a que no comiera nada más, Edward en su calidad de padre preocupado me exigió que comiera algo más.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pediré unos huevos revueltos- le dije para que dejara de regañarme. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia fue que seguimos comiendo hasta que ya se había hecho lo suficientemente tarde ya que solo habíamos ido a dar una vuelta a la plaza, cuando salimos al exterior nuevamente el abordo el tema de reunirnos.

-Intenta escabullirte estos días, Theo te esperará donde siempre por las mañanas, si no aparecer en el rango de una hora Theo regresara a casa, lo entiendo Bella- dijo acariciando mi mano sobre la mesa.

-Te amo- le susurre mientras tomaba su mano para despedirme cortésmente como si estuviese hablando con un amigo, él tomo mi mano para dejar un beso y sobre ella también susurro un _te amo_.

-Espero verte pronto- como si hablara del clima intentando pasar como simples conocidos pero sin que nadie llegase a escucharnos.

-Niños- los llame mientras revoloteaban alrededor nuestro.

Finalmente los tres nos devolvimos a la casa sintiéndonos más relajados.

Cuando llegamos a casa el silencio era completamente sepulcral y me pregunte si habría sucedido algo nuevo ya que los últimos días había sido una avalancha de sucesos desagradables.

-¿Dónde andabas?- salte asustada al escuchar de pronto la voz de Alec detrás de mí, como acción reflejo apreté la mano de mis pequeños que se encontraban a mi lado

-Fui al parque con los niños ya que querían jugar y yo necesitaba aire puro, recuerda que te informe de ello hoy en la mañana- puse mi mejor cara inocente.

-Tienes razón, lo olvide disculpa- dijo mientras se frotaba la frente.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte viéndolo algo ido.

-No se si se pueda llamar bien al hecho de saber que tu madre mantenía una relac...- lo corte.

-Charlie por que no van arriba y de paso ves si Gregorio esta bien- le sonreí a mis pequeños quienes de inmediato obedecieron a mi orden, no quería que ellos escucharan los descargos de Alec.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello en tu despacho?- pique, como una iluminación una idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto mirándome entre asombrado y perspicaz, yo le sonreí de manera amable.

-Se que todo esto a sido muy difícil para ti Alec- le dije llegando a él y dejando una suave caricia sobre su brazo, me contuve para no poner una mala cara.

El me tomo de la mano y me guío hasta su despacho donde de inmediato me ofreció el sofá más cómodo y él se sentó sobre la mesita para quedar frente a mi.

-Mi madre vino cuando tú estuviste afuera- dijo de pronto y yo me asombre por lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Y Marcus?- le pregunte.

-El no esta en casa, salio esta madrugada con tío Aro a Roma ya que pretende anular su matrimonio directamente con el Vaticano- afirmo sus codos en sus rodillas y descanso su cabeza en sus manos, escuche como unos leves sollozos salían de sus labios.

-Piensa en como debe sentirse tú padre ante semejante desilusión por lo que quizás esta solución le traiga algo de paz mental- dije acariciando sus cabellos pero por dentro me sentía terrible engañándolo, si él era así no tenia por que serlo yo también.

-Lo entiendo pero es terrible ver que tú familia que creías perfecta se desmorona- dijo aún recargado en sus piernas, en otra situación puede que hasta me haya alegrado con su desgracia pero lamentablemente no podía mofarme de ello.

-¿Quieres que te sirva un coñac para relajarte?- le pregunte sin dejar de acaricias su cabello, el asintió y me paré para servirle uno doble.

Así poco a poco me paraba cada tanto para servirle uno tras otro que se volvieron muy continuos tal y como lo había planeado, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se quedo dormido sobre el sofá recostado sobre mi regazo.

Lo corrí de mi dejándolo lo más cómodo posible y pronto me puse a hurgar en sus cosas, primero fueron los cajones donde había visto que guardo la carta pero nada al parecer la había cambiado de lugar, lo mire con odio por hacerme el trabajo más difícil.

Me pase cerca de media hora intentando buscar la maldita carta hasta que me ilumine y me acerque a él para revisar los bolsillos de su pantalón, me golpee la frente cuando sentí un papel en ellos y cuando estaba por arrebatárselo llamaron a la puerta.

-Disculpe señor el almuer…- Heidi se quedo mirándome algo molesta cuando vio que estaba casi sobre Alec -¿El señor esta bien?- pregunto como si yo tuviese que darle explicaciones.

-Mi marido se quedo dormido porque bebió un poco de más pero esta bien, puedes llamar a los de seguridad para que lo lleven a su habitación- le pedí dándome el lugar de señora que me correspondía y si le dí explicaciones era por que no quería levantar sus sospechas y luego le dijera algo a Alec, ella asintió y de inmediato se fue a hacer lo que le pedí, cuando saque el papel de su bolsillo lo abrí rápidamente sintiendo el corazón desbocado pero al desilusión fue mayor cuando en el solo había una dirección que no me sonaba conocida.

Finalmente los guardias fueron por Alec para llevarlo a su habitación y cuando me quede sola en su despacho pensando en otros posibles lugares Heidi se me quedo viendo esperando algún movimiento de mi parte.

-Los niños ya están en sus sillas listos para su comida así que en cuanto llegue les serviré- dije e hizo una leve reverencia y se marcho, bufe frustrada y camine hacia el comedor.

Las cosas ese día no fueron muy diferentes a las que le siguieron, por suerte la casa era un completo silencio y la anuncia mental de Alec se hacia notar ya que pasaba prácticamente todo el día en su despacho evadiendo su nueva realidad, yo por mi parte aprovechaba pasa salir de "paseo" con mis pequeños, tal y como Edward lo había dicho Theo estuvo puntual cada mañana para llevarnos hasta su casa y en ella María se encargaba de cuidar a los pequeños mientras yo estaba a solas con Edward.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte para que estemos así de manera permanente?- le dije haciendo pequeñas caricias circulares sobre su pecho desnudo, ambos estábamos en su cama desnudos luego de una extenuante sesión de amor y entrega.

-Pronto Bella, solo tienes que confiar en mi, el siguiente paso ya esta dado y solo tengo que esperar a que Marcus caiga.

-Marcus- me afirme de uno de mis codos para mirarlo a los ojos -¿Qué hiciste con él?- le pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Se que esta en el Vaticano pidiendo la revocación de su matrimonio, lo que no sabe tu querido suegro es lo que le espera allá- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunté sonriendo de la misma manera.

-Digamos que hay personas influyentes que se han enterado con pruebas concretas de los negocios de Marcus, de cómo a estado invirtiendo su dinero e incluso la malversación de fondos estatales que a estado manteniendo con el Alcalde- sonrío como un niño pequeño.

-¿El alcalde?- pregunte extrañada -¿Cómo sabes eso?

-De la misma manera que él a hecho sus negocios, pagando por información- dijo como si nada y se acurruco nuevamente a mi entrelazando sus piernas con las mías –Cuando todo esto acabe lo primero que haré será cambiarle el apellido a Charlie para que sea oficialmente un Cullen- dijo con su rostro escondido en mi cuello e inhalaba mi aroma, cosa que me hizo reír por las cosquillas.

-¿Qué sucederá con Anne?- le pregunté preocupada.

-Amor no te quiero mentir, eso es algo más complicado ya que Alec es el padre legitimo de Anne y a respondido por ella, veremos que sucede con él y quizás pueda pelear la tutela de la pequeña- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos –Entiende que todo lo que a ti te importe para mi también es importante y si Anne es tú hija para mi también lo será- me miro a los ojos y vi tanta verdad en ellos que me sobrecogió el corazón, me lancé a por sus labios y retomamos aquello que habíamos dejado minutos atrás.

Cuando bajamos al jardín nos encontramos con una hermosa imagen, mis pequeños estaban frente a un atril pintando un hermoso paisaje en un cuadro.

-¿Y todo esto?- pregunte al ver las herramientas de un pintor profesional.

-Lo compre para entretener a los niños- dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso Edward pidió que la comida la sirvieran en el jardín y así pasamos un agradable día, días que se fueron repitiendo en donde mis pequeños se veían como nunca, sonrientes y demostrando aquella felicidad digna de unos pequeñitos disfrutando e su infancia, otro tema era cuando llegábamos a la lúgubre mansión Vulturi donde la tensión se sentía desde la entrada a los jardines.

Varios días habían pasado en los que veía a Edward y otros lamentablemente no ya que a Alec le bajaba sus momentos de melancolía en donde me debía quedar con él, también aprovechaba otros para buscar la bendita carta pero era como si él supiera que la estaba buscando ya que se me hacia cada vez más imposible encontrarla.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos de aquí?- me pregunto Charlie de pronto dejándome sin saber que contestarle.

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta estar más en casa de tío Anthony que aquí y se que a ti también por que lo veo en tu rostro cuando lo miras- dijo con una sonrisa ganándose un fuerte abrazo de mi parte, me arrodille frente a él y lo llené de besos, mi pequeño para su edad era muy maduro y sumamente inteligente, como su padre.

-Que escena más tierna pero lamentablemente no dispongo de mucho tiempo para espectáculos amorosos- espeto Jane que pasaba por nuestro lado, llevaba varias cajas y bolsas de distintas tiendas –Espero y no hagas algún escandalito con tu amiguita la loca en mi cena de ensayo para la boda- dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

-Claro, déjame prepararme unos días para mentalizarme de hacer mi mejor show y te prometo ser encantadora- le dije sarcástica.

-¿Unos días?- pregunto con una sonrisa –Isabella, la cena es en tres días ya que me caso en cuatro- dijo como si hubiese dicho la peor blasfemia pero yo no pensé e nada de eso sino que en aquellos benditos cuatro días que restaban ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo apsara tan rápido?

Claro, era obvio que lo dejara pasar si mis días giraban solo en torno a lo que vivíamos con Edward y a mis pequeños, el resto simplemente desapareció esas semanas.

Al día siguiente por desgracia Alec se entero que tenía hora con mi Doctor por lo que me fue imposible evitar que me acompañara, Edward se puso una furia cuando le dije que no podría ir conmigo pero que no se preocupara ya que el Doctor aún seguía sus ordenes a cambio de una buena suma de dinero y seguir manteniendo oculto la verdadera cantidad de tiempo que llevaba mi embarazo.

-Es lo mejor que me a pasado estas últimas semanas- dijo Alec a mi lado en los asientos traseros del auto cuando íbamos de regreso a la casa y dejaba algunas caricias sobre mi vientre.

-Me alegro- dije con falsa alegría.

-Había pensado en comenzar a decorar el cuarto del bebé, quizás y así dejo de pensar en tantas cosas- comentó cerrando sus ojos como si las imágenes volviesen a su mente.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar a que pase la boda de tu prima, ya de por si la casa a estado de locos desde ayer con la preparación de su famosa cena- le dije intentando ocultar mi enfado.

-Si, tienes razón- zanjó.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos encontramos con uno no muy grato Marcus que echaba fuego por los ojos.

-¿Padre que sucede?- pregunto preocupado al verlo así.

-Algo sucedió Alec, necesitamos hablar- le dijo a su hijo y luego me miró a mi haciendo notar que estaba ahí por lo que no estaba dentro de su margen de privacidad, Alec asintió y antes de ir con él besó mi frente.

Esa misma tarde Stevenson llego junto con Aurora y su pequeño Matt por lo que ya no tuve tiempo de averiguar lo que había sucedido, lo primero que hice fue dejarlos instalados en uno de los cuartos de invitados ya que venían por invitación de Alec por lo que se quedaría con nosotros hasta después de la "boda"

-Es hermoso- le dije teniendo al pequeño en mis brazos, mi amistad con Aurora había crecido de manera exponencial ese último par de meses.

-Es un comilón de primera- dijo mirando a su hijo con ojos soñadores -¿Cómo va tú embarazo? ¿Ya sabes lo que es?- pregunto y yo negué.

-Aún quedan un par de semanas, ya sabes- le dije con una sonrisa confidente que ella correspondió de inmediato.

-Espero y pronto puedan estar juntos- susurro para mí, luego de eso nos quedamos conversando de todo y nada a la vez, ella simplemente observaba como su bebé intentaba tomar sus patitas mientras yo la observaba emanar ese amor de madre.

El día de la cena había llegado y tal cual lo esperaba, no era más que un espectáculo de Jane para llamar la atención, todo el pueblo estaba ahí más parte de la realeza, condes, vizcondes marqueses, duques, príncipes y uno que otro embajador en representación oficial del gobierno, realmente la mansión estaba repleta de invitados aunque se podía notar la ausencia de la gran Dídima Vulturi, de hecho se podían escuchar varios comentarios entre las mujeres mayores hablar de lo que sucedía, unos más acertados que otros. Al fin todo esto era por apariencias, todos lucían sus mejores trajes y joyas y demostrar así quien era mejor que el otro aunque para mi había uno solamente que sobresalía, con un traje negro y una capa en tonos verde musgo que resaltaban aún mas sus ojos, Edward lucia simplemente hermoso aunque la mujer que estaba colgado a él en todo momento no lo hacia lucir tan encantador para mi.

-Te ves preciosa amor- susurro Edward cerca mío -Lamento que tengas que soportar de todo esto - mantuvo su distancia y así vernos de manera amistosa.

-Veo que te han dejado compartir con otros invitados- le espeté molesta solo de recordar a Jane pegado a él como lapa.

-Me encanta verte celosita- susurro acercándose a mí un poco más.

-Señor Sanguinetti- le dije divertida alejándome de él –Su novia si sabe dar fiestas ¿no?- dime mirando al resto

–Muchos son amigos los Vulturis pero hay varias personas que vienen por mi y mi abuelo por lo que entenderás son parte de todo esto y me ayudaran en algo importante esta noche- dijo de manera más cómplice dijo tomándome por la espalda y guiándome un poco más allá donde habían menos personas cerca, lo mire con curiosidad –Ya verás a que me refiero, espero no tengas mucha hambre ya que tengo el leve presentimiento que no llegaremos a la cena.

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunte

-Marcus tiene que enfrentarse a la justicia y como tal la justicia nunca espera.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con su llegada desde el Vaticano?- pregunté curiosa mirando haca todos lados y asegurarme que nadie nos escuchara.

-Marcus tiene varias ordenes en su contra de varios invitados de esta fiesta- dijo mirando a su alrededor –Por lo que lo detendrán un par de días mientras se hace una investigación en su contra, su salida del país solo sirvió para mantenerlo alejado de sus negocios, los descuidos que a estado teniendo últimamente por su situación sentimental lo han debilitado enormemente- mire junto con él a mi alrededor viendo al resto animado aparentando no tener problemas.

-¿Qué sucederá luego en tú boda?- pregunte alzando una ceja maliciosa.

-Le diré a Jane que todos los planes siguen igual, aunque puedo asegurarte que para la boda no estarán ni la mitad de los que ves aquí- sonrío sacándome una sonrisa traviesa –Creo que la vergüenza es algo que esta familia no puede tolerar así que será divertido ver- dijo y en ese momento hubo un gran revuelo entre los invitados, ambos nos giramos hacia la entrada principal donde varios policías entraron en tropel armando gran revuelo.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?- escuchamos como Alec gritaba por sobre los invitados.

-Discúlpenos señor Vulturi pero estamos aquí representando al poder judicial y tenemos una orden de arresto para el Sr. Marcus Vulturi- grito provocando que varias mujeres llevaran sus manos a sus bocas y acallar los gritos de espanto, Edward que me guiñó un ojo e hizo un ademán de retirarse se fue junto a Alec.

-¿Amigo que esta pasando?- le pregunto indignado llegando a su lado mientras los murmullos no se hacían esperar y Marcus aparecía entre la multitud.

-¿De que se me acusa?- pregunto altanero llegando junto a su hijo y a Edward.

-Señor Marcus Vulturi se le acusa de malversación de fondos del Estado, lavado de dinero, intentos de coimas al poder judicial, sobornos y tratos ilícitos con la mafia- podía ver como su rostro se contraía cada vez más y a la vez palidecía.

-¿Qué es todo esto Marcus?- le dijo uno de los embajadores de Inglaterra a Marcus, el escándalo fue mayor cuando tomaron a Marcus por los brazos y lo esposaron para llevárselo, Jane llego de inmediato a ocupar su lugar al lado de Edward pero éste me miro ante la escena y sonrío imperceptiblemente para el resto, para mi no ya que podía imaginar que pasaba por su cabeza "_la misma escena que yo tuve que vivir cuando a él se lo llevaron, solo que él era completamente inocente"_

-¡No pueden hacerme esto!- grito Marcus mientras forcejeaba para que no lo esposaran. Jane comenzó a llorar asustada por todo lo sucedido mientras el resto de los invitados seguían comentando conmocionados ante la escena, cuando ya todo hubo acabado y se llevaron a Marcus explicándole a Alec que consiguiera un abogado pero que dudaban de que sirviera de algo ya que al parecer tenían pruebas irrefutables, los invitados comenzaron a dejar poco a poco la mansión Vulturi mirando horrorizado al resto de la familia Vulturi.

-De haberme avisado hubiese estado en primera fila desde el comienzo- me dijo Aurora a mi lado con una sonrisa –Menudo espectáculo se tenia preparado ese Cullen ¿eh?- la mire extrañada preguntándome como es que Aurora conocía la verdad de Edward –No te preocupes que él mismo nos lo contó a mi marido y a mi, como puedes ver confía en nosotros- asentí con una sonrisa.

-Somos dos- le dije y fue su turno de sonreír.

-Es una lastima que todo esto haya sucedido tan rápido- la mire sin entender –Es que tenia pensado algunas travesuritas para esa Jane- dijo con mala cara y yo me puse a reír.

-Puedes estar segura que tu felicidad será mayor cuando este frente al altar- sonreí satisfecha mientras la veía a ella abrazada a Edward y lloraba por su arruinada cena de ensayo antes de la boda.

* * *

_**Realmente lamento la demora, no tengo excusas más que decir que la otra historia (la última que se me ocurrio "último vuelo") me a tenido conn las ideas a flor de piel sin dejarme concentrar en otras pero ya aquí un nuevo cap, ya quedan pokitos ^^ y como ven, el sgte la "supuesta" boda, intenare actualizar más seguido ya que estamos en la recta final, pedirles nuevamente q me disculpen ye spero el cap les guste y no me hayan abandonado por al demora, muchas chicas me han preguntado si pienso abandonar este fic y mi respeusta es JAMÁS, si es la secual de mi primera historia por lo llegare hasta el final pase lo que pase**_

_**un beso ^^**_


	22. Boda

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo ilos utilizo por ser tan maravillosos en las historias que inventa mi cabeza.  
_

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-_

_Agradecer a las chicas que me han tenido paciencia y aún me siguen en esta historia._

_Más abajo seguimos hablando

* * *

_

"**Boda"**

BPOV

Como era de esperarse después de semejante espectáculo todos los invitados se marcharon para no formar parte del circulo de personas que estuvieron presentes y así evitar la comidilla que comenzaría desde el día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana, sobre todo cuando llego la prensa escrita para documentar el valioso día en que uno de los Vulturis había sido apresado por ilegalidades, en plena cena de su sobrina el día antes de su boda.

Sinceramente con todo lo que había pasado ya no sabía si sentir rabia, pena o lastima por Jane. Ella definitivamente estaba muy ilusionada con su boda, pero como piezas de domino todo se iba derrumbando en una seguidilla de sucesos desafortunados en su contra y en general la de toda su familia. Que bien merecidos se los tenían.

Hoy, exactamente 16 de noviembre de 1929 era la tan esperada boda de Jane con _mí_ esposo.

-Vamos Bella no te sientas mal, después de todo, ellos se lo merecen por todo el daño que han ocasionado. Sin descontar que tú no has hecho nada- me dijo Aurora mientras le cambiaba su pañal al pequeño Matt.

-Se que es así Aurora, es solo que me pongo en su lugar de cómo debe estar de ilusionada con su boda y en como llegará a sentirse cuando toda esa burbuja mágica se reviente como pompa de jabón.

-¿Aún así cuando es con tú Edward?- le puse mala cara y ella me sonrío ampliamente.

-No claro que no, él es solo mío, además no la puedo culpar por enamorarse de él ya que Edward es un hombre espectacular, uno del que te puedes enamorar fácilmente por su bondad, ternura, su forma de ser tan preocupado y detallista, su belleza…- dije y de mis labios salio un fuerte suspiro pensando en él.

-No me lo promociones tanto que sino y luego me termino enamorando de él, añadiéndome al sequito de admiradoras- dijo divertida.

-Jamás serias capaz de dejar a tu marido, lo amas y eso se nota de kilómetros a la redonda- ella también suspiro ampliamente -A todo esto ¿donde está?- le pregunte al recordar que cuando llegue a su cuarto temprano él no estaba.

-Tiene que estar en el despacho de Alec hablando de sus negocios, me parece que Edward llegara antes de la boda para dejar unos asuntos solucionados- comentó sin dejar de mirar a su bebé.

-¿Edward estará por aquí antes de la boda?- pregunté ilusionada y ella asintió mirándome esta vez a mi con cara de traviesa –Quizás y podríamos hacer que vea a Jane antes de la boda y así ella creerá que lo de su frustrada boda se debió a la mala suerte donde Edward la vio- dijo riéndose de su chiste.

-Espero verlo antes de que comience la obra de teatro- le dije sin dejar de sonreír –Realmente lo extraño mucho y con lo sucedido la pasada noche no tuvimos oportunidad de despedirnos.

-Si necesitas ayuda para secuestrar al novio cuenta conmigo- negué con la cabeza por sus ocurrencias –En un par de horas habrá una boda así que será mejor que comencemos a vestirnos- puse mala cara.

-Yo primero iré a vestir a mis pequeñines, luego te alcanzó- ella asintió con la cabeza y salí de su cuarto.

Cuando llegue al cuarto de Charlie me sorprendió escuchar una pequeña plática con Anne.

-¿Po que se saca con tía Jen?- pregunto mi pequeña.

-Es_ casa_ Anne- le corrigió mi muchacho grande, sonreí al verlo peinar el cabello de su hermanita menor –Y la verdad es que no lo se, él parecía muy feliz junto a mami por lo que pensé que quería ser parte de nuestra familia- lo escuché decir y el corazón se me contrajo por lo que él estaba pensando, había sido muy obvia frente a ellos todo este tiempo. Me reproché.

-Yo quería sacara comigo- reí silenciosamente por la ocurrencia de la pequeña.

-Casara- corregí yo esta vez entrando a su cuarto -¿De que hablaban?- me hice la desentendida.

-Tío Anthony se sacaria co…-Charlie le tapó la boca a Anne con una de sus manitos y me miro con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Nada, solo hablábamos del matrimonio de la tía Jane con Tío Anthony- dijo intentando ocultar lo que yo había escuchado minutos atrás. No insistí en el tema.

-¿Cómo van?- le pregunte al verlo con la camisa puesta y un divertido intento de nudo de corbata.

-Anne vino para que la ayudara a vestirse- dijo mientras alzaba los hombros despreocupadamente y miraba a su hermana, seguí con la mía a la pequeña que estaba con un hermoso vestido lila con un lacito en tonos más oscuros en su cintura además tenia puestas sus calcetas con vuelitos pero estos eran de dos colores distintos, me reí al verla así con un calcetín blanco y otro en amarillo patito.

Luego de eso acomode mejor la vestimenta de Charlie acomodando su cabello que no quería colaborar, después de todo si tenia el pelo de su padre. Y cambie las calcetas de Anne dejando ambas en tonos blancos más a juego con su delicado vestido, antes de dirigirme hasta mi habitación para cambiarme escuche esa inconfundible voz y corrí escaleras abajo para encontrármelo.

-Bella por Dios no corras- me regaño Edward cuando escuchó como bajaba las escaleras para alcanzarlo, sin pensármelo en el penúltimo peldaño me lancé a sus brazos y me recibió gustoso. Él dio una rápida mirada al entorno y al percatarse que no había nadie cerca me besó en los labios y un fuerte suspiro de satisfacción escapaba de nuestros labios, al separarme pude notar que sus ojos estaba preocupados.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-Alec necesita vernos a Stevenson y a mí para revisar unos informes de la producción de vino. Hemos hecho un muy buen trabajo ocultando la información real pero nunca se sabe, siempre hay que estar alerta- me sonrío ampliamente.

-Por favor ten cuidado, Alec es muy cuidadoso y riguroso cuando se trata de sus finanzas- él asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo a mis palabras.

-¿Y usted señora Vulturi no piensa vestirse para mi matrimonio?- le dí un golpe en el pecho por su mala broma.

-Estaba arreglando a los niños y ahora es mi turno- dije sin muchos ánimos.

-Descuida Bella que después de hoy todo irá más fácil y rápido. No te darás cuanta cuando estemos juntos- me regalo una sonrisa brillante –Estarás deseando que eso nunca hubiese sucedido por que te tendré amarrada a mi para que nunca más nos separemos- iba a contestarle cuando escuchamos pasos provenientes del segundo piso por lo que tomamos más distancia.

-¡Anthony!- escuche la voz de Jane quien enseguida se puso a correr de vuelta a su habitación.

-Espero y eso no le de mala suerte- dije sarcásticamente de manera burlona sin dejar de sonreír. Algo me decía que Aurora estaba detrás de la aparición de Jane.

-Será mejor que no haga esperar más a Alec, no quiero ponerlo nervioso- me contesto Edward y yo deje que fuera sin problema.

-¿Cuándo nos veremos nuevamente después de lo de hoy?- le pregunté antes de que se marchara.

-No te preocupes que yo te buscaré- asentí con la cabeza y antes de que él se fuera dio una mirada más al entorno y se agachó para dejar un beso sobre mi ya notoria barriga.

Luego de eso Edward se fue a reunir con Stevenson y Alec para tratar sus temas de negocios mientras yo iba a mi cuarto para vestirme para la dichosa boda, las horas habían jugado en mi contra ya que estábamos próximos a irnos.

Aro viajaría con Jane en reemplazo de Marcus en una carroza guiada a caballos mientras que junto a la familia de Stevenson y la mía nos iríamos en una lujosa limusina cortesía de Alec.

-Isabella apresúrate que vamos retrasados- escuche que me gritaba Alec desde el primer piso mientras yo guardaba algunas cosas necesarias para Anne mientras estábamos fuera.

-Ya está- dije corriendo de vuelta al auto y sentí esa diferencia cuando Alec no dijo nada por mi impertinencia de correr por la casa con una barriga de embarazada.

-No quiero que digan que somos impuntuales menos en la boda de mi prima- me regañó –Suficiente tuvimos con lo de ayer- dijo molestó sin ninguna clase de dolor por lo que le había pasado a Marcus.

-¿Isabella te has tomado tus medicamentos?- me pregunto de pronto Aurora y la miré sin entender, ella sabia que eso ya lo había hecho pero antes de que contestara ella continuo –Recuerda que si estas en lugares encerrados y no te has tomado tus medicamentos puedes descompensarte y eso le haría muy mal a tú bebé- dijo preocupada y luego me guiño un ojo de manera confidente.

-¿No te has estado tomando tus medicamentos?- me gruño Alec mirando de paso su reloj por el retraso.

-Yo…- no sabia que decir, no entendía por que Aurora me estaba poniendo en éste aprieto.

-Ve por ellos Bella por último le dices a Wladimir que te lleve a la iglesia y así no nos retrasamos Alec, tú como padrino no puedes llegar tarde- y en ese momento comprendí su ayuda. Claro su el resto del servicio estaba en el salón de eventos donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción post matrimonio.

-Aurora tiene razón Alec, con todo el ajetreo de hoy olvide tomarme mis medicamentos- dije con mi mejor cara de niña inocente –Si no las tomo le puede hacer mal al bebé- acaricie mi vientre mirándolo apenada –Puedo pedirle a Wladimir que me lleve de inmediato cuando las tome- Alec me observó entre dubitativo y molesto.

-Ve, podemos esperarte.

-Es que no se donde las e dejado y puedo demorarme más minutos de lo que puedas aguantar, mejor ve y los alcanzo- posé mi mirada fija en él intentando persuadirlo con un chantaje emocional de aquellos que había aprendido que funcionaban con Alec.

-Está bien. ¡Wladimir! esperaras a mi mujer y luego la llevas a la iglesia- dijo a uno de los hombres que estaba en los asientos de adelante, en el del copiloto.

Wladimir se bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta y yo baje seria y preocupada fingiendo el olvido.

-Nos vemos luego- me acerque y le di un rápido beso a Alec en la mejilla –Wladimir ve por el auto y espérame en él mientras voy y vuelvo- le dije cuando salí a uno de los guardias y el asintió con la cabeza obedeciendo mi orden.

Camine hacia a puerta principal a paso rápido pero sin demostrar desesperación, luego dentro de ella me quede detrás del visillo observando a que la limusina se perdiera de mi vista. Cuando finalmente ellos se marcharon a la iglesia y Wladimir ya estaba en busca de uno de los autos corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el despacho de Alec y sin pensármelo dos veces me fui en picada a su caja fuerte en donde teclee la fecha de nuestro matrimonio como lo había hecho anteriormente.

En cuanto sonó el _click _la abrí y saque todo cuanto había en su interior.

Dinero, carpetas y un saquito de terciopelo que me llamo poderosamente la atención ya que la vez anterior como estaba tan enfocada solo en la carta la había dejado pasar.

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo y mi escaso tiempo por lo que la tomé y era bastante pesada.

De su interior había algo envuelto entre paños que corrí cuidadosamente hasta que el último dejo frente a mi entre mis manos un revolver que solté solo por el susto. No sabía que Alec tuviese un revólver.

Lo cogí cuidadosamente sin tocarlo directamente con mis manos, estas cosas me ponían la piel de gallina por lo que tocarlo directamente con la piel desnuda sería peor.

Lo envolví cuidadosamente para que no se notara que había sido manipulado y me fui de lleno a los documentos buscando lo que necesitaba hasta que por suerte divina di con otra cosa igual de mejor.

La letra de Dídima en el sobre firmaba _"Director Alcatraz"_

Con prisa la saque de su sobre sabiendo el valor que tenia en mis manos. Archibald ya me había comentado que él como director de Alcatraz era anónimo y de lo único que se conocía de él era la fuerza de sus métodos de castigo lo que lo hacían tan poderoso y temible.

Observé la letra pulcra y elegante de dirima donde en la primera línea estaba grabada la fecha exacta de su redacción.

Un día después de la muerte de mi padre.

"_Director Alcatraz:_

_Solicito de su cooperación para apresar a un paria que no merece _

_vivir entre nosotros._

_Es una vergüenza para éste mundo personas como él por lo que requiero de sus servicios. Cueste lo que cueste quiero que le deje claro a este sujeto que nunca debió nacer y cruzarse en la vida de mi familia._

_No es necesario llevarlo a juicio ya que el pobre bastardo es inocente de del asesinato que se le culpa pero como usted muy bien sabrá, _

_hay cierto tipo de personas que es mejor __hacer desaparecer _

_del mapa de manera m__ás elegante y dolorosa_

_cuando se inmiscuye con personas de nuestro nivel social._

_Agradezco sus servicios desde ya._

_Dídima Vulturi._

Un jadeo de dolor salio de mis labios al leer tanto odio de una persona y más aún hacia Edward que jamás le había hecho daño a alguien.

Al menos ya había encontrado aquella carta y todo esto pronto terminaría, con aquella confesión Edward quedaría libre de culpa y su nombre al fin quedaría limpio.

Estaba guardando todo nuevamente hasta que otro pequeño sobre se escapo por debajo del escritorio, al agacharme a recogerlo mi cuerpo por completo se tensó y mi corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre de lo normal.

"_Isabella Swan_" estaba escrito con la letra de mi padre.

La carta que estaba entre las cosas de Dídima, comencé a respirar con dificultad por los nervios y la ansiedad. Creo haberme quedado observándola entre mis manos más de la cuenta hasta que escuche la puerta del auto cerrarse y por la ventana del despacho vi que Wladimir se acercaba al interior de la casa.

Con una habilidad que no conocía guardé todo rápidamente en la caja fuerte dejándolo lo más parecido a como lo encontré, lo cerré y corrí hasta mi cuarto con ambas cartas ocultas entre mi ropa interior.

_Toc toc _

Dos golpecitos en la puerta y Wladimir abrió la puerta asomando sólo su cabeza.

-¿Señora se encuentra bien?- preguntó y en cuanto me vio me analizo de pies a cabeza. Yo estaba fingiendo que rebuscaba entre mis cajones mientras intentaba encontrar aire, le di una sonrisa amable para conseguir unos segundos más de relajo ya que la emoción, los nervios y la ansiedad causaban que me acelerara aún más.

Wladimir aún no las encuentro, dame unos minutos más- le pedí al fin disimulando mi voz de cansancio. Él asintió levemente con la cabeza y se retiro de mi cuarto.

Ya nuevamente sola me senté sobre la cama y con manos temblorosas abrí la carta de mi padre.

Inhalé fuertemente al ver su letra que tanto me gustaba. Recuerdo haber pasado horas viéndolo escribir informe tras informe cuando era pequeña solo para deleitarme como su mano fuerte de hombre aguerrido podía escribir de aquella manera tan elegante sin perder su toque masculino. Cada curva preciosa de sus notas en manuscrito era arte para mí.

-Papá- susurré con un nudo en la garganta por las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por mis ojos –No sabes cuanto te he extrañado- dije pasando mis manos por sobre las letras.

Finalmente me decidí a leer que había escrito para mí.

"_Isabella, mi Bella como te gustaba tanto que te dijeran_" –sonreí por ello.

"_Tengo que decir lamentablemente que si estas leyendo esta carta es por que ya no estoy junto a ti para protegerte como juré que siempre lo haría_"- pestañeé asustada leyendo nuevamente esa frase, luego continúe.

"_Cuando dicen que uno no nace sabiendo como ser padre cerealmente cierto. No sabes la emoción que sentí cuando abriste tus ojitos por primera vez para mi y el mundo por completo se abrió se detuvo en donde solo tú existías en él. _

_Fue la emoción más grande que sentí aunque sin duda la mejor fue la primera vez que me llamaste papá. Sin duda ahí supe que por ti daría mi vida y arreglaría el mundo solo para que tu estuvieses en uno mejor, uno que valiera la pena para ti_"- las lagrimas ya corrían libres por mis mejillas, papá jamás había sido así conmigo.

"_Solo espero haber hecho un buen trabajo los años que estuve para ti y que algo bueno recuerdes de mi_"

-Por supuesto papá- gemí de dolor al imaginarme el suyo propio.

"_Siempre fuiste tan independiente como tú madre que cuando lo descubrí me atemorice por completo al saber que ya no me necesitarías como tú superhéroe._

_¿Recuerdas cuantas veces me hiciste disfrazarme con antifaz y todo por que decías que era tu superhéroe? Hubiese querido con todo mi corazón congelar esos momentos y ser yo el único hombre en tu vida pero creo que ya no será así._

_Al menos tengo la certeza de que ese muchacho, Edward, te cuidara tanto o mejor de lo que yo mismo podría hacer. Creo que si no apoye aquella relación hija es por temor a que ya no fuese lo más importante para ti pero es la ley de la vida que los hijos crezcan ¿no? Tarde me di cuenta de ello y te aleje sin proponérmelo. Desee tantas cosas buenas para ti que caí en mi propia trampa que creció como bola de nieve trayéndonos a este punto._

_Puede que lo escuches o pude que no pero quiero ser yo quien te lo explique. Desde que me enteré del engaño de tu madre mi mundo por completo se destruyo en donde los celos, la irá y el dolor me consumieron. No podía soportar que un simple campesino haya enamorado a la mujer que pensé que estaría conmigo para toda la vida. El odio me llevo a tomar malas decisiones que ahora me pesan por arrastrarte a ti por mis errores._

_Bella, hice malos tratos con la familia Vulturi por lo que intente casarte con Jacob Black que sabría te alejaría de él. Si hubiésemos contado con la fortuna de tú madre yo te hubiese alejado de todo aquello sin necesidad de pasar por sobre tus propias decisiones pero ya no contábamos con ese dinero ya que lo había perdido completamente. Si Bella, los últimos años estábamos en la más absoluta quiebra lo que me llevo a tener que tomar fondos del Estado. No diré que me arrepiento porque si con ello pude mantenerte con vida lo haría nuevamente_"- limpie mi rostro de las lagrimas que amenazaban con manchar la carta ya algo gastada.

"_Ahora mis errores me están pasando la cuenta y todo lo relacionado con los Vulturis se me a escapado de las manos, estos últimos día Dídima a estado viniendo con su hijo Alec para asegurarme que es inevitable su enlace en matrimonio y si seguía negándome a cooperar mi vida estaría en peligro._

_Como quisiera tener la certeza de que Edward te protegerá contra ellos pero al realidad es que para los Vulturis la familia de Esme es simplemente una piedra en el camino y aunque no lo creas le debo mucho a Esme por todos sus años de infinita lealtad por lo que mi conciencia pesa aún más el tener que arrastrar a su familia una vez más a mis errores. Si yo supiese que ese chico tiene las armas para enfrentar a Dídima, a su hijo y a todo ese sequito de demonios créeme que seria la primera persona en estar feliz con tu propia felicidad_"- sonreí por las ironías de la vida. Papá jamás hubiese pensado en que seria Edward quien me estaría ayudando precisamente.

"_Ahora bien, como te dije inicialmente si estas leyendo esta carta es porque para mi ya fue demasiado tarde. En cuanto leas esta carta quiero que tomes todas tus joyas, las de tú madre y las vendas para que escapes lejos de ahí. Estoy segura que Edward te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pidieras por lo que confiare en él para que cuide de ti mientras yo lo hago este donde este. Esa familia es de temer y créeme que si he muerto es por ellos así como muchos lo han hecho._

_¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña y te gustaba esconder mi placa y mis llaves? Te amo hija y espero que llegue el día en que tú seas tan buena madre como lo fue la tuya y Edward sea mejor padre que yo y los cuide como se merecen._

_Te amaré por siempre y perdóname por todos mis errores pero hay veces que un padre intenta hacer más de lo que debe"- _aferré la carta contra mi pecho con tanta fuerza que creí que me traspasaría el cuerpo. Lloré silenciosamente por todo el dolor que habíamos tenido que pasar desde que esa familia se cruzo en nuestro camino.

Recordé en ese momento cuando a la edad de 10 años vi por primera vez a Dídima y a Marcus Vulturi y el miedo que me recorrió el cuerpo solo con su presencia.

Recordé que día que Alec me vio la primera vez y como me aseguro que tarde o temprano yo seria su mujer.

-¿Señora Vulturi le sucede algo?- salté de susto al escuchar la voz de Wladimir que me trajo nuevamente de regreso.

-Si Wladimir- dije restándole importancia. Me seque las lagrimas, escondí la carta entre mis pechos y me giré para mirarlo –Son las hormonas- me escude con una sonrisa lastimera –Creo que me estoy desesperando al no encontrar los medicamentos- dije al verlo que me analizaba pero al parecer se lo creyó ya que suavizó su rostro y miró todo mi cuarto.

-¿No son estas?- preguntó tomando una cada de medicamentos sobre el buró del otro extremo de la cama. Imite una mueca de molestia.

-Te dije que las hormonas me tienen mal- le dije caminando hasta él y le di las gracias. Al menos al verme tan abatida no levante sospechas.

Ya estaba.

En este mismo instante había tomado la decisión de fugarme con Edward sin importar ya más nada. Mi padre había muerto por protegerme y no dejaría que su muerte haya sido en vano.

Él quería lo mejor para mi por lo que ya era suficiente de arriesgar mi vida y la de sus nietos.

Estaba claro, esa misma noche le pediría a Edward que me llevara con él. Volveríamos por la noche mientras Alec no estuviese ya que de seguro se quedaría con Jane para consolarla por su fallida boda y así yo vendría por mis cosas de valor que escondía de Alec como mis recuerdos familiares.

Wladimir acelero al máximo el vehiculo para llegar en cosa de minutos a la iglesia, de seguro estaba nervioso por la regañina que Alec le daría por la tardanza.

Me metí a la iglesia y camine por el pasillo lateral hasta llegar a la primera fila en donde estaba mis hijos junto a Alec.

-¡Isabella cuando has demorado- me regaño un poco más alto de lo debido provocando que varias miradas se posaran en nosotros pero una solamente me importó. Extrañamente aquel verde aguamarina que se regodeaba de de un brillo deslumbrante esa mañana por lo que pronto acontecería, en ese momento estaba opacada por un verde oscuro con tantas emociones desde el asombro, la rabia y la pena y otras más que me desconcertó.

¿Qué le sucedía a Edward?

-¿De que me perdí?- le pregunte a Alec audio Edward desvío su mirada a Jane que le hizo alguna clase de seña que no pude apreciar al darme la espalda.

-Ya sabes, votos, confesiones de amor, palabras del sacerdote. Esa clase de cosas ¿Por qué?- pregunto él mirándome extrañado.

-Po saber- dije sin mirarlo ya que no podía apartar la vista de Edward que se veía tan perturbado.

Cuando finalmente llego el momento esperado me encontré con la mirada de Aurora que me sonrío maliciosamente a sabiendas de lo que vendría.

Jane por supuesto acepto en cuanto el sacerdote se lo pregunto y hasta podría jurar que la vi saltando de emoción.

-Anthony Sanguinetti Lorenzi ¿Aceptas por esposa a Jane Vulturi Labow?- preguntó el sacerdote recibiendo como respuesta solo una pausa que increíblemente me pareció torturadora.

Edward se giró en ese instante para posar sus ojos con todas esas emociones revueltas sobre los míos como si intentara transmitir algo, luego miro a Jane y se quedó así varios segundos más pensando en algo y cuando el sacerdote iba a preguntarle nuevamente algo nervioso por la situación Edward le contesto.

-Acepto- y con esa sola respuesta mi corazón dejo de latir y mi respiración se cortó.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

* * *

_**Sii ya muchas me quieren linchar y de seguro ya varias abandonaron esta historia. La semana pasada esta historia en la encuesta que hice en mi blog salio segundo lugar por lo que pretendo actualizar una vez por semana (si es que la Uni y mi vida en gral me lo permite) si no lo había hecho antes desde la votación es por que e tenido problemas familiares últimamente así que solo pedirles disculpas!**_

_**Besoooos ^^**_


	23. Desición

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo ilos utilizo por ser tan maravillosos en las historias que inventa mi cabeza.  
_

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-_

_Bien chicas se que he demorado y había dicho que actualizaria una vez por semana. Eso era hasta que me dieron mi calentario de certamenes e informes para la semana que pasó, la que viene y la subsigueinte. Por lo que en general anfo un poco desaparecida. En fin les dejo el cap y más abajito hablamos.

* * *

  
_

"**Desición"**

BPOV

Sentí un fuerte olor en la nariz que me hizo reaccionar al instante. Me removí intentando encontrar fuerzas en mis músculos. Sólo tenía certeza de que estaba en alguna superficie horizontal suave y tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, específicamente en la frente.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella, despierta!- escuché la voz cariñosa de Aurora que me llamaba y como a su vez un tacto cálido y suave acariciaba mi cabeza cuidadosamente.

-¿Por qué esta así?- escuche la voz alarmada de Alec.

-Alec intenta no gritar quieres. Se golpeo la cabeza al caer así que lo más probable es que sienta que se le parte- aquella voz era inconfundible. Edward estaba aquí y su voz estaba teñida de preocupación ¿pero de qué? Si él me había llevado a esto. Lo último que recuerdo es su voz diciendo "acepto" un enlace que nunca debía ser, él estaba casado conmigo.

-Ni hijo ¡Llamen al doctor!- gritó Alec causando que mi cabeza comenzara a girar nuevamente.

-Esto bien, no grites por favor- le pedí abriendo mis ojos poco a poco y palmeando mi frente en la que ahora había una evidente hinchazón.

-Amiga- suspiró Aurora tranquila al verme abrir los ojos. Varios brazos a la vez me ayudaron a sentarme con cuidado.

-¡¿Dónde está el médico?- volvió a gruñir Alec.

-Alec ya cálmate- le pedí para que dejara de gritar –Solo fue un alza de presión por el encierro en la iglesia- mentí sin ser capaz de levantar mis ojos y evitar el contacto con los de Edward. Porque sabía que en cuanto eso sucediera le reprocharía lo que había hecho y le exigiría respuestas.

-Nos has dando un buen susto Bella- añadió Aurora.

-Tampoco es para tanto. Eso si, no te perdonaré que me arruinaras el final de mi matrimonio- aquella voz despertó en mí una ira de la que no era conocedora. Levanté mi cabeza y posé mis ojos sobre los de Jane quien tenía una ridícula sonrisa en los labios. Solo con mirarla le exprese todo el odio que se podía tener hacia una persona.

-Lamento haber arruinado tú cuando de hadas- espeté irónica fulminándola con la mirada.

-Anthony querido, ahora que sabemos que Isabella está bien ¿podemos irnos a la recepción de nuestro matrimonio? Todos los invitados nos están esperando- inevitablemente tuve que mirarlo cuando ella se acerco a su lado para abrazarlo por el costado.

La mirada de Edward estaba triste, preocupada, molesta pero sobre todo decepcionada ¿con quién conmigo? ¿Con él? No entendía nada.

-Felicitaciones a los recién casados- dije con toda la acidez que pude y mi pecho se contrajo con tanta pena que tuve que inhalar fuertemente para no comenzar a llorar.

-Gracias Isabella- contesto ella abrazándose más a Edward. Mientras que él no dejaba de mirarme como si intentara disculparse. Tarde, pensé.

-Quiero irme a casa- le pedí a Alec. Extrañamente en ese momento me sentía más protegida por él que por Edward. Al menos siempre había sabido cómo era Alec pero esa farsa que Edward había conseguido ocultar, era despreciable.

-Si te vas ¿Quién cuidará de ti? Además habías dicho que estas bien ¿no?- menudo marido, pensé. En lugar de ofrecerse para marcharse conmigo prefiere que me exponga y me quede.

-Alec si Isabella no se siente bien será mejor que vaya de regreso a su casa y descanse. Si para ti es un problema yo puedo ir a dejarla con Theo- se ofreció Edward sin dejar de mirarme y como ya comenzaba a ser costumbre, Jane se pegó a él como pulpo.

-Pero cariño, estamos en plena celebración de nuestro matrimonio. No puedes dejarme y menos con todos esos invitados esperando por los dos- le exigió molesta está vez fulminándome a mí con la mirada.

-Yo puedo quedarme con ella en casa- se ofreció Aurora con una sonrisa que intentaba calmarme. Asentí de inmediato.

Así fue como se arreglo mi ida, Wladimir uno de los guardias, me llevaría hacia la casa con Aurora y los pequeños.

Antes de partir, Alec me obligo a dejarme revisar por el doctor para asegurarse de que el bebé estuviese bien. Él le dejó claro que solo había sido una subida de presión y que todo marchaba correctamente.

Mis pequeños ya estaban arriba del vehículo esperándome, Alec estaba dándole unas instrucciones al chofer mientras Aurora hablaba con su esposo acerca de que me acompañaría, mientras yo esperaba a que fueran por mí a la habitación. Estaba recostada en el sofá hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente, deje mis ojos cerrados pensando que era Alec.

-No sabes lo que me duele verte así- mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato a esa inconfundible voz e inevitablemente dos gruesas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos derramándose sobre mis mejillas.

-Aléjate de mí- le pedí sintiendo como mi cuerpo se entumecía solo por la tristeza.

-Bella mírame- me pidió amablemente y sentí como el sofá se hundía a mi lado. Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y más lágrimas brotaron.

-Sólo déjame Edward, no quiero sufrir más- mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por las lágrimas –Pasé ocho años creyendo que estabas muerto y cuando me entero de que no es así. Cuando todas mis ilusiones crecen pensando en que seríamos al fin una familia nosotros tres, bueno ahora cuatro- acaricie mi vientre -Resulta que en realidad has ligado tú vida inexplicablemente a una de las cómplices que mi vida fuese un infierno, que tú vida fuese un infierno, Edward- lloré sin tener las fuerzas para alejarlo de mi cuando él me abrazó.

-Todo tiene su explicación amor mío- mi corazón se contrajo por sus palabras –Sé que te lo he pedido ya muchas veces pero tienes que confiar en mí. Esto lo hago por los dos- abrí mis ojos horrorizada y me alejé de él –Créeme Bella jamás hubiese hecho esto de no tener una razón de peso.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante, más que nuestra felicidad Edward?- le exigí fieramente.

-No te exaltes Bella que le hará mal a nuestro hijo- pidió e intentó acariciar mi vientre. De un solo manotazo lo alejé.

-No me toques- le volví a repetir –Quiero que me dejes tranquila Edward. Quizás y era cierto lo que papá decía acerca de que cada vez que estaba cerca de ti sólo era para sufrir- si lo sé, sé que mis palabras fueron una vil mentira y muy hirientes pero era mi única manera de proteger lo poco que quedaba de mi magullado corazón.

-Estás en todo tú derecho de hablarme así amor- dijo Edward con su voz rota. Se levantó del sofá dejándome con una sensación de vació y perdida -Sólo te repito, confía en mí. Por el momento no puedo explicarte él porque de mi actuar pero nunca olvides que lo hago por ti, por mi y nuestra hermosa familia que pronto estará reunida como tanto deseamos- sentí sus cálidos labios besar mi frente y se quedó ahí unos segundos de más.

-Espero que la pases muy bien en tú luna de miel, ya que no pudiste tener una conmigo- las palabras brotaron sola de mis labios. Edward que ya estaba con su mano girando el pomo de la puerta, se giro para observarme con aquellos ojos dolidos.

- Eso me recuerda que te debo una luna de miel como te mereces- contesto simplemente antes de darme una última mirada llena de dolor y marcharse de ahí para reunirse con su nueva esposa.

La manera en que se desató mi llanto fue tanto que creí que la cabeza me explotaría de dolor. Cuando Alec apareció para llevarme al auto se asusto al verme tan abatida. Las hormonas, fue todo lo que le dije y así me dejo tranquila aunque podría jurar que él no me creyó.

-Me siento culpable teniéndote aquí cuando deberías estar con tu esposo- le dije apenada a Aurora. Ya llevábamos dos semana desde la famosa boda y yo sin tener una sola noticia de Edward o Jane. Las cosas para los Vulturis iban empeorando cada vez más. Marcus estaba siendo enjuiciado por los delitos que se le imputaban y por lo que comentaban los abogados la situación no iba muy bien a su favor. Por otro lado Dídima había aparecido varias veces seguidas para visitar a Alec y de paso pedirle dinero ya que el poco que había recaudado vendiendo lo poco que llevaba se le estaba agotando. Cayo como un fiel Vulturi le había dado la espalda por completo al ver que toda su familia se puso en su contra.

-Bella ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por eso. Además le dimos la excusa perfecta para volver a America. Estará dentro de dos días para vigilar sus inversiones y a Alec de cerca mientras Ed…bueno mientras no esta él- rectifico rápidamente -¿Has sabido de él?- preguntó luego al no recibir una respuesta por mi parte. Negué con la cabeza.

–Debe estar disfrutando en alguna playa paradisíaca- conteste irónicamente sonriendo sin humor.

-Mejor y cambiamos de tema- se acercó a mi para abrazarme por el costado ya que mi estado anímico decayó considerablemente solo de pensar en esa idea.

Nos quedamos observando desde la banca que estaba en el jardín trasero como mis pequeños Charlie y Anne, jugueteaban alrededor de Matt que estaba en su cochecito, y a pesar del par de meses de vida, el pequeño reía y movía sus manitas rápidamente divertido por el juego de los dos más grande.

-Si no fuera por ellos no sabría como vivir. Así fue hace ocho años atrás y así lo veo nuevamente- comenté en un suspiro sin dejar de verlos. Charlie tenia tanto de Edward que inconcientemente me había aferrado tanto a él que siempre lo sobreprotegía. Desde que Edward apareció nuevamente en nuestras vidas pensé que eso ya no sería necesario ya que él estaría para cuidarnos. Sinceramente no se donde quedó todo eso.

¿Seré yo quien se estaba adelantando mucho a los hechos?

Solo sé que es difícil pensar con la cabeza cuando sabes que la razón de tu existencia puede estar en éste preciso ínstate en los brazos de otra mujer.

Ambas estábamos enfrascadas en una nueva plática entre biberones, pañales y cuentos cuando Alec apareció hecho una fura.

-¡Isabella!- prácticamente rugió haciéndome saltar de susto.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté levantándome de la banca para quedar frente a él. Aurora se removió incomoda sintiendo la tensión del ambiente, hasta los pequeños se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares.

-¿Tú te has metido en mi caja fuerte?- me tomó de los brazos zarandeándome con fuerza. Sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta hasta degustarla en mi boca. Miedo, fue lo único que sentí.

-Alec ten cuidado- Aurora intentó separarlo de mi dando tiempo para reponerme.

-¡Contéstame!- apremió.

-Alec… me haces…daño- me quejé y él debilito su agarre pero sin soltarme –Además, ni sabía que tenias una caja fuerte- mentí rogando por que fuera creíble.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Intentando desnudar mi alma con aquella mirada dura y fría, asentí con la cabeza sin poder decir una palabra más. Sentía tanto miedo, sobre todo porque me sentía sola en ese momento.

Cuando estuvimos solas nuevamente me deje caer sobre el césped abrazándome a mi misma para reconfortarme.

Anne y Charlie corrieron para abrazarme lo mejor que sus bracitos le permitían.

-¿Por qué papá estaba tan enojado?- pregunto Charlie. Más yo no salía del torbellino de cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Algo les habrá dicho Aurora que sentí dos pequeños besos y luego deje de sentir sus cuerpos en mí.

-Tranquila Bella, él no tiene como saber que tú tienes lo que a él se le perdió- me tranquilizó Aurora acariciando mi cabeza.

-Necesito que Edward este juntó a mi- confesé echándome a llorar como una niña asustada.

Más días pasaron en donde el enojo de Alec empeoraba cada vez más. Aurora le mencionó una de aquellas tardes de que él había presenciado la primera perdida económica, cosa que no lo tenía muy contento.

-Espero y pronto pierda todo- pensó Bella en voz alta sintiéndose molesta con todo y con todos.

No te preocupes que mi marido y Edward se están encargando de ello- como ya era costumbre cada vez que el nombre de Edward escapaba de sus labios ella se tensó preocupada de no hacerme sentir peor.

-Ya casi lo he olvidado- la mentira era tan mala que ella hasta se hecho a reír.

-Claro y yo muero por acostarme con alguien como Alec- ironizó causando que me uniera a sus risas –No hablando en serio ¿Cómo estas?- alcé los hombros.

-Escuche que Alec hablaba con Jane, al parecer llegan en un par de días- ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Deberíamos ir a comprar a tiendas de bebé, las fiestas están próximas y muero por comprar muchos obsequios para esos diablitos que tienes de hijos.

-No tienes porque- ella solo sonrío.

-Claro que tengo. Podríamos decir que soy su única tía cuerda que tienen cerca- y como añoré aquellos días que pasé con Edward, los niños y el resto de los Cullen en Francia como si fuésemos una familia de verdad.

-Te llevarías muy bien con Alice y todo lo que tiene que ver con compras- comenté sintiéndome nostálgica.

-Pues ya llegará el día que los conozca- sonrío feliz -¿Cuándo decoraras la casa?- preguntó entusiasmada.

-Nunca lo hago- le contesté de inmediato –Siempre lo hacían Dídima junto con Jane- asintió con la cabeza de manera pensativa.

-Esté año las cosas han cambiado un poco y como nueva señora de la casa deberías dirigir tú la decoración- negué de inmediato.

-No me siento especialmente como en casa como para darle toques hogareños. Lo más probable es que Heidi se encargue de eso- le contesté.

-Deberías sonreír Bella, por tus hijos- sus palabras me dolieron al recordar como los ojitos de mis hijos me miraban con tristeza y preocupación.

-Lo intento, créeme- ella acaricio mi mano que estaba sobre mi regazo. Ambas estábamos tomando té en la mesita de mi habitación.

-Da igual, yo estoy aquí y te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites- sonrió amistosamente.

-Tú deberías estar en tu casa decorando para las fiestas navideñas y no intentar subir el ánimo de una mujer que no tiene arreglo- ella me fulminó con sus ojos.

-Hasta que Edward no aparezca y te de una explicación de porque acepto no me daré por vencida. Creo que te estas echando a morir sin tener conocimiento absoluto, y yo no puedo permitir que alguien que quiero y más aún que esta cerca de mi parezca una especie de fantasma deprimido.

-¡Mamá más adornos!- gritó Charlie entusiasmado mientras decoraba la chimenea con adornos navideños. Wladimir y Darío se habían encargado de traer un gran pino a petición mía. Tal cual Aurora había sugerido para ayudarme con mi estado anímico, entre los cuatro comenzamos a decorar la casa para las fiestas que se acercaban a raudales.

-Si le pongo muchos adornos será dificultoso para santa poder entrar ¿no queremos que tropiece, no? Si le sucede algo podemos dejar a niños sin su visita- Charlie me miró serio.

-Se que no existe- se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido y yo solo me apresuré a tapar los odios de Anne que estaba tan enfrascada decorándose a si misma con guirnaldas que no escuchó a su hermano.

-No digas eso Charlie- lo regañé por decir ago así frente a su hermanita más pequeña.

-Es la verdad- su voz se quebró. Aurora que estaba sentada frente a nosotros observándonos mientras amamantaba a Matt, llamó a Anne con un gesto de su mano y la pequeña corrió hacia su tía.

-Hijo, ya te dije un día que Santa si existe, si tu papá te dijo eso es porque él no cree- él me miró analizadoramente.

-¿Y por qué no cree?- atisbé un poco de duda. Hace unos meses atrás habíamos hablado de esto pero al parecer no había quedado conforme.

-Tú papá no se portó muy bien y santa dejó de traerle obsequios- sonreí al verlo pensativo.

-¿Yo me he portado bien?- Charlie siempre había sido tan maduro para su edad. A pesar de que para el resto el era un año menor, para mí siempre fue más grande de lo normal incluso por lo obvio.

-Tú eres un excelente niño e hijo así que, que no te quepa duda que santa vendrá a dejarte muchos regalos- pellizqué su nariz ganándome una hermosa sonrisa tan similar a otra que conocía.

-Estoy tan entusiasmada- dijo de pronto Aurora aún con Matt en sus brazos. Ya habíamos terminado de decorar el salón y ahora contemplábamos nuestro trabajo.

-Imagino que es por ser tu primera navidad con Matt en tu vida- ella asintió mirando a su hijo con tanto amor que me recordó cuando Charlie nació.

_Ese día estuve completamente sola, si bien Alec se había ofrecido a hacerme compañía yo me opuse rotundamente. Jamás hubiese permitido que él ocupara el lugar donde debería estar Edward. No al menos ese tan intimo._

_Pero cuando estuve en trabajo de parte siempre sentí la presencia de Edward, era como si su aura estuviese ahí conmigo reconfortándome y apoyándome en ese momento._

_En cuanto vi aquel pequeño rostro tan perfecto y maravilloso supe que mi vida tenia sentido. Tener dos pedacitos de Edward junto a mí era un sueño que temí por lo maravilloso. Cuando Eleonora nació no escuche su llantito como el de Charlie._

_El doctor me tranquilizó diciendo que solo estaba un poco ahogada ya que su cordón umbilical estuvo alrededor de su cuello pero que todo estaría bien._

_Al día siguiente llego la mala noticia de que los pulmones de mi pequeñita no habían resistido la noche. _

-Señora Isabella- la voz de Heidi me sacó de mis recuerdos. Mi garganta tragó con dificultad para apaciguar el dolor.

-Dime Heidi- me recompuse con altanería. Esta mujer siempre sacaba mi lado arrogante al verla tan desdeñosa como si fuese ama y señora de la casa.

-El señor Alec me mando a llamarla con urgencia- su voz tenia una pizca de felicidad que me extraño y a la vez me puso nerviosa.

Deje a mis hijos con Aurora mientras iba al despacho de Alec.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta y un "adelante", me hicieron entrar.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunté en cuanto asomé la cabeza entre la puerta.

-Toma asiento- pidió con una amabilidad que me alertó de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Algo anda mal?- pregunté sentándome en el sofá y él se sentaba frente a mí en la pequeña mesita de centro.

-Necesito disculparme por como me he comportado estos últimos días. No he considerado como debes estar afectada por el embarazo- posó su mano sobre mi vientre y me estremecí cuando lo acaricio con cierta brusquedad.

-No es necesario Alec yo entiendo que…- me cortó alzando su mano.

-¿Entiendes que todo lo que he hecho es por ti, por tenerte a mi lado?- tragué seco mientras mi cabeza me alertaba que saliera de ahí.

-Y te lo agradezco- fue todo lo que conseguí decir.

-Se que no soy un marido perfecto y he cometido errores- continuo sin tomar en cuenta mis palabras –Más lo único que he anhelado es un poco de tu amor- sacó su mano de mi vientre y la deposito sobre mi mejilla acariciándola con veneración –Te amo como no te imaginas y solo de imaginarte con otro hombre la sangre me hierve- la vena de su frente se hincho estremeciéndome a tal punto que retrocedí pegando mi espalda al sofá.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Estoy aquí, contigo- dije.

-Es solo para que entiendas lo que provocas en mí. Que entiendas que no podría tolerar una deslealtad, un engaño, una infidelidad de tu parte- definitivamente las cosas estaban pasando a tomar un color oscuro.

-Bueno, deberías saber que no tengo pensado hacerlo- me pasé la lengua sobre los labios resecos y forcé a mi mirada no desviarla de sus ojos pero estos eran tan intensos, oscuros y fríos que me atemoricé provocando que mirara mis manos sobre mi regazo.

-Preferiría morir y llevarte conmigo antes que verte con otro hombre- asustada me levante del sofá temblando por sus palabras.

-No se te ocurra decir algo como eso Alec- caminé hacia la puerta pero el tomo mi brazo y me hizo girar con brusquedad quedando cara a cara.

Con su otra mano me tomo por la barbilla apretando mis mejillas con sus dedos y me acercó con fuerza plantando un beso sobre mis labios. Su lengua entró con tanta violencia que me sentí ultrajada y violada solo con la manera en que intentaba explorar en mi boca -¡Basta Alec! Me estas asustando- dije cuando conseguí apartarme de él.

-Solo recuerda mis palabras mi dulce Bella- asustada salí corriendo de su despacho llegando donde estaba Aurora. Ella en cuanto me vio aparecer se puso pálida solo con ver mi rostro.

-Vayan al jardín a jugar- animó a mis hijos quienes aún no me habían visto por lo que sin esperar más nada corrieron al jardín trasero -¿Bella estas bien?- en cuanto mis hijos desaparecieron ella corrió a mi encuentro. Asentí con la cabeza no muy segura.

-Solo necesito sentarme un momento- le pedí y ella me ayudo sujetándome por la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo.

-Estas como blanca papel y fría como hielo- acaricio mi frente -¿Qué sucedió?

Ella me dio mi tiempo a que me recompusiera. Las palabras de Alec aún daban vuelta con terror en mi cabeza. Él lo sabia, no se si poco, mucho o todo pero él sabia algo. De eso estaba segura.

-Necesito pedirte algo Aurora, es muy importante- hablé aún asustada pero con la fuerza que mis hijos me habían entregado desde su llegada a mi vida.

-Lo que quieras Bella, sabes que te ayudare en lo que necesites ¿pero que sucede?- ella estaba preocupada sinceramente por mi.

Inhalé profundo sintiendo las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos por lo que haría, el corazón se me contrajo dolorosamente.

-Necesito sacar a mis hijos de aquí. Necesito que te los lleves cuanto antes donde Alec no pueda encontrarlos- sentencie decidida.

* * *

_**Bien ya había mencionado arribita que he estado algo corta de tiempo y como son capitulos finales no quiero dejar nada fuera. Por otra parte yo también soy lectora y se cuan molesto es que te dejen picada con una historia pero también se que debo respeto a las chicas que escriben porque tienen su vida aparte. Lo digo por un mensaje muy feo que me dejaron "un anonimo" (más digno aún) acerca de porque no cumpli mi palabra. Lamentablemente no puedo decidir sobre mis profesores y como designan las fechas de evaluaciones, son importants para mi porque son als finales y no pretendo irme a examenes.**_

_**Si actualicé último vuelo en la semana es porque ese capitulo ya estaba escrito y mi beta solo me lo envio por lo que lo subí. En fin, no quiero arruinar esta historia con particularidades desagradables. Solo reiterarles que la historia la terminare sea como sea. Mis vacaciones se acercan así que dispondre de más tiempo para ponerme al día con el resto. Como algunas sabrán me vi en la oblicación de borrar Circus (más información en mi perfil) Besos y espero les haya gustado el cap. Les aseguró que ahré mi mayor esfuerzo para encontrarme un tiempito en la semana y subir otro cap. A la historia le quedaran 3 o quizás 4!**_

_**Nos vemooos ^^**_


	24. Cambio Abrupto

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo ilos utilizo por ser tan maravillosos en las historias que inventa mi cabeza.  
_

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-_

_Primero que todo desearles una muy feliz navidad y aquí manifestando mi regalito para ustedes!_  
_Ya abajito hablaremos, espero y disfruten el cap ^^_

_

* * *

_

"**Cambio Abrupto"**

BPOV

Había pasado un par de días desde aquella conversación con Alec y para ser honesta, me pasaba prácticamente todo el día nerviosa y afligida pensando en lo que él pueda saber.

¡¿Dónde diablos esta Edward cuando lo necesito? Pensaba constantemente. Él había jurado protegernos a los niños y a mi pero en estos momentos él se estaba dando la gran vida en su luna de miel.

-No creo que debas esperar Bella. Deberíamos irnos y ya- me había sugerido Aurora cuando le comenté lo que había hablado con Alec. Yo estaba considerándolo también pero el hecho de estas solas no ayudaba mucho ¿Dónde iríamos? En cosa de minutos Alec nos encontraría con todos los hombres que tiene trabajando para él.

Al menos ese día habíamos dejado hecha una maleta con lo indispensable para Charlie y Anne. Además desde ese día me pasaba largas horas observando desde la ventana de mi cuarto que daba al exterior. Era como si esperara que apareciera Edward o alguien de un momento a otro.

Ese último día lo fue.

-Aurora quédate con los niños- le pedí cuando un auto negro que no había visto antes y bastante sospechoso se estacionaba frente a la casa.

Baje con paso cauteloso escondiéndome en el rellano de la escalera cuando Heidi caminó hasta la puerta de la entrada principal.

El hombre le dijo que venia a hablar con Alec y se presentó como _"Drew",_ Heidi lo hizo pasar a la salita para que esperara y ella fue hasta el despacho de Alec.

Cuando volvió y lo hizo pasar, ella se fue de regreso a la cocina. Cuando no hubo nadie cerca corrí hasta el despacho. Mi instinto me decía que debía escuchar esa conversación.

-Disculpe mi tardanza Sr. Vulturi pero tengo que decir que su esposa a sido bastante cautelosa e inteligente para moverse- me tensé al escuchar que hablaban de mi. Me apegué un poco más a la puerta para escuchar con mayor claridad.

-¿Me esta diciendo entonces que las sospechas son ciertas?- preguntó Alec con su voz afilada. Esa que te eriza la piel de miedo.

-Así es Sr. Vulturi, su esposa tiene un amante y al fin lo encontramos- un fuerte y peligroso jadeo amenazaba con salir desde mi garganta por lo que me lleve las manos a la boca para acallarlo. Miedo, mucho miedo sentí en ese momento.

-¿Ya saben quien es?- preguntó Alec con su voz firme, gruesa y peligrosa.

-¿Le suena el nombre de Anthony Sanguinetti?-

-¡Es imposible! El es mi socio y además acaba de casarse con mi prima- le rugió enfadado. Incluso podía jurara que se acerco a él para encararlo ya que una protesta leve se escuchó.

-Lo siento Sr. Vulturi pero es la verdad. He conseguido testigos oculares que han visto a la Sra. Isabella Vulturi reunirse con el Sr. Sanguinetti de manera muy comprometedora. Le aseguro que son amantes- la única respuesta que escuche desde donde estaba fue la quebrazón de objetos de vidrio lanzados al suelo. Al fin había encontrado la verdadera escusa para huir y en estos momentos mis piernas no reaccionaban.

-Muy bien. Quiero que lo encuentres y lo lleves a esta dirección- silencio –No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, tú solo asegúrate de llegar con él. Vivo…- el pánico envío una fuerte descarga de adrenalina a mi sistema y salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

No se con que cara habré llegado pero Aurora en cuanto me vio llegar tomó entre sus brazos a Matt y cogió de la mano a Anne.

-Nos vamos- dije tomando el par de maletas que había preparado y la pequeña cartera con nuestros documentos y juntas sacamos a los niños de ahí.

Caminamos hasta los jardines traseros para no ser vistos y salimos por el lateral. Donde se guardaban los vehículos.

-¡Sra. Isabella!- salté de susto al escuchar una voz masculina a mi espalda.

-¿Theo?- pregunté extrañada al verlo correr hasta nosotras -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aquí he estado desde que el Sr. Edward se ha ido- mencionó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Estabas vigilando?- pregunté no muy segura y él asintió.

-El Sr. Edward me dejó a cargo de usted y los niños. Tengo órdenes estrictas de intervenir siempre y cuando sea una emergencia- dijo acercándose a mí y tomando las maletas que llevaba –Al parecer esta es una- dijo al ver mi rostro.

-Mamá ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Charlie asustado.

-No pasa nada bebé, solo nos iremos por unos días- le dije para intentar tranquilizarlo, más era imposible conseguirlo si yo era un manojo de nervios.

Theo me observó esperando a que añadiera algo más para saber de que iba el asunto.

-Pero mamá Gregorio esta inquieto, él quiere volver a casa- dijo mi pequeño que tenía sus ojitos brillosos al ver que estaba asustada.

-¿Y copita?- preguntó Anne al borde de las lágrimas también. Mi estado poco a poco pasaba de nerviosa a histérica -¿Si nos mamos donde dejadá santa mis degalos? En mi cadta le…- dejé de escuchar a Anne.

-¡Las cartas!- casi grité y miré a Aurora para que ella me dijera que las había traído consigo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Tengo que ir por ellas- dije decidida.

-No Bella estas loca. Alec puede encontrarte y no podrás salir más- negué nuevamente.

-Entraré con cuidado y saldré muy rápido- dije sin dejar de ver a mi hijo que se veía preocupados al no saber que pasaba –Si Alec las encuentra no podré recuperarlas y son muy importantes para limpiar el nombre de Edward y que los asesinos de mi padre paguen- Theo me observó sin saber que hablaba.

-Aún así Bella es arriesgado. Creo que Edward preferiría tu bienestar antes que esas cartas.

-La señora tiene razón- dijo Theo indicando a Aurora –Puede ser peligroso, será mejor que yo vaya por ellas.

-No Theo si te ve unirá los cabos de que nos hemos ido contigo y no quiero exponer a los niños ni a Aurora. Mejor espérenme aquí y vuelvo enseguida. Tendré cuidado, lo prometo- dije mirando a Aurora quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Si se demora más de 10 minutos entraré por usted- me dijo Theo decidido.

-Si demoro más de diez minutos quiero que los saques a todos ellos de aquí. No es la primera vez que me he enfrentado sola a Alec y en estos momentos prefiero la seguridad de mis hijos- besé la cabecita de mis pequeños que me abrazaron fuertemente como si temieran no volver a verme, también abracé a Aurora agradeciéndole su compañía y amistad.

Antes de irme a la casa le di una última mirada a Theo agradeciéndole su ayuda.

Entré nuevamente por la parte trasera sintiéndome nerviosa al no escuchar ningún ruido. Ni Heidi merodeando, ni Alec buscándome. Desde la ventana que daba al exterior tampoco se veía el auto negro de ese hombre que había llegado minutos atrás, quizás Alec se había marchado con él.

Sólo tenia que correr escaleras arriba hasta mi cuarto, remover la pequeña tabla del suelo y sacar las cartas desde dentro de mi pequeño cofrecito donde tenía mis cosas de valor.

Siendo cautelosa y silenciosa llegue al fin hasta mi cuarto, giré el pomo y entre sintiendo el peso en los hombros abandonarme al sentirme un poco más protegida en el interior de mi privacidad. Tenía la frente afirmada en la puerta para intentar recobrar el aliento cuando lo escuche.

-Al parecer tienes prisa- salté de susto y mi cuerpo se tensó por completo al escuchar la voz de Alec completamente afilada por ese toque de maldad que no muchas veces lo había escuchado dirigir en mi.

-Alec- dije con voz tiritona girándome a done había escuchado su voz. Él estaba sentado en uno de los silloncitos ubicados en la esquina donde le daba la sombra.

-Te ves asombrada de verme- se levantó para caminar hasta mi –Incluso un poco asustada- sonrío con un brillo aterrador en sus ojos.

-Es que no espera encontrarte aquí- mis manos comenzaron a humedecerse por los nervios. Alec levanto su mano y me encogí pensando en que quizás me golpearía. Por el contrario dejo una caricia, un tanto brusca debo añadir, sobre mi mejilla.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor en estos momentos- dijo con voz deseosa. Intente apartarme de él pero su otra mano sobre mi cintura aforrándome a su cuerpo.

-No Alec, eso le puede hacer mal al bebé- me excuse tontamente.

-Siempre me he preguntado como lo haces para aplacar las necesidades del cuerpo- se acercó más a mi susurrándome al oído –Yo he tenido que acostarme con varias putas solo porque mi esposa no me toca- aquel comentario me hizo sentir la bilis en la boca.

-Suéltame Alec ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así?- él hizo como si no hubiese dicho nada.

-Pero todas esas veces te juro que pensaba en ti, en tu cabello, en tus ojos, en tu cuerpo- la mano que tenia sobre mi mejilla bajo lentamente entre mi cuello, clavícula, pasando lentamente por el canelillo de mis pechos –En imaginarme dándote duro solo a ti- sus palabras me asquearon.

-¿Qué te pasa?- lo aparte de un manotazo sintiendo verdadero peligro, no es como si esta fuera la primera vez que él abusaría de mi. ¿Cómo podía sacar las cartas sin que se diera cuenta? Quizás y Aurora tenía razón, no debí volver.

-Bueno ya no importa- dijo capturando nuevamente mi atención –Demasiado tarde para pensar en esas cosas. Yo no soy de los que comparten a la esposa- me tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarme fuera de la habitación.

-¡Alec, suéltame! Me haces daño- le pedí forcejeando inútilmente con él.

-Ya una vez tuve que apartar a cierta mosca que te revoloteaba, hacerlo nuevamente no me costará nada- bajé como pude por las escaleras y él me llevo hasta su estudio. Caminó directo hasta su caja fuerte donde sacó su arma.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunté asustada observando como la guardaba en el cinto sujeto a su cadera.

-Tú y yo iremos a un lugar a ver a alguien. Estoy seguro de que estarás encantada de verlo- me sacó de la casa jalándome con fuerza.

EPOV

-Theo por favor no le quites los ojos de encima- le reiteré como por enésima vez antes de irme con Jane al hotel. Ella se estaba despidiendo de Alec y de los demás invitados mientras yo dejaba a cargo a mi fiel amigo de mis tesoros más preciados.

-Anda tranquilo Edward, se lo que tengo que hacer- me intentó calmar pero el único modo seguro de conseguirlo era estando junto a Bella.

-Veas lo que veas te acercas- él asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida bailaba en sus labios –No es gracioso Theo. Creo que Alec a estado investigándome- dije frotándome el rostro con ambas manos. Todo se había complicado con los últimos sucesos con Jane. Pero sin duda no cambiaria nada. Si todo resultaba como tenia pensado, en un par de días sería el hombre más completo en esta tierra.

-Estaré vigilándola las 24 hrs. del día- corroboró.

-Sabes que no te pediría algo así Theo pero lo que tengo que hacer es muy importante, yo…- Theo dejó su mano sobre mi hombro y sonrío de manera amable y comprensiva.

-Tú sólo ve a recuperar lo que esos malditos te han robado- asentí sintiendo mariposas en el estomago.

Ya estábamos en la suite presidencial del hotel donde pasaríamos nuestra supuesta primera noche de bodas.

-Anthony cariño al fin ya no hay impedimento para que podamos estar juntos- me ronroneo Jane abriendo los botones de mi camisa lentamente.

Y maldije mi mala suerte. Mi plan que había trazado perfectamente se había arruinado por culpa de Jane, pero sin duda a cambio de eso yo ganaba mucho más.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- le dije con una sonrisa insinuante y ella me devolvió una fascinada.

La lleve hasta el cuarto de baño donde había solicitado previamente que la decorara con velas y pétalos de rosas rojos y una tenue luz.

-Esto es hermoso- dijo ella embobada viendo todo a su alrededor. Incluso había un delicioso aroma entre canela y caramelo.

-Todo sea por verte feliz- le dije mientras la desnudaba poco a poco y puedo jurarles que siempre desvíe mis ojos de ella. Incluso solo con mirarla sentía que le era infiel a mi dulce Bella.

-Esto es tan romántico Anthony- dijo con un suspiro.

-Métete en la bañera- le pedí dejando su ropa sobre el tocado para no tener que mirarla. Cuando volví mi vista a ella, ella ya estaba dentro tapando su desnudes con la espuma de la bañera.

-¿Me harás compañía?- preguntó picara y yo negué juguetón.

-Quiero consentirte un poco- ella hizo un puchero que no me hizo sentir nada.

-Yo quiero tenerte aquí conmigo- dijo y yo negué sonriendo de aquella manera que Bella me aseguraba que deslumbraba. Acerque un pequeño banquito a la bañera y comencé un suave masaje por su cuello y hombros.

Podía sentir el calor emanar de su piel pero para mi eso era algo sin sentido. Estuve varios minutos así, incluso podía percibir un poco de frustración al no tocarla en las zonas que de seguro ella esperaba.

Unté un poco más de jabón en mis manos y me acerqué hasta su cuello para susurrarle.

-Te aseguro que esta noche será inolvidable- ella jadeo audiblemente y con una sonrisa ubiqué mis manos en uno de los 7 puntos "chakras", el de su cuello .Mi abuelo me había enseñado este método oriental donde se concentra la energía del cuerpo y un leve desequilibrio podía producir desmayos por varias horas.

La fuerza en el área correcta ejercería la presión necesaria y _viola. Jane _completamente dormida y lo mejor es que mañana no recordará que le sucedió.

En cuanto la dejé sobre la cama bajé a recepción para llamar a Theo y saber como estaba Bella. Realmente me sentía mal de haberla dejado así pero esto era por ambos.

Por la mañana me aseguré de tener el desayuno en el cuarto y así aligerar el día para que todo fuera más fluido y rápido.

-Buenos días- saludó Jane estirándose sobre la cama. Le sonreí y dejé la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

-Bueno días- saludé acercándome para besarla. Ella estiro su boca más yo sólo besé la punta de su nariz –Espero que comas todo porque hoy mismo partiremos a Perú a solucionar todo ese problema- le dije sonando desinteresado.

-¿A Perú? Pero Anthony. Hoy viajaríamos a Europa por nuestra luna de miel- protestó con el ceño fruncido.

-Jane te recuerdo que ahora estas casada conmigo por lo que debes hacer lo que tú marido ordene. Por otra parte quiero dejar ese tema resuelto cuando antes para que no tengamos problemas en un futuro- vi que ella iba a volver a responder más negué con la cabeza mirándola de tal manera que le decía "no me desafíes al decir lo contrario".

-Anthony- dijo Jane mientras comía al rato después. Yo estaba sentado en uno de los silloncitos leyendo el periódico del día. La miré preguntándole que necesitaba -¿Anoche tu y yo…?- dijo algo ruborizada y sonreí encantado.

-No, no te preocupes que no sucedió nada. Anoche estabas muy cansada por todos los nervios y preparativos de la boda por lo que te quedaste dormida mientras te hacia el masaje- le dije y volví a retomar mi lectura –Ahora come- zanjé.

Tal cual las ordenes dictaba, Jane las cumplía. Yo no era de los hombres quienes andaban por la vida dando ordenes pero con Jane las cosas eras distintas.

-¿Anthony no crees más pertinente al menos estar un par de días juntos? No lo sé, estamos recién casados por lo que ir por ella seria como deshacernos de nuestra privacidad- dijo un tanto molesta y yo chasquee la lengua.

-¿No has dimensionado la gravedad del asunto? Tenemos que solucionarlo cuanto antes para que tú no te veas implicada- le dije de modo cariñoso acariciando su mejilla –Si lo hago de este modo, así tan rápido, es para que más pronto comencemos a vivir nuestra vida juntos. Sin problemas- ella asintió con la cabeza encantada por mis palabras.

Así fue que abordamos el avión con destino a Perú. Un lugar bastante alejado con la intención de mantenernos en la ignorancia del paradero de ella.

Tal cual lo había hecho todos estos años.

Jane intentaba coquetear conmigo en el avión o tocar un poco más de lo debido pero yo no le permitía llegar a más. Tras un día completo de viaje al fin llegamos.

-Muero por un baño de tina con sales minerales- comentó Jane cuando estuvimos en el aeropuerto. Yo fruncí el ceño -¿Qué?- preguntó ofendida.

-Son cerca del mediodía por lo que me parece una excelente hora para ir a ese lugar.

-¿No te estarás obsesionando un poco?- puse mi mejor expresión de indiferencia.

-¿No te habrás pasado un poco con lo que hiciste?- contraataqué sabiendo que eso la pondría en desventaja –Me juraste antes de casarnos que haríamos las cosas a mi modo para que esto funcionara. Jamás creí que la mujer con la que me casaría sería capaz de hacer algo como esto Jane. Así que por favor déjame intentar solucionarlo- ella agacho la cabeza y asintió levemente.

-Discúlpame- dijo sumisa y yo me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.

-Si acepté a casarme contigo es porque sé que harás las cosas bien esta vez. Confío en que si me dejas a cargo seremos unos excelentes padres- mentí deseoso porque me entregara de una vez esos malditos documentos y largarme de aquí con ella. Dejar botada a esta mujer que no vale la pena. Pero como había dicho, tenía que ser cuidadoso.

-Vamos- dijo tomando mi mano y sonreí triunfante.

Finalmente llegamos a una modesta casa de colores blancos y terracota, con las indicaciones de Jane que le dio al chofer del vehiculo arrendado.

-¿Puede esperar aquí?- le pedí y él asintió. Ambos caminamos hasta el cobertizo de aquella casa, yo por mi parte sentía hormigueos de nervios y ansiedad por todo el cuerpo.

-Tienes que ser cuidadoso una vez que estés con ella. No habla más que con "poroto"- la miré sin entender –Su osito de peluche- asentí con una sonrisa. Estaba encantado pero a la vez tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a esta mujer por ser la culpable de su forma de ser –Y con Lupe que es su cuidadora más cercana- ella sacó una llave de su cartera y la giró por la cerradura.

El interior no era muy distinto del exterior en cuando a la modestia. Muebles que parecían de segunda mano pero todo muy limpio y ordenado.

Una mujer apareció cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Mi señora- dijo la mujer bajita cuando la vio a ella –No nos avisos que vendría hoy. Y acompañada- dijo reparando en mi. Al parecer no se acostumbraba mucho a traer visitas por estos lados.

-Jacqueline te presento a mi marido Anthony Sanguinetti- le dijo presentándonos. Yo me acerque y tomé su mano a modo de saludo –Queremos verla- le dijo y ella algo enlazo en su cabeza que su semblante se volvió triste. Ella entendió que veníamos para llevárnosla.

-Esta en el jardín- dijo ella mirándome de manera analizadora, así fue que con un movimiento de mano nos guío hacia un lugar en el exterior.

A medida que daba cada paso podía sentir el fuerte sonido de un tambor en los oídos. El corazón lo tenia tan acelerado como el batir de alas de pájaro.

Cuando salimos por la puerta de la cocina hasta el jardín trasero divise su pequeña forma, vi los colores de su cabello de ángel que caían por su espalda y recordé la conversación previa a la boda. En donde mi vida cambio por completo sin esperármelos.

"_Estaba impaciente por que al fin todo esto terminara. Necesitaba desenmascarar a Jane enfrente de todos en el pueblo y tachar una más a la lista de los que debían caer._

_Caminando por los jardines esperando el momento en que debía entrar a la iglesia una voz llamó mi atención. Jane sonaba sumamente exaltada_

_-¡No tenías que venir a este lugar Lupe!- gritó ella y me acerqué para saber de que iba el asunto._

_-Lo siento mi señora pero usted ha sido imposible de comunicar y necesitaba saber que sucederá con ella ahora que usted se casará. Cambiará su apellido al de su futuro marido y me preocupa la condición de ella. Usted sabe que la quiero como si fuera mía- contestó la voz de una mujer y me extrañó su contestación._

_-Tienes que irte de aquí Lupe porque si Alec te ve se enfurecerá y ya lo conoces. Al fin me caso con el hombre que amo y nada ni nadie me lo arruinara. Ni siquiera ella- dijo desdeñosa –Ya varemos luego como se resuelve el asunto. Si me cambio el apellido así quizás y es mejor porque la dejo de pasar como mi hija- pestañee ahora mucho más confundido._

_-No diga eso mi señora que la pequeña no tiene la culpa- ambas quedaron en un silencio que me decía que por aquí ya no sabría más por lo que preferí ingresar y Jane me explicara la verdad. Completa._

_-¿Qué sucede aquí Jane?- pregunté con mi mejor rostro molesto y ella se sobresalto al tener puesto su vestido de novias. Se oculto detrás de la mujer bajita y algo gorda que debía tener no más de cuarenta años._

_-¡¿Anthony que haces aquí? No debes verme antes de la boda- dijo escondiéndose de mi. Rodee los ojos por la poca importancia que tenía eso para mí en estos momentos._

_-Al parecer me casaré con una mujer que no ha sido del todo honesta conmigo así que no sé si habrá matrimonio- chantajee serio. Los ojos de Jane se abrieron asombrados y salió detrás de la mujer para llegar hasta mí._

_-No digas eso mi amor- pidió al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Entonces cuéntame lo que acabo de escuchar- pedí serio con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho sin tocarla. Miré a la mujer bajita que nos observaba asustada y cautelosa._

_-Lupe puedes marcharte- le dijo Jane y ella asintió a regañadientes._

_-¿Y bien?- le pregunté esperando a que comenzara a hablar. Ella se sentó en el sofá más largo. Suspiró y comenzó._

_-Desde antes de que tú llegaras y me enamorara de ti yo amaba a otro hombre. La relación siempre fue difícil porque era un amor imposible pero aún así yo por él hubiese hecho todo lo que me hubiese pedido. Y así lo hice._

_-¿Es lo que yo escuché?- le pregunté y ella asintió levemente sin mirarme a los ojos._

_-Lo amaba tanto que incluso acepté ser una clase de intermediaria para cuidar un bebé recién nacido porque él quería alejarlo de su perfecta y nueva vida junto a su esposa. La mujer tuvo gemelos, un niño y una niña- me tensé de inmediato al encontrare cierta familiaridad a la historia –Cuando supo que había nacido un niño él no daba más de la felicidad al entender que seria su heredero, pero una niña solo traería problemas y seria un estorbo para sus planes por lo que la hizo pasar por muerta entregándomela a mi para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera –tragué seco sintiendo mis ojos picar por lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse y mis manos ardían por querer hacer justicia._

_-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunté temeroso, enojado, molesto, lleno de cólera y ella al fin me miró con cierto temor._

_-No pude deshacerme de ella si es lo que piensas. Tan mala no soy- dijo algo molesta –La he cuidado todos estos años. Bueno más bien le he pagado a unas señoras que lo hagan- dijo mirando al horizonte. Pensando en algo._

_-¿Qué sucedió con los padres?- pregunté en general para no levantar sospecha. No tenia que ser un genio para saber quien era la madre y menos aún el padre. Tragué pesado sintiendo un agujero en el estomago._

_-No lo sé y no me interesa- mintió creyendo que yo no había unido las piezas del rompecabezas –La niña esta bajo mi tutela por lo que nadie puede intervenir en eso ahora. En realidad ahora mismo si nos casamos no se como quedara el asunto. Lo correcto es que pase a ser tu hija legalmente- y biológicamente también, pensé con nostalgia –Comprendo si después de lo que te he contado ya ni quieras llevar a cabo el enlace- dijo haciéndose la afligida y en ese momento más que en ningún otro tuve ganas de acriminarme. _

_Ya estaba decidido, tenía que seguir con la boda si quería recuperar a mi hija que creí muerta. Ya vería luego como le informaba de esto a Bella pero debía ser cuidadoso, si Jane descubría que esto lo hacia por mi pequeña ella podría alejarme de ella para siempre. Juré en ese momento que los malditos me las pagara"_

-Eleonora- jadee de vuelta en el presente al ver la menuda figura de la pequeña espalda a mí jugando con algo. Con ese cabello cayendo en pequeños tirabuzones por su diminuta espalda, con esa misma tonalidad de cabello que su hermano Charlie. Una mezcla perfecta entre el castaño suave de Bella y el cobrizo extraño mío.

* * *

_**Bien chicas, estamos más que en la línea recta. A la historia no le quedán más de dos o tres capis!**_  
_**Bueno se que he demorado y a pesar de que aún hay chicas que no logran entender que ESTOY EN LOS CERTAMENES FINALES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD e insisten con sus mensajes muy de mala leche!**_  
_**Este es un regalito para quienes me soportan y me tienen paciencia! He esperado a tener esta historia incluso para subir la de "último vuelo" que ya estaba incluso revisada pero queria ser justa. Además es mi regalito navideño así que espero y les haga gustado.**_

_**Dejenme saber que les aprecio ¿a que no se esperaban esa última maldad de la familia Vulturi? uy! si me dan ganas de matarlos enseguida xD**_  
_**Besos y que lo pasen lindo. Espero tenerlos pronto un nuevo cap ^^ así que no se me desesperen =)**_  
_**las quiero besooos bye bye!**_


	25. Encuentro Definitivo

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo ilos utilizo por ser tan maravillosos en las historias que inventa mi cabeza.  
_

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-_

_Primero que todos decirles que espero hayan tenido un comienzo de año buenisimo. El mio estuvo increible y ahora recien pude completar el cap...antes no tuve mucho tiempo. Necesito mayor concentración para unir todo y que no se me quede algo fuera. Si hay faltas de ortografia mis disulpas pero no le di una segunda revisada por el tiempo!_

_Y segundo decirles que el fragmento con el que comienza la historia es de Alec...exactamente desde el cap 21. Luego transucrre el tiempo hasta volverlo paralelo a como quedamos con Bella y luego vuelve Edward apra tambien estar en paralelo con lo sucedido con Bella. En todo caso se entiende al leerlo xD_  
_Espero les guste y por favor leer la nota al final del cap!_

* * *

**"Encuentro"**

APOV

Ese día que Stevenson llego junto a su esposa e hijo. De inmediato nos reunimos para ponerme al corriente con los negocios.

Me sentía contento de ver a Isabella interactuar un poco más con mis invitados aunque esa mujer no me causara buena impresión. Era demasiado liberal como para mantenerla junto a Isabella mucho tiempo.

Esa tarde caminé hasta el cuarto donde estaban las mujeres y cuando iba a llamar una conversación me saco una sonrisa dejándome más tiempo ahí parado como bobo.

-¿Cómo va tú embarazo? ¿Ya sabes lo que es?- preguntó al mujer. Yo sonreí esperando a que fuera otro niño, un verdadero Vulturi digno de mi apellido, legado y herencia.

-Aún quedan un par de semanas, ya sabes- le contestó Isabella. No le di mucha importancia a que minimizara como si nada el tiempo que le quedaba. Tendría que ser unos 7 meses.

-Espero y pronto puedan estar juntos- aquellas palabras de Jane no las entendí. Algo pasó por mi cuerpo solo de pensar que no se refería a mí. Imposible ¿no?

Un par de días después y aún no podía sacarme esas palabras sugerentes de Aurora hacia mi esposa por lo que para mi salud mental contraté a un investigador que la siguiera.

Él me aseguró de que si mi esposa me engañaba con otro él lo descubriría.

Luego vino el asunto de mi padre por lo que no tuve cabeza más que para solucionar su tema y sacarlo de la cárcel.

Luego fue el matrimonio de mi prima Jane, quien estaba nerviosa por no saber que hacer con Eleonora.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Jane. El sueldo de las nodrizas es bastante cuantioso como para que hablen. Deja que ellas se hagan cargo de la mocosa- fue todo lo que le dije previo al matrimonio. Simplemente no era que darle vuelta a un tema irrelevante.

Desgraciadamente el hombre que había contratado para saber acerca de Isabella no encontró un mejor momento, claro nótese el sarcasmo, que hablar conmigo minutos antes de la boda. En donde me informo que estaba confirmado. Mi esposa me engañaba ya que tenía pruebas. Lo que aún no podía decir era quien era el mal nacido.

-Yo que usted incluso desconfiaría de donde esta ella en este momento- ¿habrá sido capaz de engañarme quedándose unos minutos más en casa para verse con su amante?

Por su bien esperaba que solo fuera esto una jugarreta del hombre para sacarme dinero.

Cuando la vi desmayarse deje toda duda y me preocupé por ella y mi hijo ¿por qué era mío verdad?

Más sucesos extraños habían pasado los días siguientes. Alguien entró a mi caja fuerte y ese alguien sabia muy bien donde dirigirse pues habían tomado las cartas de Charlie que Heidi encontró hace un par de semanas atrás. Y la carta que mi madre envío a alcatraz. Ambas sumamente peligrosas en nuestra contra.

En la única persona en quien pude pensar fue en Isabella ¿pero como sabría ella de dichas cartas?

Después de forzarla a que me dijera si había sido ella y ver su rostro asustado y desconcertado pensé en que estaba así por no tener idea de lo que le hablaba.

Cuando vi a Isabella con Aurora en el jardín desde la ventana de mi despacho y constatar con cuanto amor acariciaba su vientre me pregunté realmente si ese hijo era mío.

Isabella había demostrado más de una vez seguir teniendo aversión a mi ¿Qué no la hacia seguir teniéndolo luego de que la violé?

Ahora que existía la posibilidad de que ella me engañara, todas esas dudas que me carcomían y quemaban la cabeza no me dejaban pensar.

La hice llamar y de una manera muy "Vulturi" le advertí que no se le ocurriera engañarme.

Un par de días después de aquella advertencia y mis peores temores llegaron.

El investigador privado apareció con su rostro que no dejaba dudas de que algo andaba mal.

-¿Le suena el nombre de Anthony Sanguinetti?- es lo único que procesó verdaderamente mi cabeza. ¿Mi amigo y socio Anthony se estaba acostando con mi mujer? Le pregunté nuevamente por si estaba seguro. Además de ser mi amigo y socio, ahora estaba casado con mi prima. Cuando él me lo confirmó diciendo que habían testigos oculares.

Me trastorné.

Comencé a lanzar todo lo que mis manos tenían cerca e incluso no tanto.

Arroje muebles, jarrones, libros sin importarme más nada.

-Señor cálmese. Hay algo más que debe saber acerca de ese hombre.

No podía creer lo que me había revelado, simplemente imposible.

Corrí hacia el cuarto de Isabella el cual estaba vació.

Rebusque entre sus cosas personales, cajones, armario pero nada. Observé minuciosamente el lugar, esperando encontrar algo.

Hasta que una rendija en el suelo llamo mi atención.

Me acerque y en el interior había un cofre el que abrí de inmediato.

Lo vi todo rojo.

En el interior había una sortija con el nombre de Edward Cullen, un boleto de alguna clase de concierto, fotografías desgastadas de varios años atrás.

Una de las fotografías llamo mi atención.

Era él.

Hace un poco más de ocho años no veía una imagen de él, incluso lo había olvidado pero al ver sus ojos que a pesar de verse en tonos sepia sentía que los había visto recientemente. Esa sonrisa que me recordó a otra quizás oculta en un bigote.

Debajo de las fotografías estaban las cartas y la ira tomó mi cuerpo. El que comenzó a convulsionar por la furia.

Como si de un rayo cayera sobre mi cabeza los engranajes mentales comenzaron a funcionar rápidamente, enlazándose cuidadosamente.

Con la llegada de un hombre comenzaron a suceder acontecimientos extraños.

Las salidas de Isabella que antes no frecuentaba, un negocio que prometía y que de un momento a otro comenzó a arruinarme, lo sucedido con mis padres, el término de mi relación con Jane a pesar de lo mucho que profesaba amarme. Pero sobre todo, el engaño de Isabella a pesar de aún tener guardado los recuerdos de un hombre que murió hace ocho años atrás.

Con un nudo en la garganta tomé nuevamente la fotografía de ese hombre.

Le añadí años encima, un bigote y su cabello más crecido. Un poco de prestancia y educación…y ahí estaba.

Edward Cullen no estaba muerto y la mujerzuela de mi esposa lo sabía desde que él apareció.

Esperé a que llegara en su cuarto. Sabía que lo haría por estas mismas cartas.

EPOV

-Se llama Abigail- dijo Jane sacándome del aturdimiento. Una irá broto desde el interior, o sea, además de haberla arrancado de los brazos de su madre le habían quitado su identidad. Ella se llamaba Eleonora. Un hermoso nombre puesto por su verdadera madre.

-¿Puedo conocerla?- pregunté nervioso. Claro que la conocería pero tenia que demostrar calma si no quería que Jane comenzara a sospechar.

-Claro. Eso si, la niña no es muy comunicativa. Creo que el pasar tanto tiempo sin contacto con niños de su edad causan ese efecto- frene la rabia solo para no causar un alboroto. Conocería a mi hija y nada perturbaría esa felicidad. Además, no quería que ella se llevara una mala impresión y me tuviera miedo por aparecer con cara de asesino.

-Quizás si la dejaran tener una educación normal- espeté caminando hacia la pequeña.

-Señora ¿esta segura de esto? La niña puede asustarse- escuché que le decía la mujer pero ya era tarde. Yo conocería a mi hija hoy mismo.

Caminé como un poseso donde la pequeña que jugaba tranquilamente. Al acercarme cada vez más noté que ella jugaba con un par de muñecas a las que peinaba suavemente.

-Hola- la saludé nervioso -¿Puede sentarme contigo?- le pregunté suavemente. Ella no contesto y siguió peinando a su muñeca –Que linda muñeca. Tengo una sobrina de tu edad que le encantaría jugar contigo- le dije esperando animarla, más seguía sin prestarme atención.

-Anthony- Jane puso su mano sobre mi hombro esperando así que me devolviera con ella, yo negué con la cabeza. Aquí me quedaría.

-Eres muy linda Abigail. Me recuerdas a alguien- aquel comentario pareció sacarla de su mundo ya que se volteo a verme con esos ojos. Dios, esos ojos eran una replica de los míos. ¿Cómo es que Jane nunca lo ha notado?

Así fue que nos quedamos mirando una fracción de segundos que me estremeció el mundo por completo. Estaba junto a mi hija que creí nunca llegar a conocer. Realmente Eleonora estaba viva.

La pequeña pareció analizarme ya que me observo cada parte del rostro hasta que susurró algo para ella que no logré entender. Luego asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirarme.

-Ésta es Lucy, le gusta que le cepille todos los días el cabello- me estremecí al escuchar su aguda vocecita como de campanilla con aquellas palabras tan bien pronunciadas como un adulto. Seguramente por tener una institutriz desde niña. A mi espalda Jane se tensó, seguramente al ver que por primera vez la niña interactuaba y más aún con un desconocido.

-Eso quiere decir que lo haces muy bien- dije rápidamente para no perder aquella pequeña conversación.

-Marie dice que soy como su mami- sentí un escalofrío ante la pronunciación de ese nombre.

-¿Quién es Marie, pequeña?- le pregunté en un susurró acercándome un poco más a ella y apartándome de Jane.

-Es mi amiga- dijo viendo a su muñeca. Luego me miró y se acercó a mi como si quisiera confidenciarme algo, sin pensarlo me acerqué más a ella –Pero dice que no aparecerá hasta que no se vaya la bruja fea- sonreí divertido al ver que la bruja fea era Jane.

-¿Y me la presentarías cuando ella vuelva?- le pregunté con una sonrisa y ella me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos dulces e infantiles me miraban entre desconfiada y curiosa.

-Es algo tímida, no le gusta que la vean porque sino la pueden regañar- sonreí con tristeza al sentir que se describía a si misma. Esta pequeña despertaba toda la ternura que se podía tener. Es imposible no encariñarse con ella.

-Pero yo no regaño a los niños. A mi me gusta jugar con ellos- le dije y ella me miró mostrándome sus pequeños dientes de leche y uno que otro espacio donde debía aparecer unos definitivos.

Jane se alejó de nosotros murmurando algo que no llegué a entender, la verdad es que tampoco me importaba.

-Marie piensa que si viene con la bruja fea también es malo- dijo mirando hacia su otro lado. Un espacio vacío y comprendí que su amiguita, era una amiga imaginaria.

-Pues dile a Marie que yo he venido por ustedes para sacarlas de aquí. Iremos a un lugar donde hay niños, juguetes y personas muy buenas que estarán feliz de conocerte- la niño no contesto y siguió peinando a su muñeca en completo silencio.

-Anthony ya vamos- dijo Jane algo molesta. No quería que comenzara a hacer un escándalo y asustar a mi hija por lo que a regañadientes me levanté de ahí.

-Prometo que volveré por ti Eleonora- le susurré al oído dándole un beso sobre su cabecita.

-Ya que cambiamos el destino de nuestra luna de miel. Debemos aprovechar de conocer lugares- sonrío encantada más yo le di una gélida mirada.

-Tengo asuntos que arreglar antes de dármelas de la gran vida- le conteste pasando por su lado. Escuche sus pasos seguirme hasta el exterior donde nos esperaba aún el auto arrendado.

-¿De que estas hablando Anthony? Esta es nuestra Luna de miel- dijo molesta llegando a mi lado. Suspiré fastidiado e intente calmarme.

-Lo que estoy haciendo es para que podamos estar tranquilos. Si alguien se entera de esto lo más probable es que te metan presa- esas solas palabras la estremecieron y me miró fijamente –Es por eso que debemos hacer cuanto antes los tramites para que esa pequeña lleve mi apellido y sea hija mía legitima. Así no tendrás que explicar nada- ella asintió nerviosa y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias por cuidarme Anthony. No pude haber elegido mejor hombre para casarme- la abracé asqueado. Ya vería lo buen marido que podía llegar a ser.

Después de eso me fui de inmediato con unos socios amigos de mi abuelo que me ayudarían a cambiarle el apellido a mi hija.

Concretamente ella seria una Cullen de inmediato, claro Jane no tenia porque saberlo.

Esa noche al llegar al hotel Jane intentó nuevamente consumar el matrimonio.

-Hoy no puedo Jane. Mi cabeza esta procesando en todo lo ocurrido- le dije para zafarme de tener que irme a la cama con ella. Bella no me lo perdonaría y yo tampoco.

-¿Qué es esto Anthony? Estamos casados y aún no ha ocurrido nada- dijo cruzándose de brazos frunciéndome el ceño.

-Hay ciertas cosas que necesito procesar con tiempo- le pedí y ella me miró como si no entendiera –Te ayudaré con lo que respecta a la pequeña pero no por eso vas a hacerme olvidar lo que has hecho- me levanté del sofá molesto -¡Separaste a un bebé inocente de su familia, de su madre!- le grité y ella brinco asustada.

-No…lo…no lo hice con ma…mala intención- ella comenzó a sollozar.

-Pero lo hiciste. Sea cuales sean las razones- antes de perder la compostura preferí salir de ahí.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó asustada sujetándome por el brazo.

-Necesito tomar un poco de aire- le dije zafándome de su agarré. Ella comenzó a llamarme en grito pero no le preste atención.

Simplemente salí de ahí y pregunté si tenía algún mensaje. Theo sabia de mis planes y que estaría aquí con Jane por lo que, en caso de una emergencia debía llamarme cuanto antes.

No había mensaje así que tranquilo salí a caminar por la ciudad.

Pasada la medianoche volví a mi habitación, donde encontré a Jane tendida sobre la cama completamente dormida.

Me acerque para taparla y con unas mantas guardadas en el armario me fui al sofá.

Por la mañana la vos de Jane me despertó.

-Anthony, Anthony ¿Por qué no te quedaste a dormir conmigo?- preguntó triste. Me senté en el sofá y restregué mis ojos para sacarme la somnolencia.

-No quería molestarte y menos despertarte- mentí y por su mirada ella me creyó.

-Tú no me molestas tontito- se acercó para besarme en la boca. Me tomó de la nuca y ahí se quedó sin soltarme. Yo con los ojos abiertos mirando a cualquier lado me quede sintiendo sus labios insistentes -¿Aún estas enojado no?- preguntó separándose de mi y asentí levemente.

-No te preocupes que cuando todo esto acabé se me pasará- le hice saber y ella me tomó de la muñeca para detenerme.

-¿Por qué siento que esa niña es tan importante? Otro en tú lugar no haría tanto- dijo mirándome de manera sospechosa y yo tuve que hacer algo que no deseaba por nada.

La besé.

Me acerque a ella y la tome del rostro para besarla.

Ella suspiro en mi boca cuando me aleje poco a poco.

-Quiero reparar los errores que cometiste en el pasado para que construyamos un futuro, juntos. Sin problemas, nada más- le dije mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole de aquella manera que tanto le gustaba a mi Bella. Era fácil sonreír así, si me la imaginaba a ella.

-Se que lo haces por eso. Tranquilo que confío en ti- dijo abrazándome por la cintura. Sonreí complacido.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos juntos a ver al abogado para que dejes todo firmado- dije con la voz más sutil que pude. Ella asintió en mis brazos.

-Lo que necesites- confirmó haciéndome muy feliz.

Ese día fuimos nuevamente a ver a Eleonora o según Jane. Abigail.

La pequeña seguía sin ser muy comunicativa y al menos esta vez me agradeció cuando le lleve una nueva muñeca con accesorios para jugar.

Así me quedé varios minutos contemplándola mientras ella jugaba y comentaba con su "amiga" lo que hacia. Jane por su parte estaba con la misma mujer que había visto antes de la boda.

Cuando ya dio la hora de cenar Jane prácticamente me arrastro a que la llevara a exclusivos restaurante de la ciudad.

-Podíamos llevar a la niña Jane. No había problema en ello- espeté molesto cuando estábamos por llegar.

-¿Qué no había problema? Anthony acepté que me ayudaras pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a compartir en todo momento. Menos en este periodo donde debe ser mágico porque ¡Estamos de luna de miel!- dijo cabreada pero yo no le di importancia.

-Para ti es fácil pedirlo si lo has tenido todo. Imagínate lo que debe ser para ella pasar casi ocho años de su vida encerrada- le dije sin quitar la vista de la pista.

-Es una niña, los niños no se dan cuenta de esas cosas. Además- dijo con voz dudosa y yo la miré curioso –En ningún momento te he contado que ella tenga casi ocho- enarcó una ceja especulativa. Reaccioné de inmediato para no levantar sospecha.

-No creas que es el primer niño que veo en mi vida Jane. He dicho una edad razonable que pueda tener- ella lo pensó unos minutos y luego lo dejo pasar. Suspiré un poco más relajado advirtiéndome de ser más cuidadoso.

En la cena me encargué cuidadosamente de que el delicioso champagne nunca faltara en la copa de Jane. El beneficio fue cuando llegamos al hotel y ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Más días pasaron en los que la rutina era ir donde Eleonora y estar con ella varias horas.  
Jane nuevamente manifestaba su disgusto y yo simplemente tomé el rol de esposo que me correspondía.

-¡Soy tú marido y como tal harás lo que yo estime conveniente! Desde los próximos días esa niña será legalmente mi hija también por lo que es importante que ella se acostumbre a mi- le grité molesto. Con las peleas constantes que habíamos tenido últimamente, Jane intentaba reconciliarse dándome en el gusto. Una ventaja tremenda cuando fue el momento de firmar los papeles de adopción de Eleonora. Por la pelea que habíamos tenido el día anterior, ella ni se molestó en leer siquiera los documentos. Simplemente firmó el apta que yo mismo redacte en donde decía que la pequeña pasaría a ser legalmente hija de Edward Cullen. Teniendo éste la custodia completa.

Sin duda había sido una jugada brillante. Ahora solo debía ir donde Bella, sacarla de esa casa y mandar al demonio esta maldita venganza que me quitaba tiempo con mi familia.

-Yo nunca he podido tener un perrito- me comentó Eleonora aquella última tarde que la visité. Ese día iba preparado para decirle que en unos días se iría con nosotros.

Como la visitaba a diario hace ya un par de semanas, podía decir que me había ganado poco a poco su confianza, ahora la niña al verme se entusiasmaba en hablarme y eso me hacia muy dichoso.

Este era un digno caso de "la sangre es más fuerte" la pequeña sin saber que yo era su padre, se abrió a mi, confío en mi, a pesar de llevar una vida solitaria desde tan pequeñita.

-¿Te gustaría tenerlos?- le pregunté y su rostro reflejó entusiasmo. Luego miró sobre mi hombro donde estaba Jane y ella negó con la cabeza apagando su ánimo.

-Soy muy chiquitita- dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Tienes la edad perfecta para cuidar de uno. Sabes, yo he venido por ti para que nos vayamos a mi casa, ahí podrás tener todos los animales que quieras- Jane chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación pero no me reto a decir lo contrario. Por otra parte la niña volvió sus ojitos a mí y estos brillaban con tanta emoción que me contrajo el corazón.

-¿Pero me van a regañar?- preguntó un tanto dudosa y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Nadie volverá a regañarte. Te lo prometo- le dije y su reacción me dejo en shock.

Ella se levantó de un salto y me abrazo por la cintura, hundiendo su cabecita debajo de mis brazos.

Ella se removió y elevó su cabecita algo nerviosa. Evitando mirarme directamente al os ojos, preguntó.

-¿Tengo que decirle papá?- se mordió el labio igual que Bella y yo sonreí complacido con la idea.

-No te obligaré a que lo hagas. Si quieres puedes hacerlo cuando estés preparada. Yo estaré feliz de que lo hagas cuando gustes- ella me miró sin demostrar mucho.

-No tengo mami. A la bruja fea no le puedo decir así porque me da miedo- dijo realmente preocupada -¿Si le digo papi tengo que decirle mami?- yo negué con la cabeza.

-Puedes decirnos como quieras pequeña. Tú eres mi hija y eso es lo importante- ella asintió sin añadir nada más y volvió a abrazarme.

En ese momento sentí que todo lo que había pasado, sufrido, luchado. Valía la pena. Solo un poco más y tendría a toda mi familia reunida, como siempre lo soñé.

Esa tarde la recepcionista me interceptó para darme una información

-Sr. Sanguinetti esta vez si recibió un mensaje- mi cuerpo completo se tensó y ella leyó la nota en sus manos –"Problemas, perdí lo que cuidaba. A.V. la tiene" de Theo- finalizó la mujer sin entender nada de lo que leía.

Para mi estaba claro.

Alec Vulturi se había llevado a Bella.

Hoy mismo viajaríamos adelantando todo, no importaba nada, nada valía la pena si ella no estaba bien.

Le expliqué a Jane que había tenido un serio problema por lo que debíamos volver cuanto antes. Pagué el hotel, hice unas llamadas para que todo registro, documento y notificación me sean enviados a mi lugar de residencia.

Antes de marcharnos pasamos por Eleonora quien lloró junto a la mujer por tener que dejarla.

-Ella puede visitarte cuando quieras- le iba diciendo en el auto para tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Jane sentada al lado de la otra ventana nos miraba con profundos celos.

Esa fue la peor noche que viví en mi vida. La incertidumbre de no saber que me encontraría.

Mi hija iba dormida sobre mi pecho abrazada fuertemente a mí, como si temiera que la dejara.

Imposible.

Simplemente no pude dormir, no lo quería y tampoco podía.

Al llegar al aeropuerto busque con la mirada a Theo que se veía sumamente afligido, corrí hasta él.

-¿Dónde esta?- le pregunté desesperado sin tomarme el tiempo de saludar.

-No lo sé señor. Yo creo que él se pondrá en contacto con usted cuando se enteré de que a regresado- Theo miró sobre mi hombro y se quedó en silencio. Me giré para ver a Jane con mi hija a su lado, sin siquiera tomarla de la mano.

-Theo, te presento a Abigail- le hice una seña para que se viera sorprendido.

Él la saludó muy afectuoso explicándole que donde iríamos habían muchos caballos para montar.

Juntos nos fuimos a la casa. Eleonora se quedó con María, la nana. Mientras que Jane desempacaba sus compras.

-¿Dónde comenzara a buscarla señor?- preguntó mientras juntos analizábamos todos los posibles lugares. Negué con la cabeza sin saber donde podrían estar.

Theo ya había revisado la mansión Vulturi y nada.

-¿Aurora y los niños se encuentran en un lugar seguro no?- Theo asintió de inmediato explicándome que se encontraban en una de las casas que teníamos fuera de la ciudad.

Nervioso sin saber donde comenzar a buscar, subí a mi cuarto para hablar con Jane. Quizás ella podría tener alguna pista del paradero de su primo.

No la encontré por ninguna parte por lo que le pregunté a las muchachas de servicio.

-Alguien la llamo por teléfono y ella salio de inmediato. No dijo donde iría señor pero- la mujer se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego se acercó a mí en plan confidente –Ella estaba muy nerviosa, me pidió que la cubriera con usted y luego me daría una bonificación por ello. Pero yo le soy fiel a usted, patrón- dijo la mujer.

Le agradecí y salí corriendo al exterior para seguirla.

Jane acababa de tomar un taxi por lo que me monté en el auto para alcanzarla. No alcancé a informar de nada, algo me hacia sospechar por lo que no tomé más tiempo en pensar en nada más.

El taxi extrañamente siguió una ruta que yo conocía muy bien.

Los viñedos.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo, me aseguré de dejar mi auto lo más escondido que pude entre la maleza y los árboles.

Jane se bajó y fue hasta el interior.

La seguí y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, escuché la voz de ese maldito bastardo.

-Hasta que al fin llegas prima ¿Cómo estuvo tu luna de miel? Déjame adivinar ¿tú marido no te toco ni un pelo?- Jane no contesto por lo que supuse ella estaba pensando como Alec sabría eso.

-Claro que si, con Anthony estamos casados- mintió. Yo rodee la zona mirando por las grietas en la madera para analizar la situación. Encontrar a Bella quizás y armar un plan en donde pueda sacarla, si es que estaba aquí.

-Primero, estas mintiendo porque este infeliz jamás te tocaría un pelo porque no te ama- seguí buscando –Y segundo, no estas casada- me detuve en secó para escucharlo –Es imposible que ese matrimonio sea valido si no se llama Anthony Sanguinetti- procese la información de que él conocía la verdad en una fracción de segundos. Ahora con mayor razón debía buscar a Bella.

-¿De que estas hablando Alec? Me he casado con Anthony, tú amigo y socio- escuché como algunas cosas caían al suelo y luego se rompían.

-Ese mal nacido no es mi amigo. Ese mal nacido es Edward Cullen- no preste atención a la reacción de Jane ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

Fui hasta la parte trasera y por una de las ventanas la vi.

Bella estaba amarrada de pies y manos, amordazada y tendida en el suelo.

Moví lo más silenciosamente que pude uno de los barriles que estaba en el exterior para poder subir por la ventana. Era una ventana pequeña más que nada para ventilar esa pequeña habitación que servia para guardar herramientas y cosas por el estilo.

Cuando estuve dentro, Bella salto asustada al sentir la presencia de alguien.

Al verme a los ojos estos se cristalizaron, ella no podía creer que estuviese ahí.

La abracé para calmarla y pronto comenzó a sollozar.

-Shhh tranquila amor, estoy aquí- le dije mientras le quitaba la amordaza de la boca.

-Alec sabe que eres Edward- asentí con la cabeza y ella me miró confundida.

-Seguí a Jane. Al parecer Alec en cuanto se enteró de que estábamos de regreso se comunicó con ella. El instinto me dijo que la siguiera- le dije mientras cortaba con mi navaja de bolsillo sus amarras.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- preguntó asustada mientras se acariciaba las muñecas por el dolor que le produjo las sogas.

-Aún estoy en eso- dije sinceramente mirando a todos lados. Sopesando mis opciones de cómo sacarnos de aquí y darnos tiempo para marcharnos.

-Se que no es un buen momento pero ¿sabes que te odio verdad?- preguntó enfurruñada y yo le sonreí divertido. Me acerqué para besar sus labios.

-Imagino que si. Yo en tu lugar también lo estaría pero te tengo una sorpresa que no podrás creer así que…estoy seguro que me ganaré tu perdón- le sonreí pensando en la pequeña que nos esperaba en casa.

-Qué romántico- me giré asustado protegiendo el cuerpo de Bella cuando escuche la voz de Alec.  
Con Jane a su lado quien se veía destruida, sus ojos rojos por haber estado llorando.

-Dime que todo lo que me contó Alec es mentira- Bella a mi espalda tomó mi mano fuertemente. Ella estaba muy asustada.

-No puede negar la verdad prima- intervino Alec mirándome con un profundo odio.

-Pero ¿Qué paso con lo de ser felices con nuestra nueva familia? ¿Con Abigail?- preguntó entre lagrimas. Alec la miró de inmediato con una furia poco contenible.

-¿Le hablaste de Abigail?- le preguntó tomándola por la nuca para que lo mirara. Se veía que su agarré era fuerte por el rostro dolido que puso Jane -¿Es que no has pensado a quien se la has presentado?- Jane me miró de inmediato y lo comprendió.

-¿Por eso tanta insistencia?- preguntó dolida y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Un fuerte grito salio desde su pecho llenando todo el lugar de una tensión palpable. Bella se aferró más fuerte a mí y yo agudice mi mirada hacia Alec.

Este era su momento de actuar y estaba seguro que no me dejaría marchar sin una buena pelea a sangre.

-Hace ocho años atrás evite que te quedaras con mi mujer, con mis hijos. Yo mismo vi, no lo entiendo- dijo Alec que se soltó de Jane y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia mi –Ahora me aseguraré de hacerlo bien.

Giré levemente mi rostro sobre mi hombro.

-Cuando te suelte ve a esa ventana y saltas- le susurré. Ella iba a protestar y negué levemente con la cabeza para que no me discutiera.

Tomé la navaja con la otra mano ocultándola en el puño de la camisa.

-Como ves he revivido de entre los muertos para volver por lo mío y acabar contigo- lo provoque con una sonrisa –Además, Bella no es tu mujer. Nunca lo fue porque nunca dejo de ser la mía- la vena en la frente de Alec se hinchó y su rostro enrojeció.

-Pues no te preocupes que hoy mismo ella será una viuda. Así podremos ser felices nuevamente con nuestros hijos- dijo como un desquiciado. Su rostro tomaba poco a poco la forma de un maniaco.

-Nuevamente te equivocas Alec. Puede que Anne no sea mi hija sanguínea pero la quiero como si lo fuera. El resto de los pequeños son míos. Incluso el que esta por nacer- en ese momento solté la mano de Bella al ver que Alec corría hacia mi descontrolado.  
Saco una navaja de su bolsillo y embistió sobre mi.

-Huye de aquí- le grité a Bella mientras forcejeaba con Alec. Con fuerza esquivé una apuñalada que quería darme y con una llave en el brazo hice que soltara su navaja. Raídamente con la mía se la enterré en el muslo y la giré para que la herida quedara abierta.

Él grito lleno de dolor y Jane corrió hasta él para ayudarlo.

-Ve por Bella- le gritó y yo como pude me zafé de la mano de Alec para interponerme frente a ella.

-Jamás te permitiría que le pusieras una mano encima- le dije mirándola enojado.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy rápido.

-¡Edward cuidado!- gritó Bella llamando mi atención. Ella seguía ahí dentro cerca de la ventana pero su vista estaba fija sobre mi hombro. Me giré para ver que era lo que ella estaba observando.

Alec de pie algo encorvado por el dolor que le producía la otra pierna coja. Afirmaba entre sus manos un arma que apuntaba directamente a mí.

-Te lo dije. No hay modo de que un pobretón como tú me gané- y jalo el gatillo llenado el ambiente tenso de un sonido estridente de un arma de fuego.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que caí al suelo sintiendo como mi camisa poco a poco comenzaba a humedecerse.

Jane salto sobre mí para sostenerme y algo vio en mi camisa que la asusto. Luego me saco de las manos la navaja y se giró para enfrentarse a Alec.

Luego de eso ya no se que sucedió, me fui a negro sintiendo una quemazón en e cuerpo y un dolor intenso.

La voz de Bella que me llamaba me insistía que me quedara con ella pero el cansancio en los parpados era mayor.

≈**Fin≈

* * *

**

**Antes que todo y comiencen a lincharme, quieran ahorcarme o vengarce con mi familia. Quiero decir que aún queda el epilogo!**

**jajaj así que no se me asusten. Este cap lo termine así porque el epilogo siempre lo he pensado de una manera por lo que es necesario que así quedara este último cap!  
por ultimo decirles que estoy feliz, muy contenta porque a pesar de demorar por la u, las fiestas en gral y haya dmeorado, sigan siendo sumamente fieles ^^**

**Espero el cap les haya medianamente gustado y no se me haya quedado algo fuera!  
la otra semana subo el epilogo si o sii porque luego me iré de vacaciones así que si no lo hago oohhm demorare semanas en subir el final- final.**

**Nooo no puedo permitir esoo, jajaja tengo un examen la otra semana pero esta vez las antepondre a ustedes por la espera xD  
Besos y espero que todas me dejen saber que les parecio.**

**A mi Sharon espero y no queira asesinarme. Esa mujer si es de armas tomar =P  
**


	26. Epilogo

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo ilos utilizo por ser tan maravillosos en las historias que inventa mi cabeza.  
_

_**Summary:** ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-_

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: chicas antes de que se lancén a leer quiero pedirles algo. Revisen la primer línea de "Un Amor en 1920" y verán que hice cada cosa con un proposito. El final siempre fue así en mi cabeza así que bueee.. a leer y ahí verán a que me referia (ojo que me refiero al metodo de escribi, no encontraran el final como tal en una línea xD)  
ahora las dejo leer. Abajito hablamos!_

_Si hay flatas ortograficas mis disculpas pero acabo de terminarlo y quedo largooo, revisarlo seria como para después de volver de vacaciones ¿mejor no cierto?_

_

* * *

_

**Epilogo.**

BPOV

-No puedo creer que aún siga haciendo eso- escuché como bufaba Charlie y sonreí al verlo sentado sobre la alfombra abrazando a su melliza. Eleonora.

Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba y mis hijos crecían e iban madurando con las experiencias de la vida. Con las atrocidades que le tocaron vivir a tan corta edad. Pero sobre todo como la relación entre ambos era tan poderosa, especial y única, como si nunca hubiesen sido separados al nacer.

-Es parte del suspenso tonto- lo regañó Violet, hija de Rose y Emmett que sólo de verlo se podía saber lo orgulloso que se sentía de su princesa. Aquella princesa que creció de un día para otro convirtiéndose en una adolescente preciosa de 17 años. Con esa cabellera rubia con rizos definidos, ojos azules intensos como los de su padre.

-Pero nosotros no somos parte del público que escucha en el teatro- volvió a quejarse Charlie –Somos parte de la historia. Somos famosos- dijo él con una sonrisa petulante y le levanto del sillón para luego inclinándose agradeciendo aplausos imaginarios.

-Tú no hiciste nada. Todo fue gracias a papá, mamá y Theo- le contesto Eleonora rodando los ojos al ver la actitud de su hermano.

Por otro lado estaba Aidan, el otro hijo de Rose y Emmett, jugando con mi preciosa Anne de 13 años que cada día más se parecía a Jane, cosa que parecía no llamar su atención puesto que aún no sentía curiosidad por preguntar. Una parte de la familia pensaba que ella lo sabía y dejaba pasarlo, otros como yo pensábamos que ella no le daba mayor interés al ser pequeñita y cuando fuese más grande y comprendieran las cosas realmente, ahí hablaríamos con ella acerca de sus padres biológicos.

Y por supuesto al trío inseparable de juegos se sumaba mi pequeña Diana de 10 años. Mi preciosa hija que nació con 3 meses de adelanto asustándome, una historia para más adelante.

Mi pequeña Diana era un constante recordatorio del único amor de mi vida, una replica exacta de su padre. Con esos ojos verdes y esa cabellera color cobrizo intenso, era imposible negar que sea hija de Edward Cullen.

-¡Silencio Diana que vamos en la mejor parte del relato!- hizo callar el tímido Aidan dejándonos con la boca abierta por su intervención.

-A veces saca esa personalidad tan de Alice- justificó Jasper con una sonrisa orgullosa mirando a su único hijo. El orgullo de su vida.

-Mamá mejor continua- pidió Charlie con esos ojos que me hacían imposible negarles algo –Ya es bastante malo que nos hayas cambiado los nombres- gruño cruzándose de brazos. Sonreí por ese detalle, Charlie jamás superaría que cambiara los nombres al publicar.

Observé a mí alrededor, viendo a toda mi familia reunida en la gran sala con un inmenso árbol navideño. Las fiestas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y nosotros nos reuníamos a diario como previo a la celebración.

El vivir en una enorme villa donde cada uno tenía su casa propia pero tan cerca una de la otra que era como si viviésemos juntos era un regalo de la vida el poder tener a mi familia cerca, sana y feliz.

Desde los chochos abuelos Esme y Carlisle que no vivían si no era por sus nietos. La loca pareja dispareja de Alice la hiperactiva y el tímido de Jasper que optaron por entregarle todo su amor y atención a su único hijo. Hasta la delicada Rosalie y su no tan "delicado" esposo Emmett, quien vivía en una constante alerta por cuidar a su princesa e ideando estrategias. Las mismas que juró utilizar cuando su pequeña Sofía tuviese edad de mirar hombres. Sofía había llegado 5 años después que mi pequeña Diana.

Cada uno con su forma de vivir y sus hijos eran parte de mi vida.

También estaba el bisabuelo Archibald que estaba por llegar para celebrar las fiestas con nosotros.

¿Qué decir de mis hijos?

Mis adorados hijos. Parte de mi vida, mi razón de ser, el aire que respiro, mi mayor inspiración. Los regalitos que la vida me dio fruto de mi único amor.

Luego de todo lo sucedido, de las venganzas, las derrotas, las perdidas, los amores y desamores. Había decidido escribir mi historia, plasmar la vida de una niña que tuvo que crecer por las circunstancias de la vida. La historia de una vida rodeada de secretos, engaños, venganzas, trampas, crímenes, muertes, soledad pero sobre todo amor. Amor del verdadero, puro y eterno.

De esa clase de amores que rompen los esquemas y ponen tu mundo de cabeza pero solo por tener un minuto más, un solo aliento de ese amor. Eres capaz de entregar la vida.

Edward sin duda me había enseñado lo mejor de este mundo, me enseño a luchar por mis ideas, mis sentimientos. A defenderme del resto y que lo único importante era mi propia felicidad antes que él resto. Quien me enseñó que la vida no era una utopia pero si uno se lo propone podía llegar a tocar el cielo con las manos, simplemente luchando por lo que se quiere. Siendo justos, honestos, bondadosos y sobre todo, yendo con la verdad por delante.

-¿Mamá estas bien?- salí de mi hilo de pensamientos cuando focalicé a Eleonora frente a mi, mirándome preocupada.

-Si cariño disculpa, me fui en mis pensamientos- le contesté y acaricie su mejilla. Jamás tendría la vida suficiente para agradecerle a Edward que me la haya traído conmigo pero esa es otra historia que contaré más tarde.

-Siempre haces eso. Ha de ser así cuando te inspiras para escribir tus novelas- contestó con una sonrisa.

Mi inspiración salió a flote luego de que todo comenzara a encajar como piezas de rompecabezas, cuando todo tuvo un orden correcto y tranquilo.

Lamentablemente la dramaturgia no era bien visto para las mujeres pero con familiares como "Archibald Masen" y un seudónimo simple como "El cisne negro" se abría toda clase de puertas al mundo de la literatura.

En efecto escribí mi historia en un libro llamado "El Conde Montepulciano", y hoy, después de diez años de la primera edición. Aún sigue siendo un éxito mundial.

Sin duda "El Conde Montepulciano" había roto todo clase de esquemas, de pensamientos moralistas, de prejuicios y más aún. Creo una grieta muy profunda en aquellos que creían que el amor no podía mezclarse entre niveles sociales.

-Otra vez se fue- escuche la voz divertida de Alice y sonreí al darme cuenta que estaba en lo cierto.

-Perdón, es algo que sucede con frecuencia una vez que liberas tu imaginación- dije con una sonrisa. Luego de que publicara "El Conde Montepulciano" con tan buena venta, en la editorial le habían ofrecido a "el cisne negro" seguir escribiendo novelas dramáticas. A la actualidad llevaba nada menos que 8 libros en 10 años y con muy buen éxito.

Pero nada, jamás, superaría a mi Conde. Aquel libro que escribí con personajes tan reales e importantes para mí. Simplemente cambie los nombres de los personajes y lugares y así dejar a la familia Cullen y Swan fuera de la mira pública.

Pero aún conservaba el libro original, el primero que escribí y nunca edité en donde los nombres eran los reales, aquel libro que guardaba como un tesoro, como mi diario de vida que comencé a escribir ese mismo año. En 1920.

-La historia la terminará para navidad- escuché que se burlaba Emmett, quien estaba abrazado a Rose mirándome divertidos.

Me ruboricé y tomé el libro que estaba sobre mi regazo para continuar. Siempre hacía como que lo leía pero esta historia seguía fresca en mi cabeza por lo que era tan simple narrarla desde mi perspectiva que no era necesario leerla en un papel.

_-__Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Grité su nombre para que se fijara en Alec que lo apuntaba con un arma de fuego listo para disparar pero él ante la preocupación de que fuese yo la que estaba en problemas se giró para verme._

_»Él pronto comprendió que el verdadero peligro estaba detrás de Jane y en cuanto se giro aquel ruido rompió el ambiente tensó. Edward cayó al suelo ante el impacto de la bala atravesar alguna parte de su cuerpo, corrí de inmediato a él sin importarme que yo fuese la siguiente en la lista._

_»Al abrazar a Edward sentí como mis manos se humedecían con alguna clase de liquido y al observármelas vi sangre, su sangre. Lo llamé de todas las formas posibles e incluso lo movía fuertemente para que no perdiera la conexión de sus ojos con los míos, para que no se abandonara a la inconciencia. No podía perderlo nuevamente._

_»Jane nos observaba con cierta nostalgia. Ella comprendió en ese momento que Edward jamás podría amarla y después de todo, demostró que ella si era capaz de amar realmente. Cuando tomó la navaja de las manos de Edward me tensé al pensar que ella nos atacaría, más ella solo se acercó a su rostro y dejo un casto beso sobre sus labios y le susurró un "gracias por enseñarme a amar verdaderamente". Aquella demostración de amor en lugar de ponerme celosa, me hizo sentir un profundo orgullo por el hombre que estaba en mis brazos. Él podía incluso enseñarle a los villanos a amar.  
»Luego ella se alejó con la ira tatuada en el rostro y se abalanzó sobre Alec. Ella en su intento por hacerle alguna clase de daño físico, comenzó a mover la navaja de un lado a otro intentando darle en alguna parte del cuerpo. Alec reía fuertemente despreocupado por los inútiles intentos de Jane._

_»Jane continuaba con su intento de dañarlo mientras Alec la esquivaba sin problemas, aunque podía verse en su rostro el dolor que le provocaba mover la pierna herida. Poco a poco se iban acercando a nosotros, ella atacaba y él esquivaba. Pero en un astuto intento de Jane por derrotarlo, ella lo provocó psicológicamente diciéndole algo acerca de que Edward legalmente era el padre de Abigail. No comprendí sus palabras pero en ese momento tampoco tenía importancia._

_»Alec perdió un poco la concentración y fue ese el momento que Jane aprovecho para pasar la navaja por el antebrazo de Alec, quien por el dolor grito y soltó el arma de su mano._

_-Esta si me las vas a pagar- le gruñó él perdiendo el control de si mismo por completo. Se abalanzó sobre ella y en cosa de segundos tuvo el control sobre Jane. Le quito la navaja de las manos y le susurró algo al oído que no escuche. Los ojos de Jane conectaron con los míos y con una suplica de perdón en ellos los cerro sabiendo lo que venia. _

_»Grité aterrada cuando Alec sin ninguna clase de remordimientos le enterró la navaja en el costado del estomago y Jane caía al suelo llorando de dolor. Yo aún seguía con Edward sobre mi regazo quien ya había perdido la conciencia debido a la perdida de sangre. En ese momento sentí que todo estaba perdido. Lo único que esperaba es que mis hijos crecieran siendo felices, sanos y alejados de toda esta miseria.  
»Me abracé más a Edward aforrándome a esa escasa vida que quedaba en su cuerpo, al menos moriría junto a él. Alec comenzó a reír de una manera macabra mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, dijo que pronto moriría junto con mi bebé al igual que Edward. Mis ojos instintivamente se movieron un poco más allá, sobre el suelo se encontraba el arma que Alec había dejado caer. La recogí enseguida y apunte directo a él quien se detuvo asombrado._

_-No serias capaz de dispararla- sonrío divertido pero en sus ojos se podía ver cierta duda –Por proteger a mi familia soy capaz de todo- le contesté sintiendo una fuerza poderosa llenarme el cuerpo._

_-Es irrisorio verte con esa arma en las manos- añadió él sin preocuparse por lo que le había dicho –Es la misma arma de donde salio la bala que mató a tu padre- las manos me comenzaron a tiritar por la rabia._

_-Tú lo mataste no- no fue una pregunta. Él asintió._

_-Mi madre no quería ya que Charles en su afán de protegerte cometía error tras error y aquello nos era de mucha utilidad pero aquella tarde perdí los estribos. El día que maté a Charles fui a hablar con él para exigirle que te obligara a casarte conmigo pero para mi fue una sorpresa cuando vi a Cullen hablando con él. Él le contó que se habían casado en secreto- dijo recordando lo que había pasado hace ocho años atrás – Ellos comenzaron a discutir e incluso hubieron testigos que presenciaron su acalorada discusión. Esperé a que Cullen se marchar, luego me encargaría de él y toda su asquerosa familia. Y cuando estuve a solas con tú padre, él me confidencio que estaba feliz porque eras una mujer casada. Lamentó no haber sido parte de ello pero él tenía la certeza de que Cullen te amaba tanto que te protegería. Idioteces, mira como estas ahora. A punto de morir- dijo con una sonrisa y yo mantuve el arma más firme que nunca para proteger a Edward y a mi bebé de él –Fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Literalmente hablando- sonrío de manera maliciosa por su broma –Así que sin esperar más le disparé y ya luego fue muy fácil inculpar a un pobretón como Cullen. Luego me encargué de que mi madre te amanerara para que por voluntad propia te casaras conmigo. Yo cuide de tu hijo bastardo Isabella pero tú me has vuelto a engañar. No permitiré que ese nuevo bastardo –apuntó a mi vientre –Nazca._

_-No nos harás más daño- le dije nerviosa. Las manos no __me dejaban de tiritar y sudar por los nervios y la rabia –No más Alec Vulturi- y sin pensarlo más cerré los ojos y disparé el arma. La que lancé de inmediato sin importar más nada._

_»El ritmo cardiaco de Edward disminuía considerablemente y estando solos, no sabia como ayudarlo. En ese momento había tomado la decisión de irme con él. Si Edward nuevamente me dejaba, esta vez me aseguraría de partir con él._

_No se cuanto tiempo habré pasado abrazada a él hasta que sentí una manos sobre mi hombro. Lo primero que pensé es que mi disparo no había dado con Alec pero al alzar la vista sentí un poco de esperanza. Theo._

_-Seguí una corazonada y vine en cuanto la pensé. Veo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer- dijo y de inmediato tomó a Edward como pudo y juntos nos fuimos hasta el vehiculo. Al pasar por el lado de Alec lo observé ahí tendido. Completamente solo y herido. La vida misma le cobraría todo lo que había causado, yo solo podía darle mi perdón sincero para que él llegase a encontrar el suyo propio._

_»__Al llegar al hospital lo internaron de inmediato y Theo se encargó de dar los detalles escabrosos de lo que había sucedido a la policía. Estaba conciente de que pronto debía dar mi declaración pero en estos momentos no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa. Además mi problema realmente serio es que las cartas las había perdido en el viñedo y con todo lo sucedido no pude recuperarlas ¿Cómo podía ayudar ahora a Edward era otro de mis preocupaciones? ¿Pero que digo? Primero Edward debía recuperarse y luego limpiaríamos su nombre._

_Pasaron varias horas hasta que al fin un doctor se digno a aparecer y darnos noticias. Su rostro preocupado me hizo sentir que perdía la vida._

_»El doctor estaba preocupado por la gran cantidad de sangre que Edward había perdido y que quizás la bala había rosado una de las arterias importantes que van al corazón por lo que me aconsejo que estuviese preparará para lo peor.  
_

_-_¡Bisabuelo!- detuve mi relato al escuchar el fuerte grito de todos los pequeños que estaban en la sala. Todos los pequeños se abalanzaron sobre el gran patriarca de la familia.

-Abuelo- corrigió él. Archibald siempre decía que aún era muy joven para que lo llamaran así.  
Sonreí realmente feliz al darme cuanta de lo que significaba la llegada de Archibald.

_-_Te gusta relatar esa parte de la historia no. Mi heroína personal- susurró aquella voz en mi oído.

-¡Edward!- grité entusiasmada levantándome del sillón en un brinco sin importarme que el libro cayera de mis manos. Cuando lo tuve frete a mi me abracé a él y comencé a besarlo efusivamente. Sin importarme todos los "puaj" que se escucharon de los pequeños.

-Búsquense un cuarto- creo que lo dijo Emmett, no sabría decirlo con certeza ya que mi atención estaba con mi esposo.  
-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?- le pregunté con un puchero golpeándolo levemente en el pecho –Te extrañe horrores. Sobre todo porque creí que no llegarías para las fiestas.

-Alec aún sigue sin hablar, dice que no ha sabido de su madre en todos estos años pero no le creo- dijo molesto -Dídima desapareció de la faz de la tierra Bella y mientras no la encuentre no estaré realmente tranquilo de que ustedes estén completamente a salvo- contestó con su rostro cansado –Así que no pararé hasta encontrarla. Por otra parte mi abuelo quería que lo esperara para que volviéramos juntos ya que viene a pasar las fiestas con nosotros- me contó y sonreí por la noticia.

-¡Papi!- gritaron las princesas de la casa quienes se acercaron a su padre para abrazarlo cariñosamente.

-Espero no les hayan dado muchos problemas a su madre- dijo serio pero todos ahí podíamos ver una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar. Sus princesas Eleonora, Anne y Diana lo tenían completamente dominado.

-Diana sigue demorándose para comer- la acusó Anne con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso es mentira papi, es solo que el resto es muy veloz para comer- se escuso la pequeña con una tímida sonrisa. Edward besó su frente y algo le susurró al oído que hizo que mi pequeña sonrisa de manera confidente.

-¿Y mi campeón?- preguntó por Charlie.

Charlie se acercó con ese mismo paso decidido que su padre y lo abrazo fuertemente, ambos golpeándose la espalda como si dijera "entre más fuerte te golpeo más fuerte te quiero". Ambos compartieron palabras bajas que nadie llego a escuchar, sólo noté que algo de lo que Charlie le dijo a Edward no le gusto mucho ya que negó con la cabeza y luego le sonrío cariñosamente.

Charlie al ser el único hombre tenia una relación muy especial con Edward. Era algo tan especial que nadie podía llegar a describirlo, eran más que padre e hijo o incluso amigos. Eran cómplices uno del otro.

Edward caminó de regreso donde estaba y me abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Charlie que le has dicho que no? Nunca le niegas algo- le pregunté curiosa.

-Luego hablamos de ello- besó mi sien –Será mejor que termines de relatar la historia si no quieres desatar la furia de unos niños deseosos por escuchar más- dijo divertido. Edward se sentó primero en el sofá y luego me sentó sobre su regazo –Continua, a mi también me gusta escucharte- dijo besándome en los labios. Los niños al ver que estaba lista para continuar, se sentaron nuevamente sobre la alfombra rodeándome para poder atención. Lo mismo hicieron los adultos y ahora Archibald que también se sumó a la tarde de lectura. Sin duda aquel hombre había rejuvenecido considerablemente al tener a toda su familia reunida y los niños que se habían robado su corazón dándole ese aspecto infantil que había perdido con las experiencias de la vida.  
¿Y que decir de la relación con Esme? Hace años atrás él le había pedido perdón a ella y a Carlisle, pero hoy, realmente son felices dejando los rencores en el pasado.  
Se podría decir que Archibald al fin había encontrado su anhelada paz, tranquilidad y amor que perdió luego de la muerte de su amada Amelie.

Continúe mi relato.

_»Dos días con la ayuda de Theo toda la familia Cullen en pleno había regresado desde Francia para acompañarme en este momento y sobre todo para ayudarlo a él. La sangre que Edward había utilizado la habían tomado del banco de sangre por lo que se repuso en su totalidad con la llegada de la familia. En ese aspecto ya estábamos tranquilos de que Edward recibiría las atenciones necesarias.  
»Mis pequeños aún estaban al cuidado de Aurora quien se negó fervientemente a volverse con su esposo y dejarme sola en este momento.  
-Necesitas estar cerca de Edward por cualquier cosa amiga. No te preocupes por nada que yo cuidaré de tus hijos- dijo ella al día siguiente que hospitalizaran a Edward.  
Uno de esos días se me informó que Alec había sido encontrado por la policía y de inmediato fue llevado al hospital para salvarle la vida. Tiempo después me enteré que en efecto le habían salvado la vida pero no así la pierna, que se le infectó por tener la herida abierta tanto tiempo y sometida a un lugar tan contaminante. Alec había llegado con una severa gangrena que no pudo ser tratada a tiempo por lo que le amputaron su pierna._

_-_¿Qué es grangrena?- detuve mi relato cuando escuche a mi pequeña Diana que se acercó a nosotros a escuchar lo que relataba.

-Es gangrena, y es la destrucción de un tejido vivo por la falta de circulación sanguínea- la respuesta de Archibald produjo en el ambiente un silencio absoluto que fue roto completamente con las fuertes risotadas de los adultos -¿Qué?- preguntó el anciano sin entender de que nos reíamos.

-Papá, Diana solo tiene 10 años ¿crees que te entenderá esa definición de enciclopedia?- le bromeo Esme con una sonrisa. Se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo y besarlo dulcemente en la mejilla -Mamá siempre decía que eras un diccionario con patas- le dijo y él le sonrío radiante. Sus ojos llenos de orgullo, se cristalizaron levemente y antes de que el resto pudiera darse cuenta él se aclaró la garganta para alejar las emociones.

-Mi nieta será igual de inteligente que su abuelo, solo eso- contestó orgulloso.

-Gracias- le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa causando que el resto riéramos con él. Claro el abuelo, abuelo era él. Archibald era el bisabuelo pero seguía sin mencionarlo para no sentirse viejo.

-¿Ahora es la parte en donde nací yo?- preguntó Diana con una sonrisa dulce. Yo asentí levemente mirándola con ternura y una sonrisa orgullosa.

_»__Seguíamos en esos días de tensión esperando que Edward evolucionara positivamente. La última tarde que recuerdo con presión de esos tormentosos días fue cuando apareció el doctor para informarme que Edward había sufrido un retroceso en su recuperación por lo que debíamos estar preparados para lo peor. Creo que ese fue realmente la primera vez que perdí mi capacidad para razonar y cometí una imprudencia arriesgando mucho pero tenia que intentarlo. Necesitaba justicia._

-Mi dulce Bella siempre tan alocada- me dijo Edward sacándome de mi relato. Lo miré a los ojos y el sonreía lleno de amor –Pero nuevamente me salvaste- negué con la cabeza y me acerqué para besar sus labios.

-Te amo- le dije desde el corazón.

-Yo mucho más- contestó él sin dejar de mirarme de aquella manera que me detenía el corazón.

-Mami continua, quiero que llegues a la parte en donde yo nací- protesto mi pequeña, la miré y me sonroje fuertemente al darme cuenta que toda la familia estaba observando mi intercambio afectuoso con Edward.

_»__Aquella tarde que se me informó del retroceso de la salud de Edward estaba tan furiosa que averigüé con unas enfermeras la habitación de Alec para ir y de algún modo descargar mi frustración con él. Por todo lo malo que había causado en mi familia, en mi una vez más. Cuando lo vi postrado sabiendo que había perdido una de sus extremidades me regocije en su sufrimiento. Al menos no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal._

_»Me acerqué a su cama pensando que estaba sedado pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca él despertó y me sujeto del brazo._

A pesar de que la historia era archiconocida, no se hicieron esperar las exclamaciones de horror y miedo.

_»Intente zafarme asustada, en ese momento me dí cuenta de lo descuidada que había sido sobre. Sobre todo por mis 6 meses de embarazo._

_-Antes lo único que quería es que no te separaras de mi, ahora llegas sin que te lo pida- dijo con una sonrisa que me heló hasta el último hueso._

_-Suéltame Alec. Tú situación ya es bastante mala como para que intentes una estupidez en el hospital- intenté amenazarlo pero él solamente se dedico a sonreírme como si las imágenes que pasaran por su cabeza fueran sumamente divertidas._

_-Yo te amé de verdad Isabella pero tú nunca llegaste a quererme, ni siquiera un poco. Siempre fue ese mal nacido de Cullen- gruñó estrangulando más mi brazo._

_-Me estas lastimando Alec- dije con dolor._

_-Mi padre pasó años extorsionando a gente con poder suficiente para acorralar a tú padre y hacer malos negocios. Le tendió innumerables trampas para que poco a poco fuera perdiendo su dinero y así fue como llegó a la ruina teniendo que hacer tratos con mi familia. Cuando se convirtió en una molestia para mis planes me deshice de tú padre, de Charles Swan para que pudiéramos estar juntos. Con ayuda de mi madre enviamos a ese bastardo de Edward Cullen a Alcatraz inculpándolo del asesinato que yo cometí- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha –Y no me arrepiento de nada- Luego cuando fuiste mi esposa me encargué nuevamente de alejarte lo peor de ese infeliz. Estabas embarazada de gemelos y no podía permitirlo._

Siempre llegados a esa instancia observaba a mi pequeña Eleonora y ver cierta tristeza en sus ojitos. Seguramente los recuerdos venían a ella pero con su actitud firme nunca los exteriorizaba. Edward siempre me tranquilizaba explicándome que ellos ya habían hablado varias veces de aquellos tiempos y Eleonora estaba bien. Ahora feliz por que estaba con su familia y con su otra mitad que siempre sintió que le faltó. Su mellizo Charlie.

Luego cuando continuaba a la parte en que ella llegaba a nuestras vidas su rostro siempre se iluminaba de orgullo y felicidad.

_»Me quedé con el varón porque quería un heredero aunque siempre tuve en cuenta que no era mi sangre. Pero si jugaba bien mis cartas como el esposo abnegado tú me darías el varón que siempre quise. Aunque te obligara- continúo Alec._

_-Tú la mataste- le reproche sintiendo que mi bebé se removía por los nerviosa que yo sentía._

_-Jane se encargó de ella- dijo simplemente. Aferro más mi brazo en sus manos y comenzó a removerse de la cama. Con dificultad consiguió sentarse sobre la camilla con una pierna visible y la otra más corta vendada hasta el muslo –Mira en lo que me han convertido- dijo con acides y furia en sus ojos indicándome su pierna._

_-Te mereces todo lo malo que te esta sucediendo- espeté con furia recordando todo lo que nos había hecho, a los Cullen y a los Black por tener que esconderse para protegerse. A Edward robarle la posibilidad de ver a sus hijos crecer, por robarle ocho años de su vida alejado de los que lo aman. Y recordar en como estaba ahora más ira se sumó –Siempre serás un infeliz que nadie llegará amar. Hasta tu madre tuvo que buscar amor en otros brazos porque con Marcus y contigo no era suficiente- sonreí satisfecha al ver que mis palabras le dolieron._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que si yo no he sido feliz tú lo serás?- en sus ojos rugió la furia alertándome._

_-¡Ayuda!- grité a los hombres que me esperaban fuera y Alec al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho me lanzó contra la mesa de lata que estaba a los pies de su cama._

_El golpe me dio de lleno en la parte baja del vientre y grité de dolor._

_Grité asustada por mi bebé y que la historia no se repitiera nuevamente._

_-Saquen a Bella- escuché la voz de Theo decirles a alguien quienes de inmediato me tomaron en sus brazos. Yo estaba ovillada sin dejar de sujetarme el vientre por el fuerte dolor que sentía._

_-Hijita, tú que estas allá arriba cuida de tu hermanita- le recé a Eleonora para que protegiera a su hermana._

Salí de mi relato solo para observar como Eleonora abrazaba dulcemente a Diana que se encontraba sentada a sus pies.

_»En algún punto perdí el conocimiento. Cuando comencé a abrirlos nuevamente sentía el cuerpo pesado y un dolor en el vientre que me aterró. _

_-¿Mi bebé?- pregunte asustada tocando mi vientre que ya estaba plano._

_-Saluda a mami- aquella voz. Giré mi rostro hacia el otro lado donde provenía esa voz aterciopelada. Edward estaba a los pies de mi cama sentado en una silla de ruedas sosteniendo un bultito en sus brazos –Felicidades amor, es una hermosa nena- lágrimas gruesas e intensas hicieron acto de presencia en ese momento por la emoción de saber que mi pequeña había sobrevivido._

_-¿Esta bien?- pregunté de inmediato intentando levantarme para verla pero Edward se acercó con la silla para que no lo hiciera._

_-Ha estado en incubadora por ser prematura pero ya está bien, sana y fuerte como su madre- dijo con los ojos llenos de amor y orgullo. _

_-Edward ¿y tú, pero como?- pregunté sin entender nada ¿cuantos días habían pasado?_

_-Se que estas confundida amor pero te explicaré- dejo el pequeño bultito sobre mis manos y al ver aquel bebé tan diminuto que creí que se desvanecería en mis manos._

_-Es hermosa- dije sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima –Diana- dije simplemente y noté por el rabillo del ojo que Edward me miraba con una sonrisa –Así se llamara. Diana que significa Luz divina._

_-Espero que se parezca a ti. Seria hermoso tener una mini Bella- dijo dulcemente levantándose de la silla con algo de dificultad y sentándose al lado nuestro._

-Si vieras como babeas cuando la ves. Creo que eso no lo dijiste sinceramente porque amas que se parezca a ti- le susurré a Edward que estaba atento a mi relato.

-Se parece a mi físicamente pero tiene lo mejor de ti- contestó él orgulloso mirando donde estaban sentados nuestros hijos –Todos ellos tienen ese hermoso corazón que tienes- dejó caricias circulares sobre mi espalda y continúe.

_»__Estuvimos abrazados así largas horas observando simplemente como dormía mi pequeña._

_-¿Qué pasó con Alec?- pregunté al fin sintiendo que necesitaba saber de que me había perdido._

_-Primero que todo debes saber que has estado seis días sedada- comenzó a decir Edward –Tuviste una severa hemorragia luego de que naciera Diana por lo que estuviste grave. Pensé que te perdería- su rostro preocupado se suavizo al verme a los ojos._

_-Tranquilo amor.__ Ya estoy aquí sana preparada para cuidar de nuestros hijos - el asintió pero una sonrisa juguetona paso por sus labios -¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté sin entender de que reía._

_-Esa historia es luego. Más que contártelo quiero mostrártelo- asentí –Puedes llamarlo un milagro pero mi madre me contó que me recupere milagrosamente en cuanto esta pequeña dio su primer grito- acaricio la mejilla de nuestra pequeña que dormía entre mis brazos y sonreí._

_-Ella es milagrosa- me acerqué para rosar su pequeña naricita con la mía._

_-Lo es- contestó él orgulloso –Y tengo que decir que nuevamente me salvaste- lo miré sin entender –Theo me contó de tu plan para provocar a Alec y resulto- sonreí sin poder creerlo –Arriesgado. De haber estado lucido no te lo hubiese permitido pero gracias a Dios estas bien Bella. No se que haría si algo malo te sucediera- me abrazo ocultando su rostro entre mi cuello y mis cabellos inhalando mi aroma._

_-¿Pero que sucedió?- insistí entusiasmada._

_-Los policías al escuchar todo desde el mismísimo Alec no dudaron de la palabra de Theo que les contó superficialmente lo que había sucedido. Hable hace unas horas con mi abuelo y me a dicho que el mismo relato de Alec más su testimonio será suficiente para encarcelar a esa basura lo que le queda de vida._

-Amo los finales felices- susurró Alice sacándonos a todos de la burbuja de felicidad.

-Bella es una completa heroína. Deberíamos de temer a esa mentecilla tan rápida para pensar- bromeo Emmett.

-Esa es mi mami- dijo Diana con una sonrisa arrogante. Era la misma sonrisa que tenia desde que por primera vez había escuchado la historia de cómo ella había nacido y como había sido un milagro para salvar a su padre.

-¿Crees que sea prudente que Anne escuche todo lo que hizo Alec?- me giré para mirar a Edward.

-Sabes que siempre la he amado como a una hija más. Nunca he diferenciado entre Eleonora, Diana o ella- asentí en acuerdo.

-Se muy bien que no lo haces Edward. Es solo que me preguntó si será conveniente hablarles de Alec y Gianna- susurré para él mientras el resto de la familia comentaba lo recientemente relatado.

-Se que es egoísta que lo diga Bella pero yo creo que no es justo. Gianna está muerta y Alec encerrado por lo que nunca podrá darle una vida familiar. Creo que decirle al menos ahora seria una crueldad para ella- asentí en acuerdo –Quizás un día cuando ella sea madura, cuando tenga hijos quizás este preparada para saberlo. Quienes saben la verdad jamás dirán algo, ella es una Cullen Swan y así será siempre- lo abracé fuertemente sintiendo tanto amor por aquel hombre.

-Se que en donde Charles este, estará orgulloso de mi al verme tan feliz. Al saber que escogí al mejor hombre del mundo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso espero porque no quisiera pensar que a tu padre le gustaría hacerme una visita nocturna para asustarme y decirme que lo estoy haciendo mal- bromeo.

-¡Ey! No te detengas mamá. Ahora viene la mejor parte de la historia- sonreí divertida ya que esa parte tan buena que mencionaba Eleonora, era cuando Edward la trajo de regreso a mi. A esta familia que siempre debió ser la suya.

_»__Aún estaba hospitalizada por la operación luego de que naciera Diana. Ya toda la familia había entrado para conocer a la nueva integrante y confirmar lo hermosa que era._

_-Espero y se parezca a la madre- bromeaba Emmett._

_Estaba__ en la cama amamantando a Diana cuando Edward llego con una pequeña niña que me estremeció por los rasgos similares con Edward. Observé a la niña mirarme con timidez, no pasaría de los 7 u 8 años por lo que era imposible que fuese hija de Edward con otra mujer ¿Por qué no lo era verdad? Pero esa niña me recordaban algo o mejor dicho a alguien con aquellos ojos tan familiares._

_»Edward se adentró más en la habitación empujando suavemente a la niña, quien quedó más cerca de mi. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al verla más cerca, más detallada._

_-__Amor quiero presentarte a alguien- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa cariñosa. Sus manos estaban sobre los hombros de la niña quien no dejaba de analizarme con la mirada –Ella es Abigail- dijo tiernamente. Yo no podía despegar los ojos de la pequeña quien ahora miraba fijamente como amamantaba a Diana._

_-Hola Abigail, me llamo Bella- me presente__ consiguiendo que apartara sus ojos de lo que estaba haciendo y me mirará a mi nuevamente. Le tendí mi mano a modo de saludo y ella la observó fijamente analizando si tomarla o no. La niña se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó por la pierna ocultando su rostro._

_Miré a Edward sin entender y en sus ojos había cierta emoción y preocupación.__ El se hincó para quedar frente a la pequeña._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó preocupado y tengo que decir que sentí un poco de celos verlo interactuar así con otros niños._

-Celosa- me susurró Edward al oído divertido.

-Mentiroso- lo piqué con una sonrisa. Continúe.

_»De una manera muy amorosa, Edward acaricio sus cabellos para calmarla._

_¿Qué sucede cariño?- le preguntó. En ese momento yo deje de amamantar a Diana y me senté mejor en la cama._

_-¿Ella es su mami cierto?- le preguntó. Su voz era muy dulce y melodiosa. Sentí ternura._

_-Así es. Ella está alimentando a la bebé para que crezca tan hermosa como tú- le explico sin dejar de sonreírle._

_-Yo no tuve mami así- aquello no fue una pregunta lo que me hizo sentir terrible ¿aquella pequeñita no había tenido a su madre? _

_-__Recuerdas cuando hablamos de buscar a tu mami y a tu papi- la niña asintió y por su perfil pude ver que estaba haciendo un puchero. Miré a Edward sin entender de qué iba todo eso _

_-¿Qué…?- le iba a preguntar de que iba el asunto pero el me silencio colocando sus dedos en sus labios._

–_Mi pequeña. Bella es tú mami, la encontramos- le dijo a la pequeña y yo me quede inmóvil en mi sitio sin saber que decirle –Cuando tú naciste ella te nombro Eleonora, por eso no te reconoce- y mi mundo comenzó a girar en un torbellino de recuerdos del pasado. Recuerdos dolorosos a los que Edward no podía estar reviviendo. Eso era una crueldad._

_-¿Qué estas diciendo?- le pregunté intentando mantener la compostura ya que la niña me observaba con unos ojitos que brillaban por la ilusión._

_-Bella, ella es nuestra hija Eleonora. Por eso me casé con Jane- comencé a negar con la cabeza de manera frenética. Más ideas, recuerdos, palabras, promesas. _

"_Jane se encargó de ella" recordé las palabras de Alec y pensé en la posibilidad pero no quería ilusionarme ¿Cómo? Se repetía la pregunta en mi cabeza. Deje a Diana en el cunero y me acerqué a la pequeña._

_-¿No me llamo Abigail?- le preguntó a Edward y él negó con la cabeza y le sonrío._

_-Tu mamá te puso el nombre de Eleonora- la pequeña sonrío como si aquello le gustara. Lo único que sé es que sentí un profundo amor renacer en cuanto la niña corrió para abrazarme por las piernas. Edward se levanto para acercarse a nosotros._

_-No entiendo- le dije a Edward pero con mis manos en el cabello de a pequeña que estaba aferrada fuertemente a mi._

_-Es una larga historia amor. Pero ella esta viva y es nuestra- nos abrazó a las dos._

_»Pasamos así un par de minutos hasta que Edward tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos._

_-Bella es tu mami y yo soy tu papi, Eleonora- le contó y la pequeña sonrío abiertamente._

_-Entonces Marie dejará que la veas- le contó sin dejar de sonreí y lo abrazo por el cuello. Yo miré a Edward sin entender, sobre todo porque yo me llamaba Marie._

_-No se donde ha escuchado ese nombre pero así se llama su amiga- imaginario articuló sin emitir sonido._

_»Esa tarde había sido de muchas emociones y en general de sentimientos encontrados. Eleonora me habló acerca de su vida junto a las mujeres que la cuidaron y como le enseñaban los profesores en casa, de su única amiga Marie y de lo emocionada que estaba de saber que tenía hermanas y un hermano con el que podría jugar._

_Y que decir cuando se conocieron. La química y la hermandad fueron inmediatas._

_Ambos se hicieron cómplices uno del otro, mejores amigos._

-¿No podemos devolverlo ahora?- bromeó Eleonora para molestar a Charlie quien le dio un codazo juguetón.

-Luego lo extrañaras. Créeme- le dijo Alice- Yo lo intenté con Emmett y a la larga terminaba por extrañarlo- dijo divertida.

-¡Oye!- dijo Emmett ofendido y todos reímos a verlo así como un niño pequeño. Los años pasaban y los Cullen seguían siendo los mismos.

_»En algún punto Eleonora se quedó dormida con su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Así Edward aprovechó para explicarme lo sucedido, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Eleonora estaba viva y lo que sucedió luego de que se casara con Jane. Me explicó que la niña legalmente era su hija y que ahora debíamos hacer los trámites para que también se me reconociera a mi como su madre._

_-Mi abuelo me ayudo__ bastante con lo de la boda, a último minuto le expliqué lo que averigüé e hizo unos pequeños cambios. El juez en realidad es un amigo de él que trabaja en una empresa inmobiliaria- rió como un niño y yo lo golpee por no haberme comentado ese "pequeño" detalle. Quizás así me hubiese ahorrado los dolores de cabeza._

_-No te imaginas lo que sufrí creyendo que en realidad si querías casarte con ella- le dije recordando la tristeza que sentí._

_-No quería explicarte lo que pensaba hacer. Si no era Eleonora o no podía recuperarla, no me perdonaría el ilusionarte con algo así- miró a la pequeña que estaba acostada entre nosotros en la camilla. Acaricio su cabello._

_-Es hermosa, aún no lo puedo creer- le dije sin dejar de observarla. Cada detalle, cada rasgo similar entre Edward y yo _

_»Mi nueva vida, una feliz, tranquila, llena de paz estaba comenzando.  
Podía asegurar incluso que sentía la presencia de mi padre y que él estaba orgulloso de la hermosa familia que había conseguido. Del hombre maravilloso que estaba a mi lado defendiéndome con su vida._

_Cuando regresamos a casa la felicidad no podía ser mayor, Alec fue juzgado por cada uno de sus crímenes. Cuando se buscó a Dídima para que pagara sus crímenes fue cuando no dieron con ella y Archibald consiguió llevarse a Alec a Alcatraz asegurando que él conseguiría sacarle información._

_Bueno desde entonces lo tiene en Alcatraz y pareciera que a nadie le importara que uno de los Vulturis desapareciera de prisión sin dejar registro de algún traslado._

_Eran muchos quienes tenían deudas pendientes con aquella familia._

_Toda la familia Cullen se estableció en su propia villa para poder comenzar al fin su propia vida._

–_Te debo mucho- le dije a Edward al ver a toda la familia reunida, me acerqué a él para besar sus labios –Gracias, gracias, gracias- repetí dejando más besos sobre sus labios._

_-Yo te debo lo que tengo y lo que soy- le dije llena de amor -¿Crees que alguien tenga en estos momentos algo parecido a lo que tenemos nosotros?- le pregunté_

_-Espero que si, porque si no se estaran perdiendo algo maravilloso- contesto y nos besamos una vez más. Uno de esos besos que nos llevaba más y más arriba para culminar en el acto de amor más hermoso entre una mujer y un hombre._

Simplemente lo besé olvidandome de nuestro público._  
_

-Esa parte no es necesario que sea tan grafica- salí rápidamente de mi hermoso recuerdo al escuchar aquella voz.

-¡Tío Jacob!- corearon los niños que se levantaron de un salto para ir a saludar a la familia Black que acababa de llegar.

-Amo éste libro más que ningún otro- susrpiró Rosalie antes de levantarse como el resto para saludar. Así fue que había terminado una vez más de relatar la historia del amado Conde.

Con Edward nos acercamos para saludar a Jake y Nessie que estaban rodeados por el resto de la familia. Seth y los pequeños Johan y Sam de 8 y 5 años respectivamente fueron acaparados por los niños.

Cuando sentí a Edward tensarse lo miré sin entender, sus ojos estaban fijos en alguien ya que los movió sin pestañear. Seguí su mirada y sonreí al ver que Eleonora caminaba junto a Seth, de unos diecisiete casi dieciocho, hacia el patio trasero.

-Tranquilo papá celoso- le dije abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Es mi nena- gruñó sin dejar de observarlos.

-¿Es que no recuerdas la edad que yo tenía cuando tú me cortejabas a escondidas de Charlie?- asombrado Edward me miró a los ojos y creo que se ruborizó.

-No es lo mismo- protestó como niño pequeño.

-No, no es lo mismo. Lo que tu hacías era peor- lo piqué divertida y él se hizo el ofendido –Por lo que sé. Seth no le ha dado medicamentos a Eleonora para que te duerma- dije picarona.

-¡Ey! Eso no tienes que decirlo, puedes darle ideas- dijo mirando para todos lados y me tomó por las caderas para acercarme a él. Me besó como cuando éramos adolescentes.

-Lamento interrumpir pero queremos saludar- con Edward nos separamos y delante nuestro estaba Jake y Nessie abrazados con una gran sonrisa.

-Amigo- le dije acercándome a él para abrazarlo.

Cuando tuvimos la certeza de que todo lo malo había pasado, nos contactamos con Jake para que al fin dejara de esconder a su familia, y hoy, éramos la familia Cullen, Black y Stevenson eran grandes amigos y socios.

-¿Se enteraron de lo ocurrido en la cárcel donde estaba Marcus?- preguntó Jake de manera más confidencial luego de que los saludáramos.

Los niños habían dejado el salón para jugar con los recién llegados. El resto de la familia simplemente había desaparecido dejándonos a solas momentáneamente.

-No ¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Marcus fue asesinado esta mañana, le cortaron el cuello- informó y llevé mis manos a la boca para acallar el gemido de horror –Al parecer quien lo asesino tenía asuntos pendientes con él quien justamente fue transferido ayer por la tarde a su misma torre. Hoy por la mañana encontraron muerto a Marcus en su celda.

-Es algo que no le deseo a nadie pero no diré que lo lamento- dijo Edward serio.

-Es lo mismo que le dije esta mañana a Jacob- acotó Nessie mirando a su esposo con tanto amor.

-¿Cómo va la búsqueda de Dídima?- le preguntó a Edward.

-Es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado- dijo él volviendo a ese tono preocupado.

-¿No existe la posibilidad que este muerta?- pregunto Nessie. Yo miré a Edward preguntándole lo mismo con la mirada.

-Necesito ver su cuerpo y asegurarme de que así sea. Mientras tanto no bajaré la guardia- contestó decidido.

-Yo tengo toda mi casa rodeada de seguridad. Nessie y los niños no salen sin escolta- comentó Jake.

-Yo hago lo mismo pero vieras como se pone Bella cuando sale de compras con las niñas. Es una peleona- bromeo sacándonos risas a todos alivianando el ambiente.

-¿Ya hiciste tus compras navideñas?- me preguntó Nessie. Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Hablaran de compras?- preguntó Jake con el ceño fruncido –Creo que este es un muy buen momento para que me invites un buen whisky- le dijo a Edward. Ambos fueron al despacho de éste. Archibald y Carlisle se les unieron en el camino.

-Muero por saber la sorpresa que te tendrá Edward para la noche de navidad- dijo Nessie mientras caminábamos a los jardines traseros donde estaban los niños.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me tiene una sorpresa?- pregunté enfurruñada.

-¿Edward Cullen sin darle una sorpresa a Isabella Swan? Creo que ni tú te lo crees- dijo divertida y ambas nos reímos.

-Puede que a veces sea algo expresivo- bromee. Edward cada año me tenia una sorpresa diferente.

-¿Qué sorpresa le tienes tú?- preguntó mirándome como si ya lo supiera. Me ruboricé fuertemente.

-Quiero que sea él el primero en saberlo- medio confirme.

-Sólo dime cuanto tiempo tienes- sonrío divertida. Yo bufé.

-Tengo 13 semanas- sonreí acariciando mi vientre. Hace dos días me había enterado que estaba embarazada y decidí decirle a Edward como regalo de navidad.

-Espero y sea otra niña. Charlie se muere si un hermanito lo destrona- dijo divertida.

-Lo que sea es bienvenida. Solo espero y no le desagrade la idea de seguir cambiando pañales con casi 40 años- Nessie negó con la cabeza divertida.

-Será la mejor noticia. Créeme- aseguró -¿Has sabido de Aurora?- preguntó.

-A quedado de venir para después de las fiestas ya que Stevenson, ella y los niños irán a pasarlo a España con su familia.

Finalmente la noche de navidad había llegado. Como nunca los niños más pequeños parecían estar en un estado de frenesí que nos hacia sentir parte del rito navideño.

Incluso a los hermanos mayores que ya habían dejado aquello hace años.

Toda la familia se congregó en torno a la gran mesa exquisitamente bien preparada por los detalles de Alice, Rose y Nessie para celebrar la cena navideña.

Archibald tocó levemente su copa para hacerse notar. Se levantó de su asiento quedando de pie.

-Familia- se dirigió a todos –Como la mayor autoridad de esta familia. Titulo que me han otorgado y me siento muy orgulloso y agradecido de llevar. Quiero agradecerles además por todos estos años de amistad sincera, confianza y amor que me han dado sin esperar nada a cambio- agradeció con su copa alzada –Juntos hemos pasado momentos difíciles, con miedos, inseguridades pero todo eso queda olvidado cuando recordamos los buenos momentos. Cuando recordamos la hermandad, la honestidad, confianza, la entrega y el amor- dijo mirándonos a cada unos de nosotros a los ojos –Nadie puede asegurarnos que nuestras vidas sean así eternamente pero si les puedo asegurar que si luchamos podremos mantenerlo, cueste lo que cueste. Y para ello debemos permanecer unidos y fuertes- Esme que estaba a su lado lo tomó de la mano libre y le dio un apretón cariñoso y él la alzó levemente para dejar un beso –Por las nuevas generaciones que harán de este mundo un mundo mejor- todos alzamos nuestras copas para brindar.

-¿Por qué estas brindando con agua?- Edward me miró extrañado y yo no hice más que ruborizarme.

-En mi estado no puedo beber alcohol- confidencie. Por sus ojos paso un brillo lleno de ilusión y entendimiento pero luego se puso cauteloso.

-Y eso es porque tú…- dejo al frase sin terminar para que la completara. Espere un par de minutos mirándolo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que me transmitían más amor cada día.

-Al bebé no le haría bien- conteste finalmente. Tomé su mano y la deje sobre mi vientre –Tengo 13 semanas- su sonrisa se hizo enorme y se lanzó literalmente sobre mi para abrazarme.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo, te amo, te amo- dijo llenándome el rostro de besos.

-¡Huy! Podrían dejar de hacer eso delante de sus hijos- pidió Anne. Al mirarla tenía una divertida mueca de asco en el rostro. Los adultos comenzaron a reír.

-¿A que se debe tanta efusividad hijo?- le preguntó Esme mirándome divertida. Como si ya adivinara lo que le había contado a Edward.

Edward besó sobre mi sien y tomó su copa.

-Quiero sumar un brindis al de mi abuelo- me miró a los ojos –Y hacer un brindis por esta hermosa mujer que tengo como esposa y me ha entregado su regalo por adelantado.

-Yo también quiero mi regalo adelantado- dijo el pequeño Sam de Jacob y todos rieron pero luego se concentraron nuevamente en Edward.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Diana llena de curiosidad.

-La familia Cullen-Swan se agrandara- soltó de pronto dejando una fracción de segundos en silencio para que luego se desatara la tormenta. La familia en pleno se levantó de la mesa para venir a nosotros para abrazarnos y felicitarnos.

Mis hijos estaban felices con la noticia de tener una nueva hermanita o hermanito, como le dijo Emmett divertido a Charlie.

-¿Es hombre?- me preguntó bajito viendo en sus ojitos algo de incertidumbre.

-Aún no lo se cariño- acaricie su mejilla –Pero lo que si se, es que siempre serás el primero para Edward- le confidencie acercándome a su oído para susurrarle a modo confidente. Charlie me miró y sonrío encantado.

-Entonces estoy feliz por ustedes mami. Una nueva hermanita o hermanito será bien recibido y nosotros sus hermanos mayores lo protegeremos y cuidaremos- dijo feliz. No pude más que abrazar a mi hijo llena de amor y orgullos.

Cuando comenzaron a sonar las campanadas de las 12 de medianoche los pequeños gritaron emocionados y corrieron como torbellinos donde estaban los regalos en el árbol.

La tradición era esperar despiertos el cambio de día para pasar de noche buena a navidad. Con el paso de los años seguíamos manteniéndolo.

Los adultos nos dedicamos a observar a los niños con sus caritas emocionadas.

-¿Me acompañaría al exterior señora Cullen?- me preguntó Edward. Tomé su mano y juntos nos fuimos al jardín trasero. De la mano caminamos sin decir nada, el estar juntos a él para mi era suficiente.

-Gracias por salvarme- le dije de pronto y Edward se detuvo para observarme. En su rostro había confusión –Me salvaste de mi mundo, de arruinar mi vida por seguir lo que la sociedad dictaba. Mi padre tenía una idea concebida por que a él lo criaron así y esperaba que yo fuera igual pero no considero lo que dictaba el corazón- tomé su mano y la puse sobre el mío –Desde que te vi te perteneció.

-Lamento haber sido un idiota cuando nos volvimos a encontrar pero creí que eras igual a todas las hijitas de papá que había conocido- nos abrazamos fuertemente.

-En todo caso quien tiene que agradecer algo soy yo. Tu me has salvado muchas más veces, aquí la heroína eras tú.

-Yo no…- él me cortó con un besó sobre mis labios.

-Me enseñaste a no juzgar a las personas por la primera impresión, a luchar por lo que quiero sin dejarme vencer al primer tropezón. Me trajiste con vida cuando creí que moriría en ese horrible lugar, estando siempre en mi mente luché por regresar a ti. Me devolviste la libertad que perdí con las mentiras de los Vulturis, ahora la familia Cullen puede salir a la calle sin que los apunten con el dedo por tener "un hijo asesino"

-Eso lo hiciste tú con tus ideas, tu abuelo también…- volvió a besarme.

-Lo que hicimos sólo sirvió para que ellos pagaran por todo el mal que hicieron pero ti me salvaste. Me has dado los mejores regalos de la vida y vuelves a premiarme como si lo mereciera- dijo con su rostro lleno de emoción.

-Por que te lo mereces. Eres el hijo, hermano, padre y esposo- suspiré encantada. Estaba enamorada de este hombre hasta la medula.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó de pronto sacando un anillo de su bolsillo.

-Tonto, ya estamos casados- le dije divertida pero las maripositas en mi estomago se hicieron presentes como el primer día que nos besamos.

-Quiero casarme nuevamente contigo. Y dentro de diez años nuevamente y así hasta que ya no podamos de lo viejitos que estamos.

-¿Estas loco?- le pregunté sin dejar de sonreír como una boba.

-Loco por ti mi Cisne negro- susurró en mi oído dándome escalofríos.

-Y yo por ti mi Conde- nos besamos como aquella primera vez. Como aquel besó que sello a fuego nuestros corazones en una promesa de amor eterno.

Nadie nos aseguraba que no sufriríamos en un futuro, nadie nos aseguraba una felicidad eterna o un "vivieron felices comiendo perdices" pero sabíamos que mientras estuviésemos juntos. Nada podría dañarnos, nada ni nadie seria más importante que nuestra familia.

≈**Fin≈**

* * *

_**QUIERO LLORAR!**_  
_**sniiiif...mi primer bebé a terminado para siempre!**_  
_**siii alguunas pensaban que iba a sacar otra parte pero no, esta termina aquí! i quedan con la duda de donde esta Dídima...pues ni yo lo se, como dijo Edward "se la trago al tierra" jijijiji es parte de la vida que queda sin una conclusión definitiva. Bueno espero les haya gustado esta historia. Para quienes no les gustan los finales cargados de miel pues lo lamento, yo soy una romantica a la antigua y mi final deseado era asiiii, empalagosoo porque ellos se lo merecian. La pasaron horrible por mi culpa :P**_  
_**Agradecerles su fidelidad, constancia a quienes no me abandonaron. A quienes deje de leer en el camino quizas por que dejaron la historia o fueron lectoras fantasmas = agradecerlos. Cada RR, cada alerta y favorito. Cada consejo, detalle o simplemente agradecimiento!**_  
_**Gracias por el apoyooo!**_  
_**Estoy realmente feliz por termnar esta historia con tan buenos comentarios...de verdad que tengo ganas de llorar!**_  
_**esta fue mi primera idea para unirme al mundo de FF y he hecho amigas muys buenas gracias a esto ^^**_  
_**Espero verlas prontoo...jijiji y bueno, el jueves me voy de vacaciones así que al regreso "traidas por el mar" vuelve para quienes estaba esperando esa hsitoria!**_  
_**Las adoro chicas, de veras que sii!**_  
_**creo entender una milesima parte como se sienten los famosos cuando sienten el cariño de la gente ^^**_


End file.
